Of Crew and Water Bombs
by Irish Story Teller
Summary: Stewardess Mayda O'Brian and Chief officer Kristen Petronsky run into much more than they could have ever imagined aboard the great Titanic. A co-write between myself, Irish Story Teller, and Sabresrthebest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This co-write was written between **Sabresrthebest** and myself, **Irish Story Teller**. We make no claims to the _Titanic _movie characters and we make no money off this story. It is written for entertainment purposes only.

Chief Officer Kristen Petronsky and the water bombs belong to **Sabresrthebest**. You can read more about Chief Officer Kristen Petronsky in **Sabresrthebest**'s story _Hard to Starboard!_

Jospehine "Josie" Phillips and Mayda O'Brian are my, **Irish Story Teller**'s, characters.

**Of Crew and Water Bombs…**

Chapter One

Stewardess Mayda O'Brian had just finished organizing a first class room when she heard the sound of footsteps passing by. Her long back skirts swishing around her she made her way to the door and opened it only to see the back of a steward walking past her.

"The room is as good as it'll get," Mayda told herself. Stepping outside the room she closed the door quietly behind her.

Her hair always seemed to require some sort of adjustment as it was constantly getting into her eyes. Earlier Mayda had started to grow her bangs back and were just at the point they could be tucked behind her ears but were too short to be caught in her hair.

"Miss O'Brian!" A man's voice said.

Turning Mayda saw a tall steward approaching her, "Aye? What is it?"

"You're needed to find an Officer Petronsky."

"May I ask as to why?"

"The Captain wishes for all of us to meet the new officers."

Mayda nodded at that and turned to find her way to the bridge. Now if only she was certain she could remember the way…

It was easy to get lost on this iron leviathan. It seemed just about everyone did at one point or another during their time aboard.

Much to her relief and having only gotten lost once Mayda found her way to the bridge. She could see the backs of two officers, both of them tall speaking to a third.

Mayda cleared her throat. "Excuse me gentlemen," she said. "I'm here to meet an officer Petronsky."

Sixth Officer James Paul Moody turned with a smile, "Of course Miss O'Brian. Officer Petronsky is right here."

Mayda's eyes flicked to Fifth Officer Harold Lowe expecting him to be this new officer.

"_She's _Petronsky," Harold said in a firm voice while jerking his head towards Kristen.

The two officers parted to reveal the strange woman to Mayda.

A jolt of surprise went through Mayda seeing a woman in an officer's uniform. She had never heard of a woman officer before.

Opening her mouth Mayda said the only thing she could think of, "Ma'am?"

"Oh, no, no, no. M'am won't be necessary here! Kristen, please! What can I do for you?" "Well, I was told to come up here and meet the new officers. Specifically you, m'am." Mayda nodded. She saw Kristen's face break out into a smile, and glanced at the two other officers. One was tall, brown haired, and looking at Miss Petronsky with a gleam in his eye. Mayda had enough knowledge to know that look from any man. As she thought, she shifted her gaze to the other. He was also tall, and brown-haired, yet he had a different look. The look of a best friend. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?" Kristen questioned while extending a hand. Mayda glanced down in surprise, yet took it all the same. "O'Brian. Mayda O'Brian. I'm a stewardess. First time I've heard of you before. Are you new?" "Yes, I am. I've seen you walking around. It's good to finally be able to put a name with a face." she laughed. Mayda wasn't sure what to make of this woman. She was different, yes, but she was kind, and outgoing. She didn't think of Mayda as below her, she thought of her as a friend. "Same here. Now, you gentleman are above Miss Petronsky?' "Nope," the one said. "She's quite high above us, Miss O'Brian," the other added. "Oh, I see. And who might you two be?" "I'm Sixth Officer James Moody, and this here is Fifth Officer Harold Lowe," the one called Moody answered. "I have a voice you know!" Mr. Lowe exclaimed. "We all know Harry, and a rather loud one at that." Kristen laughed. Harold glared at her. "And Miss Petronsky, where do you rank?" "I'm Chief Officer, and very lucky to be so. Harry, don't you have work to do?" she inquired. "Yes, um, sorry, uh, pleasure to meet you, Miss, uh, Mayda." he spit out before walking off. "Sorry about that, Harry is just a bit nervous around women." James smiled.

Silently Harold cringed at the last words James said. Why had James been blessed or more likely cursed with a big mouth?

Harold knew many Celts have been given the gift of gab, but James was English had been given a double dose.

Glancing in his direction Mayda watched the handsome Welshman leave. She knew she had heard his type of accent before but couldn't quite place it.

"Is this your first time aboard a White Star Line ship, Miss Mayda?" James asked, changing the subject. Without thinking about it he took a step closer to Kristen just to stand next to her.

Mayda nodded, "I've been aboard smaller ships but never one as grand as _Titanic_."

Second Officer Charles Lightoller stepped into the bridge while adjusting his gloves and muttering something to himself. He stopped when he caught sight of a new woman in the room. He glanced from James to Kristen and then to Mayda.

"She's our newest stewardess Mayda O'Brian, Mister Lightoller," James said good naturedly.

"A pleasure Miss O'Brian," Charles said while tipping his hat. "I'm sorry I can't stay. Have any of you seen Mister Lowe? The Captain wishes to speak to him about his oversleeping again."

"We'll pass along the message," James cut in.

"Thank you. That man could sleep through Armageddon."

Mayda found herself being forced to cover her mouth to hide a smile that was threatening to form.

Outside Harry could distantly hear Fleet and Lee discussing something mischievously.

Are they plotting using their water bombs again? Harold wondered to himself. There was only one way to find out.

He made his way up to the Crow's Nest, regretting every step he took. He reluctantly rapped on the door, and let him in cautiously. "What's gotten into you?" "Well, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't Jamsey-boy, or worse, the Wicked Witch!" Fleet laughed. Lee gave him a high-five, and Harold just stood there. "Well, hello there, Stone-head. What brings you here?" "I was wondering if you had any more of those water bombs?" "You honestly thought to ask?" Lee replied, wile pulling out a whole tub of them. "Yes, good. Can I have one?" "Of course! Might I suggest the Wicked Witch." Fleet replied, handing him one. As Harold began to descend, he shouted: "No! Better!" Keeping the bomb closely hidden, he walked back onto the bridge, and saw that everyone was still talking. Being careful not to make a noise, he slowly crept up behind. He held the bomb up, aiming, and he threw. The wind took it to the side a tad, and instead of hitting James like planned, it hit Kristen, square in the back. "Aaaaah!" she yelled, as that was cold water. "Damn!" Harold cursed, running in the opposite direction, however, he was too slow. Kristen had already turned and was chasing him all around. "That wasn't very nice." Mayda commented, as James pulled her out of the way of a very angry Kristen going after a rather frightened Harold. "Ah, well. He was probably going to hit me after what I said, but the wind took it, I'd say." "Is this normal?" Mayda asked, turning around to get a better view. "Of course." "Boy, Harold looks a little….scared." "He has a reason to be. You really don't want to get Kristen angry. Not the smartest idea in the world." James laughed as he watched them run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Run for your lives!" Harold shrieked as he managed to make his way out the door.

"I can tell life certainly will not be boring," Mayda commented.

"Oh no, anything but boring," James added.

"Shouldn't we do something to stop it?"

"Nah, let them wear themselves out."

"How long should that take?"

"I have no idea."

Harold lost his hat as he flew past J. Bruce Ismay. His surprise turned to annoyance when he saw a very wet Kristen race past him. "I'm going to have to have a talk to them about their behavior," Ismay muttered to himself.

Deciding to take their chances James and Mayda peered outside the bridge to get a look at what was happening.

Giving a leap that would make an antelope proud Harold found himself jumping over ropes and the occasional chain in hopes of slowing Kristen down. He didn't bother looking back to see how far behind him she was. He knew better than to look, he was certain he was going to be swabbing the deck for at least a week after this.

Finally Harold did allow himself the chance to look back. In doing so he failed to notice where he was going and ran smack into Mayda. The pair fell to the ground in an uneven heap of arms and legs with Harold's head buried firmly into her shoulder.

High above in the crow's nest Fleet and Lee were busy howling with laughter.

Kristen eventually came running, and when she saw the sight before her, she too, broke down in laughter.  
"Um, what happened to your skirt?" James asked. There was a long rip up the side, as she had been jumping.  
"It ripped. Too much jumping. Well, well, well, Mr. Lowe, I thought it was illegal to have any form of 'relationship' with another crew member." she replied slyly. Harold, immediately conscious of where he was laying, got up quickly.  
"Are you alright, Miss Mayda?" he asked in his accent, while helping her up.  
"Yes, I believe so." she replied, looking at him. They both smiled.  
"And about that rule, James. I think you have broken it more than once." Harry told him.  
James frowned as everyone laughed again.  
"What rule is that?" Mayda inquired.  
"That crew members can't associate with each other romantically." Harold said.  
"Mr. Moody has broken it?"  
"Yes, in fact, he has."  
"Well, then why is he still on the ship?"  
"It's not like anyone knows, except the Officers."  
"Who with, might I ask?" Mayda inquired, while turning to face Mr. Moody.

"And you accuse me of having a big mouth, Harry," James responded. He tried to frown at his friend but ended up laughing as Harry tried oh-so-hard to hide a smile...and was failing miserably. "Well, Miss Mayda if you truly must know it's with our fair Chief Officer Miss Kristen Petronsky."

"And was that so difficult to say?" Harold teased. He jerked back when James lightly punched his arm. "Hey, I'm fragile!"

"Oh, is that why you had a poor stewardess break your fall?"

"If we weren't in the presence of ladies I would be saying something naughty in Welsh to you."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try."

"Lads, lads, lads," Mayda interrupted. "You're both pretty."

James and Harry both turned to Mayda wondering if they heard her correctly. Finally Harold began to grin at James.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the happy occasion but what are we going to do about your skirt?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "You can't hardly go on duty with your skirt torn like that."

James barked a laugh, "Keep it as a sign on how well you can leap. I never knew you had it in you."

"I might have a skirt if you don't," Mayda added. "It's not the same style but it might work."

"Thank you." Kristen replied.  
"And how exactly did you two come about?"  
"Well, um, it just sort of happened actually. I guess you could say that." James blushed a tad.  
"Oh, yes, that's exactly how it went." Harry joked, as Mayda took Kristen to find a new skirt.  
They walked down the hall to her quarters, and once they were inside, Mayda, began to search through her closet. She eventually pulled out a skirt that looked similar to Kristen's, yet, had a little more body to it.  
"Here, this should work."  
"Thank you ever so much!" Kristen exclaimed, putting the new skirt on.  
"So, you and Mr. Moody, seem, awfully, comfortable." Mayda said, striking up a conversation.  
"We are, I must say."  
"Are you two going to marry after you get off the ship?"  
"I don't know, that's up to James to decide." Kristen said, a tone of sadness in her voice.  
"Why do you sound sad? Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, I've just gone through a lot lately, and James, Harry, and Lights have been the ones to pull me out. I feel in debt to them."  
"You shouldn't. If James loves you like you both say, then it's his job to make sure you're happy." Mayda smiled.  
Kristen smiled back. "Well, we must get back up, before James says something he'll regret."  
"I agree." Mayda replied, walking out of the cabin. Both girls went back up to the bridge to find James and Harry, going at each other about something once more.

"Do we have to separate you two?" Mayda asked while placing her hands on her hips. "I have nine brothers and sisters that don't argue as much as you two!"

Both James' and Harry's eyes widened at that admission.

"Nine..." James started. With his words he failed to notice J. Bruce Ismay walking past them in long though slow strides.

"Brothers and sisters..." Harry finished. His eyes flicked upwards to see Fleet and Lee looking rather mischievous.

"Now—" Mayda began. She shrieked in surprise when Harold reached out and seized her into his strong arms. He jerked her back with such force that she nearly toppled over, she would have had he not had such a firm grip on her.

Less than two seconds later another water bomb landed right where Mayda had been standing.

"You missed!" Lee scolded Fleet.

"I was aiming for Ismay!" Fleet frantically explained.

"You must be blind if you think that woman is Ismay!"

"It's the wind I tell you!"

"Am I going to have to have yet another word with them?" Harry grumbled, still not letting Mayda go.

"Allow me," Mayda said. She waited for Harry to release her. With as much dignity as she could muster under the situation she straightened her apron and walked towards the crow's nest.

Thankfully the climb would be inside where she didn't have to worry about looking down. Mayda hated heights and it showed as she ducked inside. Screwing up her courage she managed to take the first careful steps until she reached the top.

She knocked on the door twice before letting herself in.

"Now, lads, lads, lads, if you're gonna hit someone with one of those water bombs you best do it right! You can't just randomly throw them around."

Fleet and Lee found themselves exchanging looks as Mayda spoke.

"Here. Give it." she motioned, holding out her hand. Fleet placed a rather large bomb into it. "Watch. You've got to aim first, judge their movements." She held the bomb up for a second, then let it go  
"Aaaaahh!" Harold screamed.  
Mayda turned back to the two lookouts as she rubbed her hands together. "Now that's how you throw one." she nodded before beginning to climb down. At the bridge, havoc was taking place.  
"How many times do I have to tell ya, I don't take orders from you!" a man in an Officer's uniform said to Kristen.  
"I don't care, Mr. Pitman! Go now!" she yelled, pointing her finger. Mayda crept up next to Harry, and watched.  
"What if I don't feel like it? I'm surprised society even tolerates one like you. Heck, I'd ruin you if I could!" The man referred to as Pitman exclaimed.  
"Alright. That's it Pitman! I've heard quite enough out of you!" James hissed, as he went over to help Kristen out a bit.  
"Well, well, well, I'm getting more suspicious by the day. You always stepping up for her, it's quite cute actually."  
James didn't say anything, but instead punched him square in the mouth. Mayda gasped slightly as the two men began to fight. Moody obviously had an edge over Pitman, punching and hitting him like there was no tomorrow. After awhile, James held Pitman by his tie, looked at him for a bit, deciding what to say, than threw him on the ground.  
Kristen knelt down next to him, and Mayda heard her say: "Now go take the damn temperature reading!"  
While she was lecturing Pitman, James came back to Harry and Mayda.  
"Oh, why must you do that Mr. Moody?" Mayda questioned, as she hated to see men fight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Our apologies for any formatting issues. For some reason it doesn't seem to completely want to format correctly. I've done what I can to correct the issue and apologize for any other issues._

_**Chapter Three**_

_**James turned to Mayda with a sour look on his face, "Some 'men' and I use the term loosely can't stand to have a woman rank them." James could hardly contain the contempt in his voice as he spoke to her. "He treats her like dirt and she doesn't deserve it. Hell, she works twice as hard as he does and all that she gets is treated poorly."**_

_**Harry lightly nudged James in the arm for cursing causing James to blush lightly and mutter an apology.**_

_**For a moment Harry completely forgot about being drenched with a water bomb.**_

_**James lightly rubbed at a welt that was starting to form on his jaw from where Pitman had struck him.**_

"_**Miss Kristen, perhaps we should take Mister Moody to the doctor," Mayda said.**_

"_**I'm fine," James insisted.**_

"_**Not with that lump on your face you're not. I don't think anythin's broken but that was quite a punch you got. At least put some ice on it to keep the swellin' down."**_

_**Harry looked from James to Kristen. "You're the superior officer," Harry said. "It should be your responsibility to take him to the doctor. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find out who dropped that water bomb on me…"**_

_**That task wasn't too hard to finish. Mayda was laughing so hard, Harry knew it was her. "Hey, I thought you were on my side of this." "I was. You just happened to be in the way." Mayda laughed. Her laugh really was contagious, and Harry, cold as he was, also laughed. Meanwhile, Kristen was dragging James down to the doctor. "Why? I'm fine, Kristen! I'm fine, really!" "That welt on your face isn't, I'm telling ya that!" she exclaimed as they reached the Medical Room. She rapped on the door sharply, and the Physician opened it. "Yes Miss?" he questioned. "Fight. If you could be quick about that welt I'd sure appreciate it! We're on shift next!" she exclaimed, pushing Mr. Moody forward. The Doctor took him in, and Kristen stood outside waiting. In about five minutes, Mr. Moody was back and they returned to the bridge.**_

"_**See if I rescue you again next time those knuckleheads decide to drop a water bomb on you," Harry announced.**_

_**Mayda continued to giggle as he spoke.**_

"_**Oooo, trouble in paradise?" James cracked. Even the chunk of wrapped up ice he was forced to hold up to his head couldn't put a damper on his sense of humor.**_

_**Harry made a face at James who only smiled back at him.**_

"_**Aren't you off duty right now? Aren't you going to escort the fair Miss Mayda around Titanic?"**_

"_**At least I haven't gotten lost trying to find the officer's mess!"**_

"_**Hey, I only got lost once Mister Lowe!"**_

"_**Boys!" Mayda interrupted.**_

"_**I shall see you tonight for our dinner Mister Moody before our shift," Harry tipped his hat to Kristen. "Miss Kristen."**_

_**Spinning on his heel he gently took Mayda's arm escorting her off the bridge. Once the door behind them shut a voice spoke up, "I do believe he's falling in love."**_

_**James and Kristen turned to find Charles smiling at them. "I know that look," Charles continued. "But when did he meet the fair lady and when did he fall for her?"**_

"_**Today and today," James responded.**_

"_**My, he moves quick." Charles tugged at his coat, "What is this I hear about a fight on the bridge?"**_

"_**Well, Pitman once again. James here taught him a little lesson!" Kristen replied. Lights chuckled. "You men need to learn to settle down." he said, still laughing. "You think I haven't tried to tell them that?" Kristen exclaimed. "Who says we should follow?" "Yes! Let's go!" Kristen replied. James offered his arm, and then ran down to the Deck to catch up with Harry and Mayda. "Young love……oh well, I'll take their shift I guess." Lights smiled as he went off to tend to things. James and Kristen walked along the deck, talking, laughing, and keeping an eye on Harry and Mayda. They strolled around the usual places, and much to James and Kristen's surprise, he took her into the Officer's Mess Hall. "Hmm……suspicious." "Indeed, let's go check it out!" James exclaimed, while they walked up to the door. They were both hesitant to open it, but they reached for the knob at the same time, and their hands touched briefly. "Sorry, allow me." James said quickly, opening the door.**_

_**Lights leaned against the wheel with a soft smile on his face as his mind drifted back to Josephine Phillips. Ah, sweet Josie…**_

_**This time he was not going to let her father intervene or threaten him. This time he was not going to let her get away.**_

_**Mayda chuckled looking up at the ceiling and then the simple walls, "This isn't much different than our mess hall."**_

_**Harry smiled at that, "I suppose not. After all, we are but glorified workers."**_

"_**I wouldn't exactly say that."**_

"_**Then what would you say?"**_

_**Harry paused as he pursed his lips, deep in thought, "I can't think of anything to say, you win."**_

_**He began to shrug his coat off, "I'll need to get a new coat for my shift, I'm still damp from the water bomb that you dropped on me."**_

"_**It's not my fault that you were in the way."**_

_**Harry leaned in close to Mayda with a little smile on his face, "Then whose fault is it?"**_

_**Not missing a beat Mayda replied with, "Yours for being in the way."**_

"_**So I rescue you from being hit by a water bomb and this is the thanks I get?" Harry's face was serious though his eyes were twinkling with contained laughter.**_

_**James looked to Kristen as he covered his mouth to keep from laughing. He hadn't met a woman who could verbally spar so well with Harry since Kristen but it wasn't the same when they verbally sparred.**_

"_**When does your shift start, Miss Mayda?" Harold asked.**_

"_**Not until tonight," Mayda answered.**_

"_**Mine starts this evening too. Things are getting juggled a little as we're all getting settled. The maiden voyage of a ship does that to people."**_

_**Mayda straightened to her full height as she watched Harold toss his coat over a chair in an effort to get it to dry quicker.**_

"_**I need to remind those knuckleheads Fleet and Lee not to use sea water. Especially sea water that's so cold!"**_

"_**I should thank you for rescuing me from that one water bomb," Mayda said with a shy smile.**_

_**Harold returned it as he approached her, "But after you hitting me with that water bomb I might not rescue you next time." He reached his ship callused hands out for her smooth hand and kissed the back of it.**_

"_**Then maybe I should consider giving Mister Fleet and Mister Lee more lessons in how to throw the water bombs."**_

"_**You wouldn't dare!" It took Harold everything he had to keep from smiling at those words. The idea of those two becoming expert marksmen was too funny of a mental image. Heaven help them all if those two learned how to aim!**_

"_**Oh, try me," Mayda shot back.**_

_**As hard as they tried to be quiet, and be somewhat decent, James and Kristen burst out into laughter. "What's so funny, then, Mr. Moody?" Mayda questioned, glancing at the young Officer. Kristen shot out a hand, and hit him on the shoulder. "Hey! I'm fragile!" "Hey! That's MY line!" Harry shot back. "Boys!" Kristen shouted. They both looked at her, and to Mayda, it was evident in the respect they showed for her. "Yes?" "Stop fighting! Harold, the Captain wanted to speak with you!" "Yes, m'am." he sighed, walking to wherever the Captain was. "Mr. Moody?" "Miss Petronsky?" "Watch your mouth, and go record." she told him, pointing to the door. After both men had gone, she turned to Mayda. "There's still an Officer I'd like you to meet." The stewardess nodded eagerly, and Kristen led her up to the bridge. "Lights!" The man at the wheel turned around, and smiled as he saw the Chief Officer approach him. "I know you two have seen each other, but have not been formally introduced, and I think it would be beneficial, judging her interactions with Mr. Lowe, she will be up here quite often." Mayda looked at Kristen strangely, but Lights got her message. "Second Officer Charles Lightoller, Charles, Lights, whatever you want to call me." he joked. "Mayda O'Brian. Don't really have a nickname." "Well, I'm sure Harry will change that soon enough." "Mayda, I'm sorry, but I must go, talk with Lights for awhile." Kristen suggested, walking away. As she walked, Mayda began to talk. "I'm worried about her." "Why on Earth would you be worried about Kristen?" Lights asked, with a bit of a laugh.**_

"_**Bein' the only woman officer aboard a ship, that's quite a weight on her shoulders," Mayda admitted.**_

"_**For the most part she manages quite nicely," Lights responded.**_

"_**What's SHE doing here?!" Pitman's voice demanded.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lights' head spun to Pitman's face, "Mind your tongue or someone will mind it for you! Or shall I have to report your behavior to the Captain?"

Mumbling unpleasant words beneath his breath Pitman left the bridge.

"I'm sorry about that," Lights apologized. "Some men are no gentlemen."

Mayda nodded at Lights' words though she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Have you been given a tour of Titanic?"

"Yes, Harry--I mean--Mister Lowe was kind enough to give me a basic tour.

"Good, good." Biting his tongue Lights managed to keep from commenting on how James would constantly get lost. Not that Lights could joke about it, he had been there himself on several occasions.

After speaking to Captain Smith about his over sleeping Harry's face was as red as a tomato. It wasn't HIS fault that when the crew was allowed to sleep they were so exhausted they were about ready to drop where they stood.

Being allowed to leave Harry took in the sea air and glanced up the crow's nest where he only saw Fleet. So where was his partner in crime Lee?

As if on cue Lee appeared carrying a large bucket. Harry watched as he walked to the crow's nest and carried it all the way up with him. How Lee managed to do that Harry didn't know and wasn't sure he wanted to know. It had to be a well-practiced art.

Going against his gut Harry decided to follow them.

"Ooooh, excellent," Fleet muttered once Lee appeared.

"We can make a dozen more water bombs with these," Lee enthusiastically responded.

"What is it with you two and your water bombs?" Harry asked while shaking his head. "You two are impossible!"

Fleet and Lee shrugged in unison. If it were possible Harry was convinced those two shared a brain.

Lee glanced over the crow's nest to see Mayda come out of the bridge with Lights. "Ooooo, want us to drop a water bomb on that pretty stewardess?"

"What?! No!!" Harold shrieked.

"Ooo, someone's in love."

"I am not!" Harold continued, his face turning seven shades of crimson.

Behind Lee's back Fleet grabbed himself the biggest bomb he could find, "Then you wouldn't mind…"

"No!"

Too late. The water bomb was released from Fleet's hands.

Mayda shrieked when the cold water hit her.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?!" Harry shouted.

Mayda's scream caused Kristen to run out onto the bridge like lightning. "Is everyone alright?" "Yes, everyone's fine, I'm just a little wet, that's all." Mayda responded, shaking some water off her. "Those two are going to get a piece of my mind." Kristen said, pulling her leather gloves on sharply, while walking away. "Ooooh, I actually feel bad for them for once." Lights sighed. "Why?" "Kristen has a bit of a, well, a temper. She's quick to make sure everyone is okay, then goes and yells at whoever caused the initial problem." Lights simply stated to Mayda. Meanwhile, Kristen had made her way up to the Crow's Nest and knocked on the trap door. Fleet opened it, and once he saw her, he screamed: "AH! WICKED WITCH!" and shut it again. She frowned, and banged on it this time. She was eventually let in by Harold, and fleet and Lee knew immediately that they were in trouble. "Don't give me that look, Reginald." "Oooof….Reginald." Fleet laughed. "You as well, Fredrick." "Oooof…..how does it feel?" Lee retorted. "I will not have you two constantly wreaking havoc on this ship!" "And who says?" "I said, now give me the bombs." Kristen stated, sticking her hand out. "With pleasure." Lee smiled, as he held up a bomb and pelted her smack in the face. Harold began to laugh, as Kristen stood there, in shock. She shook her head, and began the descend down the ladder. She stomped onto the bridge angrily with a huge red mark on her face, to get a very surprised look from Mr. Moody.

"Goodness, what happened to you?" James exclaimed. "You look like you were hit with Fleet's and Lee's--"

"Water bombs, yes Mr. Moody," Lights interrupted.

"Oh dear…"

"Oh dear indeed Mister Moody."

James watch as Kristen began to walk away. Almost immediately he began to chase after her, "Kristen! Are you hurt?"

Harry took a place beside Mayda who was busy wringing out her apron.

"Do you need to change?" Harry asked.

"No, I think once I dry out I should be fine," Mayda answered. "Besides, we stewardesses are given only ONE dress."

"The sun is out," Lights offered trying to be helpful.

"I'll dry off soon enough," Mayda responded.

"Perhaps you should go out into the sun. It won't do anyone any good having an ill stewardess," Harry said.

"Why Lowe, if I didn't know any better I'd say you desperately cared for this sweet Irish lass…" Lights began.

"An' who are you callin' a sweet Irish lass?" Mayda shot back.

It took all Harry had to keep from laughing out loud. "Perhaps you were confusing dearest Josephine with our stewardess Mayda."

"Oh, go back to wandering the decks," Lights said. "Now don't give me that look, I rank you."

"He needs to learn how to be a man instead of a boy! Maybe we should consult Mr. Moody." Mayda said, rolling her eyes. Lights laughed a hearty laugh. "Mr. Moody? Are you KIDDING me?" "No, he seems quite, sophisticated with women." Mayda shrugged. "Mr. Moody and the word sophisticated don't exactly make a good pair." Lights said softly, as Kristen and James reappeared.

"Oh, such a beautiful night, isn't it?" James asked. "Indeed. If Mr. Lightoller permits, I think we should go take a walk." Kristen said the last part loudly so he could hear. He turned around, shrugged his shoulders, and replied, "You rank me, you decide what is going on here. I'll be fine, go on." They smiled at each other, and walked off the bridge. Mayda actually felt a pang of jealousy go through her. "Jealous, Miss Mayda?" Lights questioned. "What?! No!" she said. "I understand. I honestly don't know how she fell for him though. I can't figure it out." "A woman's heart is complex, as is her mind." "Well said, Miss Mayda." Lights commented with a nod. Meanwhile, Kristen and James were strolling about the decks, talking, laughing, and having a grand time.

James offered Kristen his arm with a warm smile, "The night is lovely but it's even lovelier with such fine company."

Kristen reacted with a laugh and a small blush, "I bet you say that to all the women, Mister Moody."

James shook his head, "Only the ones named Kristen Petronsky."

Harry leaned as far against the window as he could to see Kristen and James. "I do believe he's flirting Lights! And flirting well!"

"You lot are impossible!" Mayda jokingly exclaimed. "I will never know how children became officers of the grand Titanic!"

"Children?" Lights repeated. He tried his best to act surprised by Mayda's exclamation but his eyes were smiling. "Oh no, dear YOU, Mister Moody, and Mister Lowe are children." He placed his hand against his chest in a grand gesture, "I am a gentleman."

"Then why is Josephine eleven years younger than you? Taken to robbing the cradle, have you Lights?"

"Do I need to kick you off the bridge?"

"My shift doesn't start for another hour."

"Do I need to tell Miss Mayda about the potato incident?"

Mayda raised an eyebrow at those words, "Potato…incident? What?"

"Leaving!" Harry exclaimed. He seized Mayda's wrist, pulling her towards him, "Come along Miss Mayda! No time to waste!"

As James escorted Kristen he looked to her, "If you forgive my prying, Kristen, what made you decide to become an officer?"

I don't mind at all. And it's not prying, it's a question. My Uncle was an Officer. I always wanted to be like him." "Intriguing. And how is it that your hands are still perfect?" James asked, picking one of her hands up. Kristen blushed a tad, and replied: "And how is it, that you know?" James laughed: "Well, I'm holding one, aren't I?" "Yes, that you are." "Ah! Red alert! Hand holding!" Harry exclaimed, as him and Mayda were on the walkway. "Aw, that's charming!" she exclaimed. "Ugh, you are such a woman." "What else would I be?!" Mayda snapped, "I dunno." Harry laughed. On the deck, James and Kristen had continued their walk along the deck. It was indeed a beautiful night, and there was a beautiful sunset as well.

"Honestly Mister Lowe, you are worse than half the gossiping stewardesses here!" Mayda announced.

Harry folded his arms across his chest as he stared at Mayda's brown eyes.

"I've never seen someone so in love and yet so unwilling to admit it," James whispered to Kristen. He continued to gently hold Kristen's hand in his and said in a louder voice, "Come, let us watch the sunset together."

"Those two are such opposites," Kristen remarked.

"Aw, let's not worry about them tonight. Let's think about us." James led Kristen to the railing of the ship and leaned against it.

Harry and Mayda continued their small spat as the sun set around them.

"I'm a woman! What do you expect me to be? A man?" Mayda snapped.

"You're aboard a man's ship!"

"You--you--" Mayda tried her hardest to think of words either in her native Irish or English but no words would come. "Welshman!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. He watched helplessly as Mayda walked away from them.

Quietly stepping outside the bridge Lights looked at Harry. As he spoke he sounded more like a father figure rather than a superior officer, "Evening and a show. You Welsh really know how to entertain. Now let her calm down and then go and talk to her."

Pursing his lips James turned back to the sunset, "Harry sometimes speaks before he thinks; but it'll be alright."

Kristen looked to James who smiled at her.

"You know, they say the best sunsets are at sea," James said, changing the subject. He looked over at Kristen as the orange light danced across her face. His eyes looked into her blue eyes and then down the rest of her face.

He knew he wanted to kiss her. But could he? Would she slap him? Would he be spotted and get into a court marshal?

His mind spun with all the potential outcomes. He decided to play it safe and take Kristen's hand in his. He raised the back of her delicate hand to his face and kissed it.

As he looked up, he was afraid of what her eyes would say, or worse, her face. However, when he looked up, he saw only sheer happiness. He smiled at her, and to his surprise, she leaned in and kissed him. He couldn't react, that's how shocked he was. It took him awhile, but when he finally discovered what was happening, he lost all control that he had, and took over. He grabbed her even closer to him, and deepened the kiss. It seemed as if they were frozen in time, nothing else was inn the world, except for the two of them. Back on the bridge, Lights' eyes were frozen on Kristen and James. "I'll be goddamned." he whispered. Harry continued to walk to Mayda. "Listen, I'm really sorry." "It's alright Mr. Lowe, I get it all the time." Mayda said as she turned, pushing a stray strand of hair off her face. "Why would someone ever say that to you?" he questioned gently moving towards her. "I do believe that is not yours to know." Mayda sighed, walking away once more. "Wait! No! Mayda!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Kristen and James broke apart, they couldn't bear to look at each other, let alone comprehend what just happened. He looked at her. She stood, biting her lip, and she met his gaze, only to shake her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." she whispered, looking away once more.

Reaching out James gently touched Kristen's chin and turned her head towards his. Smiling gently he looked into her blue eyes, "Forgive me for being so bold Miss Kristen but I rather enjoyed that and would like to see more of you. If that is okay with my superior officer, of course."

Just say YES! Lights' mind screamed. He held his breath waiting for her answer.

Harry took several steps after Mayda in hopes of catching up to her. To his surprise he found himself standing near Fleet and Lee instead. These two had to be joined at the hip as well as the mind.

"Trouble with your lady, Mister Lowe?" Lee asked while Fleet munched on an apple.

"You could say that," Harry reluctantly admitted. "What do I do?"

"Give her flowers!"

"We're on a ship you dolt! Where is he going to get flowers?" Fleet demanded. "Write her love poetry."

"What if he can't write poetry?"

Fleet and Lee stared at one another for a minute before turning back to Harry.

"What caused all of this?" Fleet asked.

"Ermm…Perhaps I'll go talk to Mister Lightoller," Harry replied.

He walked onto the bridge to see Lights, completely mesmerized. "What in the?????" Harry trailed as he looked to where Lights was looking. He saw James, holding Kristen's head up with a few fingers, and saying something to her. "Am I watching what I think I'm watching?" "Yes, you are, you missed them kiss." Lights sighed. "WHAT???!!!!!!!!" Harry exclaimed. "You heard me well. How did things go with Mayda?" "Not very well. Is there anything I could do to make up for it?" "Well, I'm no expert, but you could just talk with her. That often works quite nicely." "I'll try it I guess, but not now, this is getting good!" James was looking at Kristen with eyes filled with such warmth and such love, that she knew her answer immediately. "Yes, so did I Mr. Moody, and I wouldn't mind it at all if we saw more of each other." Kristen smiled.

James' handsome face burst into a large smile upon hearing her words. Seizing Kristen into a tight hug he said, "I'm the luckiest man in the world! I'm one of the few men out there in the world to have your affection."

"Mister Lowe, what do you say to we leave the love birds talk? Besides, it's time for your shift and I've got someone to meet."

Harry made a kissy face at Lights' comments to which Lights laughed.

"You're just jealous that I found her first," Lights said. "Cheerio."

"Good night," Harry responded.

Smiling to himself Lights tipped his hat to James and Kristen and walked past them until he saw Josephine Phillips. Still smiling to himself he snuck up on her from behind and slid his arms around her waist.

Josephine's head turned in surprise at the action. She smiled when she saw it was Lights who was there instead of some stranger.

"Evenin' Charles," Josephine said.

"Good evening, Josie," Charles answered and quickly kissed her.

"I wish to speak to an officer," the first class woman announced to Mayda.

Mayda for her part was standing in the doorway with folded up sheets in her arms. "I can assure you ma'am that every a steward will be happy to assist you in moving some of the furniture."

Or is talking to a steward beneath you? Mayda thought. She had always admired her social betters though couldn't tolerate the snobbery that sometimes went with it.

Mayda herself had been born rather low on the social hierarchy and had been adopted into a low middle class family with eight brothers and sisters. As her adopted mother began to become ill she became a stewardess to help support her and to pay for the doctor bills.

"I still wish to speak to an officer," the woman said.

"Yes ma'am, I shall get you one," Mayda said, admitting defeat.

Maybe an officer could get through to her but it wasn't THEIR job to move everything on some passenger's whim.

Heading upstairs still with the sheets folded up in her arms Mayda made her way to the bridge.

What first caught her sight was James and Kristen smiling and holding hands.

"Evenin'," Mayda said. "I'm sorry I can't stay, I need to find an officer who's on duty. Some first class woman feels that talking to a steward is beneath her."

"What?" Kristen exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" James interrupted. "We should let Mister Lowe deal with it. He has such a way with words."

Mayda's eyes grew wide at the explanation, "Wait! You wouldn't--"

Too late. James was already calling Harry over.

"What is it?" Harry asked. He saw Mayda and immediately feared she had been hurt somehow.

"Some first class lady feels talking to stewards is beneath you. Would you be kind enough to go with Miss Mayda and set her straight?" James asked while forcing as much honey into his voice that he could muster.

"I can do that," Harry responded. "Come Miss Mayda, let us leave the two love birds alone."

"Love…birds…?" Mayda's brain made the connection and she gave a small shriek before shoving the cloths into Harold's arms just long enough to give both Kristen and James a hug. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Thank you," James said.

Regaining as much composure as he could Mayda took the sheets from Harry and led him to the woman's room.

James shook his head lightly, "Harold would face the devil himself if it meant protecting Mayda."

"Yes, indeed he would." Kristen commented, as James hugged her again. "So, how have you been lately, Charles?" "Fine. Even better now though." he smiled. "And, oh, why would that be?" Josie teased. "Because now I'm with you." "You never give up, do you Charles?" "Nope. You should know that very well by now though." he said as he kissed her. Meanwhile, Harry and Mayda had just gotten down to the woman's room. "Oh! Thank goodness! Someone with some class!" she exclaimed. "Excuse me, Miss Mayda has more class than any stewardess on this ship!" Harold exclaimed, with fire. "Well then, I'm sure she has more class than you as well." she huffed, scanning Harold up and down. "I don't mean to be a burden, m'am, but you're the one with no class! Speaking to her like that! She deserves more respect than you have and will ever have!" "And who says!?" "I do. And now you can move the damn furniture yourself for all I care!" he replied, slamming the door in her face. After Charles broke away from Josie, he whispered, "Come, there's someone I want you to meet." "Of course," Josie laughed as Charles led her over to Kristen and James.

"I'm going to have to speak to the head stewardess about this," Harold said.

Mayda stared up at Harold with wide eyes, no one had ever stood up for her like that before.

Gently taking Josephine's hand Charles led her to James and Kristen. "Josie, you already know Mister Moody, meet our Chief Officer Kristen Petronsky."

"Chief Officer? My goodness," Josephine couldn't help but say in amazement.

James laughed as Kristen smiled.

"You're the first woman Chief Officer I've ever met," Josephine said.

"I do get that quite often," Kristen said.

Josephine looked to Charles and smiled wickedly, "Well Charles, it just goes to show when we get married you're goin' to have to adjust your kilt."

James howled with laughter as Charles stared at her with wide eyes.

"Josie, it's not him adjusting his kilt you'll have to worry about! It's Lights being in his thirties but acting like he's six!"

James turned to Kristen, "One time Lights here was made into an impromptu babysitter and was watching three boys. Well, he goes and ties these sheets together and next thing we see he's teaching them how to climb out of a window!"

Josephine looked to Charles, "You never told me that. I remember you teaching me how to slide across the deck."

"Officers Pitman and Boxhall don't approve of Kristen so don't mention her if you're in their presence," Charles whispered to Josephine.

"Why?"

"They don't like the idea of a woman ranking them."

Raising an eyebrow Josephine whispered back, "But I think it's wonderful to see a strong and perfectly capable woman become Chief Officer of a ship let alone the Titanic."

Mayda suddenly felt shy as she looked up at Harold, "Thank you for helping me." She looked down at the cloths in her hands, it's a pity the darn beds couldn't make themselves.

"You're welcome. It's that woman who's wrong, not you," Harold responded.

"Well, I need to get back to work and make the beds…and you've still got your shift," Mayda reluctantly admitted. Standing up on the tips of her toes she gave Harold a kiss on the cheek and shyly excused herself.

Harold was shocked as Mayda walked out of the room. She had kissed him on the cheek. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, so wonderful. Back up on the deck, Josephine was still shocked about Pitman and Boxhall. "I'll just have to give them a piece of my mind." "Don't bother. I already tried." James laughed. "Does beating them up count?" "In a man's book, yes, it does." he smiled down at Kristen. "So, Miss Josephine, it's a pleasure to finally know you since our dear Lights talks about you constantly." "You as well. He is always surprised by you in some way or another." "Well, now that we all know each other, I have to go off. Josie, can I escort you back to your room?" Lights offered. "Yes, thank you. Pleasure to meet you. See you soon!" Josie said as her and Charles walked away. "Are we staying or following?" James asked. "Staying. I'd rather stay." Kristen replied blissfully looking at the sunset.

Making the beds seemed quicker to Mayda as she worked away. She was still surprised by what she had done, she had kissed him! She had kissed Harold Lowe!

Perhaps if she hurried she could see him again...Mayda forced herself to shake her head. Was the feeling even mutual? She knew better than to come right out and ask him. She'd have to wait to see how he responded to her next time they saw one another.

Along the hallway Josephine wrapped her arm around Charles', "My parents aren't in their cabin right now so Da won't have a fit upon seeing you. I wish he would stop with his anger towards you."

"As do I," Charles said. "Why does he not like me? What did I ever do to him?"

Josephine shrugged, "You exist. I suppose he's angry over someone taking his daughter away."

"I'm not taking you away."

"You know that, I know that, the entire world knows that, but he can't accept it."

"Josie?

"Yes Charles?"

Flicking his fingers Charles motioned for Josephine to look up at him. The moment she did so he bent in and kissed her again.

Harold walked up on deck like an intoxicated butterfly.

"My, you look happy for someone who's just dealt with an impossible passenger," James remarked. He slid his arm around Kristen's shoulders to pull her closer to him.

"I dealt with her rather quickly," Harold said.

"What'd you do?"

"I told her to move her own furniture."

"And then...?"

Harold smiled, "And then Mayda kissed my cheek."

"Whoa!" James exclaimed. "And what'd you do?"

"I came back here."

"Harold's in love," James recited in a sing-song voice.

"Kristen, be a dear and punch him for me," Harold said.

"Sorry Harry, my services are limited, and punching is not included in the package deal." she smiled sweetly back at him. "It's the truth! You should have seen the way you came out on the deck! It's obvious, Harold." James remarked. "Since when do you call me Harold, and since when do you like to hug our Chief Officer?" "Since I was being a smart mouth, and since of events earlier this evening." James replied flatly. "Ok then, whatever, I don't want to get involved in drama of any sort whatsoever.." Harry sighed, walking away. "You know, being in love with someone is just an open invitation for drama." Kristen smiled after him. Harry paused for a minute, thinking what to say, but nothing came to him, so he proceeded to the Officer's Mess. Meanwhile, Charles and Josie had gotten to her cabin. "Do you really have to go?" Josie pleaded, using the best sad eyes she could muster. "Yes, but you'll see me soon, I promise. I won't ever let you go again. Now sleep well, darling. Have a good night." "You too Charles." she replied, quickly kissing him, then shutting the door. He walked back to the bridge feeling like he was high up on a cloud. On the way up, he was met by Mayda. "Oh! Hello Miss Mayda! Going up to see our young Mr. Lowe, I trust?" "Oh, you! And, no, just going up to see what's going on with Kristen and James." she replied happily. "Wait….whoa….Kristen…and….James? I saw them earlier, but I didn't think it was anything special." "It obviously was." By that time, they had returned. Kristen and James were now back, on watch, and no one else was really around. Charles bid Mayda farewell as she walked over to the two Officers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"**Hi. I'm back I guess." "Oh, fabulous! Maybe you could convince Harold to come out of the Mess Hall and take my shift! I'm tired!" James exclaimed with a yawn. "Oh, be quiet you! If I'm staying out here in the cold so are you!" Kristen retorted, while pulling her overcoat a bit higher on her chin. "So, how are you two?" Mayda inquired, leaning against a wall.**

"**Fine, we're perfectly wonderful," James said. "What's there not to be happy about?"**

"**I can imagine Mister Fleet and Mister Lee aren't too happy right now as you took their water bombs away," Mayda joked.**

"**If only you knew dearie!" Fleet's voice called.**

**Mayda chuckled, "So where can I find our wayward Mister Lowe?"**

"**Officer's mess."**

"**I'll see if I can find him."**

"**And have him come back up so he can finish his shift."**

"**I'll use my…Irish charm to bring him back up."**

"**Hitting him over the head with your Irish chelalie is not necessary."**

**Mayda raised an eyebrow at the comment but couldn't help but smile, "I'll be back and if necessary I'll hit YOU over the head with it."**

"**Ouch," James remarked. Looking to Kristen with a smile he said, "It's a good thing I have you to protect me."**

**Gradually Mayda made her way down to the officer's mess where she found Harold with a large cup of coffee.**

"**Harry?" She asked while gently knocking on the doorframe.**

"**Hmm? Yes?" Harold responded.**

"**Mind if I come in?"**

"**Come in."**

**Going to Harold Mayda went to him and sat down next to him. "Are you all right?"**

" **I guess you could say that." he sighed, taking a large gulp of coffee. "You sure don't sound it." "Well, how can I? I'm dead tired, and James Moody, of all men, found someone before I did! Argh!" "Aw, don't worry about it, sometimes, the perfect one is right under your nose." Mayda smiled sweetly. "You really think so?" he asked, with a puzzled smile on his face. "Oh, I more than think so, I know so." "Ok then, well, who is it?" "Mister Lowe, I do believe you have the wrong idea. You need to look. You can't sit here at a table, and think you're going to find anybody!" Mayda exclaimed. "What if I already found her?" he replied, giving a teasing smile. "What?" "I told ya. Can I do anything to, explain in a different way, to make it more clear?" "Well, you'd have to find that out for yourself." Mayda whispered. At that moment, Harold leaned in to kiss her, but he was interrupted by a loud shout from Mister Moody. "Harold! Get me a cup of coffee, will you?!" "No! Come get your own!" he yelled back, rolling his eyes, and causing Mayda to giggle. "Nah, he's too lazy." Harold said quietly. "I believe we were in the middle of something, Mister Lowe." "Yes, I do believe we were, Miss Mayda." he smiled, and finally their lips touched. At that point, they didn't know that not only James, but Kristen had entered the Mess Hall.**

**Mayda leaned into Harold's kiss as her hand slid up to his shoulder. Her heart pounded rapidly in the moment.**

"**Maybe we should come back in a minute," James whispered to Kristen.**

**Learning that someone else was inside the Mess Hall Harry quickly pulled away from Mayda, "James! Kristen! What brings you here?"**

"**Coffee," James calmly replied.**

"**How long have you been here?"**

"**Just got in."**

**Harold's face began to turn red as he frantically tried to explain what had happened.**

**Somehow James managed to keep from smiling though his jerking shoulders proved he was holding in contained laughter.**

**Redness crept into Mayda's cheeks as she awkwardly stood up, "Perhaps I should get back to my duty."**

"**Allow me to escort you Mayda."**

**For reasons unknown to her Mayda found herself keeping her gaze downward as Harold began to escort her.**

**James said nothing though his eyes were filled with confusion. He looked to Kristen and with a small sigh said, "Our timing needs some work."**

"**I do believe it does." she sighed, going to get two cups of coffee. "Ah, thank you." James said, carefully taking his. Harry and Mayda walked in complete silence. Mayda refused to meet his gaze, and Harry refused to meet hers. In no time, they reached her quarters, "Are you going to be alright, Mayda?" Harry asked, with a concerned tone in his voice. "Yes. I'll be fine Harry." she managed to say, trying to smile. Inside, she was smiling all over, as she couldn't believe what just happened not a few minutes before. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night." he said, smiling. "You as well. Have a good shift." Mayda wished. Harry made sure no one was in the hall, then leaned down to kiss her quickly. After she shut her door, he proceeded back up to the bridge, to see a rather bored James, and a rather tired Kristen. "Hey! It's lover boy!" James shouted happily.**

"**Mister Moody, are you familiar with the definition of the word 'irony'?" Harold responded.**

"**Touché," James said. "How's Mayda?"**

**Harold shook his head as he raised his arms and let them drop, "I don't know. I can never seem to get inside a woman's head, let alone THAT woman's head."**

"**If we men were meant to understand women I think we would."**

"**Wait…what time is it?" Pulling out his pocket watch Harold glanced down at it. "Why are you two still up here? It's past your bedtime. Unless you'd rather have me tuck you in and read you a bed time story."**

**James smirked at that and could think of a good retort though he held it back because of Kristen's presence.**

"**Good night to you both," Harold said. "I'll wait until Pitman and Boxhall come up for their shift."**

"**Good night," James responded.**

**He began to walk away, and Kristen walked over to Harold. "If you know the right way, you can get inside our heads pretty easily." she whispered. "Good night." Harold was shocked at her words as she walked away. Maybe he could, er, no, he would know how. Why is this so complicated!? he thought. Kristen and James had made their way to the Officer's quarters by that time. "Please don't tell me you're actually tired." James laughed, as she went to unlock her door. "No, I'm not, I just didn't want to make you look bad." "Oh, well, thanks. Officer's Mess?" "Sure." she responded as they walked down to the room. They entered, and to their surprise, no one was in. "All the better." Moody said, pulling out a chair for Kristen before sitting down himself. "Poor Harold. I have never seen a man so lovesick." "Well than you obviously haven't seen Lights when he's with Josie." James sighed.**

**Kristen looked at James, "Really?"**

**James nodded, "Charles and Josie have known one another a few years now. I forget the ship they met on but he carried her everywhere because she hadn't acquired her sea legs yet. Well, Charles asked her father for permission to marry her and her father said no. Josie tried to leave the ship with Charles but her father found out and they were separated. They've only recently met again and he told me this time he's not letting anyone or anything get in his way of being with her."**

"**I had no idea," Kristen managed to say.**

"**Charles kept it close inside," James said. "He never let anyone know until she came aboard the Titanic. It takes a special type of love for something like that to happen. Not everyone gets their second chance."**

**Harry began to pace on the bridge as he waited for Pitman and Boxhall. He wondered how he could get inside Mayda's mind. He could understand why she had become embarrassed by being caught. She could even be dismissed for it if the news got out. But there was something else she wasn't telling. Something Harold wondered about.**

**He debated if he should go to her tonight and try to talk to her or if he should ask Kristen because she was a woman. Maybe it would be easier for Mayda to talk to another woman.**

**Harold shook his head, he'd ask later. He still knew he had that cup of coffee that was calling his name.**

**Thankfully at that moment Pitman and Boxhall came up onto the bridge.**

"**Good night gentlemen," Harold said before either man could speak.**

**Harold wandered back to the Mess Hall not really knowing what to expect. He wandered on in while not bothering to look up.**

"**Evenin'," Harold said, expecting his voice to echo off the walls.**

"**Evenin' Harry!" he heard Kristen explain cheerfully. "What? I thought the two of you would be in bed by now!" "We're not really that tired. You can look up, we're just talking, unlike your show there a little earlier." James joked. "Oh, shut it. I know it's hard, but try." Harold replied, getting his cup of coffee, and joining James and Kristen at the table, only to receive a look from James. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." Kristen said, looking at James, then laughing. "You said you weren't doing anything!" "We weren't!" Kristen exclaimed. "We were having a private conversation, but, whatever." "Oh, talking abut wedding plans, are ya?" "Shut up!" James yelled, knocking Harry's coffee cup over. "Thanks. Now you can go get me another one." "Who said?" "I said, and I rank you. Go." "What if I don't want to?" James asked with a hint of a laugh. "Go. Now. Before my hand rearranges your face." "Fine, fine." James groaned, getting up and walking over to get another cup for Harold. "What were you two talking about anyways?" "Oh, just Charles and Josie. We WERE going to switch topics, but HAROLD had to barge in!" James exclaimed, while bringing the cup over. "Fine. Then I don't have to sit here. Just thought I'd be a bit personable." he laughed, getting up. "I'm tired anyways. Good night." "Good night!" Kristen and James exclaimed at the same time. As soon as he was out the door, James spoke up. "Now, where were we?"**

"**You were telling me the story of Charles and Josie," Kristen said.**

**Turning to her James smiled, "But I think I'd rather talk to the fair maiden before me."**

"**Flatterer."**

"**It's only flattery if it isn't true. And you by far are one of the fairest maidens I've seen in a long time. Besides, anyone who can run and leap as well as Harold is certainly an amazing person."**

"**I still think it's amazing that you and Harry be such good friends. You two could probably create a black hole of madness with your antics."**

**James burst out laughing at the comment, "Oh, we constantly torment one another but we know there's nothing personal meant about it. I've lost track of how many times we have made comments like that to one another. Especially when that English lady came aboard; she had eyes for only him but he couldn't stand her. I got a week of tormenting him out of that one. Of course he got me back when I kept on getting lost around Titanic." James looked to Kristen and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I got away from the topic at hand."**

**Reaching out James lightly touched Kristen's soft cheek with his fingertips. "You're so beautiful, did anyone ever tell you that?"**

"**No, not really. Men are blind. I'm 23 years old, and haven't been courted since I was 19. Does that tell you anything?" "What it tells me is that you were too good for all the men that courted you." he smiled. "Thank you James." she yawned. He yawned in return, then he laughed. "Makin' me yawn, huh?" "Yes. I'm tired though. I really must go off to bed if I don't want to be a zombie tomorrow." "Alright. Good night." James said, kissing her. "Good night to you as well, James." she replied before walking out of the Officer's Mess. James sat there for a minute, too happy to move, then he too, got up, and walked to his cabin. The night whizzed by, and before everyone knew it, morning was upon them. "Kristen….Kristen!" Harry whispered, shaking the Senior Officer, trying to wake her up. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed a spare pillow and hit her with it. "Mmmmmmm…." she mumbled into the pillow she was laying on. "It's time for your shift!" "Alright, Harold. I'm getting up, relax." she replied, sitting up with a yawn. Harry, satisfied, walked out of the room to allow her to change. After she changed, she walked out onto the deck to see the sun just beginning to rise. James was already out, not half as tired as she was.**

**James smiled once he saw Kristen emerge. Going over to her he took her hand and kissed the back of it.**

"**I'd give you a real kiss but They are watching," James said and glanced up.**

**Kristen followed James' gaze until she saw Fleet and Lee perched in the crow's nest.**

"**For the record They never give up. Sometimes I think those two have morphed into one, instead of being Fleet and Lee they are They or Them. Oh yes, They've re-armed themselves with water bombs and They aren't telling anyone where said water bombs are. They've already gotten Pitman and Boxhall right when they left the bridge."**

"**Good morning!" Charles said cheerfully. "Time for my shift!"**

"**I swear that man has more energy in him than anyone I know," James remarked.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harold donned his uniform grateful that he hadn't overslept this time. As he looked down the halls he found no sign of Mayda, of course she could also be busy tending to some first class passenger.

High in the crow's nest Fleet and Lee peered out over the deck.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Fleet asked.

"Yeah, we just wait for that stewardess to come out and we get her with a water bomb. When she goes back to get changed we get Harold in the cabin and lock 'em in! They've got to figure themselves out between that time and the time someone lets them out. It's fool proof!"

"Are you sure?"

"It's been written in books hundreds of times! We can't fail!"

"Alright then. If we fail, it's your fault." Harry at last came up to the bridge, in a rather cheery mood. "There's one….where's the other." Fleet commented, looking down on the bridge. "Morning everyone!" Harry sang. "Morning!" three voices sang back. "Alright, everyone looks too happy, what did I miss?" Mayda asked, coming onto the bridge. "Hey! There she is! Ready! Three, two , one, let 'er rip!" Lee chanted as the bomb was released from Fleet's hands. When they heard a scream from the bridge, they knew they hit their mark. Lee went down from the Crow's Nest, avoiding the bridge, and went down to Mayda's cabin. "Aaaah!" Mayda shouted. "Damn those two." Harry gasped. "Ah, wonderful. I must go change!" "Oh, Mayda?" Kristen asked. "Do you have any black thread? I need to mend my skirt." "You really have to ask? Of course! Come with me!" she smiled. The two women went to her cabin, and entered. Lee, too thrilled that his plan was working, forgot to look who went in the cabin, and took the key he robbed out of it. He locked the door from the outside. "Have fun in there, you two!" he whispered with a snicker. Mayda ran over to where she kept her key, but it was no longer there. "Those idiots locked us in!" "Oh well, we'll just have to wait until they notice we're gone." Kristen sighed, sitting on the bed. "Might be awhile. If they have the key, the men are going to have to battle them for it. I don't have an extra."

"They really need to start issuing us TWO sets of keys," Kristen said.

"You'll receive no argument from me," Mayda added. "Since we may be in here for a while my black thread is in the top drawer of the dresser. There should be a needle and a pair of scissors as well."

Sighing Charles looked up at the crow's nest. "I best go have a talk to those two idiots."

Stepping in long strides Charles made it to the base of the crow's nest and let himself in where he would start climbing all the while mumbling not so kind words about the look outs.

"Boys!" Charles roared as he banged on the small door.

In his surprise Lee dropped the key where it fell into a small crack and disappeared from view.

"You dolt!" Fleet hissed.

"At least they're in the room together!" Lee snapped back. "Besides, the Master-At-Arms has spare keys for ALL the rooms! He can let them out."

"Let me in!" Charles shrieked.

A small glint caught his blue eyes and he grinned evilly as his large hand wrapped around one of the forgotten water bombs.

"Sorry sir!" Lee innocently said after swinging the door open.

"You and you!" Charles began. "You two need to stop with hitting Mayda with your water bombs! Wait until they are off duty! Oh, and by the way…"

"Sir?" Fleet and Lee asked in unison.

"Get a towel boys!" Charles shouted and threw the water bomb as best he could in such a cramped area.

"Ack!" The pair shrieked in unison as they were drenched in cold water.

"You know, I'm beginning to see what you two enjoy about the water bombs. Good day boys." Laughing to himself Charles made his way down the crow's nest again.

He continued smirking as he approached Harold and James, "I think I got through to them."

"And that scream?" James asked.

"I got them with their own stray water bomb."

Shaking his head while chuckling Harold stepped outside. He craned his head upwards to see Fleet and Lee wringing out their hats.

"Oh no!" Fleet squealed. "You idiot! You didn't lock Harry in with Mayda! He's right there!"

"Then who did I lock in with Mayda?" Lee asked.

Pulling out a pin Mayda began to work away at the lock.

"I might be able to get us out," she said.

Nodding Kristen found the black thread as well as a needle. She reached out to pull out the scissors and caught sight of a small photograph.

It was of a man leaning against a wall with the usual stiffness that was shown in photos back then.

"Hey Mayda?" Kristen called.

"Hmmm?" Mayda asked.

"If you forgive me for asking who's this?"

Looking over Mayda saw the photograph and her heart fell to the pit of her stomach.

"That I believe is my Da," she reluctantly admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." "That's quite alright. My Da died when I was little." "So did mine." Kristen admitted. Mayda turned to her in surprise. "Really?" "Yes, I just lost my Mom recently as well." "Oh, I'm so sorry. My Ma died when I was little as well. Left me to take care of the other eight." Mayda sighed, eventually throwing the pin on the floor, giving up. She came back to the middle of the room where Kristen was mending her skirt, and sat down across from her. "How did you decide to become a stewardess, then?" "Well, the next oldest is now 16, so he is taking care of the others. I went to bring in a bit of money, and this is where I ended up." "Wow. I became an Officer because it was what I loved to do. I went against my parents. My Mom was always there to support me though." Kristen smiled as a single tear slid down her cheek. "How did you become so high in ranking though?" "I worked, I worked, and I worked. Many men tried to stop me, I never gave up. I knew what I wanted, and I got it." "You must have worked for a long time." "Yes. I left when I was 15." Kristen said. "Did you ever return?" "Oh yes, I was never really thrown out of the house. My Mother forgot all the fights we had, and welcomed me home with open arms. The last fight we had was before she died. About me finding a husband." "Ah, the oldest one in the book." Mayda joked. "My parents never had time to enforce it. They were gone too quickly." "I'm so sorry. In a way you're lucky. You really don't want to hear that conversation." "Actually, now I think I do." Mayda said, beginning to cry. She crawled over to Kristen and hugged her. There they sat, on the floor, crying together.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Lee asked. "About what we did?"

"We? What's this 'we' stuff? You're the one who started it!" Fleet half-shouted.

"What are they babbling about?" James asked.

"Probably that I go the better of them with their own water bombs," Charles said.

Harold peered outside the bridge again.

"What are you watching out for?" James asked. "If you're trying to avoid the water bombs I think you're safe."

"It's not that, it's…where's Mayda and our chief officer?" Harold answered.

"They're probably still in Mayda's cabin happily chatting away. I wouldn't worry," Charles said.

"So says the man that's head over heels for a girl eleven years younger than him," Harold jokingly muttered.

James snickered at the remark.

"I heard that!" Charles exclaimed.

"Don't look at me!" James squawked while pointing at Harold. "He said it!"

"Keep it up and I'll have the both of you pulling double shifts!"

Harold briefly nodded and turned back to the window, "Ooo, your darling Josephine is outside!"

"Where?" Charles asked, his blue eyes lighting up. The threat he had made seconds earlier completely evaporated from his mind.

"Right…those knuckleheads!"

"What?"

"It's not Fleet and Lee this time but some scatterbrained stewards who have yet to realize that there are some places that are not good spots to set up deck chairs!"

"Excuse me gentlemen," Charles announced.

"Going to go and rescue your fair maiden?" James cracked.

"Why yes I am."

Sauntering over to the window James stood next to Harold. He grinned an evil grin at Harold.

"What?" Harold asked.

"Nothing. Sometimes I just enjoy seeing you squirm."

"Why you--"

"Good-bye!" James turned and started to run around the ship's wheel with Harold on his heels.

Suddenly James' feet slipped out from under him and he went sliding across the deck until he crashed into the wall.

Harold having seen it all but going too quick to stop soon found himself doing the same. He barely missed James by the time he collided with the wall.

"Oowwww," James moaned.

"Are you hurt?" Harold asked.

"The only thing that's hurt about me is my dignity. You?"

"The same."

The two officers looked at one another and began to smile.

"You should see yourself…" Harold chuckled. "Your hat, your hair…"

"Me? Look at you!" James laughed.

The pair looked at one another and burst into gales of loud laughter.

Mayda wiped at her eyes after explaining her story to Kristen.

"Ma was always so busy with all of us she never really had time for herself. Being the oldest girl she told me it was my job to keep my back straight, a stiff upper lip, and to behave like a man. I don't know how a man is supposed to behave, I'm a lass!"

"I know what it feels like! Happier topic, shall we?" Kristen suggested as she put on the finishing touches to her skirt. "Alright." "So…..how's Harold?" "Good. James?" "Fabulous." Kristen sighed. "Oooooohhh. What happened!?" Mayda squirmed. "Nothing really." "Aw, you got me excited!" Mayda laughed. "I sure do hope that they find us soon. I'm starving." "I know, ugh, breakfast is calling." Kristen laughed and before long, instead of crying on the floor, they were both laughing. "Seriously, though. They have been in there almost an hour." James said, standing up and straightening his uniform. "You know women! They love to talk! They are fine! You have tonight, it's not the end of the world!" Harry told him with a teasing smile. "Oh, and what about you, lover boy?" "Stop with that, or you can take another train into the wall." "Just saying." "If you want to go tell them, be my guest and go get your head bitten off." Fleet told Lee. "I'm not going down there! If I go, you're coming with me!" "Well then I guess we're staying here." Silence ensued in the Crow's Nest. "Alright, I feel too guilty." Lee admitted, going down the ladder. "What?! You're nuts! I'm staying here!" Lee walked up to the bridge to see Harold and James laughing hysterically. "Hey, guys?" "What is it now, Lee?" Harry spit out between laughs. "We sorta locked Kristen and Mayda in her cabin." The laughing stopped. "What?" "I meant to lock you in with her, Harold, but it backfired." "That's alright, you have the key, right?" James asked. Lee paused. The key! When Lights had been up, he dropped it through a crack! He had no idea what to say, or where the key even was.

"The key?" Harold repeated.

"The key…right…"

The color began to drain from Harold's face as he put two and two together, "You forgot where you put it, didn't you?"

"Well…lost technically…"

"You lost it?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah! When Mister Lightoller came banging on our door I dropped it into a crack and I don't know where it is."

"That's it, I'm leaving you at the mercy of the women!"

"We should have Lights call the Master-At-Arms. He can get them out. Oh dear, they're both probably terribly worried and upset by now," James said.

"Quit saying that! You're making me worried!" Lee shrieked.

"Mister Lightoller!" James called out.

"Yes Mister Moody?" Charles called back, annoyed at the interruption with Josephine.

"You need to call the Master-At-Arms."

"Why?"

"Mister Lee locked Miss Kristen and Miss Mayda in her room!"

"What?" Charles shrieked so loudly Josephine was afraid her head would split in two.

Grumbling to himself Charles entered the bridge and summoned the Master-At-Arms ending his conversation with the words "come quickly."

"I wonder if they're expecting us to be petrified," Mayda remarked. She clutched her hands to her chest as she said, "Us poor women locked inside a room with no way out. Oh, how this tortures our little women heads…" Mayda then pretended to swoon.

Kristen laughed, "Nice acting."

"Thank you. My grandmother was an actress and she taught me everything she knew."

Shaking his head at the story Lee gave him the Master-At-Arms went to Mayda's cabin and opened the door.

Harold and James peered over his shoulders expecting to see the worst. To their surprise Kristen and Mayda were sitting on the floor with smiles on their faces.

"'Bout time you showed up," Mayda responded calmly.

"Goodness, are you hurt?" James asked.

"We're fine," Kristen said. "Just hungry."

Climbing to her feet Mayda went over to Harold. She could see the look in his eyes that he wanted to rescue her. Wrapping her arms around Harold's arm she said, "Oh Harry, perhaps you could escort us ladies to the Mess Hall after this very unique ordeal."

"I'll do better than that," Harold said. Without warning he scooped Mayda up into his strong arms.

"Hey, hey, you're not supposed to carry them over the thresh hold until you marry them!" James cracked.

"You're just jealous that I'm getting early practice," Harold shot back.

James looked to Kristen with a twinkle in his eyes, "Do you also require me to carry your lovely self to the Mess Hall? …Or is Harold just showing off?"

"Harold's just showing off, but if you wish, you can carry me back." Kristen sighed. "Right." James said, swooping Kristen up to receive a laugh back. They saw Harold and Mayda waiting at the end of the hall. "What now Harold?" Kristen leaned her head against his chest to hear the low rumble of his laugh go through it. The men began to walk up, and before no time, they were back in the Mess Hall. "Do you really have to put me down Harry?" Mayda asked, before Harry set her down. James did the same, and Kristen leaned up and kissed his cheek. "What?! No fair!" Harry exclaimed, crossing his arms. Mayda, getting the message, kissed him full on the lips. "Hey, Harry! I think that the storage closet is open!" James shouted, laughing. Kristen also broke down into laughter, as Harold turned back to him. "I thought you were on shift." "I am, so is Kristen, can't she get something to eat?" "Yes, Harold will stop being such a nuisance." Kristen grabbed a muffin, and walked out of the Mess with James on her trail. "Those two." Harry sighed. "Ah, I think it's cute." Mayda smiled. Back on the bridge, Charles had returned. "How was your damsel?" "Fine. Oh! Kristen! What happened?" "Well, Fleet and Lee tried to lock Mayda and Harry in her cabin. They got Mayda, but they got me instead of Harry." Kristen laughed. "Wow. Okay." "Oh, go on Lights! We're fine!" James said. "Alright. See you two later."

"He's off in search of his Josephine again," James laughed and looked to Kristen, "There is one thing I'll never know."

"What's that?" Kristen asked.

James reached out to lightly touch her hair and skin, "I'll never know what I did to please the All Mighty so much that He blessed me with such a fine lady."

Kristen found herself blushing lightly at James' words.

"I mean it," James said. "Any man would be truly blessed to have you, any man on Earth, and you chose me, James Paul Moody. Every day I will get down on my knees and thank Him for His guidance in our meeting."

Raising her hand Kristen's hand wrapped around James' making him smile again.

Stepping forward he bent in and kissed her forehead.

"My goodness!" Josephine exclaimed as Charles told her the story.

"That is how it happened," Charles said as he escorted Josephine along. If someone questioned him he gave the comment she was "an unprotected woman" and in need of an escort.

Charles didn't think he was fooling the older and the happily married couples but it was worth a shot.

"Charles?"

"Yes?"

Josephine giggled, "Doesn't that story remind you of when you taught me how to slide on the bridge and I knocked you over?"

"I remember that quite well. As I recall I told you how beautiful you were and I kissed you."

"That you did."

"You still are just as beautiful," Charles whispered. Not caring if anyone saw Charles gently pressed his lips against Josephine's.

"So, I hear you were locked in your cabin," a middle aged steward commented to Mayda.

Had Harry's mouth not been full of toast he would've made a smart remark at the steward.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Mayda said matter-of-factly.

The steward practically choked on the words that threatened to come out. He expected to see a worried woman, not one that was so calm and could even verbally spar with him.

Being left handed was an asset for Mayda as she kept her right hand under the table and on her thigh. She felt something warm enclose her hand and glancing down she saw Harold had taken her hand and squeezed it gently. Mayda returned the gesture causing butterflies to form in Harold's stomach.

"But it's not quite as you think," Mayda continued. "In fact it's a lot more...mysterious."

"Erm…excuse me," the steward said while making for a hasty retreat.

"If I knew lines like that would've gotten rid of them so quickly I would've used them years ago!" Mayda laughed.

"Very well played," Harold praised between gasps of laughter.

"Take notes apprentice!"

"Oh, I have!"

Once their laughter began to die down Harold spoke again, "Mayda?"

"Yes?"

"If I may be so bold, may I see you again soon?"

"I would like that Harold," reaching up with her free hand she gently brushed some of his hair off his forehead. "I would like that very much."

After James kissed Kristen, he asked her: "Do you have any idea where the log is?" "Oh, yes, it's in my cabin. Let me go get it." she replied, walking to get the log. She threw the cabin door open, and began to search. By that time, Harold had exited the Mess Hall seeking advice from Kristen. He walked to the cabins, and saw her door open. He rapped lightly on it, causing her to turn around. "Can I talk to you a moment?" "Of course, hold on, I just have to take this to James." she replied, holding the log as she whizzed past. "Ah, thank you." James answered upon retrieving the log. "Yep." she replied, quickly walking away. "Where are you going?" "To talk with Harold. I'll be back." James nodded, and Kristen went back to her cabin. She showed Harry the way in, and shut the door. "What do you need?" "I need some advice." he admitted. "Mayda?" she smiled. Harry nodded. "What could you possibly need advice about, you're doing fine!" "No I'm not. I can't be the least bit civil around her! I don't know what to say, I don't know what to act!" "Alright, settle down Harry. I can help." "You can?" His eyes lit up with hope after hearing her. "Of course. You just act the way you act around me. Like a best friend, and when you're in private, you can be Mr. Romantic. Say whatever comes to mind, yet think it through, don't say something you'll regret. Us women sometimes are prone to take things the wrong way. Even a joke can sometimes go too far." she warned. "Ok, that's a lot better, thanks!" he remarked, walking out the door, and back to the Officer's Mess. Kristen chuckled as she walked back up to James on the bridge.

James turned and smiled when Kristen entered the bridge, "Everything all right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you think we should direct Harold in Lights' direction for romantic advice?"

"No, I helped take care of it."

"Awww, now I'll never be able to see Harold squirm," James tried his best to sound disappointed but he couldn't help but hide a smile on his face.

As Harold made his way back to the Mess Hall he had missed seeing Boxhall already enter.

"Back already, Harry?" Mayda asked. She looked up to see the person standing in the doorframe was not Harold. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"I thought officers were only allowed in here," Boxhall said coldly.

"I was invited in here."

"By whom? The Chief Officer?"

Even though Mayda did not know Boxhall well she did notice the dislike that was heavily laced in his voice.

"No, Mister Lowe did."

"Mister Lowe should know better. Perhaps I should report this to the Captain."

"I don't see why Captain Smith would have any difficulties with a member of White Star Line in a Mess Hall," Mayda privately hoped her comment would calm Boxhall. She knew she or Harold could easily be dismissed for fraternizing.

Boxhall took a step inside the room, "Perhaps we shall see won't we?"

"I'd better go see how Harry is doing." Kristen sighed. "That could be good." She laughed at James' comment, and walked off to the Mess Hall. To her surprise, the door was open, and instead of Harold, she saw Boxhall in the room with Mayda. He looked as if he was yelling at her. Kristen rolled her eyes as she approached the door frame. "Is there a problem, Mr. Boxhall?" Boxhall turned in shock as he saw the Chief Officer before him. "N-no m'am." "Well then why are we yelling at a stewardess?" Mayda couldn't help but laugh at Kristen's words. "Well, I questioned her if she had been invited in here, because it is against the rules. I was going to bring her to the Captain, and let him decide what to do with her." "Why would you even think about doing such a thing?! This woman, Miss O'Brian, is a personal friend of mine, I invited her in. Now, Mr. Boxhall, we were going to talk for a bit, and I trust you wouldn't be very fond of a double shift tomorrow." "Of course, I will leave now." he obeyed. After he was out, both women burst out into laughter. "That was fabulous!" "It comes with practice. You never know what they are going to say or do." Kristen laughed, sitting down. "He seems to have respect for you." "No. Just because I threatened him with a double. That's why he left." "He sounded scared." Mayda commented. "Well, he knows that I'm good friends with Lights, Harry, and James. They'd kill him if they knew what was REALLY going on!" "Well, what are we going to do about it?" "Nothing." Kristen shrugged. "Exactly." "I'm sorry. I have work. I'll get Harry, and tell him that you're here." Kristen said, standing. Mayda also rose. "That's alright. I have work as well. See you later tonight!" They both walked out, and arrived just in time to see James and Boxhall, once again, ready to fight.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Harold commanded. He pushed James and Boxhall apart. He turned to James, "You I rank." He then turned to Boxhall, "You, I'll send to the Master-At-Arms."

"And perhaps along the way you'd like to explain about your little Irish girlfriend!" Boxhall shouted.

"You keep her out of this! What is the big problem Boxhall?"

"My problem is them! The lot of them!" Boxhall shoved his finger out to point at Kristen and Mayda. "I don't take my orders from women!"

"Then you best transfer off this bloody ship! There still might be time!"

Pushing away from Harold Boxhall gave him a look that would've peeled the paint off the walls.

Shaking his head Harold turned to James. In a softer voice he said, "Now, what was this all about?"

"Pretty much what Boxhall just said. He said something about reporting a stewardess being in the officer's mess. He made a remark about Kristen, I told him he best lose the attitude and that started it."

Placing his head in his palms Harold moaned, "Why can't we just get him to transfer?"

Mayda made her way to Harold and slid her arms around his shoulders. When he raised his head she gently kissed his cheek, "I need to get back to work but if you need me you know where to find me."

"Let me escort you there. After Boxhall being himself I don't want either of you ladies to be alone. I don't believe he'll hurt either of you but he sometimes has a mouth on him."

Clenching and unclenching his fists several times James managed to calm himself down enough to speak to Kristen, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry that some of these men treat you so poorly. You've worked so hard to become Chief Officer and you deserve the respect that goes with it. Why should the fact that you're the fairer sex matter?"


	9. Chapter 9

"_It shouldn't, James, it shouldn't." Kristen sighed. "I know. I've tried to talk some sense into him, but I don't think it will ever happen." "That's alright. Meanwhile, we have work. Let's forget about it, and move on. I think I should go and roam for a bit, to see if everyone is alright. Could you please stay here and maintain speed?" "No! I'm going with you! Harold said that you weren't to go anywhere alone!" James exclaimed, worried. "And I ordered you to stay here. Please James, do as I ask. I'll be back." She walked off the bridge and onto the deck, taking in the fresh air, and enjoying herself. She said hello to many passengers, and stayed cheery. She was stopped a few times, yet she kept going. She had just gone down the Grand Staircase, when she felt an arm pull her. "Hey! Let go! Let go!" Kristen shouted, as the man pulled her behind a closed door into the room. It was when he grabbed her tie and held her up against the wall that she found out who it was. "Boxhall." she hissed._

_Boxhall's eyes were cold, "You really enjoy making a mockery of White Star Line don't you?"_

"_What are you talking about? Now let me go!" Kristen shoved at Boxhall causing him to stumble backwards. He had certainly not been expecting that._

_The simple action caused Kristen's tie to tighten until she could get it free from his grasp. The moment he let go she loosened it so that she could breathe again._

"_Make a mockery of? I respect White Star Line!"_

"_And because of your pretty little face you made it all the way up to Chief Officer."_

"_I worked for that position!" Kristen snapped._

"_Women don't belong in positions held by men."_

_Swallowing a comment that could've easily sent Boxhall into a rage Kristen crossed her arms and glared at him, "Is this what it's all about? Because I'm a woman? Or are you intimidated by a woman who works hard for what she earns? I earned my position through hard work."_

"_And would that hard work involve flirting with the men aboard the ship? Keep your fraternization up and I'll report you to Captain Smith and Mister Ismay. You know fraternization is prohibited among crew members."_

_With that Boxhall turned his back on Kristen and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened._

_Mostly through Harold being needed to teach some new members how to measure the temperatures of the water and the air was he forced to leave Mayda's side. He did so with great reluctance and annoyance. There was always at least ONE person who wasn't paying attention so that Harold would be forced to repeat the lesson again. It was something he was not in the mood for._

"_You're a different stewardess," a man easily pushing thirty remarked when Mayda entered the room._

"_Nancy is busy in another room," Mayda said as she held some table cloths in her arms. "What can I do for you?"_

"_Be a dear and get me some ice and some fruit."_

"_Of course."_

_Why they couldn't be bothered to get it themselves Mayda did not know. She left the room to retrieve the requested items. Along the way the majority of people glanced in her direction though did not try to engage her in conversation. She was only a stewardess after all._

_She returned with the items to find the table cloth had to be replaced._

"_Could you fix that?" The man asked._

"_Of course," Mayda repeated. She set the fruit and ice on the nearest table next to the man and went about rearranging the cloth._

_She could feel the man's eyes in her back as she unfolded the cloth. She wasn't too certain about the way that he looked at her as she worked._

_Breathing a low sigh of relief she turned back to the passenger, "Will there be anything else, sir?"_

"_No, that will be all."_

"_Good day, sir."_

"_Good day."_

_Gathering up her things Mayda walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. After closing the door she noticed something inside the cloths she had been carrying._

_Her fingers opened up a note. At first her heart pounded at the idea of it being from Harold. To her disappointment it was from that passenger she had helped._

_When do you take your walks? _The letter asked.

_Not when ye are around I don't_, Mayda thought while crumpling up the paper. _Do I need to get a wedding ring just so that the questions stop?_

Continuing down the halls she paid no attention to the officers or crew members she passed.

Meanwhile, Kristen stormed up to the bridge. Furious that he questioned her loyalty to White Star Line. Furious that he held her against her will. Furious that her neck was throbbing after the tie had gone so tight. She was looked at by a puzzled James Moody. "Are you alright?" She shook her head as she ran into her cabin, with James on her trail. Mayda continued to walk through the halls, minding her everyday duties, smiling at the various passerby. She found that her mind kept wandering to Harold, and to the bridge. He was wonderful, and she laughed a bit at the look of annoyance he gave when he had to leave her. He had promised he'd be back, but with him being an Officer, who really knew. She was eventually flagged by a steward. "Miss O'Brian! Your presence is requested in Suite 16!" "Yes, I'll get on that right away." she remarked, now angry that she couldn't go back up right away. She proceeded to Suite 16, and saw a young woman inside. "What can I do for you, Miss?" "Could you help me with my hair? Put it in a tight bun with no stray hairs. "Yes miss." Mayda responded, picking up a brush and combing the woman's hair. She was in a very fine gown, and she must have been getting ready for dinner. "You look new. I haven't seen you before." "No miss, I don't usually work in this part of the ship." Mayda responded coolly. "Well, you are certainly doing a fine job on my hair. Thank you." This was the first woman that showed some sort of kindness to her on the voyage. Being so good at doing her own hair, Mayda had the woman's hair done in an instant, and was about to go out the door when she saw a familiar figure across the hall. Harold. Kristen slammed the door before James could get inside.

"Kristen?" James called through the door and knocked. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Kristen shouted.

James paused as his heart skipped a beat. He noticed the hurt in her voice. He spoke again, this time his voice softer and gentler, "Kristen, what is it?"

No answer.

James knocked on the door again right as Charles was passing.

It took Charles only a second to recognize the worried expression on James' face, "What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Kristen."

"What?"

"I don't know."

It was Charles' turn to knock on the door, "Kristen, it's Lights. Can we come in and talk? Please Miss Kristen, open the door for us."

Kristen felt overwhelmed by the questions and what had just happened. Why couldn't they leave her alone right now? Slowly a tear began to trickle down her cheek.

"Do you want to talk to Mayda?" James asked.

"No, she's busy," Kristen admitted. Sighing to herself she climbed to her feet and opened the door.

Charles and James both caught sight of the tears in her eyes and their jaws dropped. "What happened?" They asked in unison.

Charles found himself glaring daggers at anyone who stopped long enough to stare at the upset woman.

"It was Boxhall," Kristen hiccupped.

James immediately feared the worst, "What'd he do? If he laid a hand on you I'll--"

"James!" Lights interrupted. He slid an arm around Kristen's shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Let it all out Kristen. Let it all out."

James' eyes widened at the sight of a long red mark on Kristen's neck, "What happened?"

"Boxhall grabbed by the arm and held me by my tie," Kristen admitted. She felt Charles' hand gently move up and down her arm in an effort to comfort her.

"I'll--"

"Moody, you aren't going to do any such thing. I will handle this," Charles said. "I rank you and it's my job to file the report for the captain. Did he do anything else?"

With reluctance Kristen told James and Charles the rest of what had happened about Boxhall questioning her loyalty.

"I'm going to file that report right now," Charles announced once Kristen was finished. "I am sorry that had to happen."

"As am I," James sad sadly.

Kristen's tears had dried as she gently pulled James into a hug.

"James, you stay with her. Miss Kristen, I will return shortly," Charles said. He took her hand and kissed the back of it once again promising to find two other men to take over their next shift.

"Are you feeling any better?" James asked.

Kristen slowly nodded.

"Good. Would you like to accompany me and get some tea?"

Mayda turned to the young woman in the formal dress, "Is there anything else I can help you with Miss?"

She mentally kicked herself for almost forgetting to ask that.

"Yes Miss, I'm afraid I forgot to ask you to put this clasp in my hair," the woman said with a light blush.

"Of course Miss," Mayda answered and went to retrieve the clasp. It was easily one of the most beautiful pins she had ever seen. Clear and emerald colored stones glinted in the light as she carefully placed it in the woman's hair so that it would not fall out. "There you are Miss."

"Thank you. Good evening."

"Good evening Miss," Mayda responded and headed towards the door.

Once outside she saw Harold smile at her, a smile that she returned shyly.

"I'm done, if you wanted to go up to the Mess." Harry said. "Is that an order, or an invitation?" Mayda asked. "More like an order. Let's go." Harry replied with a smile, offering his arm. They walked down the halls, laughing, having no idea whatsoever on what was going on that very moment on the bridge. "Alright, I guess so." Kristen mumbled, still shaken. James led her with a gentle arm down to the Mess, where he got them both some tea. He sat down next to her, and it was silent. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yes, I'm fine. My neck hurts, but I'm fine." "I know. It looks it. Once Lights files that report for the Captain, Boxhall will be in some serious trouble." James said, trying to make her feel better. "I don't want anyone to get into trouble on my behalf, James." she sighed, taking a sip of her tea. "If he hurt you, he deserves it. He deserves it." James pulled her into a gentle hug, and felt her shoulders heave as she exhaled. "It wasn't that bad." "You know, this is one of the things I love about you." "What? That I cry?" she stifled a smile. "No, the fact that you don't want anyone to suffer. You've got a gold heart." "Thank you." At that point, Mayda and Harry were up at the Mess Hall door. Harry opened it, and they walked in to find James, hugging Kristen who looked as if she was crying."Wha-?" Harry began before he was cut off by James.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is everything alright?" Mayda whispered to Harry. "I don't think so." Harry told her as they walked to the table the couple was sitting at. "Kristen?" James let her go as she sat up once more, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Yes?" "Is everything alright?" "No." As she sat up fully, Harold saw the long red line at her throat. "What happened?!" he asked. "Well, Boxhall pulled me away, and questioned my loyalty to White Star Line. He held me up by my tie. It was horrible." she remarked, rubbing the mark. Mayda gasped as she finally learned what her friend had to go through to reach the top. "The report has been filed." Lights announced, walking over.

Mayda immediately went over to Kristen and hugged her.

James could hear Mayda mutter something about how sorry she was for what happened to Kristen.

"I don't get it," Charles announced as he began to pace. "I don't understand it. Regardless of what's going on what the hell gives him the right to put his hands on her?!"

He blushed when he realized he had cursed in front of two women. He apologized though he continued his pacing.

"That's it, you two are never going to be alone," Harold said. "I won't have either of you pull rank or argue with us. At least one of us three men are going to be with you at all times and that's final."

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Kristen repeated.

"He's the one who caused the trouble, not you," Mayda insisted. "Mister Boxhall needs to be held responsible for his own actions."

"Now what?" James asked.

"Captain Smith will get the report today. He might call us in to hear all sides of the story. After that it's all up to him," Charles said. "Now I have something I must ask, Miss Kristen, will you walk with me?"

Mayda looked at Charles to Kristen. When she looked back at Charles he was holding out his hand to her.

"Please," Charles said.

Gradually Kristen took Charles' hand, which he placed in the crook of his arm as he escorted her out of the Mess Hall.

"I want you to know I know what it's like to be harassed and attacked. When I first joined the navy I once got beaten up by a man bigger than me and it terrified me," Charles said in a fatherly and comforting tone of voice. "If there's anything you need tell me right away. Whatever Boxhall's problem is HE needs to get over it, not you. It's not your fault that he's being such an idiot."

Charles flashed her a wicked grin in an effort to get her to smile, "Besides, I can always get Fleet and Lee to drop water bombs on him."

"That you could, however, they probably wouldn't dare to talk to me though, after they locked me in a room with Mayda." Kristen sighed. "There is something I need you to do for me. Or, technically, more for James." "What is it?" "I need you to be strong for us all. You are the one that holds this all together, if you fall, everything will. Poor James is restless, he can't stand to see you in any way upset. Harold as well. He's worried that events will repeat themselves. I need you to show them how strong you really are. I know it's there. You've proved it to me many times." Charles finished. "I will. I don't understand it either. Boxhall hasn't been that friendly to ANYONE I'm close to!" Kristen exclaimed, in frustration. "He's manipulating you. And you have to show him it's not working, punch him, kick him, I really don't care! Just as long as he keeps his hands off of you. Can you please tell me the exact words that were said during that conversation?" Charles requested. "Of course. He grabbed me just after I finished walking down the Grand Staircase, and he pulled me into a room, holding me up against the wall by my tie. He asked if I really enjoyed making a mockery of White Star, and I of course said, no, that I respect White Star. Then, I shoved him back, and he pulled my tie along with it. When he recovered, he asked me if I made it up to Chef Officer because of my pretty little face. I told him I worked, and he responded that women don't hold positions held by men, and I just asked him if he was intimidated by me. That's pretty much it. I could have said a lot more, I just didn't want to make him upset." "You should have." "I don't see why he'd have quarrel with Mayda though. She has nothing to do with me and my rank, besides the fact that she is a good friend of mine." "And that, dear, is the exact reason he'd go after her. Along with James, and Harold, and me." "I don't want them to get hurt! What do I do, stop talking to them?" "Heavens, no! James is head over heels in love with you!" "I don't want him hurt, Lights!" Kristen exclaimed. "By loving you, he's chosen all the trouble that comes with you. I told him that, and he took it, as long as you came along." "And what about Harry and Mayda, and you?" "Well, Harold can take care of Mayda, and I have fended off plenty of men. You've got us all." Charles smiled. "I know it." Kristen smiled, and giving Lights a hug. Back in the Mess, everyone was still questioning recent events, trying to figure it out.

Charles leaned in close to Kristen, "I'll let you share your story of what happened as you see fit. I won't force you to tell it to James or to anyone else." In a louder voice he announced, "James, I return your lady to you. Harry, keep a close eye on Mayda. As for me, I'm not worried about Boxhall as I rank him."

"He could also beat him in a fight. I've seen it," James added.

Charles shook his head, "I only fought because I had to. Kristen told me what happened and we all need to watch out for Boxhall. I don't know about Pitman, he goes in whatever direction the wind points him in."

Half listening James went to Kristen and put his arms around her, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Charles and I had a good talk," Kristen said.

Charles continued, "I need to see the Captain about my report; and Mayda, you need to get a new key to your cabin before the Master-At-Arms retires."

"That I do," Mayda quipped and got up from the table.

"Good night ladies, gentlemen," Charles said. He walked out of the room in long strides in search of Captain Smith.

He rounded a corner and bumped right into his captain.

"Lightoller, just the man I wanted to see," Captain Smith said.

"Yes, sir," Charles responded.

"I got your report. Is what you write true?"

"I have no reason to see why our Chief Officer would lie."

"Has she seen the doctor?"

"That I do not know, sir."

"I wish to speak to her."

"She's in the Officer's Mess sir."

"Very good," Captain Smith walked past Charles who felt like his stomach was going to tie itself into a square knot. He prayed that the captain would listen to and understand Kristen.

Leaving the room Mayda came close to bumping into Captain Smith. Under normal circumstances he'd ask what she was doing in there but these were not normal situations.

"Stewardess," Captain Smith said.

"Captain."

The captain looked to Kristen and James. James had barely enough time to remove his arms from Kristen's shoulders before being spotted.

"Mister Moody, I wish to have a few minutes alone to speak to my Chief Officer," Captain Smith said.

"Of course sir," James said as he got up from the table. He walked out into the hallway though he did not leave the area. He knew better than to listen but rather impatiently waited for Kristen to come out.

"I have received Mr. Lightoller's report." he nodded. "Yes sir." "And what you say is the truth?" he asked. "Could I lie about this?" Kristen inquired, pulling her tie off to reveal a red line across her neck. "My goodness! Now about Mr. Boxhall. He is known to cause problems, but not unless provoked." "You think I provoked him?" Kristen asked aggressively. "Why else would he attack you?" "I don't mean to be nasty, sir, but you don't spend enough time with your Officers and on the bridge to know what truly goes on." "I would watch your mouth, Petronsky! Now, I am going to speak with Mr. Lightoller. You are dismissed." Kristen walked out of the room, a little angry. She saw James waiting for her, and he saw it in her eyes. She stormed past him, and up to the bridge. "He wants to see you, Lights." "Oh, of course. How did it go?" "Captain thinks I provoked him, I denied, and was told to watch my mouth." Kristen sighed. "I'll talk with him." Lights walked into the Mess Hall, telling James that Kristen was on the bridge. "What did Smith say?" "He thinks I provoked Boxhall! I didn't James, I didn't!" "I know you didn't, now we just have to wait." he sighed. "Ah, Lightoller, I just finished talking with Miss Petronsky." The captain said as Lights walked into the Mess. "As I heard."

Charles sighed, "Sir, you may be lord and master aboard this ship but you're wrong! I've seen the look in Boxhall's eyes and I saw Miss Petronsky's injuries! Either she is the best actress in all of England or something happened!"

"I've known Boxhall for years."

"Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think, sir. What am I supposed to do? Issue her a pistol to go and shoot the next man that tries to harm her? And how do we know this behavior isn't going to escalate to the point he tries to throw her overboard? Something has to be done NOW sir."

"You're out of line Mister Lightoller," Captain Smith firmly said.

"Perhaps I am but you are as well. It's also YOUR job to protect the crew!"

"You're dismissed Lightoller. This will certainly show up on your record."

"Then bring me the shackles…sir," turning away from Captain Smith Charles headed back to the bridge. "That man has a skull thicker than mine!"

Mayda continued to the Master-At-Arm's office.

"You're the one who got her key stolen?" The Master-At-Arms remarked.

Mayda shrugged and nodded. She glanced over her shoulder expecting to see Harold. Where was he? Did he get distracted by someone or even captured by someone.

The Master-At-Arms smiled at the sight of the young stewardess looking around. The simple action caused his long mustache to tickle his face making him chuckle.

Mayda's attention immediately went back to the man, "Sir?"

"Nothing young lady," the Master-At-Arms replied. He handed a brass key to her, "Make sure it works first."

"I will, thank you," Mayda said. Turning away from the man she quickly walked to her room while often looking over her shoulder. She didn't care if she looked strange.

Where was Harold?

Getting to her room Mayda felt some relief flow through her. At least there she would be safe…and yet she couldn't remain in there forever.

I'll figure it out in the mornin', Mayda thought to herself.

She heard the lock click and stepped into her room not quite knowing what to expect.

Lights stepped onto the bridge, annoyed and in a foul mood. "What happened?" Kristen asked. "He told me that I had gotten out of line, and he said that it would show up on my record. I swear, that man thinks you're the best actress in England!" "I'm not, it's the truth!" "We know, we've just got to convince him. If something goes wrong, she could be down with the Master-At-Arms!" James fretted. "Don't worry, Mr. Moody, I will not allow that to happen. I just don't want Boxhall to get too angry and do something he'll regret, like throwing her overboard or something." "What?" "It's extreme, I know, but who knows what could happen! Now, I suggest you to keep a tight hold on her, Mr. Moody. I must go. I'm sure I will see you later." Lights sighed. "Goodbye Lights, and thank you." Kristen told him. As Mayda opened the door, she saw Harold, sitting on her bed. "Oh! There you are! I've been looking for you!" "I see you've got a key." Harry nudged his chin forward. "Yes, and I'm glad as well. Aren't you on duty?" "No one is really on duty with what happened, so I figured I'd come down here." he replied, opening his arms to her. "I feel so bad for James. Poor lad, he must be really stressed." Mayda sighed, as she sank into Harold, hugging him back. "Well, everything will be sorted out into the morning hopefully." Harry sighed, kissing her forehead. "Mr. Moody! I need to speak with you!" Captain Smith called. He reluctantly left Kristen's side, and proceeded with Captain Smith into the Mess.

Charles watched them go before looking back at Kristen with a sincere look in his blue eyes. "If you need me for anything, anything at all, come and get me right away," he said. Kissing the back of her hand he turned to go.

Once outside the bridge Charles craned his head upward to see Fleet and Lee in the crow's nest and sighed.

"I better go talk to them," he remarked to himself.

The steps never seemed so long or so heavy to Charles before, "Fleet, Lee, I need to talk to you."

The look outs exchanged glances at the tone in Charles' voice. They had never heard him sound so saddened before. Opening up the door Lee looked at Charles.

"What is it?" Fleet asked softly.

"I need you two to do something," Charles said.

"What?"

"Keep an eye on Kristen."

"Why?"

"This stays between the three of us, Boxhall attacked her, and Captain Smith doesn't believe her."

"That's terrible!" Lee exclaimed.

Charles nodded, "Which is why I want you both to help keep an eye on her to keep her safe."

Fleet nodded while Lee agreed to do so.

"Perhaps we should pelt Boxhall with water bombs," Lee remarked.

"Wait until he's nice and clean first," Fleet added.

"Be careful what ever it is you do," Charles said. "Good night you two."

"Good night."

James followed Captain Smith into the Officer's Mess with slow strides.

"Sir?" James asked.

"What do you know about this incident?" Captain Smith asked.

"All I know is what I've seen and what I've been told sir."

"Meaning?"

"Our Chief Officer has a bad red mark around her neck and she has been clearly frightened. She's a strong woman who is not prone to hysteria, sir."

"And what do you think?"

"I think she's telling the truth sir."

"Do you now?"

James felt the anger welling up inside him, "Yes, I do sir. She has no reason to lie, she has nothing to gain by lying."

Mayda continued to hold onto Harold as her forehead touched his neck. "I'm worried about all this, Harry," Mayda admitted.

"I know you are," Harold said softly as he began to stroke her hair.

"Please, just hold me."

Harold tightened his grip on Mayda as he began to gently rock her. He kissed her forehead as he wished there was something more that he could do.

Fleet still couldn't believe what Lightoller told him. "I'm going to go down and talk with her. Keep an eye out." "Alright. Tell her I hope she feels better." Lee said, watching Fleet descend down the ladder. The lookout cautiously went to the bridge, unsure of what her reaction would be. When she heard his footsteps, she looked up, and gave a gentle smile. Fleet saw the redness in her cheeks, and the dampness in her eyes. He knew immediately that she had been crying. He walked over, and enveloped her in a hug. "Hey, Fred." she said. "Hey, are you alright?" "Yeah, I think so, I don't know about James though. He went in to talk with the Captain." Fleet smiled as he realized that her sadness didn't dampen her sense of humor. "Lee says that he hopes that you're alright. Oh! And I brought you a present!" he said, drawing a water bomb out of his pocket. "Thanks Fleet." Kristen smiled, accepting the present. "Now, go get him, girl!" he exclaimed, before walking away. Kristen laughed after him, as she looked at the bomb down in her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

"You do have a point, Moody. Lying would get her nowhere." "Yes, sir. She is an honorable woman, and honorable women don't lie." " Indeed, I trust her, as she is my lead advisor, but I do believe something fishy is going on here." "And what is that sir?" James asked nervously, as the already large knot in his stomach tripled. "Of all women, Kristen? Why Kristen?" Mayda groaned. "She's a good lass." "Indeed she is, not all people think so. Her family is gone, she only has herself, and the hope for a better life in America." "Harold, I want to get off this ship with you." "Mayda, you can't, you have family to take care of." "Who says we couldn't bring them over?" she smiled. "That we could do." Harry laughed. Mayda laughed as well. Harry laid down, still holding Mayda up against him.

"Just let us watch," Fleet said while flashing Kristen a wicked grin and a wink. "If anyone asked we never talked and I never gave you that water bomb."

Captain Smith paused at James' question, "I do not know but something is happening."

James' stomach continued to tie itself into knots.

"Something is happening aboard my ship. Shifts have been changed around and I do believe my look outs have gone off the deep end."

"Sir, with all due respect they've been a pair of loons ever since they were hired," James said.

"I have to give you that. Mister Moody, I'm trusting you to report any suspicious activity to me at once. I can't have my crew gallivanting around like a bunch of love sick school children."

"No sir," James quietly said.

"It would require immediate dismissal."

"Yes sir. Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, just keep your eyes open. I'm going to tell the rest of my crew the same."

"Of course sir."

"Dismissed, Mister Moody."

"Yes, sir." Spinning on his heel James walked out of the Officer's Mess with his head held high. Once he was out of the room he felt about ready to collapse. He came so close to being caught for being in love with another officer.

But what about Harold? What would happen to him? He had spent about half his life aboard ships, having run away from home when he was fourteen. Would he be able to get a job elsewhere?

Resting against Harold Mayda took the few moments of silence between them to enjoy his presence and the warmth from his body. Leaning her head against his chest she could hear his heart beat.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Mayda looked up, "Do you think you'd be able to handle eight of my brothers and sisters?"

"Ooooh, I'll worry about that when it happens."

"You're wonderful." she whispered as she leaned up and kissed him. "My goodness! James! Are you alright?" Kristen asked, running over to him. "We were almost caught. Captain Smith knows something fishy is going on, and he says that he can't have his crew running around like a group of love sick school children!" "Oh no. What are we going to do?" "I don't know, darling, I don't know." he replied, hugging her. "James, I think we should talk, come." she dragged him into her cabin, and shut the door. "Yes, I do believe that would be me, Mr. Harry Lowe." Harold said regally. Mayda laughed at his silliness. "What about me? Miss Mayda O'Brian? Goddess?" "Oh yes, dear, oh yes." "Just so you know, my brothers are quite hard to handle. My sisters would fall in love with you though. You have to keep your eyes open, and not give into their charm, they'd think you were quite handsome." "I'm used to it. An English woman couldn't keep her hands off of me one voyage. She was repulsive!" "Honestly?! That's awful!" "Oh, ask Kristen. She's had plenty of, well, interesting men go after her. Not including James, he's good. I have a feeling they will go far." "I do as well, Harry." Mayda sighed, letting her mind shift to her friend.

Harold slid his arm around Mayda to rub her back, "If I know James he'll be willing to do almost anything to protect Kristen's honor."

Sighing low James looked to Kristen, "I won't let Boxhall destroy your reputation."

"What are you going to do James?" Kristen asked.

"If I must I'll resign from White Star Line. If it means being with you I'll do it," James said. "Kristen, you're the inspirational one. You're the inspiration telling women that if they work they can make it through the ranks. Maybe one day women will have the vote. My mother always wanted to vote."

"I don't want you to resign," Kristen said.

James shook his head, "I'm a man, by being so my reputation will always be with me. You know how society is, 'commit all the scandal you want, just don't get caught'. Even then they're still more or less accepted into the fold. But you, you can't. Once your reputation is damaged then that's it. It certainly isn't fair but it's the way society is."

He went to Kristen and placed his hands on her shoulders. Looking into her blue eyes he continued, "If I can at all help it I'm not going to let anyone or anything harm you. I'm not going to let you throw away your position for me. I can always get work elsewhere."

Mayda rested her head against Harold's chest as her eyelids began to droop. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep in his arms.

For once for the past few days she felt completely safe.

"No, James. I won't let you." she told him, shaking her head. "I want to, I want to be with you, and we'll grow old. If it means I must resign, I will resign. You can't make me change my mind." "Alright, just don't unless there is no other way. I don't want you to sacrifice you life because of me." "I would if I had to. I'd do it a million times over!" Kristen hugged him, and felt his chest heave as he sighed. "Now we just need to keep it secret." "That could be an issue. We have to keep romantic stuff to a private time." Kristen warned. "Like now?" She heard a hint of hopefulness in his voice. "Yes, it could classify." She gave him a teasing smile. Mayda dreamt when she was in Harry's arms that night. She dreamt of her life ahead of her, she dreamt of him. Meanwhile, Captain Smith was still trying to figure out what was going on between his crew. He knew that there was something, he just had no idea what, and he knew that it needed to be uncovered, and fast.

Laughing James scooped Kristen up into his arms, "I'm sorry that I don't have a white horse to carry you off on."

"Just being in your arms is a wonderful experience," Kristen said.

"Oh, I wish I could carry you around the ship. You're the most amazing woman I've ever had the fortune of meeting. I want to do all that I can to show you how much I love you and care for you."

Kristen smiled at James and leaned into him causing their foreheads to touch.

"I'm never going to let anyone or anything come between us. If you let me I'd like to hold onto you forever."

As Harold held onto Mayda he himself began to find himself falling asleep. His chest rose and fell as he snored quietly as he dreamed of what the future may hold aboard Titanic and for the rest of his life.

In his sleep he failed to notice the cabin door opening just enough for a head to peek in. It was mostly standard procedure by the stewards to make sure all the windows were closed and everything was set. They would usually end their rounds by saying "Good night" but no voice came.

The door shut again as quietly as it had opened.

Captain Smith tapped his desk lightly with his fingers as his mind thought. He couldn't ask his officers as they might point fingers at one another. He hoped that would not be the case though he could not deny the possibility.

Perhaps the look outs or Thomas Andrews or J. Bruce Ismay knew something. He would have to ask them first thing in the morning.

"Of course you can James." Kristen sighed. James smiled, and he leaned in and gently kissed her. It was short, yet had so much love in it. "I love you, Kristen." James said. "Do I have to say something back, or do you already know what my answer will be?" "I know what it is." he smiled back, kissing her again. By the time a half hour had passed, Captain Smith gave up. He knew he couldn't ask Kristen, because he had accidentally infuriated her. He couldn't ask Lights, as he was just as angry, and he already talked to James. He definitely couldn't ask Fleet and Lee, as they were loonies like James said. He felt as if he couldn't rely on anyone for anything anymore. Perhaps Pitman and Boxhall were his last hopes. He wandered out on to the bridge, and to his surprise, Pitman and Boxhall were on instead of Kristen and James. He didn't know if they had switched shifts, probably had, with what just happened.

Inside, Smith felt sorry for the woman. He knew she worked for what she wanted, and he knew she deserved what she got. James continued to kiss Kristen, not keeping an eye on the time, nor caring for that matter.

"Gentlemen, I'm surprised to see you both on this shift," Captain Smith said.

Being completely oblivious to the situation at hand Pitman simply shrugged.

"Someone was needed up on the bridge," Boxhall said.

"Did you switch shifts with them?"

Another shrug from Pitman.

"They haven't shown up," Boxhall answered honestly. "I don't know where they are but they're not here."

Resisting the urge to groan aloud Captain Smith looked the two men over, "Would you ask the stewards to find them? I'd like to know the reasoning behind them not being on their shifts on time."

"Yes, sir," Pitman answered. Once again he was completely oblivious to the situation at hand. He didn't get it, he didn't understand it, but he knew better than to go against it.

He rang up two stewards who promptly came looking a combination of tired and annoyed.

"Captain Smith asks that you find our Chief Officer as well as our Sixth Officer," Pitman explained.

"Yes, sir," both stewards answered.

Going back to Boxhall Pitman was shaking his head in confusion.

"What IS this all about?" Pitman asked.

"I don't know," Boxhall lied. "I suppose we'll find them eventually."

I need to talk to that stewardess O'Brian next, Boxhall told himself.

The two stewards walked first into the Mess Hall, to find neither Kristen, or James. "Maybe we should try the cabins." the one suggested. "Aye. Let's go." They proceeded into the dorm hall, and knocked first on James' door. No answer. Inside her cabin, Kristen heard the two men. "Hurry, James! In the closet!" she ordered. He obeyed, and struggled into the closet. Kristen tried to fix up her hair, and a knock sounded from the door. She tried to stay calm as she went to answer it. "Ah, Miss Petronsky. The Captain was inquiring why you weren't on your shift." the one asked with a but if a smart tone. "Well, after events earlier today, Mr. Lightoller told me to stay in and get some rest. I thought he told the Captain, but he ran off rather quickly, so maybe he forgot." "Very well. We shall relay that, and have you seen Mr. Moody lately?" Her stomach tied in a knot. "No, I haven't, I would check the boiler rooms if I were you, he patrols down there." she suggested, trying to get them as far away as possible. "We will! I suggest you make an appearance on the bridge, Miss. Good evening." "Good evening." Kristen said after them. Immediately when they turned the corner, she shut the door. "Okay, James." He came out, and sighed with relief. "I suppose I should go make myself look busy then?" "Yes. I'm going to the bridge. See you later." She waited until he was out before shutting the door. He darted in the opposite direction, hoping to beat the stewards, while Kristen went up to the bridge.

James raced past surprised passengers and crew alike as he found a short cut to the boiler rooms. Slamming a door behind him he was blasted with the loud noise the boiler rooms made.

He could already feel the heat coming from the rooms and did not know how the men there could survive like that.

He slid down the ladder as quickly as he could only to mentally curse himself when he hit the bottom. Pain shot up his ankles as he bit his lip to keep from cursing out loud.

Giving his uniform a quick tug he began to pace as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

Keeping his hands clasped behind his back James approached the two stewards who were looking for him.

"What brings you down here gentlemen?" James asked. "You'll get your uniforms terribly dirty down here."

Sweat was already beading on his brow though it was not nervousness that was making him perspire. If he had his way he would already have removed the outer layers of his uniform in a vain effort to cool off.

"We were looking for you," the taller of the two stewards said.

"You've found me."

"Yes…well, Captain Smith was wondering why you weren't on the bridge."

"Mister Lightoller told me to make my rounds down here first. You can ask him if you don't believe me. Though I'd be careful about waking him up, he's rather crabby if he doesn't get enough rest."

"Really?"

"I've known the man for years. Trust me!" James wiped at his face with his sleeve as he didn't have a handkerchief handy. "My goodness, it's hot down here. I'm going back up to the bridge."

Returning the long way round James gradually made his way up to the bridge. His eyes were red and his face slightly dirty from his ordeal through the boiler rooms.

"Evening Captain," James said good naturedly.

"Mister Moody?"

"Yes sir?"

"Clean yourself up! You're a member of White Star Line, you should look the part!"

James blushed though it was difficult to tell through the dirt on his face, "Yes, sir."

What an evening, what an evening, James thought to himself. I wonder where Boxhall and Pitman are?


	12. Chapter 12

Mayda was awoken by a knock on her door.

Mumbling to herself and being very careful so that she would not disturb Harold she climbed out of bed and went to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked in a low voice.

"You're needed in suite thirteen-A," the voice on the other side said.

"But that's Abigail Grint's job."

"She's come down with a tooth ache."

That never stopped her before, Mayda thought.

"Right, I'll be right out."

Giving Harold one last glance Mayda put on her apron and cap. She carried her shoes with her deciding to put them on once she was outside her cabin.

She was half way done putting on her shoes when she muttered, "Wait, we don't have a suite thirteen-A…"

Before Mayda could get any more words out something firm grabbed her from behind. A firm hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from screaming for help.

Mayda thrashed as she found her self being half dragged to another room. She was bounced off the wall in the room and found herself face-to-face with her attacker.

"What the hell do you want?" Mayda snapped.

Boxhall was surprised that Mayda knew such words let alone even dreamed of using them.

"Shut up and listen to me," Boxhall snapped once he regained his composure. "Listen to me you pretty little lass. I know that you know about Moody and Petronsky and I even have my suspicions about you. I want you to--"

Any words Boxhall had were cut short by Mayda driving her knee into his stomach. She punched him in the shoulder and made her escape screaming the entire time. She could hear Boxhall's yell after her though she didn't dare look back.

She raced into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Mayda screamed again when she felt strong hands take her shoulders and turn her around.

"My goodness, what happened?!" To her relief, it was Harold. "Boxhall! He knows about Kristen and James! He's suspicious of us! If word gets out!" Mayda fretted, hugging him. "That's why it won't. Where is Kristen anyways?" "On the bridge I'm assuming." "Oh no. She's alone!" Harry exclaimed, desperately looking to Mayda. "Oh, just the woman I wanted to see." Kristen heard a familiar voice sing. She turned around to see Boxhall, with a bit of a limp to him, come over. "I'm sure you'd die than see me." she replied smartly, walking away, or at least trying to. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Don't think you're going anywhere, Petronsky." "You have no right, Mr. Boxhall. Do you want me to report you?" "Aw, I don't think you could. That mark on your neck must hurt so much." Boxhall said in a mocking tone. At that point, Kristen had enough. Losing all control, she whipped around and punched him. After that, she tried to walk away. "Just a good thing that your last moments aboard this ship were so pleasant." "Wha-?" Kristen questioned, before he picked her up and ran her off the bridge. "Help! Someone!" she screamed. Fleet and Lee heard, and they tried their best to pelt him with water bombs, and they failed miserably. On the deck, Charles heard a woman scream, and had just realized that there was no one on the bridge with Kristen. He left his work and sped to where the sound was coming from. James heard as well, and also ran. Meanwhile, Harry and Mayda just got up to the bridge when they heard her shouts. They looked at each other, and ran desperately. "It's really a pity to see a pretty one like you go down. I was honestly looking forward to when you got fired." Boxhall hissed, before dangling her over the railing. She screamed once more as she fell briefly, yet grabbed hold of the rails. "Pleasure knowing you…..Pet-" he was stopped in mid sentence. "BOXHALL!" he heard Lights shout. Boxhall turned around not only to see Lights, but James, Harry, Mayda, Fleet, and Lee. "One more step, and I'll knock her hand off." Boxhall warned, as he put a little pressure on it.

"Boxhall, you--" James began.

"James, don't!" Charles shouted. "Boxhall, it isn't worth your life. They'll hang you for this!"

"You don't mind being beaten by a woman?" Boxhall began. "Oh, and by the way, your little Irish wench kicked me a good one. Is she going to be punished as well?"

It took everything Charles had to keep from going off the deep end. He felt as if he were hanging on the edge of a gaping cavern by only his fingernails.

"Boxhall, deep down you don't want to do this," Charles continued.

"And who are you to know what I do and don't want to do?"

"You're not a killer."

Boxhall only glared at Charles with cold eyes. Eyes that Charles could not see much humanity in.

"James, get someone to lower a lifeboat," Harold whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Boxhall demanded.

"Never mind them, come on. Let Kristen back on deck and we'll discuss this. We'll get you a transfer so you never have to serve under her again. You don't want to do this."

"Actually, I do."

"Come on, let Kristen back on the deck and we'll do something about this," Charles said as he approached.

"And what about her?" Boxhall jerked his head towards Mayda. "After what she did."

"What'd she do?"

"She kicked me in the gut."

"Why?"

"Dammit, I'm NOT going to be lorded over by the fairer sex!"

James wanted to rush forward though Harold seized his shoulders to stop him, "James, don't. He'll drop her."

As Harold tried to restrain James he didn't see Mayda starting to creep forward to where Charles was.

"I am sorry for kickin' ye," Mayda began. "If ye hadn't of grabbed me it wouldn't have happened."

Boxhall looked as if he were about ready to punch Kristen's fingers in an effort to get her to let go.

"Boxhall, talk to me man-to-man," Charles said. "We can discuss this like men, no women around. We can talk to the Captain."

Mayda crept towards the railing and began to undo her apron. She "accidentally" let one of the long apron ties fall near Kristen's hand while tying the other around her waist. She hoped that Kristen would get the idea that Mayda was about ready to use herself as a human anchor to keep her friend from falling into the sea but it would only work if Kristen grabbed on.

"We don't mean any harm," Mayda said. "We don't want anyone to be hurt."

"Why don't you just shut up?"

James almost rushed Boxhall again. It took all Harold had to keep his companion back. They were near the same size and weight, which made it near impossible for the Welshman.

Fleet and Lee watched in terror from the crow's nest.

"What do we do?" Fleet asked.

"Warn the Captain and Mister Andrews! You go down and I'll keep an eye up here!" Lee said.

"Right!"

Reaching over Mayda's long fingers began to wrap around Kristen's wrist. It was a risky maneuver but Mayda couldn't see any other way.

As long as Charles and Boxhall kept talking there was a chance they could get away with it.

Boxhall's dark eyes flicked to Mayda.

"Stupid woman!" Boxhall exclaimed. He punched her hard across the face sending her head hitting the railing. The blow left her heavily dazed though not unconscious.

Kristen's terrified scream brought the stewardess back to reality.

Though she was pushing her body through the railing she was able to grasp Kristen's wrists.

"I got ye!" Mayda shrieked. "Don't struggle! I got ye!"

Wasting no time Charles promptly planted his fist in Boxhall's stomach and then face.

"Lads! Get them before they fall overboard!" Charles screamed.

For once during the events Harold released James. The pair sprinted towards the railing and Harold seized Mayda around the waist.

"James, lean over me and grab Kristen! I can't pull them both safely through the railing! You'll have to get Kristen!"

Looming over Harold James bent over at the waist and also grabbed Kristen's wrists.

"I got her!" James announced. "Mayda, I'm going to need you to let go!"

"No!" Kristen screamed in fear as she had not fully heard James' words.

"Trust me you two! Kristen, take hold of the railing and I'll pull you up!"

A third hand seized Kristen by the back of her uniform.

"I've got you too!" Charles shouted. "We're not going to let you fall! Ready, James?"

"I am!"

"Pull!"

Kristen shrieked a few times more as the two men struggled to pull her onto the deck. It was not her weight, not by far, that gave them difficulty, but the awkward angle they were pulling her from.

The three of them collapsed on deck once Kristen was pulled to safely.

Harold wasted no time in pulling Mayda back from the railing. He did so with such force that she hit her head against the bar and once again landed against his body.

Mayda's ribs ached as did her head.

She took one look at the group around her and promptly burst into tears.

The sound of running footsteps was heard as three men came running up.

The first to reach them was Captain Smith followed by Thomas Andrews and Lee.

"What in the name of God is going on here?" Captain Smith demanded.

He glanced at the two women, on the floor, along with the three officers onthe ground.

"Boxhall, almost threw me overboard, sir." Kristen panted, stillterrified at what had happened.

"What?!" Smith demanded. "Boxhall! Is this true?!"

"Yes, sir." he admitted. Everyone gasped in shock as he actually admittedwhat he'd done.

"Miss Petronsky, I give you the night off. Lights or James, one of you takecare of her please. Whoever it is has the night off. Mr. Boxhall, come withme." the captain said, turning on a heel, and walking away.

"My God! My God!" Kristen shouted, letting her head fall into her was quick to pull her tight against him.

"I didn't think he was serious! If it was up to me I would have neverleft your side!"

"It wasn't your fault, James. It wasn't your fault."

"Are you alright?" Harold asked, coming over to her.

"I'm fine! Tend to Mayda! Her head hit the railing!" Kristen ordered,sending him away.

James helped her up, and after a minute, she was able to stand withoutassistance.

"Lee, thank you. Without the Captain, we would have had some serioustrouble!" Charles told him. "Now, go back to the Crow's Nest!"

Lee walked off, and Charles took the shaking woman from James.

"It's alright. Boxhall will be severely punished this time. I will leaveyour care in James' hands this evening. Please, come to me if you needanything."

"Thanks Lights." Kristen stifled a smile.

"James, I'm going to take Mayda back to her cabin. I'll be with hertonight. Kristen, feel better."

"See you later, Harold," he responded. Pretty soon, they were the onlyones left on the bow of the ship. James scooped her up in his arms, andcarried her back to her cabin, where he put her down on her bed. He pulled upa chair, and sat down next to her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to," James said. "I'll stay here all night if you ask me to."

Sitting up Kristen threw her arms around James' neck as she trembled.

James wrapped his arms around her shaking body as he held her close. "It's all over now," he said softly and kissed the top of her head. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I was so scared," Kristen said.

"I know, I was too. I was struggling as hard as I could but Harry kept holding me back. He must've been as frightened as I was."

Reaching around Kristen James tugged at the blankets until he was able to wrap them around her to keep her warm. Once he was satisfied with his job he moved his arms around her once again.

"I don't know how I'll sleep tonight," Kristen remarked.

"Then don't," James said. "I can't imagine how frightening and traumatizing something like that must've been for you. It'll never happen again, I promise. I'll never let it happen. Cling to me all you need Kristen. If you need me to be your source of strength right now let me know. I'll never leave you."

Mayda was still weeping as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Weeping out of fear, out of pain, or just letting the feelings out.

Harold didn't know, nor did he care. Sitting down on the edge of the bed with her he pulled her into a hug where she could cry into his chest. His hand gently rubbed her back.

"I never wan—wanted any of this—this to h—happen," Mayda sobbed.

"None of us ever do," Harold said softly.

"If this is all there is to being on a ship then I don't want to be a part of it!"

"Is this the first ship you've ever served on?"

Mayda nodded, "It's also the farthest I've ever been away from home."

"Not all ships are like this, not by far. I'm sorry your first experience had to be such a traumatic one but they're not all like this. Some of them are actually rather pleasant. ...It also brought us together."

Looking up at Harold Mayda managed a weak smile that Harold returned kindly.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts."

"Do you want to get some rest?"

Mayda slowly nodded.

Pulling aside the blankets Harold waited until Mayda had stretched herself out onto the bed. Gently placing the blankets over her he waited until she closed her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harold promised. "I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning."

Reaching out he gently took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"I can't believe this, Boxhall! This is an outrage!" Smith yelled,shutting the door to his office.


	13. Chapter 13

"**You are an employee of White Star, and are to act as such, and that doesnot involve dangling our Miss Petronsky off the ship!" Andrews hissed. "Why would you do such a thing?! I thought I knew you!" "Obviously, you don't! I refuse to serve under her!" "Well then, Mr. Boxhall, it will be you that has to go. Not her. , escort him to the Master-At-Arms, please." Smith ordered. "What?!" "You heard him, come on, let's go!" Andrews exclaimed, leading thesurprised Fourth Officer out of the captain's office. Captain Smithcollapsed at his desk in frustration. He didn't know what to do. Kristen would probably be too shaken, James istending to her, and Harold is making sure that stewardess is all right. Lightsis just too angry. Finally deciding to check on his Chief Officer, he went toher cabin. Harry watched as Mayda slept. He watched her chest rise and fall with eachbreath, and she looked so peaceful. He sank into a nearby chair, and continuedto watch, like a bodyguard. If anyone came in, he'd be ready to protect herwith his life. As he looked at her, his head was spinning with wild emotionshe never knew he had. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he just longedto hold her in his arms again. "I know you won't James, I know you won't." Kristen said, stillclinging to James, as if her life depended on it. "Are you comfortable, do you need anything?" "I'm perfect, James. Just hold onto me." she sighed, burying her headinto his chest. Before James could respond, there was a knock on the door. "Miss Petronsky, Mister Moody, it's the captain." James let Kristen back on the bed as the captain opened the door. As quicklyas it was opened, it was shut, with him inside.**

**Captain Smith looked embarrassed as he removed his hat. He shifted his weight uncomfortably before speaking, "Please accept my apology for not completely believing you Miss Petronsky."**

"**Captain..." James began.**

"**Mister Boxhall has been escorted to the Master-At-Arms and will be dismissed from White Star Line the next time we reach a dock. He shall have to find another boat back to England. How are you fairing Miss Petronsky?"**

**That's a stupid question to ask. The poor girl has been scared out of her wits! Captain Smith scolded himself.**

"**I…I am as well as can be expected, Captain," Kristen said.**

"**And that stewardess...? What's her name?"**

"**Mayda O'Brian."**

"**How is she?"**

"**Mister Lowe is keeping an eye on her."**

"**Good," Captain Smith began to turn away until he spoke once again. "Oh, if you need anything..."**

"**I will be certain to let you know."**

**James felt close to collapsing himself after Captain Smith left the cabin. He looked to Kristen and it was fairly obvious most of the blood had drained from her face. **

**Without speaking a word he drew her back into his arms and held her.**

"**Um...Kristen?" James said awkwardly.**

"**Yes James?"**

"**Do you mind if we sit down again? My legs are starting to hurt."**

**For once since the event Kristen cracked a smile.**

**James was both relieved that she smiled and granted his simple request as they sat down on her bed. **

"**I'll hold you until you fall asleep but I won't go anywhere," James promised.**

**Mayda continued to rest in a dreamless sleep. In her rest she was oblivious to Harold sitting just a few feet away in a chair, watching her sleep.**

**Charles continued to pace about aboard the deck.**

**He couldn't believe it! He knew officers had their spats but he couldn't understand how or why one of them would want to kill the other! Let alone try to murder a superior officer!**

**He needed someone to talk to.**

**Not knowing where else to go he sought out Josephine. He tapped lightly on her cabin hoping not to wake her parents.**

"**Who is it?" Josephine's sleepy voice asked.**

"**It's Charles. I need to talk to you."**

"**What time is it?"**

"**I know it's late but I really need someone to talk to."**

"**Let me pin up my hair and get changed and I'll be right out."**

**Minutes ticked by slowly for Charles as he waited for Josephine to emerge. When she did her hair had neatly been tied back in a hasty bun and she wore a blue dress under a yellow coat.**

"**What is it, Charles?" Josephine asked.**

**It was then the dam broke and Charles poured out his story. He did not sob but each word came out so quickly Josephine had difficulty understanding. She had never known Charles to curse but curse he did as he spoke. By the time he finished he was both exhausted and red in the face.**

"**Is she hurt?" Josephine asked.**

"**Thankfully no, just frightened. I can't understand why someone would do that! I can't bloody comprehend it!"**

**Josephine took Charles by the arm, leading him down the hallway, "Charles, lets get up on deck before the little old ladies glare any more daggers into your spine let alone try to stab you."**

"**I just don't understand it, Josie. She's a good woman! Why would anyone want to do that to her?!" "Charles, it's just gender. I know her as well, remember? I agree with you. If I had a guess, I would say Boxhall is either embarrassed to be below her, or intimidated by her rank." "That's my girl!" Charles exclaimed, hugging her quickly. "Kristen, you must at least try to sleep, it isn't good for you." James said, trying to sound a bit cheerful. He looked down at her, and saw her eyes, so huge, so filled with fright, he knew immediately knew that sleep would be a luxury neither of them had that night. "I can't James, even with you sitting here with me." "I know, I have something to tell you." James told her. "Anything." she smiled up at him. Eventually, Harold felt himself drifting off to sleep, but he fought the urge to close his eyes on the angel that was before him. "Really, Charles. Control yourself! Do you want to be dismissed?" Josephine asked, smiling even though it was not a situation to do so. "Ah, a man feels what he feels. Besides, Captain Smith already dismissed Mr. Boxhall, so I don't think he'd dismiss me." Charles told her. "Well, I'd watch your step if I were you." Josephine warned, never ceasing her smile.**

"**If I'm going to run the chance of dismissal I had might as well take the main route," Charles laughed and kissed Josephine.**

**Josephine's arms went around Charles as she returned his kiss.**

"**Forget the main route, you might just be walking off the plank!" Josephine laughed once the kiss had ended.**

"**Walking the plank... I've always wanted to do that," Charles laughed and scooped Josephine up into his arms.**

**Her shriek turned to a laugh once she realized what he was up to.**

"**Goodness, if you keep this up pretty soon I'll be forced to start providing for the both of us," Josephine laughed.**

"**Wait until we're married first, then you can start providing for us."**

"**So much for the husband is the breadwinner," Josephine teased.**

"**I could be living under a bridge with you and I'd be happy. Just as long as you were with me."**

**As hard as Harold tried he could not stop his body from slumping over in the chair as he drifted off to sleep.**

**James held Kristen close to him as he bent down and kissed her forehead.**

**His stomach tied itself into a knot as he knew it was now or never.**

"**Kristen," he began. He looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes as he spoke, "I know we haven't known one another for as long as we probably should but there's one thing I do know. I know that I love you. If you'll have me I'd love to be the husband of the chief officer aboard the grandest ship in the world."**

**She smiled at him. "And I'd love to be the wife of the most wonderful man in the world." His face broke out into a smile as he kissed her fully, and they were both unbelievably happy. "I would be happy too, we'd just have to find a sturdy enough bridge, and a large enough one." "That we would." Charles smiled. "Feeling any better?" Josie asked. "Oh yes, much better." Josie yawned while nodding, "Oh, my goodness, I'm tired." "Alright, let me take you back to your room." The pair walked silently down the hall to Josephine's stateroom, where they separated, promising one another that they would visit again sometime soon. He watched as the woman he loved shut the door. Charles turned, and began to walk back to the bridge. "James?" "Hm?" he mumbled. "Do you think we could go outside for a bit, to get some fresh air?" Kristen asked. "Of course. Then I have to go get something for you, but that will be later." The couple proceeded out onto the bridge, arm in arm, to see Mr. Lightoller. "Out for a late night with Josie, eh Charles?" James joked. "Oh, you know it." Charles smiled. "You two might want to watch yourselves, walking around like that, once the rumors start flying-" "Then let them fly." Kristen spoke up. "By all means, do. Why would rumors fly about people who are since a few minutes ago engaged! Kristen, have you ever heard of such a thing?" James asked regally. "No! I haven't! Not at all!" Lights' face broke out into a smile as he made since of what they were saying. "Seriously?" "Seriously Lights." "Oh! I'm so happy for the both of you!" he exclaimed, hugging Kristen, and giving James a firm handshake. "Thank you, Lights." Kristen said. "You might want to watch yourselves, but regardless, congratulations." The pair watched as the Senior Officer left, and they walked around for a bit.**

"**Next time we're in England I'm going to have to pick out a ring for you," James said. "I may not be able to afford a diamond but I'll find the loveliest ring England has to offer."**

"**James, the ring could be made of yarn for all I care! As long as it comes from your heart that's all that matters," Kristen said.**

"**A yarn ring..." James repeated and laughed.**

**Deciding to peer in on Mayda and Harold, Charles opened up the door just enough to take a peek on inside. Mayda was asleep on her side still in her stewardess' dress and shoes.**

**But it was Harold that nearly made the second officer laugh. He was sleeping in a chair with his head thrown back as he snored lightly.**

**Titanic could turn herself upside down and he'd still sleep through it! Charles thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

Shaking his head and feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders Charles decided to retire for the evening.

Charles was the first one up the next morning. He spotted James in the Officer's Mess. By all appearances it was clear he got very little sleep that night.

"Good Morning James," Charles said cheerfully as he was unable to resist the urge to say that. "Rise and shine!"

"D'n wanna. Go 'way," James mumbled. He rubbed his eyes after speaking to Charles who promptly burst into gales of laughter.

"How's Kristen?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Shall I tell her to rise and smell the flowers?"

"If you do she shall beat you with them."

"If it makes it any easier I'm not a morning person either. I'm so used to getting up so early."

"Hmmph. I need more coffee."

Yawning Mayda climbed out of bed. She jerked back in surprise when she saw a figure sprawled out in her chair until she realized it was Harold.

Her head still throbbed from having bumped it last night but she had to get up and get to work.

She strode on over to the dresser where she pulled out her hairbrush and undid the pins in her hair. Mumbling to herself about the knots in her hair she continued to brush at her hair.

A low mumbling sound made her spin around. She saw Harold looking at her in a state she had never imagined he'd see her in. Her long hair hung free around her shoulders and down her back.

"Jeez, I knew we were moving fast, but I didn't think you wanted to rush marriage already. You've gotta give a man time!" Harold joked. "Harry! Can you hand me that pin right there?" Mayda asked. Harold nodded, and got the pin Mayda asked for. She took it from him, and held it in her mouth while she brushed her hair. Meanwhile, up in the Officer's Mess, Kristen staggered in, half asleep. "Good morning, Kristen. Wake up and smell the flowers!" "It's a ship, Lights. There aren't any flowers." she responded. James laughed at the Second Officer as he was surprised that Kristen had something to counter, judging on how tired she was. "Coffee isn't ready yet." James said, as she stuck her hand out for a cup. "Mmmmmmm..." she muttered, flopping down into a chair, and promptly falling asleep. "Whoa, how late were you two up, James?" He received no answer, as he realized James was asleep as well. "Now Harold, if you wouldn't mind, I must get dressed. I will see you later." "Yeah. Come on up to the bridge. We'll be waiting!" he exclaimed, walking out the door. As early as it was, the ship seemed so alive, so cheery. Harry walked straight up to the bridge, fearing the worst from Kristen and Lights. He thought he would be in so much trouble, that he was almost hesitant to open the door to the Mess Hall. To his amazement, he saw Kristen and James, sleeping, with Lights silently laughing at them. Harry gave Lights a questioning look, and Lights came over to them. "What the?" "Let the lovebirds sleep." Lights said. "They are going to need it." "Lovebirds?" Harry asked. He knew what was going on, but had never heard Lights use that term before. "Put it this way, our engaged to be married Chief Officer needs her rest." Harold's mouth dropped to the floor, as he tried to comprehend what Lights had just said. "Engaged?! To who?!"

Charles calmly pointed to the sleeping James Moody.

"Moody's engaged?!" Harold shrieked louder than he meant to.

"Lights, shut him up..." James moaned, still not raising his head from the table.

"So, where's your little darling?" Charles calmly asked in an effort to change the subject.

"She's getting dressed."

"Ooo, propose to her yet?"

"Nooo. Besides, I've got her brothers and sisters to fend off! Mayda said her sisters would find me extremely handsome."

"No accounting for taste," Charles joked.

"Fancy words for a cradle robber."

Charles looked surprised and then barked a laugh, "Well played Mister Lowe."

"Thank you."

"Uuughh...if you're going to spar with words go do it outside..." James moaned.

"Right, let's go to the bridge," Lights said. "Morning Kristen, James."

"Go 'way sir," James muttered making the two others laugh more.

Mayda finished dressing herself and went up to the decks in hopes of finding Harold. She looked up towards the crow's nest just in time to be hit with a water bomb.

"Sorry!" Fleet apologized.

"Your aim needs work!" Lee snapped.

"You heroic idiots!" Mayda shouted.

"That we are!" Fleet exclaimed. Mayda laughed at the lookouts, and she proceeded into the hall that led to the mess to find Harold. She met him and Mr. Lightoller in the hall. Harry looked shocked, and Lights was laughing. "Alright, what did he do now?" "No, it's not that!" Lights laughed. "Well, we only live for so long!" Mayda exclaimed, anxious to know what was so amusing. "Well, let's just say that our Chief Officer is engaged to be married." "Engaged!? That's wonderful! To who?" "Who do ya think?" Harry asked. "Mister Moody?" "Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner!" "Oh, shut up Harold." "Make me." "Boys! This is so exciting, I must go tell her congratulations!" Mayda exclaimed rushing down the hall. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lights warned. Mayda continued to run towards the door, and threw it open, not imagining to see the sight before her.

"Mister Andrews!" Mayda exclaimed in surprise.

"Good morning Miss O'Brian. Is Miss Petronsky here?" Thomas Andrews asked.

"She is but she's very tired," Mayda said as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I am not surprised. Poor dear. Should I come back later?"

It didn't escape Mayda's notice that Thomas was leaning heavily against his walking stick this morning.

"I'll send a steward to come and let you know when Miss Petronsky is up for talking to anyone," Charles cut in. "Are you all right Mister Andrews?"

"Fine!" Thomas said. "If ye all will excuse me."

Turning away from the door Harold whispered, "He's been using his walking stick a lot more lately."

"It's the vein trouble he has in his legs," Mayda explained once Thomas was out of hearing range. "All that time he stood and walked all over the deck of ships have caught up with him."

Charles winced sympathetically, "I'm afraid to say that's how we'll be in twenty years, Harry."

"Ouch."

"What's so painful, Mister Lowe?" Captain Smith asked.

"Sir!" Harold yelped, spinning around on his heel. He threw a quick salute that Captain Smith returned with a small smirk.

"It was about Mister Andrews, sir," Charles piped up. "The poor man's legs must be giving him fits. He's been using his walking stick a great deal more lately."

"Indeed," Captain Smith agreed while edging on into the room. "Is the coffee ready?"

"Yes, sir."

The captain helped himself to a large cup. He was taking a swallow when he noticed both Kristen and James looking as if they had passed out on the table.

"Are they all right?" Captain Smith asked.

"They are sir, just very tired."

"They were both up all night?"

"Yes, sir. Ja—Mister Moody—kept an eye on our chief officer all night."

"That was good of him."

Captain Smith's gaze turned to the still wet Mayda, "How is your head?"

"It's a wee bit sore but I should survive," Mayda answered. Instinctively her hand went to the back of her head where she felt the angry welt that she had received from yesterday.

"Why are your hair and clothes wet?"

"Mister Fleet and Mister Lee got me with one of their water bombs again, sir."

Captain Smith sighed while shaking his head, "I ask for look outs and they send me to scatter brained men."

"They are there for you in case of an emergency, sir," Mayda said in an effort to turn the subject onto something more positive.

"That they are. Won't you excuse me for one moment?" Captain Smith bobbed his head in the trio's direction and turned to Kristen and Moody. Setting his coffee on the table he gently shook their shoulders until they both woke up. "You two, I'm ordering you both to go to your cabins and sleep. Lock the door behind you if you have to."

Through bleary eyes James nodded his understanding. Stumbling to his feet he managed to make it out the door with Kristen behind him.

"They both look like they've pulled eighteen hour watches," Captain Smith said while retrieving his coffee. "I had to do that once. Did I ever tell you about that?"

Charles and Harold shook their heads.

"My very first Captain made me stay up for eighteen hours once for a shift. My crime was falling asleep on my shift. I never made that mistake again. Excuse me gentlemen, Miss O'Brian."

As Captain Smith left Charles breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness he didn't show up three minutes earlier."

"I can't believe I almost babbled about the engagement," Mayda groaned.

"Why do women always have to announce when their friends get engaged?" Harold asked.

"It's a woman thing."

"Oh."

Charles snickered, "Harry, what do you say we get ourselves breakfast?"

Harold looked down as he felt his stomach rumble, "I believe my belly gives an affirmative to that statement."

"Right. Let me go see what the baker has prepared."

Smiling to himself Harold told Mayda to come over to him, "That last water bomb messed up some of your hair."

Mayda did as she was told. She briefly closed her eyes as she felt Harold's fingertips against her skin.

Harold felt his heart pound as he touched the delicate skin of her face. He took a moment to notice how much her dark hair and eyes contrasted so much against her light toned flesh. He saw what a healthy shade of pink her lips were.

He wondered to himself why he hadn't noticed how pretty she was before?

"Hey, you two, come here a moment." Lights beckoned. The couple went over to Lights as he began to explain. "I would be rather careful around Kristen and James both today. They are rather, well, let's say cranky if they don't get enough sleep." "Ah, what could she do to us?" Harry asked. "You'd be surprised what we women can do if we don't get enough sleep." Mayda smirked. "Let's go get some breakfast! I'm starving!" The three of them went to the baker to see if he had prepared anything interesting, and they stayed around down there for awhile. Kristen tried as hard as she could to fall asleep, yet, she couldn't. Disobeying the Captain, she fixed herself up, and went up to the bridge. She staggered around for a bit, not knowing what to do. Eventually, she decided to check up on the log, to see if it had been updated recently. She slowly flipped to each page, and made sure that everything was filled in, temperatures were accurate, and times were in military. It was a rather boring job, but one, she decided that had to be done. After about a half hour, Harry, Mayda, and Charles wandered back up to the bridge to find Kristen peering up to see temperature. "Kristen? I thought you were—" "Sleeping, no Mister Lowe, I tried, but I couldn't. I got a little sleep last night, but poor James had none, I'm sure of it. Good morning, Mayda." "Good morning, may I say congratulations!" "Thank you, we are rather happy as well." "Well, who wouldn't, I mean, you just got engaged!" Harry shouted a little too loud. He received a death glare from Kristen and whispered: "Engaged." "Told you." Lights replied in a sing-song voice. "Told who what?" Kristen asked, turning from the reading. "Oh, nothing." Harold smiled mischievously. "How come I don't believe you?" She answered, raising an eyebrow. "No reason, gotta go! Come on guys! Bye!" Harry shouted, dragging Lights and Mayda with him. Kristen shook her head and laughed, turning back to her job. She was rather surprised when a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

James leaned over as far as he could and kissed Kristen on the cheek, "Hello my beautiful bride-to-be. I would say 'good morning' but with as tired as we both are it isn't a good one."

Kristen glanced over her shoulder at James who smirked at her. Unwrapping his arms before anyone could see he walked around her until he was facing her. Flashing Kristen a mischievous grin he said, "I suppose once we're married I best start adjusting my kilt as my lady ranks me."


	15. Chapter 15

"Keep it up and I'll smack you again," Kristen jokingly threatened.

"Ooooh, already beating up on me. I thought you'd at least start that when we were married." James yawned again, "Excuse me. Goodness, it's going to take some time until we can become well rested again."

His expression turned serious as he looked to her, "How are you holding up? Are you feeling any better this morning?"

As hard as James tried there was no correct way to get the words out. He was forced to say what words came to his mind.

"I'm still..."

"Still upset about what happened?"

Kristen nodded.

"Kristen, this isn't something that you can switch off like a light. Boxhall was caught and now he'll face his punishment. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

Captain Smith coughed quietly as he entered the bridge.

"Captain!" James announced.

"As you both were. Couldn't sleep?"

"No, sir."

"I can have Mister Ismay give that stewardess—ah! I keep on forgetting her name—"

"Mayda O'Brian, sir," Kristen said.

"Yes, thank you. I'll remember her face until the day I die but I won't remember her name. I can have her tend to you Miss Petronsky."

"You don't need to bother her. She must be busy with her shift."

Captain Smith nodded, "But in the meantime I'm ordering you both to take the day off."

"Yes, sir," James said. "...But who will cover our shift sir?"

"I'll find someone. Mister Lightoller has also offered to help. Mister Moody, would you excuse Miss Petronsky and myself for one moment please?"

"Yes, sir," James reluctantly said. He walked out of the bridge though remained close by the door for Kristen.

"Miss Petronsky," Captain Smith began. "I am very proud of you for conducting yourself so well during this series of terrible events. You have held yourself up higher than other men I have known. I have sent along a message telling White Star Line of what has happened and your bravery."

"Yes, sir," Kristen said.

Captain Smith smiled and clapped Kristen on the shoulder, "Who knows, one day you may be the first woman captain and you'll make some young man a captain's husband. Good day Miss Petronsky."

"Good day, Captain."

James was the first to see Kristen as she emerged. "Well, since we have the day off what do you want to do? We can plot against those two look outs when we're both more awake."

Harold was holding Mayda's hand and walking down the hall so quickly she had difficulty keeping up.

"Not so fast! You don't have to wear a skirt!" Mayda said. "By the way, where's Lights?"

"Where do you think milady?" Harold laughed.

"Off seeing his lady?"

"Either that or on the bridge."

"So, where are we going again?"

Harold stopped as if he had run into a brick wall. "That's a good question. We were running away from Kristen so quickly I never stopped to think of where we could go."

Mayda laughed a hearty laugh. "Where are we anyways?" Harold looked up at a wall to see gold lettering: C-Deck. "Great. We're all the way down here!" "Oh, this is nothing! Come on, let's go!" Mayda said, tugging at Harry. He surprisingly followed her lead, and they went down to the third-class general room, where a celebration was taking place. "Hmm...mess hall?" James asked offering his arm to Kristen. "Sounds good." she nodded. They walked down the hall to the Mess, and to their surprise it was absolutely deserted. James shut the door calmly behind them, and he sat down across from Kristen. "So, any plans?" "Plans, for the lookouts? No! We can't re-invent water bombs! They are too good for us!" "They aren't too good for us, darling. That's the issue here! Everyone thinks that They have invented the supreme weapon! They haven't! You're smart, you can do it!" James replied, urging her on. "Well, I suppose we could..." She was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was a steward. "Miss Petronsky, Mister Andrews is waiting for you in the Captain's Office. He wishes to speak with you." "Thank you." Kristen sighed, trying to take the annoyance out of her tone, yet failing. Once the steward was out, James groaned. "Do you have to go?" "Yes, I'll be back afterwards though. Don't miss me too much!" she winked before walking out. "Impossible!" James shouted after her. Kristen laughed, as she walked into the Captain's office to find Mister Andrews.

Thomas Andrews looked up once Kristen had entered. "Miss Petronsky!" he said. "I am terribly sorry to bring up such bad memories after last night. White Star Line is asking for your testimonial on what happened. They want to have a hearing to hear both your side and Boxhall's side of the story. After you are done I will need Mister Moody, Mister Lowe, and Miss O'Brian to tell their side of the story as well. However, since we have a confession and witnesses I believe this to be an open and shut case."

"When do I have to write it?" Kristen asked.

"Today, please. Would you like to do it now so you can put all of this behind you?"

Kristen nodded, at least when she was done she could get back to James.

Thomas climbed out of his seat while thinking rather unpleasant words, "I'll send one of the wireless officers here in a few moments, Miss Petronsky."

Kristen nodded again and went about writing out her experiences as quickly as she could. She wanted to put the terrible memories behind her and get back to her life as quickly as she could.

No sooner than Harold and Mayda had entered someone grabbed their hands and pulled them into the room where the party was taking place. No one seemed to take notice that the two interlopers were employees of White Star Line.

The music was immediately familiar to Mayda though it was not that familiar to Harold. He had heard Irish music before but never some quite this rambunctious...or loud.

Being grateful for having slip on shoes Mayda was pulled into a quick dance with a Scotsman. Once she was released she found herself performing one of the dances she had learned as a child.

Harold laughed and clapped along to the dance until he, too, found himself being pulled up onto the makeshift stage.

"No, no, no! I can't dance!" Harold shrieked.

"I thought you were a man, Harold!" Mayda laughed. "Well, of course, but a man that doesn't have good feet on him!" "Oh, come on, just follow what I do!" Mayda replied, still laughing, and doing simple steps. Harold watched her feet like a hawk, and amazingly, he followed. Pretty soon, he was dancing almost, if not as well as Mayda. He began to laugh as he came up with all sorts of crazy combinations with his feet. Mayda watched in astonishment, as Harold danced. He eventually offered his arm, and they spun around, still dancing all the way. Once their turn on the stage was over, Harold was whisked away by, of all things, an Englishwoman. Mayda almost died as she recalled his story about the repulsive English woman that couldn't keep her hands off him, and from the looks of it, this one was no different. Back up in the Captain's Office, Kristen had her report written up, and was dismissed. She went back to the Mess to find James, sitting there and doing nothing. "Hey. Want to go roam around steerage for a bit? I haven't really roamed around there much." James suggested. "Sure! Something to do! By the way, you are going to need to write up a testimony on your side of the story for White Star Line's hearing later." "Whatever, let's enjoy ourselves while we can, huh?" "That we certainly will do." Kristen smiled as they walked out of the Mess. The two officers strolled down to the lower decks, and they heard loud music and shouts. "Ooooh! Sounds like fun! Let's go check it out!" "James, you are such a child!" "I am, and you're going to have to learn how to accept that I will never grow up!" "I already have." They walked into the third-class general room, and saw one of the biggest parties either of them had ever seen.

Harold's sharp eyes caught sight of James; his brown eyes screamed "Help me!"

He found himself slapping away the woman's hand from his back.

Mayda's originally shocked expression turned to one of laughter as Harold tried to make his escape. She decided once she could regain her composure she'd go and rescue him.

"When in Rome," James laughed. He seized Kristen's hand and pulled her into the room. "Care to dance, my fair maid?"

"Try to keep up James," Kristen shot back.

"Ooo, is that a challenge?"

"Why yes it is, Mister Moody," she laughed. Hitching up her skirts just enough so that she could move her feet without tripping on her own skirts she began to dance.

Not to be outdone James started on a very similar dance that he had learned as a child. Perhaps those endless dances his parents insisted on him and his siblings learning were starting to pay off.

Gradually the crowd began to back up to watch the scene unfold. They laughed and jokingly made bets on who would last the longest.

Harold had managed to make his escape from the Englishwoman and returned to Mayda's side where he slipped his arm around her waist. His heart fluttered when she leaned into his body.

Keeping his hands on his hips and keeping his chin up James continued his jig. His shoes thumped loudly against the floor as he turned around. He glanced in Kristen's direction to see her continuing.

Some of the English speaking steerage passengers began to shout encouragement and teased the pair.

"You can't beat her!" One voice shouted.

"Come on, show them what we men are made of!" Another shouted.

"C'mon, lady!"

After several minutes James felt his feet not being able to keep in time to the music. Sweat beaded on his brow and he gasped briefly for air.

"I'm beat!" James announced and threw his arms up in the air. He looked to Kristen; "I bow to your talent and endurance, fair maiden."

People in the crowd laughed when Kristen stopped dancing and James kissed her hand.

"James, James, James," Harold laughed. "That was well done...though you got beat by a girl."

Mayda lightly smacked Harold's ribs, "Would you like to try Mister Lowe."

Harold looked at her, "How long have you been dancing like that?"

"Since I could walk."

"You win."

Mayda laughed at Harold's words. She shook Kristen's hand congratulating her on performing such a nice dance, "I never knew you knew how to dance like that."

"I learned it somewhere along the lines," Kristen admitted.

"Oh, yes I'm sure!" James rolled his eyes sarcastically. "And how do you dance in those heeled boots?!" "It comes with practice, but you're not too bad yourself." Kristen smiled. "Well, I was taught when I was a child." "I remember, another ship I used to serve on, I picked up that dance at a crew party one night. Good times." Kristen sighed. "I'm sure they were." Harry said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get out of here so another English woman doesn't grab me." 


	16. Chapter 16

"Of course, Harold, because we know you can't stand, ANY Englishwoman at all." James replied, shooting a wink at Kristen, as he knew she was English. "Oh, the lot of them. So, unrefined, so vulgar, so hideous." James laughed hysterically as Kristen rose her eyebrows a tad more at every un-flattering word Harold said. "Oh, and I am sure you are describing EVERY Englishwoman, Mister Lowe." Harry's mouth dropped to the floor, as he finally realized that his Chief Officer was indeed, an Englishwoman. "I'm so sorry! Not you! No, not at all! You aren't anything like them!" "Uh-huh, sure." Kristen muttered, with a hint of a smile forming on her face. Mayda laughed as Harold tried over and over to apologize, and eventually he was successful. The four of them went back up to the bridge, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Mayda smiled up at Harold who was blushing crimson as he thought about his words.

"Ah, our dear Mister Lowe prefers the savage sword wielding Celts," James joked.

"Keep that up an' I'll send my brother after ye," Mayda jokingly warned.

"If I see him I'm running away in the other direction."

"I happen to like my Celtic Harold Lowe," Mayda said.

"Ah, April, the time when Harold Lowe's fancy turns to love," James pretended to swoon. Clearly he was enjoying this far, far too much. "Oh, would you fair maidens excuse Harry and myself for just a few moments?"

Folding her arms across her chest Mayda looked to Kristen, "Do you ever think they're plottin' against us?"

Kristen laughed, "And should we plot against them?"

"Oh yes, indeed. With our English and Irish know how we're unstoppable! ...Except for maybe the water bombs. Fleet and Lee have those mastered."

To James' pleasant surprise the bridge was empty at the moment.

"Harry, do I need to drag you over to Miss Mayda O'Brian."

"What?" Harold asked.

"Harry, I can see it in your eyes. Quit mulling the decision over and ask that Irish lass to marry you!" James ordered.

"James, just because _you_ got lucky doesn't mean I will!" "Oh, please, Harold, or will I have to do it for you?" "Ah! No! That would be a disaster! She'd kill you!" Harry shouted. "I've done it once before, and I'm still alive." "I'll do it when I'm ready, James. I'm not ready yet!" "HA! You said you were going to do it! What now?! Wedding bells are in the air! Am I your best man?" James smiled. "Oh, shut up, and go break the women up before they come up with something catastrophic!" James nodded, and walked to where Kristen and Mayda were, they were standing, talking, not looking too dangerous. "Kristen, if you would come with me, please." "All right James. Goodbye Mayda, see you soon." James led Kristen to the Officer's quarters, and it was obvious he wanted to talk with her. "James, if we are going to talk, why don't we do so in my cabin?" "Good idea." Following her, they disappeared into her cabin, one after the other. Meanwhile, Mayda went up to the bridge to see a very discouraged Harold, pacing. "Harry? Are you alright?" He jumped as he heard her voice, yet answered all the same. "I'm fine." "I have shift now, so I have to go. See you later." "You as well. Come on up to the bridge!" Harry replied as she walked away.

"I will once my shift is over!" Mayda promised.

Harold smiled at her shyly as she left the area. He couldn't get James' teasing out of his head.

Was James right in his nudging him to propose to Mayda? Was he ready to get married? Was she? Could they even be married?

Harold's head spun with the questions that he had no answers to.

"For a minute Harry and I thought you and Mayda were plotting," James said.

"And who said we weren't?" Kristen shot back.

"Touché," James remarked. "But in all seriousness though, what are our plans?"

"Our plans?"

"Our marriage plans. You need a dress, I need a best man, but also what about our future?" James brushed aside a lock of Kristen's hair. "I don't care if someone makes a remark about my future wife ranking me but it's you I worry about. I'll never ask you to resign from White Star Line, I want you to go as far as you want in that company."

Kristen smiled and draped her arms around James' neck, "And I enjoy it that you're so at ease with my rank."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Some men would be."

"I'm not nor will I ever be. If you ever make it to the rank of captain can I be your chief officer?" James asked with the widest and saddest eyes he could muster.

"Captain and Chief Officer Moody, I like that."

"Good, because I'm going to hold you to that," James winked at Kristen making her laugh.

"But only if you're good and obey your superior officers."

"I knew there was a catch. There's always a catch."

Kristen laughed at his words, "Let's worry about that in the future when it comes."

James raised his hand enough that the back of his fingers lightly brushed her cheek, "All I want to think about right now is the lovely woman in front of me."

Mayda went down the hall past a younger looking steward. She didn't recognize him right away and thought he must've joined once they docked.

He was a few inches taller than she was with reddish-brown colored hair and gray eyes. He watched her come down the hall and leave. It was easy to notice that small bounce she had in her step. The bounce of a person perfectly content with the world.

Once again Mayda was called to a familiar sounding room. Opening the door she saw the same woman who demanded that her furniture be moved…again.

"You again!" The first class woman snapped.

"Indeed, ma'am," Mayda quipped. She wasn't going to let this woman get the better of her.

"Is there a problem here?" The new steward asked in a smooth English accent. "Excuse me, my name is Reginald Jessop."

"I wish for my table and chairs to be moved," the woman said.

"My pleasure Miss Jessop."

"This mere girl couldn't do it!"

"Asking a poor girl to move heavy furniture is a bit much, ma'am. I will do it for you."

Biting her tongue Mayda turned away from the door and back into the hall. She had managed to help style the hair of a few women and even deliver a few packages by the time Reginald stepped out of the first class woman's cabin.

Going to a small pile Mayda immediately began to start folding the laundry.

"My goodness, that woman wanted everything moved," Reginald said.

"That's what I've been told," Mayda responded.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize your accent. Where are you from?"

"Ireland."

"Oh. Luck of the Irish, eh?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps I received the luck as I've found you."

Mayda stopped what she was doing in mid task to look at Reginald, "I'm sorry Mister Jessop but I'm spoken for."

"Yes, I figured you would be, pretty one like you wouldn't be available for too long." "Oh, well, thank you, Mister Jessop. I shall see you around the ship I'm sure." "I do hope so." Reginald replied as he watched Mayda walk away. He couldn't be in a daze long, for he was called to duty once again. Kristen was shocked at James' remark: "I do, believe you are using flattery once again, Mister Moody." "Flattery? Again? Oh, no. I'm not. I think I am telling the truth." "You better be if you want to be my Chief Officer." Kristen smiled. "Oh, I want to be MUCH more than that." James sighed, as he kissed her. Harold decided to go look for Mayda, as he had nothing to do. He roamed the halls, finally taking the time to realize how grand of a ship it truly was. The ship of dreams. Or, that's what he heard people call it. He passed J. Bruce Ismay, who gave him a curt nod, nothing more, nothing less. He laughed a bit after Ismay turned the corner, as he hated that man. While Harold was silently cursing at Ismay, Mayda walked down the hall. "Harold! What are you doing down here?" "I came to visit, that's all. Officers do have ability to roam the ship, you know." "I'm very well aware of that, Harold." "Miss Mayda!" she heard a familiar voice call. She turned, and it was Mr. Jessop. "Ah, Mister Jessop. What brings you to me?" "I have an hour off, and I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk?" "Thank you, Mister Jessop, but Mister Lowe and I were about to do just that." "All right. See you I guess then." he smiled. Mayda smiled back as he walked away. She looked up to see a very green eyed Harold. "Ok, then, let's go for that walk."

James smiled at Kristen once the kiss had ended.

"I'll be counting the days until we're wed. You'll be the most beautiful bride who's ever graced the earth," James whispered. "And don't tell me it's flattery, in my eyes you will be the loveliest woman I've ever seen. And I aim to make you the happiest woman alive aboard a ship."

"I'd like that James."

Mayda looped her arm around Harold's; "I've told him I'm spoken for."

"How long has this been going on?" Harold asked.

"I just met him today, he's new here. If it becomes too much of a problem I'll tell the head stewardess."

"Do you _have_ to be that polite?"

"In the end we all answer to Mister Ismay and White Star Line so unfortunately yes. What is this about Harry? Don't you trust me to be loyal to you?"

"Of course I do, Mayda." "Well then you wouldn't question it." "All right, you got me. It's just that we Officers, aren't exactly the most polite beings on earth." "What about Kristen, and James? They both seem very polite." "Kristen, yes, James. No. He's just sarcastic." "That's not nice Harry." "It's the truth. Have you heard him?" Harold asked. "Yes, I have heard him. He just likes to joke. Got a good sense of humor too. So does Kristen." "Yes, which is probably the only thing holding them together." "No, I don't think so. He truly loves her. You can hear it in his voice, and you can see it in his eyes." Mayda commented. Harold paused as he took her words in: "You've been looking into James' eyes?" "No." "Well, then how would you know?!" "It's a woman's job to know what men think of them. I must run though, shift. I'll see you." "Alright." Harold responded. Careful that no one was looking, he kissed her on the cheek, and watched her walk away. As he walked back up to the deck, he comprehended Mayda's words. What if she knows?! He thought to himself. Maybe James was right after all. In the cabin, James broke his kiss too soon for Kristen's liking.

James smiled down at Kristen as he tightened his grip around her, "Where would you like to go today? If you ask it of me I'll go to heaven and bring you back a star."

"Where is your Mister Lowe?" Reginald asked.

"He's busy," Mayda said.

"Would you care to go for that walk after all?"

"No!" Mayda shouted louder than she meant to.

She couldn't understand Harold. She really couldn't.

Men! They're impossible to understand!

She hurriedly worked away at her tasks as Reginald watched her from a distance. It didn't stop her from glaring daggers at anyone who commented on her behavior.

"Afternoon Harry!" Charles said good-naturedly between bites of a green apple. "Why the long face?"

"It's Mayda! It's me!" Harold groaned.

"What about you both?"

"Some steward was flirting with her."

"She's a pretty girl. If I wasn't taken and if you weren't with her I'd be flirting with her myself. So what's the real problem?"

"Mayda thinks James is nice."

"He is. A bit sarcastic, but nice."

"Mayda thinks Kristen and James are going to last."

"I hope they do. They're good for one another. Maybe she could rein his craziness in. What are your feelings about Mayda? Do you like her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"I hope so."

"Do you trust her?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Mayda's loyal. You know she's only got eyes for you. However, you've got to reign in your jealousy. She's pretty; men are going to look at her. You're handsome; women are going to look at you. You need to stop fearing every man that looks or tries to flirt with her. If you're hostile with her or the other men you're only going to drive her away."

Harold folded his arms across his chest, "James said I should propose to her."

"Are you going to?"

"Not yet."

Charles smiled a private smile; "Do what you must not to get jealous. Give her a hug, a kiss, and tell her how you feel about her."

"Well, easier said than done."

"Look at James, he lets her flirt a bit. He lets her on a long leash, because he trusts her." Charles replied, throwing that apple up into the Crow's Nest.

"Ah! What the?" he heard Fleet scream.

Harold promptly broke out into a laugh.

Mayda stormed down the halls, angry with Harold. She never knew he could be so selfish! If he loved her like she knew, he would let her have a little fun. Just like James does to Kristen! she thought to herself.

In the Crow's Nest, Fleet was busy rubbing his head where the apple hit.

"That Lightoller's got good aim!"

"Hey, I'm just glad it wasn't me!" Lee squealed.

"What a wimp."

"Lights, I just don't know how to do it, you know?"

"I told you Harold, do what your heart tells you. I'll use Kristen as an example. If her and I were courting, I wish if I wasn't taken that we were, but I would use my heart to tell me what to do. Trust your heart. It's mostly always right," Lights smiled.

Harold nodded at Charles' words.

"Besides, does Mayda even LIKE this Jessop character?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well then, it shouldn't take him too long to realize he's flirting with a tree stump."

Harold pretended to be indignant, "Are you comparing MY Mayda to a tree stump?"

"No! I—" Charles was cut off by Harold's loud laughter. "Oh, go off and find her."

"I'll do that."

Mayda resisted the urge to slam the door behind her. Instead she closed it as firmly as her position as a stewardess would allow.

"Miss Mayda, how is your friend, Mister Lowe?" Reginald asked.

"As well as can be expected," Mayda answered curtly.

"I can be here to listen if you'd like to talk about it."

"I'd rather not."

"Relationships can indeed be difficult work."

Mayda edged past Reginald causing him to press against the wall. He took a moment to enjoy her presence and the brush of her skirt fabric against his body.

He saw the dark curls of her hair that were beginning to become undone from the style she had set them in.

Reginald opened his mouth to speak when a familiar and rather annoying voice sounded from the halls.

"Mayda!"

Cursing his luck or lack of it Reginald stood where he was watching the Welshman come trotting up to them.

"Mayda, I need to speak to you," Harold said.

"About what?" Mayda asked.

"Come with me!" Harold seized Mayda's hand and pulled her away from Reginald.

"Where are we going?" Mayda asked.

"To your cabin to talk."

"Harry, I'm on—"

Without answering Harold pulled Mayda into her cabin and shut the door behind them. His long fingers caressed the softness of her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her firmly. The brim of his cap hit her squarely on the forehead, barely missing her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Mayda's first instinct was to fight as she was surprised by the sudden gesture. She didn't know what to do other than to let him kiss her.

"Mayda," Harold said softly. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I should've known there were no feelings between you and Reginald."

"I don't care for him Harry, I'm only polite with him because I have to be," Mayda answered.

"I love you Mayda."

"And I love you Harry."

Harold smiled warmly at her words, "And I do hope that Kristen and James remain together for a very long time."

"Until death?"

"That works for me."

Lights was still laughing on the bridge, recalling events from the past few days. Wow, they had been great, that was certain. Out of sheer boredom, he decided to go converse with Fleet and Lee. "Open up, boys." The two obediently opened the hatch as Lights climbed in. "What brings you up here?" "No reason, just updating myself on gossip." "Oh, well, you've come to the right place! We've been people watching all day!" "Mhm, and there have been many interesting ones! They were First Class, the girl was pretty, guy was ugly. Normal." Lee responded with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Anything works for you, Harry." Mayda sighed. "Isn't that a good thing?" "Why, of course it is! Don't you know me by now?" "Yes, I think I do."

Mayda slid her arms around Harold's neck, "I don't think I'll truly understand men."

"Good, I like having some mystery around me," Harold commented and kissed her forehead.

Fleet and Lee glanced over to see a second class couple.

"Who're they?" Fleet asked.

Charles looked over, "Josie's parents."

"But they don't like you."

"Her father doesn't like me."

"What do we do?"

"Leave them alone."

"But that's no fun."

"I'm already on Mister Phillip's hit list. I don't need to be moved farther up that list!"

"We're not on that list!"

Lee smacked the back of Fleet's head, "Idiot! Lights is on this man's do-not-like list! We're already on plenty of hit lists because of our water bombs. But they're soooo much fun!"

They really need to cut down on the amount of sugar our look outs are getting, Charles thought.

"I thought that was why we invented them." "Of course it was! I love seeing Kristen squirm!" Lee laughed, which was followed by Fleet. "Now boys, I agree, but don't take it too far. She has been through too much." "We know." they sang as Lights began to go down the ladder. He chuckled as he walked back out onto the bridge. Desolate, once again. He wondered where James and Kristen were. He knew they had the day off, but they hadn't shown their faces for at least an hour. "Oh well." He sighed, as he walked. His mind drifted off to Josephine. He longed to be like Harold and Mayda, or Kristen and James. They could be open about their relationships, just as long as the Captain didn't find out. They had no parents looming over them and making their decisions. Deciding to take his mind off of any sort of drama, he looked at the sea. It was rather calm, yet the water wasn't its usual welcoming shade of blue. It was gray. Ever since he was young, the sea had always been a calming thing to Charles. He felt as if it washed away his troubles with its' waves, and they were lost in the depths of blue forever. "I wonder if we're on Kristen's hit list." Fleet commented. "I don't even think Kristen HAS a hit list. She's too nice." "Actually, she does." "No, she doesn't." "Yes, she does." Fleet said a bit more slowly, hoping that his idiot of a partner could understand. "Who the heck would be on her hit list?!" "Boxhall." "Boxhall is on everyone's hit list after what he did to the poor girl. I have never seen her so frightened. He's on MY hit list." Lee shot back. "He's on mine as well! Don't you think I care about our Chief Officer?!" Lee glanced at Fleet after what he just said. "What?! You like her?!" "No! I-" Fleet started, hoping Lee wouldn't have noticed the sheet of red covering his face. "Awwwwwww. That's alright. At least you picked a decent looking one." "She's more than decent looking, Reg." "That she is. You might want to watch out for Moody though, his temper is like a rocket when it comes to her." Lee warned.

"Yeah…I know," Fleet said.

"Why do you always fall for the ones I can't torment you about?"

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

Raising his arm Fleet hit his companion square in the face with a water bomb.

Josephine walked onto deck to find her parents walking by. She ducked behind a large pillar to avoid being spotted by them. She hated having to sneak around like that. She knew her father hated Charles Lightoller but did not know why.

What did Charles ever do to him?

Did he make him angry in a past life?

Once they passed she caught sight of Charles and smiled at him. She smiled more when he returned the gesture and even gave her a small wave.

She felt happier than she had in a long time. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to love him, and she wanted to grow old with him. Mayda looked at Harold as she spoke, "I'm on duty, remember?" "Oh, yeah, sorry! Go on, I'll be around! Come up when you're done!" Harold called as she walked out the door. He wandered around for awhile, then went back up to the bridge, where Lights was staring off into space. "Lights?" "Hm?" He muttered, still watching Josie. "Why are you still out here? Kristen and James should be!" "They have off, remember?" "Oh, right! Where are they then?" "I dunno." Lights replied, not even caring what he said. "How much you wanna bet that they are in some cabin, somewhere?" Harold snickered. "Mister Lowe, I do believe that gambling is against, but I say, 20 pounds that they are plotting against Fleet and Lee." "Alrighty. You take it then. I still think they are in a cabin." Harry replied, giving 20 dollars to Lights. "Hm.....might not want to have me as the bank, you know." "Right! You'll find some way to spend it! Here, I'll give it to Fleet and Lee!" "Those birdbrains?! Okay, if it gets lost it's your fault." Lights chuckled, as Harry walked over to the Crow's Nest. "Open up, guys!" "Fine, fine, fine." Lee grumbled, unlatching the door. "What are you boys up to anyways?" "Oh, Fleet is just swooning about Kristen." Lee said in a sing-song voice. "What? Swooning? You like her?!" "No." Fleet muttered, blushing. "He does, he is just too shy to admit his true feelings for her." "Yeah, I'll believe it with your red face." Harry smirked. Fleet's hands immediately went up to it, and, he started to laugh

"Don't either of you think about falling for my Mayda," Harold jokingly warned.

"Oh, that'd be Lee here," Fleet said.

"What?! No! Harry, I don't like her! I mean I'm not in love with her!"

"If you plan on digging yourself any deeper you're going to need a shovel."

Lee made a face at Fleet that made him laugh.

"Miss Mayda's not my type," Lee said.

"Not your type? You mean Irish?" Harold asked.

"No! She might hit me and then I'd cry."

"Ooooh, so you're saying Mayda wants a sensitive man. One who'll cry when she hits him," Harold cracked. "Well, I can assure you she hasn't struck me yet."

Glancing at the clock Charles was relieved to see his shift was over. He walked to Josephine in slow though steady strides. He felt ridiculous that he had to peer around every corner to make sure that her father wasn't there. Her mother liked him well enough which was a relief to Charles.

Because of society laws Josephine couldn't leave home until she married and heaven only knew when her father would approve of someone.

Carefully as could be Charles came up behind Josie and slid his arms around her waist.

"Afternoon my beautiful one," Charles said.

Turning her head towards Charles she was rewarded with a kiss.

"Hello, m'dear," Josephine responded.

James paused and listened for a moment, "Have you noticed how quiet it is?"

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked.

"There haven't been any screams."

"Speaking of digging yourselves deeper, watch out for James." Harold warned. "I will. It's not like she knows." Fleet shrugged. "Okay, just tellin' ya. He's got quite a temper when it comes to her." "I know, I've seen it." "Alright, see you two later." Harry said, climbing down the ladder. He laughed as he saw Josie and Charles, on the deck, with Charles peering his head around corners every few seconds. He wandered up to the bridge, and Kristen and James were still gone. "Charles, will you stop that?" "I can't, I have to watch for your father." he laughed. "Oh, you! Where is Miss Petronsky, I haven't seen her around." Josie inquired about her friend. "You might as well just call her Mrs. Moody now."

"Missus…?" Josephine took that in before her face broke out into a smile. Throwing her arms around Charles' neck she kissed his cheek and then his lips.

"What'd you do that for?" Charles asked.

"Would you rather I kissed Mister Moody?"

"Of course not!" Charles tried to sound indignant but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"I do have some good news though, my parents won't be around until dinner time tonight so if you're off shift we can spend the rest of the day together."

"I like the sound of that."

James listened more, "Nope, I do not believe anyone has been hit by Fleet and Lee's water bombs. The screams people make when hit by them are very unique. After a while you can tell them apart from any other type of shriek. Now what does that tell you?"

Kristen gave James an evil smile, "That you've been hanging around them for too long."

"Perhaps. They're nuttier than five dollar fruit cakes but always there if you need them. What do you say we go back up on deck?" James asked while offering Kristen his arm. "Even though my lady ranks me I still must escort her."

Harold looked from Fleet to Lee and then back to Fleet, "Gentlemen, practice your aim with your water bombs on some steward named Reginald Jessop."

"Why?" Lee asked.

"He keeps on trying to take my lady."

"We can try."

Kristen and James reappeared on the bridge to see Harold up in the Crow's Nest, and Charles over on the deck talking to Josie. "Excuse me, James, I must go get our immature Mister Lowe back on shift." she sighed. "Oh, can I come? I've been looking forward to this for a very long time!" Kristen nodded, and they walked into the light. She shook her head while laughing as she saw Harold yelling at the lookouts. "Oh! Fleet! There she is!" Lee shouted obnoxiously. "Yeah, on Moody's arm." he huffed. "Well, you should have stepped in earlier then. Oh, she is NOT coming up here!" "Looks as if she is!" Harold smiled a wicked grin at fleet. "Boys!" "Alright, come on in." Lee sighed, allowing the Chief Officer to enter.

Fleet felt his face turn bright red as Kristen entered. He tried to avoid it by turning away from her and staring at some invisible spot on the deck.

"You, lazybones! Back to work!" Charles jokingly shouted at Harold.

"Yeah, yeah, time to row with the other slaves!"

"You signed up for it!"

James choked on a laugh upon hearing the exchange."

"Those two are mad when they get together," Lee remarked. "It's too bad we can't record their talks."

Fleet said nothing as he continued to stare at the deck.

"How go everything up here with you both?" James asked.

"Oh, just peachy," Fleet responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What's gotten you upset?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing, my beauty." As soon as Fleet had said the words his eyes grew wide and his hands clamped over his mouth.

It was as if the entire world stopped and was now staring at Fleet.

Kristen burst out into laughter. "What?" "Uh-nothing!" Fleet laughed, obviously trying to hide what he said. "There was too something Fred, let it out." "What if I don't want to!" "Oh, go on Fred, you're going to get killed anyways, why don't you get it over fast?" Lee asked. "We're not going to kill you if you tell us what's going on." James replied calmly. "How bad could it be?" Kristen asked, with the beautiful smile and laugh Fleet adored. "Pretty bad. Especially because he's here." Fleet responded, glancing at James. "Hey! I'm not mean! Why is it bad because I'm here?!" "Because my friend Fred here is in love with your fiancé." Lee said, shrugging his shoulders. "You dolt! You weren't supposed to tell!" "He is in what with who?" James asked, slowly, obviously irritated. "He is in love, with Kristen. Simple enough?" Fred looked up at Kristen, only to receive a smile. "I'm flattered Fred, thank you." He was shocked as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Meanwhile, James was just a tad angry.

"Boys, Kristen, excuse me please," James said. He climbed down the ladder leading to the crow's nest mumbling to himself.

Charles' blue eyes caught sight of James as he left and stood on the deck.

"Oh no, don't tell me I'm going to have to give HIM the lecture too!" Charles mumbled.

"The lecture?" Josephine asked.

"Harry was jealous over some steward following Mayda and now James is jealous over something. Maybe it's because I'm in my thirties but you learn a lot at my age. They need to learn to lighten up!"

Josephine looked at Charles who folded his arms across his chest while looking rather annoyed at the idea of giving another lecture.

Fleet smacked Lee across the arm, "Dammit! Now see what you've done?"

"Hey, it's not MY fault!"

"Maybe I should go apologize."

"Nah, that'll only make it worse."

"So what do we do?"

The two look outs looked to Kristen.

"Erm, we'll leave him to you," Lee reluctantly said.

"Don't get involved unless you have to; it could only make the situation worse," Josephine said.

"I'll handle him, don't worry." Kristen sighed before exiting the Crow's Nest. She followed James, and passed a rather annoyed looking Charles. "James!" He turned to face her. "What?" "You're jealous?" "N-no, I'm not." he stuttered, looking away. Kristen walked over to him, and felll into his arms. "James, darling, you should know I only have eyes for you, don't you trust me?" Surprisingly, James pushed her away. "I'm not so sure." he replied. Kristen watched him walk away, and stormed out of the bridge. Charles glanced up, and saw her. "Excuse me for a moment, Josie. Something's wrong." "Go on. I'll be here." He proceeded up to Kristen, who was leaning against a wall, with her arms crossed. "Something wrong, dear?" "James. He doesn't trust me, Lights." "Oh, what happened?" "Well, Fleet confessed that he liked me, and I said thanks and kissed him on the cheek! It wasn't anything major!" Lights began to laugh. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him." "Thanks." Kristen responded. After Lights walked away, she saw Josie walking about the deck. Deciding not to be rude, Kristen went over to talk with her. Meanwhile, James was in the Mess, so angry that he couldn't think straight.

Charles followed James into the Mess Hall and paused. He waited to see if James would notice his presence.

"James!" Charles called, "I need to speak to you."

"Not now sir," James responded.

"Moody! Front and center! NOW!" Charles screamed as if James were a disobedient small boy. "You're going to shut up and listen to me!"

James was so stunned at the tone of Charles' voice he did exactly as he was ordered. He stood there stiffly as his stomach tied itself into a knot.

Josephine gently pulled Kristen into a hug, "Charles will talk to James. Sometimes having an older man around to talk to a younger one helps."

"Moody, you need to lighten up lad," Charles started.

"Pardon, sir?"

"You heard me. You know how Kristen feels about you, right?"

"I believe so."

"Believe? At this point you either know or you don't! Now I know how she looks at you and sees you. Mister Lowe does as well. For goodness sake, what is it with you lads under thirty?! A woman notices another man or is kind to him and you lot become insanely jealous!"

"What about your Josephine, sir?"

"I know Josie and I trust her. We had our spats, oh my did we have them, but at the end of the day we both knew that we loved one another and that love would overcome anything. And if you dare say anything about our current situation I'll throw you overboard!" Charles began to pace around James who remained perfectly still. "You can't control what Kristen does, she was only being nice. Fleet is a knuckle head but he's got a big heart."

"He has feelings for her sir," James said.

"And how many men have got them for Josie? Look at her! She's just as lovely as Kristen and I've known her for a great deal longer!"

Charles stopped long enough to look James square in the eyes, "Relationships are work Mister Moody. If you can't stand up to the work then you shouldn't be in one. Think about what I said before you go back up to see her."

Josie and Kristen were still talking when Charles came back up on deck. "How'd it go?" Kristen asked, with a tone of sadness. "Fine, he's a little, well, upset, but I think he'll get over it." "He better get over it, Lights." "He will, Kristen." Josie added, trying to make her feel better. James walked out of the Officer's Mess a bit calmer, yet still upset. He saw Kristen talking with Lights, and Josie. He shook his head, and proceeded out into the bright sunlight. He cleared his throat. Kristen heard, and turned around. "Excuse me." she told the two before walking over to James. "What?" she asked. He pulled her into the wheelhouse, where no one was, so they could talk.

Taking in a ragged breath James began, "Kristen, I'm sorry for being such a bastard. I know I shouldn't have behaved in such a manner--" James threw his arms up in the air as he turned away from her, "Talking about my feelings shouldn't be this difficult! All my life I've been taught to behave in such a way. But once you walked into my life I learned I had a heart that I didn't know was there before. That heart is beating so strongly and yet it's easily hurt."

James turned to Kristen and took her hands in his, "I know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I ask you to forgive my faults and perhaps even this new jealousy. It'll take time but I want you with me. I ask for your forgiveness, Kristen."

Kristen smiled up at him. "James, I love you, and I trust you. I forgive you wholeheartedly, but there is one thing I must ask you." "Anything." "Do you trust me?" Charles sighed as he leaned against a railing. "Was he awful to deal with?" Josie asked, going next to him. "Actually, not that bad. I told him that relationships are work, and if he isn't ready for the work, he shouldn't be in one." "True, did he stand up to it?" "Well," Charles began while glancing up to the bridge, "It looks as if he did." "That's good." "From what I know of Kristen, she'll forgive him. Sometimes I think she is too easy about that kind of stuff. She has a mean streak, but she's too nice." "I'm just happy he decided to stay with her. Poor girl's been through so much." "Judging by the way he looks at her and the way he acts around her, it should hopefully be forever." Charles told Josie, smiling at her. "Care to walk around for a bit?" "Whatever my fair lady wishes." Charles replied regally, offering his arm to Josephine.

Charles smiled to himself while shaking his head, "I know James trusts Kristen, it's just everyone else he doesn't exactly trust. Sometimes I think I'm nothing more than a babysitter to these boys."

"Ah, it gives you plenty of practice for when we're married and have children of our own."

"Indeed, all five of them."

"Five? Oh, no! Unless you're the one who's giving birth to them we're NOT having five!"

"What? It can't be THAT terrible!"

Looking over at Charles Josephine said, "Would you care to ask my mother about that?"

"Okay, we'll have as many as we have."

Josephine burst out laughing at Charles' words, "I've never known you to give in that easily."

"I just know when to."

James stared at Kristen as if she had reached out and slapped him across the face. "Do I trust you?" He repeated, "Of course I do! I trust you with my life!"


	18. Chapter 18

Mayda smiled to herself just as she finished putting the last of the plates away. Her shift was finally over for now and she could see Harold again. She'd have to work again tonight after dinner but she'd wait until then.

Hearing footsteps outside of the area Mayda went to open the door in hopes of seeing Harold.

With great gusto she jokingly threw the door open saying, "I bet you couldn't wait to see…" She trailed off when she saw who was on the other side.

It was Reginald.

"Oh! My goodness, Mister Jessop! You scared me! I was looking for-" "Harold, yes. I'm sorry." Reginald replied, trying to contain laughter. "I was just wondering if-" "No Reginald, I'm sorry. I told you, I'm spoken for, and I'm not changing my mind." Mayda said, blowing past him, and shutting the door to her cabin. Harold sauntered down the hall happily. He'd been counting the minutes until the end of Mayda's shift, and he was going to fetch her. He smiled at oncoming passengers, stewards, and other crew alike. His smile grew bigger when he saw Mayda. "Hey! Mayda!" "Harry!" she shouted, running towards him and giving him a hug. "Whoa, watch it or you'll get us both fired." "Nah, I think we've broken enough rules already. Come on, let's go!" The pair arrived on the bridge just in time to see Kristen say to James, "I'm not sure you do. If you did you would have never doubted my love for you in the first place." Josephine shook her head at Charles' comment. He never ceased to make her laugh. They continued to walk along the deck, minding their own business. "Oh! Lee! Look! Lights brought Josephine! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "You have to ask?" Lee replied, before launching a water bomb at the woman. Josie shrieked as the cold water hit her. "Josie!? Are you alright?!" Charles asked, immediately concerned. "What in the name of heaven?!" "A water bomb. Come I'll take you to your cabin to change." he offered, before glaring at the two perched in the Crow's Nest.

"A mighty hit! A direct hit!" Fleet praised. "But…we should start packing our bags for home because if Lights catches us…"

"We're in the Atlantic ocean! How are we supposed to get back to England?!"

"I vote we start swimming for it."

Josephine removed her wet hat and made a face, "That's going to take some time to dry."

"The hat did take the majority of the water bomb," Charles said in an effort to lighten up the situation.

"Which one of them started these water bombs?"

"I'm afraid we don't know. It's almost like a legend when it comes to those two. Unfortunately their aim has gotten better."

"This is one of the times where you can't be a gentleman and stand on the outside as no one knows where they're going to drop those silly things."

"I can always carry you around like I used to when we first met."

Mayda's and Harold's laughter and smiles quickly melted away upon seeing James and Kristen.

Kristen looked upset.

James looked angry. James' mouth opened and shut as no words would come.

They both turned when long shadows were cast across the bridge. Looking over they saw Harold and Mayda standing there with confused and worried expressions on their faces.

"Excuse me," Kristen said curtly. She quickly brushed past the two without so much as another word.

"What's…?" Harold asked.

"Nothing, Harry, I don't want to talk about it," James said.

"I'll go talk to Kristen," Mayda whispered to Harold. She released his arm and trotted off after her friend.

"James, what's--"

"Lowe, do us all a favor and shut up!" James yelled as tears began in his eyes.

"Kristen!" Mayda called out after her friend. She hitched up her skirts just enough so that she could run. "Kristen, wait for me!"

Outside her cabin Josephine opened up the door and peered inside, "My parents aren't here. I feel like such a small child always having to be on the look out for them." Josephine shook her head. "I'll be right out."

"I'll be right here," Charles promised.

Charles heard the door close and he turned his back to it while balancing on his heels. It was an odd habit he got into when anxious. Secretly he worried he would run into the wrong person at the wrong time.

"What are you doing here?" A harsh voice demanded.

Charles' head snapped to the side and his eyes grew wide. "Mister and Missus Phillips!"

"You heard me well, boy! What are you doing here?!" "Well, sir, Josie got her hat wet, and I escorted her here so she could change." "Wet? How in God's name did she get wet?1" Mr. Philips demanded. "She got hit with a water bomb, sir." Lights replied. "Hmph. Well, your work here is done. Leave before I change my mind and call the Master-At-Arms!" "Yes, sir." Lights promised, walking away. He shook his head as he worried about what James wrecked now. Kristen went into her cabin, not caring even so much as to shut the door behind her. Mayda gently knocked, and she came in, shutting the ajar door. "What happened?" "James. He doesn't trust me. Not one bit." "Oh, yes he does." Mayda said, trying to cheer her friend up. "No, Mayda. He doesn't." she wailed, flopping down on her bed. "What's the story?" "Well, we were up in the Crow's Nest, and Lee said that Fleet had a little crush on me. I told Fleet thank you and kissed him on the cheek. James blew up at me, Lights gave him a lecture, he came up apologized, I forgave him, and I asked if he trusted me. He told me he did, but I countered, asking him why he doubted that I only had eyes for him in the first place." "I'm sorry." "There isn't anything you can do, Mayda." Mayda sat down next to Kristen on the bed, and hugged her. "It will be alright in the end." Charles walked onto the bridge, upset, and in no mood to deal with anyone, besides Kristen or Mayda. He saw James, upset, and yelling at Harold. "Boys! What's this about?!"

Both James and Harold stopped to stare at Charles with large eyes. Charles stood still rigid and unblinking. His blue eyes glared at them telling them he was not in the mood for excuses.

"Nothing, sir," James numbly said.

"If you two don't stop arguing I'll send you both to the Master-At-Arms and you won't see your ladies again until the end of this bloody voyage! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," two voices glumly chorused.

"Good. Now get off my bridge!"

"Great. You've got us kicked off the bridge. Congratulations, James. I hope that you are happy." Harold said obnoxiously, throwing his hands up in the air, and letting them fall to his sides. "No, I'm not, not at all! Kristen is unbelievably angry at me! I don't know if it's repairable!" "What did you do this time?" "Well, Fleet confessed that he liked her, and she kissed him on the cheek and said thank you, I got jealous, I blew up, she asked if I trusted her, and I said that I did, and she countered with the whole 'If you did you wouldn't have questioned my love for you in the first place' speech." "Nice one. Did she forgive you the first time?" "Yes, of course she did, Harold." "Good luck getting her to forgive you again. You can't let her slip away. Not everyone gets their second chance, James. Don't waste the first."

James looked to Harold.

"We're not all going to be Charles and Josephine. They got lucky by meeting one another again. We might not have that opportunity."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Give Kristen some time to herself to calm down. And you calm down as well. You won't do either of you any good yelling at one another."

Mayda continued to hug Kristen to her. Her brown eyes caught sight of a neatly folded up dress, "Goin' to have dinner with the Cap'n tonight?" She said in an effort to cheer Kristen up.

"I am," Kristen said.

"You're goin' to be the prettiest lady there, I tell you."

Kristen gave a small smile at Mayda's words, "But I'm keeping you from Harry."

"He's talkin' with James."

"Don't mention James right now. I'm still angry with him."

"An' you have every reason to be. When the time comes you two will come back together."

"Josie, I want to know what that Lightoller was doing here!" Mister Phillips shouted through the door leading to her bedroom.

"He was escortin' me back here!" Josephine answered. "He meant no harm!"

"I don't want to see you around him ever again!"

Josephine said nothing though she glared at the door like a child.

"I'm an adult, I can see whoever I want," she muttered to herself.

Donning a dark green dress that matched her eyes she moved out of the room and past her parents, "I'm goin' back up on deck."

"It's you she takes after," Missus Phillips said to her husband."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's just as stubborn and as willful as you are."

As quickly as she could Josephine made her way back up onto the deck. She chose a longer route in hopes of keeping her parents from following her.

Peering inside the bridge she saw a very angry Charles Lightoller. His face was a deep shade of red and his blue eyes were flashing.

"Charles?" Josephine said softly.

He turned to her and said, "What are you doing up here, you are going to get into trouble!" "I'm sorry about my father, Charles." "What are you going to do about it? If he doesn't like me, too bad." Josie smiled, and walked over to him. "Now there's the Charles I know." Kristen broke away from Mayda and walked over to her dress. She unfolded it, and held it up against her body. "You like it?" "I love it, it's gorgeous! The Cap'n is goin' to be lucky to have you on his arm tonight." "Thank you, Mayda. I don't want to wear a corset! Curse those things!" Kristen exclaimed, retrieving it from her closet. Mayda grimaced at the sight of it. "I feel bad for you already." Kristen laughed as she went into her tiny bathroom to put it on. When she came out, Mayda was ready to tighten it for her. "How tight do you usually go?" "As tight as it needs to be so this waist fits into that dress." Mayda laughed at her friend's comment as she tightened the corset. "I just don't know what to do! I haven't dined like this in a very long time!" "Ah, you'll be fine. And if men start to look at you in ways you don't like, I'll tell Harold to hang around there, or fake an ice warning to keep an eye on you." "He'll get into trouble! That's tight enough, thank you." Kristen went over, and slid her dress over the corset. "Your hair needs a bit of work, dear." Mayda sighed. Kristen laughed: "Oh, yes, I know."


	19. Chapter 19

"Come." Mayda motioned, going over to a mirror. Kristen followed, and took a seat in the chair. Mayda picked up a brush, and began to work. "You have beautiful hair. Why do you always wear it in such a tight bun?" "I don't know. I never really have any time to do anything with it, as one of the boys always needs to be babysat." "I will agree." Both women laughed, as Mayda continued to style. After hair, it was makeup. "There.....done!" Mayda sighed, placing a clip in her finished hair. Kristen turned to look in the mirror, and smiled. "You made me look....like a different woman! Oh thank you Mayda, thank you!" Kristen exclaimed, giving her friend a gentle hug. "Yes, always a pleasure. Ready for your premiere? Dinner is in about a half hour. The captain is waiting." "I'm ready." The two of them went out onto the bridge, to meet the Captain, not suspecting that James, Harold, Charles, and Josie were up there as well.

"Captain's coming! Josie, out of the bridge!" Charles frantically whispered. He gently nudged her out of the bridge and stood beside her just as Captain Smith approached.

"Good evening, Captain," Charles said.

"Good evening, Mister Lightoller," Captain Smith said. His eyes caught sight of Josephine.

"Evenin' Cap'n," Josephine said. Thinking quickly she added, "Your Mister Lightoller was kind enough to give me quick directions to the Second Class dinning rooms."

"Good of you Mister Lightoller."

"Yes, sir." Charles looked to Josephine while trying to hide a smile, "Good evening Miss Phillips."

"Mister Lightoller."

Charles kissed Josephine's hand before letting her leave.

"Is everything running smoothly with my crew?" Captain Smith asked.

"Oh yes," Charles lied. "Isn't it Mister Moody and Mister Lowe?"

"Oh yes, of course!" James lied with a forced smile on his face.

Harold quickly nodded.

"Good," Captain Smith said. "Ah! My Chief Officer! Good evening m'dear. If you do not mind me saying you look lovely."

"Thank you Captain. It was Miss O'Brian who helped me with my dress and hair," Kristen said.

Kristen's admission caught Captain Smith by surprise, "What do you stewardesses not do?"

It took all Mayda had to bite back a funny remark. Instead she smiled politely at her Captain.

"Miss O'Brian, one of our waiters is ill. Would you be kind enough to take his place?"

"I can try Cap'n, but I'm left handed. Would that cause any trouble?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Mister Lowe, would you be kind enough to escort Miss O'Brian to the First Class dinning area?"

"Yes, sir," Harold responded. "This way Miss."

Once the pair were out of hearing range Mayda whispered, "Harry, would you keep an eye on Kristen and James?"

"Only the senior officers are dinning with the Captain and passengers tonight. I'll drop in when I can though."

"Thank you Harry," Mayda bent in and gave Harold a kiss on the cheek.

James thought his heart would stop in his chest when he saw Kristen. She was a vision of loveliness in his eyes.

He felt as if he were about to faint.

"Mister Moody?" Captain Smith asked. James snapped out of his daze when he heard Captain Smith's words. "Would you be so kind as to escort Miss Petronsky down to dinner? I shall be down in a little while, I have things to do." "Yes, Captain." James sighed. "Miss Petronsky?" Kristen frowned and walked over to James. "Mister Moody." The two of them walked off the bridge in silence. It was James who spoke up first. Harold and Mayda had just reached the dining hall. "Here you are Mayda. I'm going to miss you." "Now, I'll be back, if I survive the snake pit." Harold laughed: "Kristen's got it harder than you, she actually has to talk with them." "That's the truth. I've done her up pretty enough to have all eyes in her direction. Hopefully James realizes. He's going to be the death of her. You can already see her spirit going away." Mayda sighed. "I talked to James, told him to calm himself down, and yelling won't do any good." "I don't know if that's enough, Harry. She is rather angry at him." "Well, what can we do? I must leave though. Have a good dinner rush!" "Oh, you bet!"

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Mayda motioned for Harold to come closer. When he did so she gently kissed him.

"I'll see you again after all of this," Mayda promised.

"I'll count the hours…and I mean hours."

"Dinners would be so much simpler if they didn't last for hours on end! Just about everyone is pretendin' to be better than the others and engaging' in all sorts of scandals."

"There's the sweet Irish maiden that I love. The one who calls it the way she sees it. I'll try to drop in sometime around dinner. Poor Jack Phillips and Harry Bride are swamped with messages right now. My personal favorite is 'send brandy, love snookums.'"

Mayda laughed while gently placing her hand on Harold's chest and pushing him back out the door; "Will you git goin' ye mad Welshman?"

Laughing loudly Harold gave Mayda a quick smile and turned away to leave. He walked down the hall in long strides with a large smile on his face.

"Evening James, Kristen," he said good-naturedly.

"Evening Harold," James said stiffly.

I've seen cheerier faces at a funeral, Harold thought to himself. I hope they work their difficulties out.

The head waiter explained to Mayda how to set the tables. She began to do as she was told but did it all backwards.

"Don't you know how to set tables?" The head waiter demanded.

"Of course I do!" Mayda protested.

"They're all backwards! Most people are right handed! Think you silly girl!"

"They can move the damned spoons themselves!"

James stopped once he heard the words. He had never known Mayda to curse.

"What's going on?" He asked Kristen.

Kristen shrugged.

Opening up the door James was determined to find out for himself.

"Set them correctly!" The head waiter then used a term for an Irish person James didn't understand but knew by Mayda's reaction was not a good word.

"Set them yourself!" Mayda yelled.

Mayda sure has a temper when provoked, James thought.

"Excuse me!" A loud voice said.

Two pairs of eyes moved to see Reginald Jessop enter the room.

"Excuse me," he continued. "Bad language is not necessary. I shall show Miss O'Brian the proper way to set a table for right handed people."

"Why are you here?" Mayda asked.

"The Captain felt since one stewardess would be here then a steward would be necessary to balance it out."

"Well then, Miss, you can tend to our Chief Officer," the head waiter said.

Mayda didn't respond as she walked to Kristen. She forced a pleasant expression on her face as she approached, "Until we get the table properly set would you like to have a seat over here?"

"I'll sit elsewhere," James said.

What ever it is that I did to anger You I'm sorry! Mayda prayed.

"No, Mister Moody, you're coming with me," Mayda said.

"But--"

"Sit!" Mayda ordered in a voice that said she was not to be reckoned with. She pointed to a vacant chair with her right hand.

Where she suddenly got her spine or temper from James did not know. What he did know was not to challenge her and to do as she told.

He was so confused. These women today were enough to drive him crazy! "Well, Mayda, how is being a waitress?" Kristen asked, with a smile. A smile James hadn't seen all day. "Fine, if you consider the fact that I am left-handed and set all the places backwards." Both of them laughed. "Allow me to help you." Kristen said, getting up to aid her friend. Mayda just held her hand out. "Sit, please. Tonight, you are not Chief Officer, you are a First-Class passenger, and is to be treated as such." "And this is why I hate society." Reginald laughed at Kristen's comment, as did Mayda. James wanted to, but he didn't, as he didn't want to get his head cut off by those eyes of hers. The crew worked busily, getting the tables ready for the dinner rush. Captain Smith eventually appeared, along with Thomas Andrews, J. Bruce Ismay, Archibald Butt, Sir Cosmo, and Lady Duff Gordon. We were seated at a smaller table, one more secluded, and the introductions began. "Now Captain, who is this lovely lady you have with you tonight?" Captain Smith smiled as he replied, "This is Titanic's Chief Officer, Miss Kristen Petronsky. Kristen, this is Sir Cosmo, Lady Duff Gordon, and Archibald Butt. You already know Bruce and Thomas." "Yes, pleasure to meet you all." Kristen said cordially, putting her best fake personality and face on that she could muster. James groaned, he hated when she did that! She had too pretty of a smile and too beautiful of a personality to do that to herself! The party took a seat at the table, and began to drone about society gossip, and other things going around the ship. "Have you heard of that Moody lad? Quite a nuisance to have him under your toes, eh Miss Petronsky?" Sir Cosmo questioned. Kristen almost choked on her wine as she heard. Mayda was off in a corner, watching, waiting to hear what her friend would say, watching Mr. Moody in the corner. The Chief Officer sat upright as she prepared her reply. "Well, Sir Cosmo, I do believe that Mr. Moody is a good lad. He is still learning, yes, but he will make a fine Officer one day." Mayda gasped in surprise at Kristen's words. She defended him. She saw James smile in the corner. "Hmph, well, I do hope you can train him up right." "Now is this what you do for a living, Miss Petronsky?" Lady Duff Gordon inquired. "Yes, it is in fact. I always wanted to be an Officer. My Uncle Lou served on White Star ships. I guess I loved what he did. I've always cherished the sea, so it made sense." "Well said, well said." Thomas Andrews nodded. "And you aren't bothered by society's opinion, Miss?" "No, I'm not phased by it one bit." Kristen smiled. Dinner dragged on, Mayda struggled, yet did her job somewhat effectively, and everyone said their good byes. "Pleasure meeting you, Miss Kristen. I shall see you around." Archibald Butt said. "Yes, it indeed was. Good to know that there are strong woman in the world." "I agree, Lady Gordon. Gentlemen, smoking room?" The gentlemen went off to the smoking room, and Kristen walked over to Mayda. She was about to speak, when she was dragged out of the dining hall and onto the boat deck by none other than James Moody.


	20. Chapter 20

**I certainly hope they work their differences out, Mayda thought. She felt that James and Kristen made for a sweet couple and should remain together.**

"**Get those plates and bring them to the kitchen," the head waiter ordered.**

**Mayda did as she was told while ignoring Reginald who followed very closely next to her picking up the silverware. **

**Was the man as dense as a brick?**

**She couldn't understand that he had such a difficult time understanding that she was not interested in him.**

"**That was quite an evening, wasn't it?" Reginald asked.**

"**Maybe. I haven't been to any other dinner parties," Mayda answered.**

**She finally finished gathering up the plates and walked into the kitchen. She was then informed to repeat the process with the soup bowls and all the other pieces of china.**

**Without someone lingering next to her she was able to retrieve the items fairly quickly. In an odd way it was an acquired talent as she had several brothers and sisters that she took care of.**

"**What an evenin', what an evenin'," Mayda muttered to herself. "I wonder what could make this evenin' any more memorable…"**

**A few steps into the kitchen Mayda felt herself pitching forward. She threw the plates to keep from falling on them. She landed on the floor on her side whacking her elbow and cutting open the palm of her right hand.**

"**Kristen, I--" James began. "Kristen, I want to thank you for standing up for me back there."**

"**You're welcome but I think you must want to say more than just thanking me. You wouldn't have pulled me up on deck otherwise," Kristen said.**

**James stood in silence, looking up at the night sky. "You know me too well." "That I do." "Well, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for earlier." "Sorry won't cut it James." Kristen sighed. "If you don't trust me, I can't love you, I can't marry you, I can't continue this relationship!" "But I do trust you! That's the thing! I was an idiot! A jealous, love-sick idiot! I love you! I love you with my whole self, and more! How can I show you?!" he shouted. Mayda winced as she saw the red blood pour out of her wound. "What in the name of God is going on in here?!" the head waiter shouted, bursting through the door. He saw Mayda on the floor with broken china all around her. "You! I knew you were trouble from the beginning! Out! OUT!" Mayda scrambled to her feet, and ran out of the kitchen, and to the doctor. He bandaged her wound up, and returned to the bridge to visit with Harold. His smile faded away as he saw the bandage on her hand. "Mayda! What happened?! Are you alright?!" he asked, rushing over to her. "Oh, absolutely, just some broken china. What are you doing this fine night?" "Just watching the love birds battle it out on deck. I'm worried about you though. Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine, Harold." Mayda huffed. "Okay. I hate to see you like that. I must admit though, you made Kristen look beautiful tonight. My compliments to the stewardess." he laughed, taking her hand and kissing it. "Thank you, Harry." "I can't help but worry about that hand. Infections spread quite easily. Take good care and keep an eye on it." "Yes, Doctor Lowe." "Oh! You! Come over, let's listen! It's getting good!" Harry replied, pulling Mayda over to the walkway where Kristen and James were in sight.**

"**Harry, we shouldn't be listening to them!" Mayda hissed though Harold would not release her.**

"**Quiet, they'll hear!"**

"**Trust is earned James! I can't have you be jealous of every man I talk with. I'm not some ornament for you to put in your room, I'm a person with my own thoughts and feelings!"**

"**I know you are, I never said you weren't."**

"**Then what do you want me to do? Stop talking to half the human population because you might be jealous?"**

"**Of course not! It's not you that I'm worried about it's me!"**

"**And every other male out there?"**

**James folded his arms across his chest, "That's not fair."**

"**Neither is you becoming jealous for no good reason."**

"**Right, you've got me there. What do I do to prove how much I love you?"**

"**You can start by trusting me! For goodness sake, I love you James Moody! But I can't and won't be where you always feel like you have to guard and protect me from everything. I won't have anyone giving me a little pat on the head and treating me like some object."**

"**I don't treat you like an object!" James shot back. "Lately, you have been, James! I hate this! I hate it all! I hate us fighting, but it seems as if there is no other way!" "Oooof, nice shot Kristen." Harry winced. "There is another way! We need to find it! That's the challenge here!" "Well, if you know another way, by all means, take that road. Don't come crying if I'm not on the side waiting for you." "Come on James! Don't let her slip away!" Mayda whispered. "I want you with me when I take that road! Not on the side waiting! I want to love you, I want to be there for you, I want to protect you!" "I know you do James! I will not have you be jealous of every man I talk to!" "I-" "Perhaps you'd like to cut my meat for me, or pick out my dresses!" Kristen retorted. "I don't want to do either of those things, I just want to love you!" "Then my, God, trust me, James! Trust me!" she wailed. She let her head fall in her hands, and she cried. James came over, and hugged her. As much as Kristen fought to get him off her, he wouldn't let go. "Mister Lowe? Miss Mayda? What are you doing?!" The two turned around to see Lights walk onto the walkway from the wheelhouse.**

"**At the moment I'm holding Mayda captive," Harold meekly said.**

"**Harry, you are an--" Charles began.**

**Mayda winced at the pain in her hand. The cold air bit into the wound with a savagery that she had not expected.**

"**Kristen, I do trust you. It's ME who doesn't trust myself and has the worried issues," James said as he clutched Kristen to him.**

"**James, let me go!" Kristen ordered.**

**James did as he was told. His ear still hurt from her shrieking order.**

"**What do you want me to do? Kiss you in the rain so that it makes everything better?" James asked.**

"**What?" Kristen asked.**

"**I've read too many of my sister's books." James sighed, "What can I do Kristen? Tell me. I'm only a man and I can't understand the way the female mind works. I know I need work but what can I do for you?"**

"**James, listen to her you dolt!" Charles whispered.**

"**You can't suddenly flip a switch and change yourself," Kristen said.**

"**Then tell me what I can do to start down that road. I'm a work in progress, I suppose we all are. But what can I do to make myself a better person?"**

**"James, you can't change yourself overnight! It takes time! I'm not asking you to change for me! I'm not that type of person! I thought you knew me by now!" Harry, Mayda, and Lights were still listening intently on the bridge. "Come on, James, you can snag her!" "I do know you! I know you like the back of my hand!" "Well, than Mister Moody, you would have known that I only forgive once. You already used up your one shot." Kristen said, raising her eyebrows. "No! No! James! Hurry! Do something!!" Mayda whispered. Fleet and Lee were up on another boring shift. Lee looked over the rail, to see Kristen and James. "Oh, look at that, trouble in paradise." "What?! Oh no! It's my fault!" Fleet fretted. "What do you say we, uh, cheer them up a bit?" Lee asked, holding up a water bomb. "No!" Fleet shouted. Too late, the water bomb had been released from his companion's hands, and flew down to the deck. They heard a woman scream, and looked down to see a sopping wet Kristen. "Oh, no. Poor James." Charles sighed, dropping his head into his hands.**

"**Kristen!" James exclaimed. "Oh, no! Are you alright?"**

**Without thinking James yanked off his jacket and wrapped it around her slender shoulders to keep her warm.**

"**And now for number two!" Lee said dropping another water bomb.**

"**Lee, you loon!" Fleet hissed.**

**James shrieked a high pitched scream as he, too, was drenched in cold water.**

"**Did they pack those things in ice?!" James exclaimed.**

**His eyes were round and his body perfectly stiff from the sudden shock. Water soaked his shoulders sending chills down his body.**

"**Those idiots!" Kristen exclaimed.**

"**Kristen, no!" James ordered. He threw his arms around her to keep her from going to the crow's nest. "Kristen, trust me, there's a better way."**

"**And what are you suggesting?!"**

"**We find a way to use their own weapons against them! Remember what we talked about?"**

"**Right now I'd prefer to smack them both over the head!"**

"**Oh, like that's going to do any good! Those two have heads more full of wood than a tree stump! All you're going to hear if you smack them is an echo."**

**The look on Kristen's face and the fact that they were both drenched in sea water was too much for James. He looked into her eyes and began to crack a smile. He smiled more when he noticed she was doing the same.**

**All of a sudden, she began to laugh. Upon hearing her, James laughed as well. He was shivering, but he laughed harder than he ever had in a long time. "Whoa--do I hear....laughing?" Harry asked, looking out on deck. "I do believe so! Yay!" Mayda exclaimed, kissing Harold. "Ugh. Where is Josie when you need her?" Lights sighed, turning his attention back to Kristen and James. "Are you alright James, you'll catch the death out here!" "I'm fine! It's you I'm worried about! Your dress! You looked so beautiful!! I'm going to kill those two!" James exclaimed. "It's not so much the dress as it is the hair." Kristen laughed, pushing a stray lock off her face. "Oh, god! Oh, god!" Fleet sighed, worried that they wouldn't live to see the sunrise. "Relax, Fred. They won't kill us. We haven't hit anyone else, have we?" The two lookouts glanced at each other as they remembered. They had indeed hit someone earlier. Josie. "I don't think we're going to live." "I second that." Lee sighed.**

"**Let's get you inside," James chuckled. "Get you out of those wet clothes."**

**He slid an arm around Kristen's shoulders as he escorted her back to her cabin. He found himself being let in as well into the room while Kristen removed his jacket from her shoulders.**

**By now their laughter had subsided into fits of occasional giggles.**

"**Kristen," James began, he reached out to touch her face. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved. It was childish and ungentlemanly of me. I shouldn't have behaved in that way."**

"**And I probably could have--" Kristen was cut off by James shaking his head.**

"**It was all me. I should know better and how to control my feelings. I shouldn't be jealous, I should be glad that I have such a good natured woman who will have me. If Fleet likes you it just goes to show what good taste he has."**

"**We're so many kinds of dead!" Fleet said. "I'm too young to die!"**

"**And you're older than me," Lee said. "What do we do?"**

"**If we haven't got our wills written out we write them out before Lights gets up here!"**

"**Well, it's late," Charles said. "Harry, Mayda, get some sleep. I have two look outs I have to deal with."**

"**Let them live Lights! Let them live!" Harold pleased in an over the top display of acting.**

"**It's a good thing you're a sailor, Harry. You'd never make it as an actor."**

**Kristen smiled up at James, who returned the favor. Lights stormed up to the Crow's Nest. "BOYS!" "It was nice knowing you, Lee." Fleet whispered before letting Lights in. "YOU! and YOU!" he yelled, pointing at each one of them. They both shrank back to avoid being thrown out. "You have taken this water bomb business too far!" "Sorry, sir!" Lee whimpered. "Don't kill us!" "As punishment, I am confiscating these for 24 hours to the minute! Give them here!" Lights demanded. Lee reluctantly handed over the hundred water bombs they had stashed. "My God! Were you planning an invasion!" "No, just an Ismay bombardment." Lee laughed. Fleet followed. "Hm....yes. I will leave you two to shift! And NO funny business! Are we understood?!" Charles asked. "Yes sir!" the two answered, throwing up their arms in salutes. Charles glared, then proceeded down to the bridge with his water bombs. "Excuse me, I need to change." Kristen said, before picking up her uniform, and walking into her little bathroom. "I'll be here." James promised. A few moments later, she reappeared in her uniform. James walked over and put his arms around her. "If I may say, you looked gorgeous in your dress, but you look prettier in this."**

**Kristen shook her head at James' words, "Do you now?"**

"**I think you'd look lovely in what ever you chose to wear. Perhaps something blue to match your pretty eyes."**

"**I always think you look quite handsome in your uniform."**

"**Now you're just being flattering."**

"**It's only flattery if it's not the truth."**

**James laughed at her words that reminded him so much of his, "Ah, you've got me there fair maiden."**

**Bending over he gently kissed her forehead.**

"**I love you, Kristen," he whispered to her.**

**Harold held Mayda's uninjured hand as he led her down the hallway to her cabin.**

"**What a long and terrible day you've had and yet you're still holding up," Harold admired.**

"**I've got to," Mayda said.**

"**I don't want to leave you."**

"**Then don't. Shall we roam the halls for a wee bit longer?"**


	21. Chapter 21

**"Absolutely." Harry smiled. They walked through the halls, passing various individuals, and talking about whatever came up. "I wonder if Fleet and Lee are still alive?" Mayda laughed. "Oh, I think so. Lights has a mean streak, but he wouldn't kill." "I do hope not. Do you want to go back to my cabin?" "Sure, I guess." Harold responded. They walked to her cabin, and went in. As soon as they were inside, Harold's lips came crashing down on Mayda's. Taken by surprise, Mayda froze. "Jeez....Harold." "Sorry. I had to. I couldn't resist." he smiled sheepishly. "No, that's quite alright. I rather enjoyed it." Mayda said, as she kissed him again. Kristen leaned forward so their foreheads touched.. She laced her hand with his, and said: "I love you too, James. I always have, and always will."**

**James smiled at Kristen. Laughing lightly he said, "Good, because I'll hold you to that."**

**Kristen couldn't help but smile as well.**

**Mayda slid her arms around Harold's neck as she kissed him deeply. She didn't want this moment to end.**

**Charles was busy trying to figure out WHERE to put the water bombs when Josephine came up behind him.**

"**Charles?"**

**Charles jumped and turned to face her. With his hand over his rapidly beating heart he spoke, "You startled me."**

"**I'm sorry about that."**

"**Don't worry about it."**

**Josephine's green eyes caught sight of the many, many water bombs. "What are all these?"**

"**Fleet and Lee, those idiots, were planning a raid against Mister Ismay."**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know what goes on inside their heads and I'm afraid to ask. Their minds must be a scary place."**

**"Judging by the look on your face, they must be." James and Kristen were still smiling and laughing, when a knock sounded at the door. They immediately released each other, and Kristen went to answer the door. It was J. Bruce Ismay "Mister Moody, if you don't mind, I must speak with Miss Petronsky." James looked slightly saddened at his words, but all the same, replied: "Yes, of course, Mister Ismay." "Miss Petronsky, if you will come with me." She nodded: "Could you give me a minute?" "Absolutely, take your time." he replied, Kristen shut the door and walked back over to James. She kissed him, and said: "I shouldn't be too long." "Good, I believe that we have some unfinished business to attend to." He replied with a wink. Kristen laughed, and went out the door to meet Ismay. They walked up to the main deck, and it was Ismay who spoke up first. "Miss Petronsky, I called you because I want to discuss your future with White Star Line."**

"**What about it?" Kristen asked. She worked hard at keeping the cold tone out of her voice.**

"**After the voyage of Titanic and when we return to England have you considered a transfer to Britannic?"**

"**Britannic?" Kristen repeated.**

"**Yes. Captain Smith is retiring and everyone thought you would be best suited for Britannic. Not because of what that terrible Mister Boxhall did to you of course."**

"**What about the other officers? Will they transfer too?"**

"**Only if they fill out the appropriate information."**

"**I'll have to give it some thought," Kristen said.**

"**Charles, how are you going to keep them from stealing the water bombs back?" Josephine asked.**

**Charles paled, "I hadn't thought of that. Those numb nuts are just mad enough to be able to pull it off!"**

"**I heard that little girl!" Fleet shouted in a random direction.**

"**Fleet, we're unarmed!" Lee announced.**

"**As I said, numb nuts," Charles said.**

"**But they're harmless," Josephine said.**

"**No, they're idiots. Even Renfield in Dracula could outsmart them!"**

**"As Captain, sir?" "Well of course as Captain, silly girl! What else would you be?!" Ismay laughed. Kristen couldn't believe her ears. Captain. Captain of the Britannic. "I will get back to you on that, thank you, Mister Ismay." Kristen nodded. "You are very welcome, you deserve it." Kristen walked away with a huge smile onto her face. She practically skipped onto the bridge, only to receive a look from Charles. "Are you alright?" "Fabulous! I was offered a position as a captain! A captain! On the Britannic!" "Congratulations!" Josie exclaimed. Charles put down the water bombs and hugged Kristen. "I always knew you could do it! I'm so happy for you!" "Thanks! Now I just need to tell James. See you later, Lights, Josie." Kristen went back to her cabin, and flew into James' arms. He was taken by surprise, yet hugged her all the same. "Whoa-what happened?" "I got an offer to be captain of the Britannic! Ismay just told me!" "He did? Seriously?" "Yes! I'm a captain, James!" Kristen exclaimed. James kissed her excitedly. "That's wonderful, darling! Did you accept?!" "Well, I told him I'd think about it." James pulled back in surprise. "Why?" "Well, we would just be married, and I'd already be leaving you."**

"**Then I'll have to see about putting in for a transfer!" James said. "I don't see why it would be that big of a deal. They love to bounce us junior officers all over the place. I'm sure you remember that from your first days. Do Lights and Harry know?"**

"**I told Lights."**

"**And…?"**

"**He's happy for me."**

**An evil grin spread across James' face, "Then what do you say we surprise Harry with the information? He's probably with Mayda somewhere…and Fleet and Lee do have those water bombs…"**

"**James, you are evil!" Kristen exclaimed. "Lead the way, my dear."**

**The two of them walked out of her cabin, and retrieved two water bombs from Lights. They snuck down to Mayda's cabin, and James knocked. He faked being a steward so she'd come to the door. When not only Mayda, but Harold appeared, James and Kristen got them with water bombs. "James.....ugh.....why?" "We have news for you, both!" James smiled. "What? Is something wrong?!"" Mayda questioned urgently. "Anything but." "I'm a captain! Britannic is mine, all mine!" Kristen exclaimed. Harold smiled widely and hugged her tight. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" "Thanks Harry." Mayda literally pushed Harold off of Kristen. "Don't hog her, Harold!" The men laughed as the women hugged. "Did you accept the position?" "Not yet. I said I'd think on it." "Why would you even think on that?!" Mayda joked. "James and I would just be married, and I wouldn't have you two Lights, James, or Fleet and Lee. It wouldn't be the same without those two." Kristen responded. "Well, I do believe this is a cause for celebration!" Harold interjected. "Third Class anyone?" James inquired. "Let's go!"**

"**The Third Class passengers have the best parties," Harold remarked. "I don't see how the First Class can see their boring dinner conversations as fun." He began to mimic a higher class accent, "Oh my word, did you hear about so-and-so's pet rat being eaten by--Ow! Will you stop that?"**

"**You had it coming," Mayda shot back.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fragile?"**

"**Always once more. You're not THAT fragile. You've got a fine solid skull."**

**James snorted a laugh.**

**Harold raised an eyebrow at James until Mayda linked her arm through his, "Shall I give ye some more dancing lessons, Harry?"**

"**It can't hurt."**

"**Besides, half of them will be so drunk they won't notice anything. The Third Class know how to dance and if you forgive the remark, how to drink," James laughed.**

"**Kind of like that time Lights won that drinking contest."**

"**He what?" Mayda and Kristen asked in unison.**

"**He won it by two seconds. James here was keeping count for the last man standing. He out drank the very first choice for chief officer."**

"**It was quite a feat," James said.**

"**I'll bet Josie wasn't happy with Lights," Mayda remarked.**

"**Are you kidding? She pointed and laughed hysterically at him when she found out."**

**"I would have as well." Kristen laughed. "Must have been funny, from what I know of Mister Lightoller." "It was, you didn't have to just sit there and watch though. I could have beaten all of them." James huffed. "Oh, I'm certain you could have, James. We all know that one glass is your maximum." Harold replied, then shrank back as to avoid being hit by James. "Shut it, Harold." "After all, the English can't do anything they try to do." "Mister Lowe, you seem to keep forgetting that your Chief Officer and soon to be Captain is English. I've accomplished more than you have." "Ooof. I think she got you there. Hey, no dancing competitions, alright?" James SUGGESTED. "Why in the world not? It would be fun!" "Because, I don't feel like being beaten again!" Kristen laughed as she leaned into him. "I'm sorry, darling, I just had to." "Ugh, no 'darling'. It makes me sick." "I wouldn't be talking after your little make out session not a few minutes ago, Harold." James said, raising an eyebrow. "What?! How'd you know?!"**

"**We English know and sense everything. Do you know what that means, Harry?" James asked.**

"**That you're possessed."**

**Suffice to say James had not expected that. He also hadn't expected Mayda and Kristen to burst into gales of laughter.**

"**I haven't levitated yet," James added.**

"**No, but I've heard your head can completely turn around."**

"**You're just jealous."**

**Harold looked to James, "But in all seriousness, how'd you know about Mayda and myself?"**

"**I peeked in through the key hole."**

"**Try it again and you'll poke your eye out."**

"**Oooo, is that a threat?"**

"**Boys, if you don't stop that silliness Mayda and I shall find our own partners to dance with in Third Class," Kristen jokingly threatened. "We ladies like gentlemen."**

**James' jaw dropped while Harold sounded indignant, "You hear that James? I don't think they appreciate us and all we've done for them."**

"**This is comin' from the man who dropped a water bomb on me?" Mayda said. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at Harold.**

**Clearly two could play at this game.**

"**Just how long are you going to hold that over my head?" Harold looked to his companion, "Mister Moody, I think we had best leave these ladies since they do not appreciate us."**

"**But I want my lady Captain!" James exclaimed. He threw his arms around Kristen's waist and held her close. "My lady Captain! ...If she will have me. Go get your own!"**

"**Just like an Englishman! You see a pretty face with blue eyes and you go weak in the knees! As you can see we Welshmen don't have that problem."**

"**But I LIKE it this way! You, Mister Welshman, have fallen for a fair Irish maiden. You best get her before she gets away. Pin her down at the altar."**

**Harold's face flushed pink and for a moment he was grateful Mayda was out of hearing range as she had been summoned over to direct another stewardess.**

**Harold found himself not being able to look at Mayda, as his face still was full of color.**

"**Don't worry about him," James said before Mayda could question. "C'mon, let's get down to the Third Class party before they begin without us."**

"**Kristen, do you think we should show the men how the dancin' is done?" Mayda joked.**

"**Yes, lets," Kristen laughed. She seized Mayda's hand and together the two ran down the hall and into Third Class.**

"**Impossible women!" James exclaimed.**

"**We can't let them have ALL the fun!" Harold flashed James a wicked grin, "Race you there!"**

**James didn't say a word, just bolted down the hall. "Hey! False start!" Harry laughed, and ran after his friend. "So, what do you say we find some partners of our own, and show those boys how to jig?" "Sounds go--ah!" Kristen exclaimed, as she was pulled into a dance by a passenger. Meanwhile, James and Harold had arrived at the entrance. "Tough luck, James. It looks like someone already stole your lady captain." "And....someone stole your Irish maiden as well." James laughed, running over to Mayda. He took her in his arms and they danced. "Mister Moody?! Huh?"**


	22. Chapter 22

"Just making Harold squirm a bit. Look at his face!" James replied, bursting into laughter. Mayda looked where James was, and she also laughed.

Harold made a face at James, and stole Kristen from the man she was dancing with. James gasped. "Oh no, he did not."

"I think he just did."

The two pairs spun past each other, switching the women up. Kristen found herself with James, and Harold with Mayda. After the song ended, everyone applauded, and the band played again.  
"So, Kristen. Let's give these boys dancing lessons."  
"By all means, lets." Kristen smirked.  
"How come I get the feeling that this is going to be anything but fun?"  
Mayda and Kristen found that the stage was open, and they quickly ran up to it. The girls began to do an impressive dance, one they both mastered when they were younger.  
"Wow. Look at their feet!" Harold pointed.  
"Look at them, period! They're amazing!"  
Kristen and Mayda continued, on the same beat, the same foot.

"I wonder how they do it," Harold commented. He laughed when Kristen and Mayda linked arms and spun around. He climbed up on stage only to have James tug at his jacket.

"You can't dance like them Harry," James said.

"No, but I'm not going to let some interloper steal my lady away from me," Harold looked back at James and winked. "C'mon, let's show those men how officers dance."

James grinned, "But I'm not responsible if we make fools out of ourselves."

"Half of them are so drunk they don't know which way is up!"

Harold trotted out on stage to spin Mayda around and then catch her in his arms.

"Care to give me some lessons, fair maiden?" Harold laughed.

"Try to keep up," Mayda said.

"Kristen!" James called out and jumped up on the stage. "Dance with me my lady."

Kristen laughed and held out her hands to him.

Harold looped his arm around Mayda's waist like he had seen many other passengers do when dancing and spun around with her.

"Want to be we could do better than that?" James cracked.

The steerage passengers cheered, as James and Harold took center stage. The girls laughed, as they didn't know how well the boys could dance if they actually tried. The loud thump of their boots on the floor gave away when they turned around. Before long, they had gone into a full-fledged competition.  
"Come on, Harry!"  
"Go! James!" Kristen called.  
"Who hoo!" James laughed, as Harold did a little jig solo.  
The band eventually finished the song, and the couples met up once more.  
"Wow, boys, that was some serious dancing."  
"Yes, almost like when Drew and I used to jig." Kristen sighed  
"Who's Drew?" James asked, with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Harold nudged James from behind.

"James!" Mayda mouthed over Kristen's shoulder.

"Someone I knew when I entered the naval academy," Kristen answered bluntly. "He left the academy shortly after to tend to his ill mother."

James felt like an idiot for questioning Kristen, "I'm sorry to hear about your friend."

"I believe he got married a few years ago," Kristen finished.

Mayda decided to do her best to defuse the situation before any sparring words could be exchanged.

"C'mon, Kristen. They want us to show some other dance steps," Mayda said while grabbing Kristen's hand.

"You're an idiot!" Harold hissed over the loud music.

"I know I am," James said.

"Learn to control your temper and jealousy before Kristen walks through that door and away from you!"

"That would never happen."

"Oh yeah! Wanna bet!? All it takes is one word, James. One word."

"I never knew she went to the naval academy. She must have been strong to get out." James whispered to Harold, still watching the girls dance.

"Well, obviously if she's a Chief Officer."

"Show us something crazy!" A drunk guy yelled from the crowd.

"Crazy? Hm....are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kristen?

"I do believe so."

Mayda went over to the band, and requested that they played a fast, traditional Irish folk tune. Kristen, meanwhile, dragged James and Harold up to the stage.

"Wha--?"

"We're good, Kristen!" Mayda announced, running back up. When the music started, Harold and James both knew what they were doing. The four of them began to dance, faster and faster still with the music.

The thump of boots eventually gave away that they were crewmembers. Not to mention the three officers.

"Oh, Harry. Aren't you supposed to be on shift?" Kristen asked, looking at her pocket watch.

Harold's eyes grew wide, and he ran out of the General Room like lightning.

"Sorry Mayda." James laughed.

"Ah, it's alright. He needs to not get fired."

Kristen laughed. "Well, James, care to escort us back up to the bridge, then?" Kristen asked.

"You honestly had to ask?"

James stuck both his arms out, and the girls took them. They walked back up to the bridge, to find Pitman, Lights, and Lowe out.

"Hm.....Pitman never stays out past time." Kristen muttered.

Mayda looked up and watched a bored looking Pitman.

"The Captain ordered me to stay here until Mister Lowe arrived," Pitman explained.

"You're free to leave then," Charles quipped.

"I suppose I am. But I have one thing to say first, I'm sorry for what happened to you. Had I known Boxhall was plotting what he was I would've done something sooner."

Kristen nodded her understanding.

Pitman seemed sincere in his comments as he bobbed his head, "Good night."

The others also bad him good night.

Charles yawned, "I'm off to bed. It's frightfully cold out there so be sure to wear your gloves and dress warmly if you can. I need to go thaw out."

"Well then, guess it's me and who ever," Harold said and laughed.

"I should get back to my shift too," Mayda said.

"Goodnight Mayda." Harold said as he kissed her.

"Goodnight, James, Kristen."

"Night Mayda!" They sang.

She walked off the bridge, leaving the three officers.

"I guess I'll stay out." Kristen muttered, walking over to the log.

"So will I." James volunteered. "Harold, go to bed."

"Okay then. Goodnight."

"Night." they both said.

"Sure is bloody cold!" James exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.


	23. Chapter 23

"Go get your gloves. Can you bring mine and my overcoat?"

"Alright, alright." James whined.

Kristen laughed as he went to go retrieve the items.

James returned a few moments later wearing his gloves and overcoat. In one arm he had flung Kristen's overcoat over his arm and carried her gloves.

"Here you are milady," James said. "My pal Jack Phillips told me that we were receiving ice warnings. I wonder if we'll run into any ice. It's those two, Fleet and Lee, that I worry about. With the sea a flat calm those poor fellows can't see a bloody--sorry--a thing!"

Mayda continued down the hallway with once again her hand beginning to throb. If it didn't stop hurting she would have to see the doctor again for something.

A woman in a peach colored dress with a silver tiara passed her without even looking up. It never ceased to amaze Mayda how some of the people could and did indeed dress. She had indeed seen people sport headdresses before but not one so different.

Shaking her head she went back to work. Turning on heaters, telling people the weather, and it went on and on. She failed to see why people couldn't turn on their own heaters if they were chilly.

It was times like this Mayda forced herself to remember she was doing this for her siblings. It wasn't all bad after all, she had indeed met Harold Lowe.

"Here, I'll go talk to them." Kristen offered, tugging her gloves on and walking off the bridge. She climbed up to the Crow's Nest and knocked on the little door. Fleet let her in.

"Miss Petronsky?"

"Yes, I am up here to tell you two to keep an eye out. Sharper tonight. The sea is a flat calm, and it will make anything extremely difficult to see. Mister Moody and I shall watch from the bridge, but we're depending on you. Call down if you see anything."

"Of course, Miss." Lee nodded.

"Very good. Have a good watch, and NO funny business!" Kristen hissed before climbing back down the ladder and returning to the bridge.

"Of course not!" Fleet said. Once she was out of hearing range he hissed, "It's bloody cold out tonight! They'll find us as popsicles in the morning!"

"You're taller than me, you'll freeze faster," Lee quipped.

Fleet stuck his tongue out at Lee who only laughed.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you made that face it would freeze like that? In this cold it will freeze," Lee cracked.

"I wonder where Harry is," James laughed. "I know the man sleeps like the dead but I wonder if he's up to something."

"You two know one another too well," Kristen said while shaking her head.

"Harold is quite the leg puller at times. Don't let his innocent exterior fool you. He had Pitman convinced for a week that Captain Smith owned a pet monkey. I don't think even fair Mayda will be excused from some of the jokes he's pulled."

"He hasn't tried any yet."

"He's commented to me about driving that car we have in storage through the hull just to prove the ship is indeed unsinkable. I think Mister Andrews laughed about that one for a week."

"I had no idea he could be like that. But I don't think he spends half the night up thinking of things to say to surprise any newcomers."

The mental image of Harold looming over a writing tablet plotting away was too much for James as he burst into gales of laughter.

"What?" Kristen asked, wondering if she had said something.

"Nothing, just a, uh, funny mental image."

"Oh, I see." she nodded, turning back to the waters of the Atlantic.

Mayda continued to roam the halls of First-Class, counting the minutes until she got off. As soon as she tended to one last passenger, she turned to go to her cabin, yet she heard someone call for her.

"Miss O'Brian! You are needed in Third-Class!"

"Third-Class, why?"

"Because they want a 'refined stewardess', no off with you!"

"Yes sir." Mayda groaned, heading down to Third-Class.

There was no moon in the sky, making the water look harsh to the Chief Officer. The air smelled funny, and she could sense that something just wasn't right.

"Something wrong, dear?" James asked, turning to face her.

"No, just cold."

James noticed the redness in her cheeks, and pulled her into a hug. "Better?" he asked.

"Why yes, indeed," Kristen smiled.

"Is it me or is there something different in the air?"

"There is indeed something different. I can't place my finger on it though."

Down the halls Mayda told a steward to open the locked gates for her. Why they insisted keeping the gates locked was beyond her.

Sure, to keep disease from spreading but what about Second Class? Were they supposed to be locked up too? And if they were so afraid of disease why were First Class passengers allowed to enter the Third Class decks? Society, the world, some things just made no sense to her.

Mayda heard the gate lock once again behind her.

So who needed her? Mayda began to ask around first in English, then in Irish, and finally in broken other languages that she had picked up from time to time.

It seemed ironic really, she was good at mathematics but not so good at languages.

"Bugger me!" Fleet exclaimed. He rang the bell three times to signal a warning.

Lee looked out over the water. It took his eyes several seconds to focus in on the looming ice berg directly in front of them.

James squinted as he looked out over the water. "Oh--"

Fleet picked up the phone and yelled at them to pick it up.

"Stay here! I'll get the phone!" James said. He raced into the wheel house and answered.

"Is anyone there?" Fleet's frantic voice asked.

"Yes, what do you see?"

"Iceberg right ahead!"

"Thank you," James looked at Kristen and then to the Quarter Master who was at the wheel. "Hard to Starboard!" James shrieked as loudly as his lungs would allow.

The Quarter Master did as he was told and James raced back out to watch the ship. "Turn, turn, turn, turn! Come on!" James mumbled as if his mere words would make the ship move.

"Hard over!" The Quarter Master shouted to Kristen.

Kristen had a look of sheer panic on her face as the iceberg loomed closer and closer. She began to pray. She prayed that everything would be alright, and that the ship would miss entirely.

The crewman down at the bow shouted: "It's gonna hit!" before running back towards the center of the deck. As soon as he got there, the Officers felt a shake, and then a sharp grinding noise. James looked up at Kristen, who was practically shaking, and seized her in a tight hug.

"The doors!" She exclaimed, before bolting into the wheelhouse. She flipped the switch for the doors just as Smith came out.

"What was that?!"

"An iceberg, sir." James replied, joining Kristen.

"Are the watertight doors closed?"

"Yes, they are sir."

"Good! Mister Moody! Find the carpenter and get him to sound the ship!"

"Yes, very good sir."

Kristen watched helplessly as James walked away. Mayda! She had to tell her! Without warning, Kristen dashed off the bridge to find Reginald. She saw him talking to a passenger.

"Mister Jessop!"

"Miss Petronsky?!"

"Where is Mayda?!"

"Third-Class...why?"

Before he could finish his sentence, she dashed past him, and down to Third-Class.

Like the others Mayda felt the shudder. Time seemed to stand still for everyone as they stopped and waited to see what would happen.

Mayda found herself cocking her head to the side as she listened hard. For the first time she couldn't hear the engines humming.

"What was that?" One passenger asked.

"I don't know!" Another said.

A third started trying to communicate in another language.

"What's goin' on?" Mayda asked herself. She started to go the way she came until she walked up to a locked gate. Sighing low to herself she turned back around and decided to find who it was that needed a stewardess.

"Mayda!" Kristen shrieked. She rounded a corner and ran smack into a tall steward.

"So sorry Miss but Officers aren't allowed in steerage right now," the steward started to explain.

"I'm tired of being polite! We just struck an iceberg now open the bloody gates!"

The look on Kristen's face told the steward she was in no mood to be trifled with. He shakily opened up the gates and allowed Kristen to pass. As per orders he locked them again behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

Jogging up onto the bridge was Charles. He called out to James once he caught sight of him.

"Lights," James said. Under normal circumstances he might've chuckled at the sight of seeing Charles still in his pajamas.

"What happened, James? Did we strike something?"

"An iceberg."

"What? When? Where?"

"Just now, right here, over there," James pointed.

"Has Mister Andrews been called?"

James nodded, "He's sounding the ship."

"I'm going to get dressed and get Josie. Let me know right away if anything at all changes."

"Yes sir."

James turned back to watching the water as Titanic remained at all stop. From what he could see the damage didn't look bad.

He had heard Thomas Andrews tell Captain Smith to prepare the lifeboats but no one seemed to be listening.

The words alone made James worry.

Also, where was Kristen?

"Mayda!" Kristen yelled.

Spinning around Mayda saw her friend and companion, "Kristen, what's goin' on? The ship has stopped."

"We struck an ice berg!" Kristen seized Mayda's hand, "Come with me, we're going back up on deck!"

"But my duties--"

"Forget your duties! If we're in danger Harry will never forgive us for letting you get hurt."

No sooner than Kristen had spoken two men ran past them.

"There's water in our cabin! There's water in our cabin!" The second shouted.

"Come on! Let's go! We don't have much time!" Kristen begged, pulling Mayda.

Mayda was pulled by Kristen back up to the locked gates. "Let us through!"

"I'm sorry m'am. No one gets out! Captain's orders!" the steward exclaimed.

Kristen exhaled in frustration before shaking the gate.

James was still puzzled up on deck. Harold came rushing out in his uniform. "My God! Where are the girls?! Where is our Chief Officer?!" James fretted, pacing.

"Mayda went down to Third Class...." Harold trailed. The two men looked at each other desperately before darting down. They ran to the main gate, to see Kristen and Mayda trapped behind steel bars.

Other frightened passengers began to push against the gates causing Mayda's body to become squished against them. She felt pain from where the rivets and bars were pushed against her body by frightened passengers.

"You, steward! Open this gate at once!" Harold ordered.

"I can't, Captain's orders."

Reaching out Harold grasped the front of the steward's uniform and pushed him against the wall, "You fool! We hit an iceberg and now you're going to let innocent people die? Or should I just leave you to them?"

"Harry, this isn't the way to go about it!" James said as we went to the two men. He slipped between the two men and the gate. "Release the steward and we'll talk to the Captain."

Harold momentarily forgot the steward who promptly ran away.

"James, we don't have the--"

"Time? Oh, I think we do," James grinned wickedly and held up his forefinger. Dangling on the end of it were the steward's keys.

"What? How?"

"A little something I learned on my South American tour of duty. Which key is it that unlocks the gate?"

"Try the brass one," Harold offered.

James unlocked the gate, and was quickly pushed out of the way by the steerage passengers. "Kristen!" he called.

Harold grabbed hold of Mayda and ran out of the way, once they were on the other side, he kissed her. "We don't have much time."

"James?!" Kristen called. His head perked up when he heard her voice. He ran in the direction the sound was coming from, to find her. He hugged her firmly, and she thought she was going to get the life squeezed out of her.

"We don't have time! Let's go!"

They met up with Mayda and Harold, and raced up to the deck like lightning.

"I heard about Titanic striking an iceberg. What's happenin'?" Mayda asked once they reached the deck.

"It's not good," Charles quipped. "The Captain has ordered the lifeboats to be released and he wants women and children in them as soon as possible."

"Does anyone else know about our condition?" Harold asked.

"Something about a ship being here in four hours. Either way we haven't got time to lose. I've found Josie and told her. Mayda, Kristen, you two ladies need to get into a boat. Quickly!"

"No, Lights! I am your Chief Officer, and I give the orders around here! I'm not leaving until all of you are off this ship and in lifeboats!" Kristen hissed. "Now, help me with these boats!"

Lights sighed, as he turned to Mayda. "She won't give up, will she?"

Mayda shook her head, as she watched Kristen and James manage to uncover a lifeboat. They were frantically trying to get everything set up, including loading various supplies into it.

"We ready?" Mayda heard James ask. Kristen nodded.

"Attention!" James shouted. No one listened, so Kristen stepped up. Lights was surprised at how wide her mouth could open as she screamed.

"ATTENTION!"

Everything went silent. The few people on the deck stopped dead in their tracks, and faced the woman.

"Good. For now, the Captain is permitting only women and children into the boats!" James said loudly.

Everyone rushed towards the boat, catching Kristen off guard. She was swept into the sudden swarm people, and couldn't find a way out.

"Kristen!" Mayda shouted. She soon found herself jostled along with the crowd while Charles, James, and Harold shouted orders.

"I'd rather not get into that little boat," a woman said.

"I assure you they're perfectly safe," Charles impatiently said.

"But--"

"Get in already!" Harold snapped.

Reaching out Mayda was able to grab hold of Kristen's wrist, "There HAS to be a better way for us to keep on rescuing one another!"

Mayda cried out in surprise when she found herself being bumped from behind again nearly sending herself and Kristen overboard.

Had it not been for Charles grabbing her around the middle they most certainly would've gone overboard.

"I assure you I take no pleasure in this," Charles said. He pulled back with all that he had just for long enough that the two women could regain their footing.

"Charles!" Josephine called out. "Charles, thank God I've found you!"

Charles managed a weak smile at Josephine and then looked over her shoulders, "Where are your parents?"

"I haven't been able to find them. They might be on the other side of the ship."

"I hope so."

With things as chaotic as they were there was no time for running away.

"Josie, get into the boat," Charles said.

As she began to pass Charles seized her into his strong arms and kissed her firmly.

"I love you Josie and I'll get into a boat."


	25. Chapter 25

Josephine nodded, "I love you too Charles."

"Go."

Reluctantly Josephine did as she was told. She watched Charles work for as long as she could.

In the distance Mayda could hear the sound of music, "We get to listen to music while we sink. Now I know the benefits of First Class."

"HAROLD!" Kristen screamed. Harry dropped his job, and ran over to the Chief Officer.

"Yes?"

"Take Mayda, and get into boat 14. There is no time to lose."

"No--I'm not--"

"That was an order, Mister Lowe." Kristen replied harshly. Harry did as told, yet Mayda refused to leave her friend.

"I'm not leaving you! What if you don't find a boat!? What if....?"

"I will find a boat, many a life will be saved tonight if I stay. I must. It's my duty. Go. You and Harold will see me again, I promise you. I WILL survive."

Mayda hugged her friend, before being hoisted into the boat by Harold.

"Good luck to you, Harold."

Harold was going to respond, but he couldn't think of anything to say, so he seized Kristen into a short hug before smiling at her. "Good luck to you as well."

With that, he stepped into the boat. Kristen approached the edge of the deck, put her arms up, and shouted: "Lower away!"

Mayda's heart broke when she heard Kristen speak those words. She knew that Kristen didn't lie, but she didn't know how her and James would both live. A tear began to slide down her cheek as she thought of a wedding that would probably never take place.

No sooner than they had started being lowered than some men tried forcing their way into the little boat.

"Stay back the lot of you! Stay back!" Harold yelled at them. "If any of you try jumping in this is what you'll get!"

Harold produced his revolver and shot three rounds into the air.

Like the other women Mayda shrieked while ducking. She found herself covering her head. She had never seen Harold so frightened or angry before.

"You're in the boat next," James said.

"I'm not getting into a boat yet," Kristen protested.

"Oh yes you are."

"I rank you."

"Court marshal me!" Without another word James hoisted Kristen over his shoulder. "Lights, get her into a boat! And quit hitting me!"

"Put me down this instant!"

As soon as lifeboat fourteen touched the water Harold started ordering the passengers to row. "Pull!"

"James! Put me down!" Kristen shrieked.

"James, if she wants to stay, it's her choice." Lights sighed.

"I choose to stay, and you two can't do anything about it!"

James looked down, defeated.

Before long, the tiny lifeboat began to inch away from the ship. Mayda looked up to see the grand Titanic, submerged at the bow, and with the stern tilting upwards. Harold left his post at the front of the lifeboat to sit beside her. Once he saw the look of worry on her face, he hugged her.

"They will both make it off fine."

"There is no way to know for sure. Especially if Kristen refuses to leave. James wouldn't leave either."

"Then they'd go together." Harold sighed.

"That's the thing1 They would not go! They'd live! Please, let them live!" Mayda shouted up towards the sky.

Back on the ship, things were starting to get crazy. James had one hand on his back, massaging it after Kristen had pounded on him. Boy, she was quite strong. The lifeboats kept going down less than half full, and the Officers were doing their best. Finally, they managed to get a boat ready.

"James, you're in this boat." Kristen told him.

"Not without you I'm not," James said.

"Into the boat Mister Moody!"

James leaned in close to Kristen, "Court marshal me."

"Enough of this arguing!" Charles exclaimed. "I'm not going to have it! James, you can't court marshal me. Kristen, you may be able to but I'm not going to have this! Sorry about this ladies."

Charles shoved James into the boat. The younger man managed to fall into the small boat, unhurt.

"Lights, what the--" James began.

"James, catch!" Charles then pushed Kristen in as well. She landed on top of James. The moment she turned to look at him Charles shouted, "Lower away like your lives depend on it! Because believe me, it does!"

"Lights, you--" Kristen began.

"If I survive this I'm going to set a new speed record running away from her," Charles said to himself. "Lower away, men!"

Mayda leaned against Harold who slid his arm around her shoulders.

"They'll see us in New York," Harold said softly. "I know you're frightened, I am too."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

Kristen stared up at the ship, and she knew she should be there. With Lights, loading boats. She was a senior officer! A captain! Climbing off James, she walked over to the edge of the boat. Before James could grab her, she jumped. She prayed she would grab onto the window on the enclosed promenades. Once she felt her body against the ship, she opened her eyes, and struggled back on board. She darted to the nearest stairway, and scrambled up to the boat deck. She walked right over to Lights.


	26. Chapter 26

"Kristen?! What the--"

Before she could control her reflex, her hand darted off and she smacked him. Right in the face. "I said that I wasn't leaving this ship, and that was an order. Now help me!"

"Why did that involve slapping me across the face?" Lights hissed.

"No time for an answer. Women and children! Please!"

More women came forward. A young couple was among them. The man was trying to push the lady into a boat, but the woman refused, and whipped around to kiss her husband. Kristen's heart almost broke at the sight.

Meanwhile, James was still in shock. He still had his hand out where her tried to grab her.

Meanwhile, James was still in shock. He still had his hand out where her tried to grab her.  
Gradually James' hand dropped. "For the love of! You mad stupid woman!" He screamed as loudly as he could though he knew she would not hear him.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw the looks from his charges. "Don't just sit there! Get ready to row!"

Reaching out Charles took hold of a middle aged woman and pulled her into the boat. "Sit down!" He ordered her.

Kristen looked at Charles who looked back at her, "I've got the boat filled. Pitman! Man this boat!"

Charles looked to Kristen with a sharp look in his blue eyes, "I'll get the Captain to order you to man the next boat if I have to. If you won't do it for Mayda, Harry, or myself then do it for James. Heaven help me I won't be carrying your body back to him."

"You won't! If I die tonight, I die with honor," Kristen replied.

"You will not die! You can't leave James! As stubborn and as stupid as he can be sometimes, the lad truly loves you!"

" I can't leave, Lights! I need to save as many people as I can! I want to save lives that would be lost without me! I'm not going to sit on the water in a lifeboat when there are people dying in front of me! Try hard, but I am too stubborn!" Kristen half screamed.

Before Lights could respond, Kristen was walking in the opposite direction, grabbing women and children for boats. Lights shook his head, as he thought about how devastated everyone would be if she was lost. He forced the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind.

"Lights! Here are more!"

"Alright! Fleet, Lee! This boat is yours!"

Fleet and Lee turned to glance at each other, yet got in the boat all the same, each hugging Kristen before completely setting foot inside. At this point, she was indeed crying. She looked around at her friends, and at passengers she didn't know. She felt a wave of sadness consume her, as she remembered the fact that some of them wouldn't be alive in the morning.

"Kristen?! Are you alright?!" Lights asked urgently.

"Fine." She muttered. "I'm fine."


	27. Chapter 27

Charles slid his hands onto Kristen's shoulders, "Remember what we were taught in the academy? This water is freezing and we have to stay on deck for as long as possible--look out!"

Before Kristen could react she found herself pressed against Charles' chest and being pulled backwards.

Charles' eyes were wide as a collapsible boat came close to hitting them. It then slid off the deck like that of a lame duck.

Thinking assorted curse words Charles released Kristen. His relief was short lived as the ship began to lurch.

"Oh lovely…" Charles said. "It's time to jump. Get onto some debris, anything to keep you out of the water." He seized Kristen's face and turned it towards him, "There's nothing more we can do! C'mon!"

Taking her hand he ran off the sides of the deck with her. He took her hand both to keep her from running away and keeping track of her.

Somewhere along the lines their grip became lost as Charles found himself plunging into the cold water. His body instinctively froze upon feeling a stabbing sensation all over his body. His breath hitched in his lungs though he would not allow it to escape his throat.

He managed to break the surface only to be pulled down again. He frantically swam towards the surface. For every inch he made it he was pulled back at least a foot.

Charles relieved himself of his revolver in hopes that the lost weight would allow him freedom to get back to the surface.

Something hit Charles from below sending him to the top. His head broke the water and he gasped for air.

Something pushed him from behind knocking him into the upturned collapsible. Climbing on top of it he began to shout as loudly as he could, "Kristen! Kristen!"

He wasn't answered. He didn't know where she was, and he hoped that wherever she was, she'd make it out alive. She was one of the bravest, if not THE bravest, woman he'd ever known.

Kristen gasped as she lost Charles. She was on her own. No James, no Harry, no Mayda. It was her, alone. She instinctively ran up towards the stern, but someone hit her, and she was flung down into the freezing depths of the Atlantic. Her body spasmed as she hit the water. It felt like a million daggers going right through her body. She couldn't think, she knew to swim. Anywhere. Away from the sight before her. She watched as the great, unsinkable Titanic broke in two with a loud lurch, and she noticed a chair floating by. Wasting no time, she grabbed hold of it, and hoisted her chest out of the water.

James' head snapped up as he heard a loud crunching noise. He saw the ship break in two, and it was hard for him not to cry. All that was on his mind was Kristen. He couldn't give orders, he just hoped and prayed with all his heart for her life.

Harold was still holding Mayda, wondering about Kristen and Lights. Wondering if they were safe. Mayda continued to cry into his chest, and refused to look up.

Every minute felt like eternity in the freezing water. Every moment, there was one less scream, and one less cry for help. Kristen fought against her instinct to close her eyes, and forget it all, as she didn't know if she'd ever wake up again. She glanced around at fellow women, and men alike, all doomed to their death if the boats didn't return.

"Return the boats!" she shouted as loud as her body would let her.

There was no reply. Lost, and not knowing what to do, she let go of the chair, in search of a lifeboat. It seemed as if her heart stopped in her chest as the icy water consumed her up to her neck level. She struggled for a few minutes, looking at the sight in front of her, before everything went black.

Holding his flash light Harold looked towards the place where Titanic once rested. His jaw clenched, "Right! I need everyone to move from this boat to those boats over there! We're going back!"

The survivors stared at Harold like he was mad. He yelled at them again and they slowly began to move.

"Jump already! Will you jump?!" Harold shouted at a woman who was moving too slowly for his liking. He looked down to Mayda, "You're next."

Mayda shook her head, "I'm not goin'."

"What?"

"I'm goin' back with you."

"Harry!" James shouted while waving his hands high above his head. "Harry, thank God I found you! Have you got Kristen?"

Harold shook his head, "I thought you had her."

"She jumped back aboard the ship."

Harold shook his head, "I'm going back. Keep an eye on the passengers."

"What about Mayda?"

"She's coming. I can't win." Harold looked back to the six sailors in his boat, "Steady men? Row!"

The boat slowly inched towards the scene of the wreck. He saw people, perfectly still, and debris that the great Titanic once held.

"Oars!" Harold yelled to the crewmen. They obediently put the oars up, and Harold began to give orders. "Check them!"

The crewmen began to pick up bodies, looking to see if they were dead. "Is anyone alive out there?! Can anyone hear me?!"

Harold received no reply. "Men, row, be careful. Don't hit them."

The fifth officer was determined to find Kristen. He knew she was alive, and if she wasn't, oh, James would be lost. She wasn't known to give up, yet in that cold water anything was possible.

As they approached the wreck, closer and closer, Harold saw her. Pale, eyes closed, and floating in the water. He felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach, and tried not to cry.

"She's there Harry!" Mayda shrieked while pointing. She called out to her friend.

The color drained from Mayda's face when she received no response.

"Get her out of the water!" Harold ordered the two men at the front of the lifeboat.

As if she were made of glass the two men reached out to pull her into the boat.

"Easy, easy," one of them said.

"Mayda, get a blanket and keep her warm!" Harold said.

"She's breathing! Still breathing!" The second man announced.

A sense of relief and fear flooded Harold's body. Looking down at Kristen he was still filled with worry. She was so pale and barely breathing.

He watched as Mayda draped a blanket around Kristen's body. He saw her lightly pat Kristen's cheek and call out to her.

"She's so cold Harry," Mayda said.

"Do what you can to keep her warm."

Grabbing an extra blanket Mayda frantically began to dry Kristen's hair and exposed skin.

"What are you doing?" Harold asked.

"I'm tryin' to keep her from losin' her hands and feet. These wet clothes aren't good for her. Harry, do we have anytin' else that she can wear? Somethin' that's not wet."

A low cough caused Mayda to turn around. She glared at the men who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do ye wanna see her freeze to death?! Wet clothes are not good for a freezin' victim!" She shouted at them. She yelled more at them in her native Irish-Gaelic.

As the forms of Gaelic were fairly similar Harold was able to understand the majority of the words she was saying. He also knew they were not polite.

"How do you know--" Harold started.

"Mathematics and experience with my brothers!" Mayda snapped. "Fine then. If none of you men are gonna help…"

Mayda began to unbutton the bodice of her stewardess' outfit making Harold shriek, "No!"

Through frantic movements Harold pulled off his coat and tossed it to Mayda, "Use that."

James felt as if he were sitting on pins and needles. He kept squirming in his seat as he waited for the news on Kristen.

"Is there anyone alive out there?!" Harold shouted.

There was no response to Harold's question. He was overjoyed that he found Kristen, but still worried. What if something went wrong? What if she didn't wake up?

Mayda was sitting next to her, making sure that she stayed as warm as possible. Harry continued to search, and James continued to worry.

He was sitting in his lifeboat, useless. The other men had taken over. He sat, with his head in his hands, praying.


	28. Chapter 28

"Harry, anyone else?" Mayda questioned, until she heard a low moan. She looked down sharply to see Kristen open her eyes halfway, and cough. Harold's head darted backwards, as Mayda said: "She's awake."

Harold smiled. "Kristen? Can you hear me?"

"Harry?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh my! You're alright! We were all so worried!"

"I'm so tired....." Kristen trailed, before erupting into a hideous fit of coughing. "I can't breathe."

"Listen to me! Don't close your eyes! Keep them open! Keep them open!" Mayda shouted. Kristen heard her screams before blacking out once again.

"She's too cold! We lost her again! Hypothermia! No! Come on! Come on Kristen!" Mayda placed her head on Kristen's chest to hear a faint heartbeat, and shallow breathing. "Do it for me! Do it for James! Do it for Harry, for Lights! You're strong! Come on!"

Harold looked saddened at the sight. He couldn't see anymore signs of life or hear any voices.

"Let's go back," he deadpanned.

Tears again began to fall from Mayda's eyes. The coldness stung her cheeks though she didn't bother trying to wipe them away.

"Come on, you've got to stay awake for us," Mayda pleaded. She would pat Kristen's cheek and shake her shoulders, anything to try to wake her up. "Open your eyes, Kristen. Open them, please."

Harold knew better than to try to stop Mayda. His heart wrenched at the sight of the two women. He would've given anything to keep Kristen from dying. He could only imagine how James felt.

James felt he was going to scream if he had to wait for a minute longer.

"Do something!" He shouted towards the heavens. "Are you going to let everyone die? If you need to take someone take me! If you've taken Kristen then take me so I can be with her! I'm just a sailor!"

While at the rudder Harold didn't tell the men to row, they just did in silence. Along the way he found a few others in a lifeboat and urged them to come with him.

Another life boat with three men he didn't recognize rowed by. They shouted at him they were searching for any other survivors who might be lost.

"James!" Harold gasped. Standing up as high as he could without tipping the boat over he lit a green flare and waved it high above his head while shouting for help.

Harold continued to wave the flare as morning dawned upon the survivors. In the distance, he saw a ship.

"Is that a--?" Mayda began.

"A ship! Yes! Over here!" Harold shouted as loudly as he could. "Row men! Row!"

Inch by inch, the boats made it over to the ship, Carpathia.

James, still worried, climbed the rope ladder onto the rescue ship. He glanced around to see crew tending to survivors, names being taken, and everything wild. He walked over to one edge, and waited.

Before long, Boat 14 pulled up to Carpathia. "We need a net!" Harold shouted. Promptly, a net was lowered, and the men in the boat took Kristen. and placed her ever-so-gently inside it. "Good!"

The net was pulled up, and The rest of them were brought on the boat. When the net was undone, Harold knelt down, and picked Kristen up gently. He felt her cold, stiff body against his, and a wave of panic swept over him. "Steward! Someone!" he shouted.

A steward promptly came over, and gasped when he saw the woman. "We need a bed, or something! Hurry!"

"This way, sir."

Harold and Mayda followed, and they were brought to a cabin. "Put her in here. We will take care of her."

Harry reluctantly set Kristen on the bed, and took one last look at her. She looked so different, not the happy, funny, strong, woman he knew. He began to leave, but Mayda wouldn't go. "Come on Mayda. You'll see her soon."

She followed Harry out the door, still crying, and they went back up to the deck, where they spotted James. He looked so worried, and exhausted. Once he saw them, he ran over.

"Thank goodness! I've been looking for you both!" James said, as he hugged them. "Where's Kristen?"

Harold and Mayda just glanced at each other, and she burst into tears again.

"What?! Where is she?!"

Harold hugged Mayda close to him. He numbly felt her arms wrap around him as he held her close to his chest.

Reaching out Harold placed a hand on James' shoulder, "Kristen isn't well. She was in the water and we got her out. She's seeing a doctor for hypothermia."

Tears pricked in James' brown eyes, "What?" He cried out. "No! No! No! You're wrong!"

"James, I'm sorry," Harold's voice trembled. He pulled James in for a tight hug as the younger man started to cry.

It was then the dam broke and Harold's tears fell from his face.

Charles climbed aboard the Carpathia looking exhausted. His legs stung at him with a vicious vengeance as he walked down the deck.

Silently standing on the deck was Josephine. She made no noise though the tears slid down her face.

"Josie!" Charles called out.

For a moment she thought it was the wind tormenting her. Something was calling out her name.

When the voice called again Josephine turned to see Charles standing on his own two feet. He was violently trembling but still standing. "Josie!"

She flew into his arms where he caught her. "Josie, I'm…" Any words Charles had left escaped him. He fell to the ground unconscious unable to hear Josephine's screams for a doctor.

Harold continued to hold and be held by his two friends.

"Ja--James, perhaps you should go visit Kristen," Harold sobbed. "She needs to, to know that you're there. It may make her bet-better."

Mayda didn't release her grip from Harold's body. She watched as James let go and glumly walked below decks. His shoulders hitched telling her that he was holding in tears.

Josie's calls were answered as a doctor came running over with a few stewards. The took Charles away from her, and wouldn't allow her to come despite her pleading. There was nothing to do but wait. She saw Harold and Mayda, clutching one another, crying. Josie decided to go and see what was wrong.

"Mister Lowe, Mayda? Is everything alright?"

"It's Kristen. She's barely alive. Poor James!" Harold cried out. Josie felt a tear slide down her cheek as well, as she also hugged them. "How's Lights?"

"Not well. He fainted over there. Hypothermia would be my best guess."

"I'm sorry, Josie."

James was still biting back tears as he approached the room Harold told him to go to. There was a woman outside, guarding. James tried to pass her, but she wouldn't allow it. "Sir, you can't go in there."

"I don't care! Let me in this room at once!" he demanded, as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"Y-Yes sir. " the woman exclaimed, before sliding in to talk with the doctor. Eventually, the door was swung open, and James was allowed in. Everyone else cleared the room, and when James saw her, he almost fainted. Kristen was lying, motionless, on the bed, face white, eyes closed. James shut the door after everyone had gone, and went over to sit next to Kristen. He took one of her hands in his, and gasped, as it was like ice. He rubbed it softly.

"Kristen? It's me, James. Wake up. I'm here now."


	29. Chapter 29

She didn't respond, didn't move, nothing.

"Please, wake up, please, I love you. Don't leave me!" he exclaimed frantically. "Why?!" he shouted up towards the sky, before letting his head fall. "Why?" he whispered again.

Burying his face in the blankets next to Kristen's hand he sobbed. He was dead to the world save for his cries.

Harold slid an arm around Josephine and pulled her in close.

"They wouldn't let me go with him," Josephine said. "I begged them to let me go to Charles but they refused."

"Go anyway," Harold said.

"Pardon?"

"Go anyway. Demand that they let you see him."

Josephine nodded. Straightening her back she turned towards the area where they placed Charles and marched to them. When they refused to let her in she yelled at them saying that he was her husband and that she demanded to see him.

Harold had to smirk at that. Josephine was not one to be trifled with when angry. Even if the husband part wasn't true they were practically married in spirit anyway.

The men did step aside and let her through.

"Charles?" Josephine said cautiously. Her face paled when she saw him lying on the bed, his eyes closed, and his breathing shallow.

She went to his bed and sat down on the edge, "Charles? Can you hear me?"

Harold looked down to Mayda who was resting her head against his shoulder and chest. At the moment the tears seemed to subside.

"Do you want to sit down?" Harold asked.

"Please." Mayda muttered, still clinging to Harold. They sat down against the wall of the ship, and Harold stroked Mayda's hair.

A man came over to them with a clipboard, and asked for their names.

"Harold Lowe, and this here is Mayda O'Brian." Harry answered. The man nodded his thanks, and moved on.

Josie waited for a response, and received a low moan. "Charles?!" she ran over to his side. He opened his eyes slightly, and sighed.

"Josie?"

"Yes! Thank God!" she exclaimed, kissing him lightly.

"Where's Kristen? Is she alright?"

"Well, they don't know. Mister Lowe pulled her out of the water, almost dead."

"I must go find out." Charles began, sitting up, but was pushed back down by Josephine.

"You are not going anywhere."

Not too long after, James felt a cold, gentle hand grasp his. He looked up to see Kristen, her blue eyes open, and smiling gently.

"Kristen!" James exclaimed as his tears of sorrow turned to those of happiness. "Oh, praise the Lord!"

Reaching out he began to stroke her soft hair, "I was so afraid that I'd lose you. Kristen, I love you, I love you so much."

Charles tried again to get up but Josephine pushed him back down onto the bed.

"You're not goin' anywhere," she told him. She gently took his hand into hers and held it as she looked into his blue eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Kristen and I jumped off Titanic. I found an upturned lifeboat and stood upon it until some men from the Carpathia arrived and rescued us. I don't know what happened to Kristen."

"I'm sure the doctors will tell us shortly," Josephine answered.

"I told you we'd see one another again," Charles cracked.

"There HAS to be better ways."

"There probably is but I like the dramatic. Where are your parents?"

"I haven't seen them."

Charles' heart stopped at the words. He knew the unspoken communication between them was they didn't know if her parents had survived the disaster.

Mayda leaned against Harold as he gently stroked her hair.

"Tell me about your family," Harold said in an effort to make conversation.

"What do you want to know?" Mayda asked lightly.

"Anything."

"Well, my siblings are quite hard to handle, you will need to be a good babysitter."

"We can always get Lights to help." Harold joked, laughing for the first time in quite awhile. Mayda smiled back at him.

"I don't think we need my brothers learning how to climb out windows, thank you very much."

"I'm sure they're are around here somewhere." Josie smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Josie?"

"Yes, Charles?"

"I was meaning to ask you this when we docked in New York but with the…disaster," Charles sighed. He looked up at Josie with sincere blue eyes, "Josephine Phillips, will you marry me?"

Josephine smiled at his words, "Of course I will!"

Charles smiled back at her.

Mayda leaned against Harold as gradually her eyelids began to droop from sheer exhaustion.

"Sleep, darling, it will take your mind off things as they are now." Harold smiled, kissing Mayda's forehead gently.

Josie went over to his side, and kissed him gently. "I love you, Charles. I can't ever imagine living one more moment without you."

"I thought I lost you, but I was blessed with a second chance."

"It surely did pay off then, didn't it?" Josie laughed, causing Charles to form a weak smile.

"Can you do something for me, Josephine?"

"Anything."

"Go to the doctors, and see how Kristen is. If that girl is dead I'll never forgive myself."

"Of course, I'll be back, I promise."

Josie wandered out to the deck, in search of someone who knew what was going on. She spotted a doctor, and went over to him immediately.

"Doctor! A Miss Petronsky is under your care, is she not?"

"Yes, she is. Why do you ask?"

"My husband wishes to know her current state. He is very worried about her, sir."

"Hm, yes. She is alive, and very lucky to be so. Severe hypothermia. Tell him that, he'll understand, I'm sure."

"Thank you." Josie muttered to the doctor as she went back to Charles.

"He said that she is alive and very lucky to be so. She has severe hypothermia."

Josie swore she saw a tear slide down Charles' cheek.

Reaching out Josephine gently wiped away the tear. Turning Charles' face towards hers she continued, "The doctor knows exactly what he's doin'. I've always been told Navy doctors are the best as they know how to treat everythin'."

"She's one of the bravest women I've ever met. How many other women would jump back onto a sinking ship? Aside from a completely mad one."

Josephine began to smooth down Charles' dark blonde hair, "She'll be back givin' you orders before you know it."

"And sending me on a run to Antarctica!"

"Why?"

"I rather disobeyed orders and assaulted a superior officer. I shoved James into the boat then I pushed her in."

"You're doomed Charles."

"I am indeed. Marry me before I get sent on that horrible run!"

For the first time since she last saw him Charles smiled a real smile.

"Find me the nearest ordained Captain and I will," Josephine said.

"There's always a catch, isn't there?"

Josephine showed Charles a wicked smile, "Oh, indeedy."


	30. Chapter 30

For the life of him James couldn't take his gaze of Kristen's pretty face. She probably looked as terrible as she felt but in his eyes she was still beautiful.

"You have to go and nearly kill yourself for me to admit how I feel for you," James said. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"I'd be lost. You have changed me. You showed me that there was something inside of me that I never knew I had. You brought out the true James Moody, and accepted me for who I was. No words I could say could describe how much I love you."

Kristen smiled a gentle smile. "It wasn't me who changed you. It was you who changed yourself. I am powerless over how you feel, James."

James sighed: "I know. God, I was so worried. I couldn't even give orders in my own lifeboat! I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought that when you fell on me was the last time I'd hold you in my arms alive."

"You know I never would leave you, James." Kristen replied.

He still held her one hand in his. "I knew, but I was worried because I thought I'd never be able to tell you how I truly felt about you."

"It seems as if whatever I do, something catastrophic follows." Charles joked.

Josie laughed. "not nearly as catastrophic as developing water bombs. Those beat everything!"

"And those were cold! It must have been a message to hint me in on what was coming!"

They both continued to laugh, and forgot all troubles in the world.

"If catastrophe follows you then so does goodness. We found one another again," Josephine said.

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I've never felt this way about any other woman before. You walked into my life and suddenly I'm head over heels in love and wanting to make you my wife." James grinned at her, "I think I can live quite nicely with being a Captain's husband."

Kristen smiled back at him.

Mayda continued to sleep as Fleet and Lee came up to Harold.

"The doctor told us what happened to Kristen and Lights," Fleet whispered so that he would not wake Mayda. "Thank God you came back in time. Lights is also suffering from hypothermia though it's not as bad."

"Josie must be with him," Harold whispered back. "One hell of a night."

To their surprise Mayda woke up screaming in fear.

The three looks of shock that followed were priceless.

"Mayda?! What's wrong?!" Harold asked, urgently.

"I dreamt that you, Kristen, and Lights died a horrible death on the ship. I was so scared! I tried to save you, but I couldn't. I couldn't help but watch as you were washed away from me." Mayda cried.

Harold hugged her even tighter. "You know that will never happen. I'll never leave you. Never. I promise."

Fleet and Lee couldn't help but cry.

When James kissed her hand, he felt Kristen shiver, followed by a cough.

"I agree with you, Josie. A whole lot of goodness." Charles smiled. Josie bent down and kissed him.

"I don't care what my parents say if they are still alive. I am marrying you, and am getting off this ship with you. There is no such thing as a third chance."

"Indeed, sometimes there is not," Charles agreed. "Either way I'm marrying you in New York."

Mayda continued to hold onto Harold. Even though his body was half numb he could feel her tremble.

"I'll never leave you," Harold promised. "I've got your sisters to fend off, remember?"

Mayda smiled weakly at Harold, "That I do."

"Can we fend them off too?" Lee said in an effort to make a joke.

Harold pulled Mayda closer to him, "She said I'd be fending them off first. You can have what sisters don't find me attractive."

"Hear that, Fleet? We get ALL of them!"

Pressing her face into Harold's shoulder Mayda's body shook again but this time it was not from tears but contained laughter.

James looked sympathetically at Kristen, "Do you want me to get you some tea?"

"No James, stay with me. That's the best you can do."

Harold smiled at the two boys. "No, that means you get none."

"Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we. Maybe Kristen will end up changing her mind after all!" Lee suggested.

Harold glared at him, as did Fleet.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that again." Harold hissed.

"Neither do I. Her and James are good for one another."

"Says the man who is head over heels in love with her and didn't tell her."

"I let her go. I knew what was best for her. James is the one, I know it. I haven't seen two people more right for each other in all my life." Fleet smiled.

"And we'll have the best life either one of us could wish for!" Josie gushed.

"With five children."

"Not this again." she smiled.

"Alright, fine, I'll put it down to three. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." she sighed, looking at him.

"Though I want girls. Not boys, girls," Charles said.

"And why just girls?"

"Because I want daughters. Girls as beautiful as their mother."

"Or maybe a son as handsome as his father."

"No, just girls."

Josephine laughed, "Even as ill as you are you are still impossible."

"I'm going to teach them how to slide across the floor just like I taught you how to slide across the deck."

Josephine laughed more.

"My perfect lady is out there waiting for me somewhere," Fleet said. "I just have to find her. I might even find her aboard the Carpathia."

"Now you're dreaming."

"You're just jealous."

"Mister Fleet, go find your fair lady. Mister Lee, play nice," Mayda said. "And for the record I'm sure my sisters would find you both to be attractive."

"They just find me more attractive," Harold cracked.

Fleet stuck his tongue out at Harold causing both him and Mayda to laugh. He spun on his heel and walked away as Lee followed.

"If ever there were a pair," Mayda said. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get up and walk? I think my legs have gone to sleep on me."

"I'll be with you for every day of the rest of our lives," James promised Kristen. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'll never leave you."

"Of course." Harry said, helping Mayda up. They roamed about the decks and glanced around at the survivors. Women crying about their lost husbands or children, people frozen with fright. It was a lot to take in.

"And then I suppose you'll teach them to climb out windows."

"You can count on that. I can't wait until we have our own life together."

"Either can I. Where would we live?"

"In a house by the sea of course, that way I can be Captain of my own ship." Charles smiled. "The Josephine."

"I love you." Josie leaned down and kissed him.

Charles placed a hand on her face as he kissed her back.

"My God! It's cold! I'm so cold!" Kristen exclaimed.


	31. Chapter 31

Immediately James jumped up and hugged Kristen in his arms.

"It's okay, darling. It's okay," he soothed while wrapping more blankets around her. "It's only temporary, it won't stay like this."

He began to rock her back and forth as he prayed the feelings of coldness would go away.

Mayda continued to hold onto Harold as they walked. She did regret asking him to walk with her as terrible feelings flooded her. She saw those she had met only before. Even the woman who demanded her furniture be moved was standing there looking lost.

Without warning a young woman, perhaps Mayda's age, ran into her arms sobbing. Not knowing what else to do Mayda gradually slid her arms around her.

Harold blinked back the tears as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"You do realize that you'll have to teach the girls how to row a boat," Josephine said.

"I'll do that," Charles responded. "And teach them how to work with rope like a man, and how to curse like--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Josephine laughed.

"Wasn't planning on it." Charles replied, looking down like a scolded little boy.

"Oh, I'm sure you weren't." Josie smiled.

"Don't let go, James. Don't let go." Kristen muttered.

Mayda was muttering words of comfort to the young woman. "We were just engaged! He took him from me!" she shouted, looking up towards the heavens.

"It's alright. Everything will be over soon."

For a few more minutes, the woman continued to cry, before finally thanking Mayda and leaving.

Harold once again, took hold of Mayda's arm, and they walked to the edge of the ship, where they were approached by the Captain.

"You are an Officer, are you not?"

Harold nodded.

"I am Captain Rostron. I wish to speak with your highest rank surviving Officer." Rostron smiled.

"I'm sorry sir, but our Chief Officer is in no fit state to speak with anyone."

"May I ask who is next in command?"

"I believe the next highest officer is Second Officer Charles Lightoller. You'll want to ask the doctor if he's fit for questioning."

"Oh dear," Rostron remarked. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that. And you are…?"

"Fifth Officer Harold Lowe."

Rostron managed a small smile, "May I ask YOU my questions then?"

"I won't let go," James promised. "I'm not going anywhere. It'll be okay, I promise."

James tightened his grip around Kristen's trembling form.

"Hold onto me for as long as you need to," James soothed. He kissed her forehead and continued to lightly rock her.

"Of course, sir." Harold answered.

Kristen continued to shiver and cough despite the effort put forth by James.

"I'm so tired." she muttered, eyelids closing slightly.

"No! You can't fall asleep! Don't!"

Her eyelids closed over her blue eyes again, and James shook her: "Kristen! Wake up! Don't leave me! Not now!"

Not knowing what to do, James placed her in the bed again, and ran up to find Harold, with Mayda, and talking to who he guessed to be the Captain.

"Harry!" James shouted. Harold turned to face him.

"Kristen fell asleep again! She woke up when I was in, but then she got so cold, and she said she was tired, and she closed her eyes!"

"And who might this be?" Rostron asked, looking James up and down.

"Sixth Officer James Moody, sir!" he replied, throwing up a quick salute.

"Who is this woman you speak of?"

"Our Chief Officer, sir." Mayda told him.

"Your Chief Officer is a woman?!" Rostron practically shrieked.

Not waiting for an answer Mayda hitched up her skirts and raced away. Startled people stared at the woman being foolish enough to show her ankles in public…let alone run past them.

Along the way she prayed that it was not too late.

She barged through the door without even stopping. Thankfully James had left it partially open in his hasty retreat. If he hadn't Mayda would've bounced right off.

"Kristen! Mayda shouted. "C'mon, Kristen! You've got to wake up!"

She frowned when Kristen didn't respond.

"I'm terribly sorry about this," Mayda said. She raised her hand high above her head and cracked Kristen across the face.

"Owwww," Kristen moaned.

"Kristen, stay awake, stay with me," Mayda ordered. "Open up those pretty blue eyes."

"What…?" A steward asked.

"You! Fetch a cup of tea or brandy or whiskey and bring it in here!" Mayda shouted.

"Why?"

"Don't ask, just go!"

The tone of her voice told the steward to do as he was told.

"You've got to be awake to drink your drink, right?" Mayda said. "Keep yer eyes open."

James followed after Mayda as did Harold. James was practically a nervous wreck when he saw the two women.

Mayda was leaning over her with a frantic look on her face. Kristen was lying in the bed, eyes cracked open slightly. It was enough for James to let a breath go for the first time in five minutes. He was pushed aside by a steward, carrying a glass of brandy.

"Here, drink it!" Mayda ordered, shoving the glass into Kristen's face. Reluctantly, Kristen opened her mouth and consumed the liquid. Harold was shocked as he watched the Chief Officer down it in a few seconds, only to erupt in fits of coughing again.

"Take it."

The steward grabbed the glass from Mayda, and walked out of the room.

"You should be fine now. I'll leave you with James. I believe Captain Rostron had questions for you, but they may wait."

"I'm fine, Mayda. Send him in if you wish."

"I will." Mayda replied.

"Oh, and Mayda. Thank you."

She smiled gently at her friend before her and Harold walked out.

Mayda smiled back, "You're welcome."

Harold slid his arm around Mayda's shoulders as he took her out of the room.

"That was amazing! How'd you know what to do?" Harold asked.

"I had seen it done once and hoped it would work for her," Mayda shrugged. "Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't and I hoped it would."

Harold stopped in his tracks and wrapped his arms around Mayda's waist. Slowly he bent in to gently kiss her.

Mayda gently kissed Harold back as she leaned into his comforting embrace.

"Thank God," James said softly. "Thank God."

He sat down on the edge of the bed to hug Kristen to him.

"A-hem," a familiar voice said.


	32. Chapter 32

Mayda and Harold turned and looked in horror as Captain Rostron stared down at them.

"There had best be a good reason for this," he said.

"Captain Rostron, sir!" Harold yelped.

"Hm?" the Captain replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You see, this here is my wife, Mayda. We were married before Titanic launched." Harold lied. Mayda smiled and agreed.

"Alright, then."

"Miss Kristen says that you may speak with her. She can't get up, so you'll have to go to the cabin."

"Thank you, Mister Lowe. I shall go do that." Rostron smiled tipping his hat.

Harold smiled at Mayda as they both laughed.

"You need to stop worrying so much about me, James."

"It's impossible, darling." James responded, before kissing her forehead.

James was about to hug her again, if the sound of footsteps didn't stop him. He turned around to see Captain Rostron.

Rostron cocked his head to the side seeing the pair.

"I was helping the Chief Officer up," James said. It was indeed true.

"I'm still very weak," Kristen said.

"Very well then. Perhaps one of you could explain to me what happened?" It was concern in the captain's voice rather than scorn. "I thought there would be more survivors."

James sadly shook his head.

"What happened? Weren't there enough life boats?"

"That was quick thinkin'," Mayda remarked.

"We both could have lost our positions," Harold said. "But, I do have something I need to ask you. I think after that little close call now is the best time."

"What is it?"

Harold took a deep breath. "Mayda O'Brian, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mayda smiled, and practically jumped into his arms while kissing him. "Yes, Harold! Oh yes!"

Harold smiled back at her, and ignored the glares from the couples walking past.

"No sir, not by half." Kristen sighed.

"I see." the Captain muttered.

"I got off in a boat early, so I really don't know much about what happened."

"At what time did you hit the iceberg?"

"11:40, sir." Kristen told him.

"Captain Smith, may he rest in peace, gave orders for women and children in the boats soon after."

"By 2:15, the boats were gone, and more than half the passengers remained on board."

Captain Rostron nodded. "There is one thing I still question." He glanced up at Kristen. "If you are truly who you say you are, why did you not go down with the ship. Chief Officers normally do."

James frowned at the Captain's remark, "She DID, sir. Our Chief Officer was fortunate enough to be washed up onto a piece of debris and be rescued by our certain Fifth Officer. Had that not happened she would've gone down with the ship."

Rostron looked at James. The young man had spunk, he liked that. What he didn't like was the young man's mouth.

"I believe your Chief Officer can answer for herself."

"That's how it happened, sir," Kristen said.

"What other officers survived?"

"The ones you see aboard your ship, sir."

Mayda kissed Harold again as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered to him.

"I love you too."

Fleet sauntered along the decks with Lee trailing along behind. He kept looking around until something hit him square in the chest. Looking down he saw it was a rolled up piece of paper. But why…?

"That's not the way it's done!" A woman's voice said. "You have to get it WET first!"

"Sorry Abby!"

Fleet looked over to find himself staring at a red-haired woman with the largest gray eyes he had ever seen before.

The woman named Abby laughed as Fleet picked it off and threw it back at her. The lookout walked over to her with a smile.

"Fred Fleet, lookout on the Titanic."

"Abby Fannelly. Passenger on Carpathia. Nice to meet you, Mister Fleet."

"Oh! Fleet! Looks like you've found your match!" Lee joked. Fleet took a spare water bomb out of his pocket and launched it at his companion.

Lee shrieked a high-pitch screech, and Fleet turned around to see Abby laughing.

"Perhaps I'd better get used to the thought of having girls draped all over me now." Harry admitted.

Mayda laughed at his comment.

"Hm...yes. And do tell me, Miss Petronsky, how do you manage to fit into society, I know they wouldn't accept one like you easily."

James felt the anger boiling up inside of him.

"I manage, sir." Kristen frowned.

"With all due respect, Captain, that is an inappropriate question."

"And may I ask you, Mister Moody, why you are so defensive when it comes to Miss Kristen?"

"She's my superior officer," James answered stiffly. "Can I not be defensive of my superior officer? She has gone through a horrible ordeal and has been treated poorly because she is a woman."

Rostron eyed James suspiciously.

"My sister was treated terribly because she was female," James continued. "I don't see why they should be treated different than us just because they are the fairer sex."


	33. Chapter 33

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be the only one draped over you," Mayda laughed. "Once we can I'll have to send my brothers and sisters a message. But where will we live Harry? Should we settle down in the New World or go back to Wales or England?"

Abby laughed at the sight with Fleet. "You MUST tell me how you do that!"

"It's not that difficult, I assure you," Fleet said.

"I'll get you for this Fleet! I will!"

"You're just jealous that I got you first," Fleet said.

Lee stuck his tongue out at Fleet before walking away.

"Hm...let's see what the New World has to offer before we decide anything." Harry replied, before continuing their walk.

"I can only imagine what the future will bring us. I hope Charles, Josie, Kristen, and James settle down near us, so we can still see each other."

"I think James and Kristen are going back to England, at least that's what he told me."

"Kristen could probably convince him differently, though."

"He'd do anything for her." Harry sighed.

"They are fragile-minded creatures that aren't supposed to have opinions! That's why they are treated so poorly! We men are superior! Weren't you ever taught that, Mister Moody?"

Kristen gasped slightly.

"I do not believe that is any way to talk about an equal of yours, Captain. We haven't been formally introduced. "I am Kristen Petronsky. Chief Officer of the Titanic, and Captain of the Britannic."

"Doesn't make a difference! You shouldn't be holding that position! I'm sure you don't know much about ships! Men should be above you! They are more capable! They can make better decisions, they are smarter." Rostron snapped.

"Oh, so you're saying your own mother is an idiot?" James shot back. "I'm sure she'd be sooooo happy to hear what her own son thinks of her!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Miss Kristen worked her way up the ranks. She had to work hard, perhaps harder than you to prove herself!"

"Why don't you put on your frilly little blue bloomers and leave!"

James' face started turning red with contained anger.

Mayda looped her arm around Harold's, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to have Kristen by my Maid of Honor."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I'll have to let James and Lights know soon."

Josephine stayed by Charles' side until he began to drift off to sleep. She gradually slid off the bed and into a chair next to the bed.

Josie smiled as she watched him sleep. She didn't leave, and eventually, she too, drifted off.

"I'm sure they'll be happy. James as my best man of course." Harold laughed.

"What?"

"The thought of him in a tuxedo is enough to make anyone die of laughter."

"You're horrible!" Mayda exclaimed, laughing as well.

James stood in shock. "I am not going anywhere, Captain."

"Well then tell the woman to leave! She doesn't belong with us Officers, she is a woman. Just a woman."

Kristen wanted to curse at him, but she knew better than to open her mouth at this point.

"She is more than just a woman, sir! She is stronger and better than you will ever be!"

Rostron's back straightened, "I beg your pardon?"

"I don't see you risking your life to save passengers!"

"I ordered my ship full speed ahead to get here to save your miserable behind!"

"And were you ever picked on while in the academy because you were different? Because you just happened to be a different gender? Here I thought you were a gentleman! Sometimes I'm sad to see that I'm wrong."

"If we set for a quick weddin' we'll have to be married in what we're wearin'," Mayda said.

Harold smirked, "We'll be able to tell our grandchildren our story."

"Oh yes, we'd have quite a story to tell!" Mayda exclaimed, smiling at him.

"I think that Aunt Kristen, and Uncle James would as well." Harold laughed.

"Uncle James....hm....sounds troublesome."

"And Aunt Kristen doesn't?"

"No, it doesn't! It sounds quite refined, actually." Mayda admitted.

"I wonder what James and Kristen will tell their children."

"And I wonder what Aunt Mayda and Uncle Harold would have to say."

Harold broke out into laughter upon hearing Mayda's words.

"YOU are the ungentlemanly one! You're defending a woman!" Rostron shot back at James.

James did the last thing anyone in the room had expected. He laughed in Rostron's face.

"Defending a woman is ungentlemanly…Oh my, I thought we were put on this earth to protect them! And to think, I've had it wrong for all these years!"

Rostron was about to respond when the doctor entered.

"I won't have any more arguing. Captain, you're needed in the bridge," the doctor said.

Rostron left while grumbling to himself.

"You're not going to upset her, are you?" The doctor asked James.

"No sir, not at all," James answered.

The doctor seemed to accept that as he shut the door behind him.

James collapsed into a chair. "Oh, thank God that ordeal is over. For a minute there I thought he was going to have me thrown in the brig."

"Thank you." Kristen muttered as she walked over to him. He opened his arms, beckoning her to come sit with him. She fell into him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. James kissed her forehead before speaking.

"I'd do anything for you. Even if it meant getting thrown in the brig."

"You wouldn't. I wouldn't allow it."

"And the doctor thought I would upset you." He laughed.

Kristen put her head against his chest, while one hand slid up to his shoulder.

She looked up at him, and said: "I love you, James."

"I love you. Every time I see those eyes of yours, I just want to melt."

Kristen smiled against James' chest.

"It's true, my fair maiden," James said with a smile. "You know, I can't help but wonder what Fleet and Lee are up to. It's been too quiet lately."

"Oh, give them time to get into trouble."

Fleet was busy showing Abby how he developed water bombs with Abby.

"I helped!" Lee exclaimed.

"But it was my idea!" Fleet shot back.

"Boys, boys, boys! You're both geniuses!" Abby cut in.

Mayda looked up at Harold, "I should wire my siblings back home and let them know that I'm alive. They're going to be worried sick once they hear the news of Titanic."

Lights woke with a start. "I have to go see her. I can't stand this any longer!" he exclaimed, before getting up and out of the bed. His legs stung for a moment, but after that he was fine. He snuck past a sleeping Josephine and out onto the deck. He saw Harold and Mayda, and immediately approached them.

"Mister Lightoller!" Harold yelped, throwing a quick salute to the Second Officer.

"Harold." He nodded. "Where is Kristen?"

"With James, sir. In a cabin, it's just down the hall. I'm sure you'll be able to find it."

"Okay, I will do that. How are you faring, Miss Mayda?"

"Very well. Even better that Harold and I are engaged!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Light's face broke out into a smile. "Congratulations! I wish I could stay, but I must go check on her, it's imperative."


	34. Chapter 34

Harry nodded his understanding as Lights went to the cabin where Kristen was.

He opened the door a crack to see her, wrapped up with blankets, in James' arms. Moody's head shot up as he heard footsteps, but smiled as he saw Lights.

Charles smiled back at James. He watched as James placed a finger to his lips and then motioned to Kristen who was half-asleep in his arms.

His large hands opening the door as quietly as possible Charles stepped into the room. He removed his shoes and while carrying them quietly walked to James.

"How is she?" Charles whispered.

"Sleeping, finally. If it weren't for Mayda she would've died," James answered.

It took all that Charles had to keep from screaming. "What happened??" He managed to whisper.

"Kristen started to fall asleep and I ran for help. Mayda came in and yelled at a steward to get something to warm Kristen up. He came back with a glass of brandy which Mayda had her drink. It must've warmed her up because she's okay."

"Thank God. Oh, did you know Mayda and Harry are engaged?"

James' eyes widened at the news, "They are?"

Charles nodded, "Today. I'm engaged too."

"Congratulations to the both of you!"

"Thank you. Thank god she's alright. I was worried sick!"

"YOU were worried sick?!" James exclaimed loudly, before clamping his hand over his mouth. Kristen's eyes flew open.

"James! Is everything alright?!"

"Yes, darling, everything's fine. Don't worry. Now go back to sleep." he replied, before kissing her forehead.

"Nice, James."

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Well, she came right back up on the deck, and started giving orders. Eventually, there was nothing more we could do. We almost got hit by a collapsible, and the ship began to lurch. I grabbed her hand to keep her with me, yet, I slipped, and let go. I couldn't find her after that. I was washed away in the water, and I lost her. Fortunately, I was able to scramble up onto an overturned lifeboat. What about her?" Lights asked, nudging his chin towards Kristen, who was once again asleep.

"She got washed into the water and caught a chair. From what Harold told me they found her almost frozen. Mayda warmed her up, and the doctors took her in here. I was so worried! I couldn't think, I couldn't even give orders in my own boat!"

Charles smiled at the lovesick boy. "Ah, love, a marvelous thing, isn't it?"

James nodded, as he looked down at Kristen.

"You're a lucky man James. She was so brave. If you could have seen her, oh you would have been proud to call her yours."

"I already am proud to call her mine," James said warmly. "There's no other woman on earth that I'd rather have by my side. …Even if she's rolling her eyes at my actions."

Charles smiled at that, "You sound just like me. Ah, James don't let that chance pass you by. Hold onto her and no matter what happens never, never let her go."

"I will, sir."

"I'll come back later," Charles said with another smile. He slowly turned and left the room leaving James holding Kristen.

Harold patiently waited as Mayda scribbled out a note about her being alive and engaged. She added in a bit about her and Harold being in New York for a short period of time and that they could see about coming to New York as well.

"Here ye are," Mayda said to the wireless operator.

"Thank you Miss. I'll get this out right away," the operator promised.

"Thank you," Mayda answered and went back to Harold.

She looped her arm around his and smiled, "I sometimes think it's hard to believe that I'm engaged to the man I love."

"If I'm in a dream don't wake me," Harold added.

Humming quietly to himself Charles went back to his cabin where he found Josephine still lightly napping. Brushing aside some of her hair he whispered, "Sleep well my Josie."

"I must be sleepwalking, slap me Mayda. To make sure it's real." Harold joked. Mayda did as told.

Harold lightly touched the place where she got him. "That was a joke, but I'm glad I'm not dreaming."

Mayda smiled as she leaned into him.

James looked down at Kristen, and smiled.

Charles smiled as he thought about the day. Kristen was alive, and safe with James, Josie was his, and everything was just right. Now if Fleet and Lee could keep their noses out of trouble....that would be impossible, but there was always hope, that would make it complete.

"I do hope that if we settle in America, James changes his stubborn mind and stays with us."

"If he doesn't, I'm sure Kristen will help change that. That woman can work wonders with him."

"It's amazing what the right person can do."

James yawned as he felt himself starting to fall asleep. He tried keeping his eyes open over and over again. It was all in vain though as his body won out and he fell over onto his side fast asleep.

"I wonder what's goin' to happen to us now," Mayda remarked. "I wonder how many people have heard of Titanic's sinkin'. Unfortunately Titanic did get her headlines this way."

"I know," Harold said drawing Mayda closer to him. Looking over his shoulders he saw a few familiar crew members wandering aimlessly about. He didn't know what to say to them other than to offer a small weak smile.

Sitting up straight Josephine stretched out her legs. Those chairs obviously weren't built for comfort. At the moment she didn't care if Charles saw her ankles or not. They were to be married anyway so it didn't make any difference.

"Nice ankles, Josie." Charles commented with a smile.

"How's Kristen?"

"She's much better. James is with her. I have never seen a man so in love before besides myself."

Josie smiled as she went over to him. "Neither have I."

"Poor women, lost their husbands. I can't imagine what James and Josie felt like without their loved ones." Mayda sighed, looking around.

"James was a nervous wreck, and Josie I'm sure was as well. What do you say we go tell them about the news?"

"Let's!"

Harold and Mayda walked down to where James and Kristen were, to their surprise, the door was slightly ajar.

Harold cocked his head to the side as Mayda peered inside the room. He became even more confused when Mayda was forced to cover her mouth to keep giggles from escaping.

"What?" Harold whispered.

"See for yourself," Mayda answered as she backed up.

Harold glanced inside the room and like his beloved was forced to exit before he could laugh.

Inside the room lay James and Kristen. James was asleep on his side, dead to the world. Kristen lay next to him with her arm thrown about his middle.

"Close the door!" Mayda said. When Harold didn't respond right away she shut the door as quietly as possible.

Harold was still smirking.

"Let them sleep."

"What? No comments about how adorable they are?"

"They are indeed. Now let's let them get some rest. Do ye want to try to find Mister Lightoller?"

Josephine looked to Charles and laughed, "Why thank you Charles. I'm rather partial to them myself."

Getting up from her seat she went to him and slid her arms around his neck, "After you've been ship wrecked, and have had at least one ship sink under you why should I let you go outside on a ship ever again?"

"Because I'm a good boy." Charles smiled hopefully.

Josie laughed: "I am beginning to think you are cursed."

"Why in the world would I be cursed?!"

"Well, think about it, you've been on a sinking ship, been beaten up in the navy, what worse could happen?"

"Nothing, I don't think, except if I ever lost you. Where do you want to settle down?"

"I hear England calling my name. What about you?"

"I can see that bridge now."

Josie laughed as she met his gaze. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, so without warning, he gave into temptation, and kissed her.

"Nah." Harold said as they walked back down the hall.

"Why not?"

"He's probably with Josie, and I'm sure THAT sight would be much worse than Kristen and James sleeping."

"It wasn't a bad sight, Harold, they were adorable!" Mayda gushed.

"You're a woman! You're supposed to think it's adorable!"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Mayda shot back.

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that James has the love of his life with him and they look adorable together?"

Without warning Harold seized Mayda into his arms and pulled her close, "Now I have the love of my life in my arms? Am I adorable?"

"No."


	35. Chapter 35

"No??"

Mayda laughed, "You're handsome!" She slid her arms around his neck, "The handsomest sailor I've ever had the fortune of being married to."

For a split second Harold failed to make the connection until he realized he told Captain Rostron that he and Mayda were married.

Josephine kissed Charles back while holding onto him. She didn't want to let him go and never wanted him to release her.

Unfortunately, he broke it. Josie frowned slightly.

"Did you have to just do that?"

"If you want more, I have no problem in giving it to you." Charles replied, smiling wickedly.

Josie didn't answer, she just kissed him back.

"And you are the prettiest woman I have ever set eyes on." Harold replied.

"Flattery doesn't change my mind, Harry."

"Ugh. You know me too well." Harold sighed.

"It's my job to know you. So, what are you going to make James wear for our wedding?"

"Something to make him look ridiculous, that's for sure." Harold laughed.

"I'm going to make Kristen wear something to make her look beautiful." Mayda sighed.

"Oh, you women and having to make each other look beautiful! Honestly, you're beautiful to us, you just don't see it!"

Mayda raised an eyebrow at Harold's comment, "Perhaps. But, don't make James look too ridiculous; remember, Kristen still ranks you."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about that."

"We do have to set a weddin' date…or we can just get married right when we reach New York. Don't have to go all about the preparations that way."

"But what will you wear?"

"What I've got on."

"Don't you think you should have a nicer dress?"

"At the moment this IS my nicest dress."

Josephine continued to kiss Charles. She pushed the tragedy she had escaped from hours before out of her mind for the moment. Right now she wanted to enjoy the company of the man she loved and nearly lost.

Charles brought a hand up to her face as the kiss turned passionate.

"I'm sure Kristen could hook you up with something, if we choose to get married in New York. I know for sure that your maid of honor would not be pleased with you marrying me in a stewardess's dress."

"I didn't think she would. I wonder when she and James are getting married?"

"Knowing James, he'll probably slack off it."

"Not with Kristen he won't. He wants to make sure he doesn't lose her again."

"You are finally starting to understand men! I thought this day would never come!" Harold exclaimed.

"You still have to understand women yet, Harold."

"I believe you have just stated the impossible, Mayda."

Mayda laughed at Harry, and he eventually joined in.

Kristen yawned, as she woke up.

James shifted lightly as he remained asleep. His breathing was shallow though steady as he slept. Based off the angle his head was in he'd have a pain in his neck when he woke up.

"Harry, let me give ye some advice. Stop tryin' to understand women while yer ahead," Mayda said.

"Sound advice."

"We women often have trouble understandin' you men."

"I don't think we'll ever figure one another out." Harold looked to Mayda and held his arm out to her. Changing the subject he said, "I want to find out when we're going to reach New York. I want to forget the horrible memory of the Titanic sinking."

Mayda nodded as she took Harold's arm. She felt him step forward and she followed suit as together they walked up to the bridge.

Josephine continued to hold Charles tightly as he kissed her.

Josie wished he would never stop. She was so happy, to once again, feel their love for each other through the kiss.

In no time, Harold and Mayda arrived at the bridge. They were let inside the wheelhouse promptly. As Harold glanced around, he noticed that it was far less grand as Titanic's, but it was a bridge all the same.

"Ah, Mister Lowe! What brings you here?" Captain Rostron inquired.

"I was just wondering when we were going to reach New York, sir."

"Oh, my best guess would be in a few days. Not too long. You'll have your feet on land in no time!"

"Thank you, sir!" Harold smiled before turning to walk out.

"And, Mister Lowe!"

Both Harold and Mayda turned around.

"If at any time you or any of the Officers wish to come up here, you are welcome, it provides a sense of home for a sailor."

"Thank you, and I shall relay the message."

Kristen shifted, causing James to wake up.

"Uh?" James mumbled. He blinked sleepily as his brown eyes began to focus. He looked up to see Kristen smiling at him. "How long was I out?"

"For about as long as I was."

"Where is everybody?"

"Around here somewhere."

James began to sit up while rubbing the back of his neck, "Owww, now I can be a pain in my own neck. Not everyone can be like that."

His sympathetic response was Kristen's laughter.

"Missus Lowe," Rostron said.

Mayda turned to look at the captain, "Yes sir?"

"I'm afraid I need to pry you away from your husband. Would you help some of the other Titanic survivors?"

"Of course, sir."

"Very good. You do know where the deck for the first class survivors is?"

"Yes, I do."

Rostron nodded signaling for Mayda to go.

She released Harold's arm and went to the deck. She could see the people sitting and talking, some were weeping, and others staring into space as if trying to figure out the heavens themselves.

It was then Mayda felt a firm hand clamp down on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Reginald.

"Reginald! You scared me!" she gasped.

"What's this news of you being Missus Lowe? Haven't decided to marry the lad, have you?"

"Yes, actually I have, if it means all the same to you, I'd like it if you left me alone." Mayda replied, before walking away.

"That's the problem, I can't! Mayda!"

"Don't call me Mayda!" she shouted.

"Why not? You call me Reginald?"

"Ugh! Never mind! Just leave! I hear someone calling for you!"

She watched as her efforts finally worked, and he walked away. She sighed of relief, and wished she could be back with Harold.

Once Kristen stopped laughing, she bent in, and placed a tender, sweet kiss on the spot that James was rubbing.

James smirked to himself. He shifted enough so that he could see her pretty face. His hands slipped up on either side of her face as he gently kissed her lips.

"If you're feeling up to it would you like to go up on deck? We can see what Fleet and Lee are plotting to terrorize the crew of the Carpathia. If we're lucky they might even get that Captain with a water bomb…or something of similar wickedness."

"I'm afraid to ask what they'd do."

James grinned wickedly, "Care to go and find out?"

"And why not?" Kristen laughed. "Lead the way dear Mister Moody."

"Right away Missus Moody."

Charles continued to hug Josephine to him, "If I can't have my own ship by myself I'll have to take you aboard her with me. You and our three future daughters."

"A home in England by the shore and our own ship. I'd enjoy that," Josephine said.

Harold roamed out onto the deck to get some air. He didn't know what to expect when he stepped out but nodded his greetings to a woman passenger.

"Mister Lowe!" Reginald's voice said. "I hear you married Miss Mayda."

"Ah, yes, I did indeed."

"May I offer my congratulations, though I have to admit, I do fancy your wife." Reginald replied.

Holding hands, James and Kristen walked up on deck. She squinted briefly to get used to the light, but after, was fine. They promptly found Fleet, and Lee, talking with two women, with serious scheming looks on their faces. Fleet's face lit up when he saw Kristen. He nudged Lee, and they both practically ran over. Fleet took her in his arms and said: "Thank God! We were so worried!"

"Don't hog her, Fred!" Lee replied.

Fleet unwillingly let go, and Lee hugged her.

"So, what evil are you two up to now?" James questioned, with a menacing look in his eye.

"Nothing much, talking to the ladies."

"Oh, I see. We will leave you to that then." Kristen winked, before her and James walked off.

Fleet and Lee returned to Abby. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Kristen Petronsky, Titanic's Chief Officer, and her fiancé, James moody."

"Is that the one you liked, Fred? She is beautiful!" Abby exclaimed with a warm smile towards Fred.

"Oh, James, do you mind if we go talk to Captain Rostron?"


	36. Chapter 36

"Of course not, dear."

The two Officers made their way up to the bridge, and were welcomed in. Kristen was greeted by gasps, and whistles.

"Hey!" James shouted. "Show some respect for the Chief Officer!"

The whistles immediately stopped to be replaced with blank stares and a few gasps.

James continued to glare at them until Rostron entered.

"May I ask what the meaning of this is?" Rostron asked coldly.

"You fancy my wife," Harold echoed. "You can't have her." He leaned in close to Reginald, "Hear me once and hear me well; if I ever find out you've harmed her there's no force on earth that will protect you from me."

That was enough to make Reginald go weak in the knees, and run off. Harold straightened up and smiled contently to himself.

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt, but I came up to apologize for Mister Moody's behavior earlier today."

"Hm....yes." Rostron replied.

"And also to thank you, sir. You have been very kind to us, and very brave to come and rescue us from the sinking. ON behalf of Captain Smith, myself, the other Officers, and the survivors, I thank you." Kristen nodded.

Mayda was still busy tending to passengers, and pushing Reginald from her mind. That dreadful, awful man! Now she knew how Harold felt with Englishwomen, and it made perfect sense to her!

James was forced to bite his lower lip to keep from speaking.

Rostron looked Kristen over and nodded, "I am happy to know that I helped made a difference and saved lives."

"You did Captain."

Forcing a smile James nodded at Rostron. He knew Kristen had her good reasons for speaking to him but at the same time James felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. He felt as if he were being undermined by a woman and it was embarrassing for him.

Mayda hastily folded a blanket up and handed it to a passenger.

She couldn't understand why Reginald was so fascinated with her. And more importantly why he couldn't understand she wasn't interested.

She hoped she wouldn't see him again but in her gut she sensed that she would before they reached New York.

Mayda's gut was usually right. That was the bad thing.

As Captain Rostron looked Kristen over, he noticed how pretty she truly was.

"And I commend you sir, for being a Cunard Captain, and saving White Star lives."

"A life is a life, no matter what shipping line they travel on. Miss Petronsky, I offer you the bridge whenever you like. You seem to be responsible, and capable. Officers! If this woman gives you an order, follow it!" he announced to the company on the bridge. They all nodded. "Excuse me for a moment, I will be right back."

Once Rostron left, Kristen turned to James. "I'm sorry, it had to be done."

"That's alright. I knew you had a reason." James nodded.

"I owe you when we get back to the cabin." Kristen smiled.

"I'm going to hold you to that!" James exclaimed, with a smile, before Rostron returned.

Rostron quietly returned to the bridge after a few moments, "I've informed my wireless operator to send out messages. If your survivors wish to contact their loved ones they should start writing their messages now so it can get to their families."

"Thank you sir," Kristen said.

"Is there anything else that you need?"

"No sir."

Rostron saluted, a salute that both Kristen and James returned.

Spinning on his heel James followed her out of the bridge.

"Now where to?" James asked.

"Is Lights around?" Kristen asked.

"I think he's in his cabin."

"I'd like to see him."

"I'll lead the way," James said while offering Kristen his arm.

When Mayda was finished with her duties she brushed some of her hair out of her face. It kept falling back into her eyes making her sigh. It seemed the only way to fix it would be by re-styling her hair. Rather than go back to an empty room Mayda decided to find a small private area where she can undo her hair and then see about pinning it back up.

She found her quiet spot just below the decks where no one seemed to be around. Nimbly she removed her white cap and stared at it while smirking. Of everything that was lost it seemed so ironic that the cap would survive!

Shoving her hat into her apron band Mayda undid the pins in her hair and gave her head a light shake.

"My, you look pretty," a voice said.

James led Kristen to the cabin and knocked on the door.

"Bad time! Come back later!" They heard Charles say.

James turned to Kristen and laughed: "He's with Josie." Kristen nodded, and they began the walk back to the cabin.

Mayda gasped as she turned around, to see not Reginald, but Harold.

"Phew, you scared me, Harry!" Mayda exclaimed.

"What did you think I was Reginald?" he joked, before smiling and taking her into his arms.

"Yes, oh my, that would have been awful!"

"I won't let him touch you! I've already spoken with him about that."

"You angel!" Mayda replied, kissing him.

When James and Kristen got back, she shut the door, and walked over to James. She put her arms around him.

"So, do you want that now, or later?"

James smiled at Kristen. Bending in he kissed her forehead first. Before he could stop himself he pressed his lips against hers. His arms went around her pulling her warm body close against his.

One of his hands slid up into her hair as he continued to kiss her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you…Missus Lowe," Harold joked.

Shaking her head Mayda began to style her hair once again.

"I wish you would keep it down, you look so lovely that way."

"I would be scandalizing all of society."

"Then let them be scandalized."

Reluctantly James ended the kiss and looked into Kristen's blue eyes.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Did you have to end it?" Kristen whispered, placing her head against his chest.

Mayda gave Harold a pathetic look before continuing.

"Have you seen James lately?"

"No, of course not, he's with Kristen. Did you expect him to leave her?" Mayda asked, surprised.

"I should have known. She seems to be better though. I think Lights went to see her."

"That's a bit of good news!" Mayda smiled, placing a pin in her hair.

"When you live in my house, I'm going to make you wear your hair down." Harold smiled.

"How exactly do you aim to do that, Mister Lowe?"

"I'm sure I'll find a way."

"But when I go out and about I'll have to wear it pinned up."

"There are times like this I don't like society's rules."

"Then why don't you see about changin' them," Mayda laughed. Replacing her cap she giggled as Harold tried to reach for it. "Oh no, yer not gettin' my hat!"

Not giving Harold any time to respond Mayda raced up the steps laughing.

James tilted Kristen's head up with his index finger.

"I suppose not," he admitted. Giving Kristen no warning he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her quickly, "Where to milady?"

"Wherever you want to take me." Kristen smiled, looking into his brown eyes.

Harold raced after her, reaching for the hat at whatever chance he could.

"Harold!" Mayda laughed.

"Mayda!" he mimicked, before catching her in his arms. They both erupted into fits of laughter, and Harold stopped to look at her.

"I love when you smile, I wish you would smile for me all the time."

"I can, if you wish, Harry." she replied, flashing a smile for him.

"Oh, I wish alright. Are you still working?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say so. I think I'm going to go talk with pitman for a few moments. I will see you later."

He kissed her lightly before walking away.

"Where do I wish to go?" James asked himself. "As long as you're by my side I'll go anywhere. Are you feeling any better? Not so cold?"

Kristen nodded.

"Thank God, but if you scare me like that again I'll be very put out with you."

Kristen found herself laughing at James' words.

"I can always order you not to be upset with me."


	37. Chapter 37

"The only way you could do that is by removing my feelings for you and even you cannot do that."

Harold came back up on deck to see Mayda working in the distance. She was busy talking to some wealthy passenger who handed her several clothing items.

"Give them to the children, won't you?" The wealthy woman asked. "They need clothes to keep them warm."

Mayda nodded.

"Pitman!" Harold called.

"Lowe!" Pitman responded. "I'm glad to see you made it here safely."

"I'm glad to see we did too."

"Did you hear about Rostron?"

"What about him?"

"I believe he's tolerating our Chief Officer. I don't think he knows what to make of it but may have a grudging respect for her."

"That's good. No more yelling."

Once again Mayda was sent below decks. Through some work she was able to sort out sizes for each of the children that came up to her. Just about every sewn garment was too big for the child but it was better than nothing at all.

"I've been told there's another boy down the hall," a Carpathia steward said to Mayda. "Poor lads must be traumatized."

"I think the adults are too," Mayda answered. She thanked the steward and walked down the hall.

She knocked on the door and when there was no response she let herself in.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Mayda called out as she walked into the narrow room.

She turned around when she heard the door close and saw a lone figure standing in front of the door.

"What do YOU want?" Mayda demanded.

"I know I can't." Kristen replied, nuzzling her head against James' chest.

"You know very well what I want, Mayda." Reginald replied, advancing on her.

"Don't come any closer." Mayda warned.

"I can do whatever I want. I am a man after all."

"I am warning you, Reginald."

"And I am disregarding your warning."

He reached out for her, only to be rewarded with a slap. While he was stunned, Mayda ran out of the room and up to where Kristen and James were, as she didn't know where Harold would be.

Half screaming, half sobbing Mayda started banging on the door with her fists. She would frequently glance over her shoulder to make sure Reginald wasn't coming for her.

James' ears pricked at the sound. He quickly set Kristen on her feet and threw open the door. To his surprise Mayda fell against his chest.

"Mayda! Mayda! What happened?" James asked.

"It was Reginald! He--" Mayda choked out.

James felt his heart sink to his stomach. He took Mayda's face in his hands, looking into her dark eyes, "Mayda, did he--?"

Mayda shook her head, "I told him to stay away and he said he was a man and chose to disregarded my order. When he reached for me I slapped him and ran here. I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to go! I don't know where Harry is."

James pulled Mayda into a tight hug and smoothed down her hair, "Shhh, it's okay. You're safe here with us. Kristen, stay with Mayda. I'm going to find Harold."

James' lips pursed together in an effort to control the anger he felt seething from him. He made his way up on deck as his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Harry!" He called out once he caught sight of his companion.

"James!" Harold called back and waved. His smile faded when he saw the look on his friend's face. "James…what's wrong? What happened?"

"Is it Kristen? Is she alright?"

"No, Harold, it's Mayda."

Harold's eyes grew huge. "What happened?!"

"Reginald went after her. She's with Kristen now."

Harold immediately dropped his work, and the men ran back to the cabin.

"Reginald is going to feel his head disintegrate in my hands!" Kristen shouted, before pacing.

"No, Kristen, don't, if he goes after you.…" Mayda begged.

"He won't. The boys will be back soon. Where is he?"

Mayda saw an anger in her friend's eyes that she had never seen before. The once gentle, kind blue eyes had turned to ice.

"Below decks. You'll find him there."

Without another word, Kristen sped out of the room, and ran to where Mayda directed her. Once she spotted Jessop, she grabbed him by the shirt collar, and pulled him into a cabin where she slammed the door.

"Feisty enough, Kristen?" Reginald asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I am Officer Petronsky to you." she hissed.

"ah, whatever, you're a woman all the same."

"Do not try and charm me, Reginald. It will not work. I'll make this short, and I'll make it sweet. Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Mayda."

"I can do whatever I please."

"You may NOT do whatever you please. I'm warning you! You are lucky you got me instead of Harold, because he would beat you to a pulp!" Kristen hissed, before turning to walk away.

She felt two hands grasp her waist, and Reginald bent over and whispered in her ear: "You aren't going anywhere, Officer Petronsky."

Once again Kristen felt rage build up inside of her. She could not recall the next few seconds as she drove her elbow into his ribs.

Reginald yelped and let her go just long enough for her to run around. She delivered another punch just below his sternum.

Doubling over Reginald was still not one to be stopped. It was a weak punch but managed to hit her across the face.

Kristen rewarded him with a slap and a kick to the belly.

It was then Kristen remembered the better part of valor and escaped from the room. She slammed each door she found behind her to slow him down.

Harold was already on his way below decks demanding every person he saw if they had seen Reginald. Finally he came to a lone room where Reginald remained gasping on the floor.

Quietly stepping into the room Harold shut the door behind him and glared down at the steward.

"Mister Jessop, I keep my promises," Harold said.

"Kristen! What happened?" Mayda shrieked when her friend returned.

"He grabbed me and I punched him," Kristen responded while absentmindedly rubbing the red mark on her face.

"Where's Harry? What the hell happened?" James demanded once he entered the room again and saw the two women. "What did that bastard steward do to you?"

"He attacked me," Kristen answered.

"Where is he?" James shouted.

"We're not tellin' you," Mayda said.

"Why?"

"Because you'll kill him."

"You're very right I will."

"That's why we're not tellin' you."

"Then you best also not tell Harry because I have no idea where he is!"

"I must go after him!" Mayda decided, leaving James with Kristen. He promptly ran over to her.


	38. Chapter 39

Once again Kristen felt rage build up inside of her. She could not recall the next few seconds as she drove her elbow into his ribs.

Reginald yelped and let her go just long enough for her to run around. She delivered another punch just below his sternum.

Doubling over Reginald was still not one to be stopped. It was a weak punch but managed to hit her across the face.

Kristen rewarded him with a slap and a kick to the belly.

It was then Kristen remembered the better part of valor and escaped from the room. She slammed each door she found behind her to slow him down.

Harold was already on his way below decks demanding every person he saw if they had seen Reginald. Finally he came to a lone room where Reginald remained gasping on the floor.

Quietly stepping into the room Harold shut the door behind him and glared down at the steward.

"Mister Jessop, I keep my promises," Harold said.

"Kristen! What happened?" Mayda shrieked when her friend returned.

"He grabbed me and I punched him," Kristen responded while absentmindedly rubbing the red mark on her face.

"Where's Harry? What the hell happened?" James demanded once he entered the room again and saw the two women. "What did that bastard steward do to you?"

"He attacked me," Kristen answered.

"Where is he?" James shouted.

"We're not tellin' you," Mayda said.

"Why?"

"Because you'll kill him."

"You're very right I will."

"That's why we're not tellin' you."

"Then you best also not tell Harry because I have no idea where he is!"

"I must go after him!" Mayda decided, leaving James with Kristen. He promptly ran over to her.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, James." Kristen sighed, tasting a bit of blood in her mouth. She figured that when he punched her he must have bitten her tongue.

"No, you're not. What did he do to you?"

"I lectured him, and turned to leave, but he grabbed me by the waist, so I defended myself."

James smiled as he took her into his arms. "I'm still going to diminish what's left of him after Harold's through. I won't let anyone touch you! Except for me, of course."

Kristen and James both laughed. "Care to finish what we started earlier?"

"If you wish, James." Kristen permitted.

"Boy, that Petronsky can pack a powerful punch." Reginald panted, standing up. Harold was quick to respond, grabbing him by the collar and holding him up against a wall.

"I told you if you laid a hand on my wife you'd suffer the consequences," Harold began. "Since you didn't want to listen to me verbally maybe you'll just have to learn physically."

Reginald glared back at Harold.

"What part of leave my wife alone do you not understand? Don't you know that we husbands look upon it very poorly when you try to harm our wives? Tell me, why shouldn't I crush your skull with my hands?"

"Stewardess!" Captain Rostron shouted. "Where are you going?"

"My husband is tryin' to kill the man who attacked me!" Mayda blurted out.

"What?!"

"One of the stewards from my ship tried to take advantage of me! I got away and now my husband is tryin' to find him! He'll kill him if he gets the chance!"

"Where is this steward?"

"Below decks, sir."

Rostron seized Mayda's hand, "Come with me and show me the way right now!"

Mayda and Captain Rostron raced below decks, and Mayda promptly showed him the door. Without warning, Rostron burst in, to see Harold, holding Reginald up against the wall.

"Mister Lowe!"

Harold turned around abruptly, and let Reginald go.

"Sir."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rostron demanded.

"Well, this man tried to take advantage of my wife and attacked Officer Petronsky!"

"What?!"

"It's the truth, sir."

Rostron nodded, and said: "Mister Lowe, escort him to the Master-At-Arms at once! I need to go check on Officer Petronsky!"

"Yes sir." Harold nodded, while taking Reginald's hands behind his back, and leading him out of the room. Rostron followed, shaking his head with shame. How could he not have known?! He proceeded up to the cabin where Kristen and James were.

Rostron knocked on the door before entering. The gesture gave James enough time to take a few steps away from Kristen.

"Miss Petronsky, a word please," Rostron said. His eyes flicked to James, "Alone please, Mister Moody."

James reluctantly did as he was ordered.

"Keeping a safe eye on her, good man," Rostron quietly told James.

James gave the captain a small smile, "Thank you sir."

Once James left Rostron turned to Kristen, "What happened? That stewardess friend of yours only told me what happened in one or two sentences."

Harold was perhaps a bit rougher than he was supposed to be as he shoved Reginald to the Master-At-Arms.

"I have a man here who attempted to take advantage of two women for you!" Harold said in a loud voice. "Enjoy your time at the Master-At-Arms. These ones aren't as pleasant as they are in White Star Line. Rather ill tempered, I'd say."

Harold shoved Reginald one last time. He spun on his heel and left the room before he was tempted to do anything else.

Mayda began to pace as she waited for her next orders. First, the sinking of the Titanic, she half freezes in the air, Kristen almost dies, and now this! It was enough to fill up a person's lifetime and yet she had only experienced it in a few days.

I'm afraid to ask what's next, Mayda reasoned.

"Well, Mister Jessop tried to take advantage of Mayda, so I went down to calmly speak to him about that, yet he tried to take advantage of me as well. I elbowed him, and he punched me. Then I kicked him." Kristen simply stated to Rostron.

"He has been escorted to the Master-At-Arms by Mister Lowe. Your face looks awful."

Kristen laughed. "A woman does what she must to defend herself." Kristen replied, offering a small smile.

"Good of Mister Moody to keep an eye on you, isn't it?"

After Harold gave Reginald to the Master-At-Arms, he marched back up the stairs to find Mayda. He saw her, recuperating in a corner.

"Hey. How are you holding up?"

"Fine I guess. So much has happened in just a few hours." Mayda sighed. "I almost lost my best friend."

"I know, but if your best friend hadn't roughed Reginald up, I wouldn't have been able to get a hold of him."

Mayda pushed back some of her hair behind her ear as she knew good and well what would've happened to her had she not escaped.

She looked up when Harold placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a small smile.

"Would you like to go below decks?"

Kristen smiled politely at Rostron's words. She would've liked to point out she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself though she bit back the words.

"Yes, it is very good of Mister Moody to help keep an eye over me," Kristen answered.

James looked over to his left when he heard footsteps. He watched Charles walk towards him down the hall but in a different uniform.

"Good to see you join us back in the land of the living," James cracked. "But what are you wearing?"

"One of the stewards was kind enough to give me a clean uniform as mine had gotten wet. I'm looking for a list of survivors. Josie's worried about if they made it or not."

"Forgive me but I'm surprised you're looking."


	39. Chapter 40

"They're her parents. Not even I can be mean enough not to look into it."

James laughed.

"Oh, this is nothing compared to being dangled off the back of a ship, sir." Kristen told Rostron.

"What in God's name happened?" he asked.

"True. Thank goodness I don't have to deal with Kristen's parents." James sighed.

"Well, what will your parents and siblings think of her?"

"I've written about her, and so far they like what they hear." James replied.

"That's always good. Half the battle is the parents. I'm sorry to leave, but I must go check that list. Where's Kristen?" Lights asked before walking away.

James nudged his head towards the door, and said: "Rostron's talking to her."

"Why?"

"Reginald Jessop tried to take advantage of Mayda first. She got away and Kristen went to confront him. He tried to do the same to her and she beat him up for it. Harry caught him and was about to beat the daylights out of him when Rostron burst in."

"All of that within a matter of a few hours?"

"Oh yes."

"A lot can happen in just a short period of time. …And wipe that smirk off your face, Mister Moody!"

"Mister Boxhall couldn't stand being under a woman, sir," Kristen responded.

"Jealousy?" Rostron guessed.

"I suppose so, sir. He tried to throw me overboard. If it weren't for Mayda, Mister Moody, and Mister Lowe I certainly would've gone overboard."

"They seem to be good men to have in sticky situations."

"They are good men sticky situations or more."

"Sit down, please. Tell me the rest of your story."

Harold looked to Mayda, "Would you like to go below decks and sit down somewhere?"

"Of course." Mayda smiled at Harold.

Lights eventually left James and spotted a crew member with a list.

"Excuse me! Sir!"

"Yes?" The crewman turned to face him.

"Could you tell me if there is a Mister and Missus Philips in that list?"

The crew member glanced it over, and shook his head no. Lights told him thank you, and went to Josie.

She was sitting on the bed with a smile. Her smile faded when she noticed the look on Charles' face.

"What?"

"No, they aren't there."

Josie ran into him, and hugged him. He stroked her hair while soothing her. He heard her muffled cries against his uniform, and found that he was crying himself.

"I doubt my life story would interest you, sir." Kristen sighed.

Rostron smirked that lop-sided smirk of his, "I was the youngest of four boys. My dad believed eating tomatoes were deadly so to prove him wrong I ate a whole bucket full of them. He said I was stark raving mad and now I'm a Captain." He chuckled lightly, "Now you know the abbreviated version of my life."

Pressing his cheek against Josephine's head Charles began to lightly stroke her hair. While he didn't care for her parents, especially her father, he never would've wished such a fate upon them.

"I'm sorry Josie," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry."

Harold took Mayda's hand and led her down below decks. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a rather bored looking James.

"What are you doing out here?" Harold asked. "I thought you'd be with your lady."

"I SHOULD be, but nooooo, Rostron is talking to her." James said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm warning you James. Keep the eyes brown. Not green."

"I know, Harold!"

"I'm just saying! It's what got you into trouble last time!"

James laughed. "How are you faring Mayda?"

"I'm much better, thanks. It made me laugh when I heard that Kristen beat up Reginald."

"Well, how else do you think she made it through the academy?!" Harold asked.

"Isn't that the truth."

Mayda laughed at James.

"It's alright. There's nothing you can do. We have each other." Josie said in-between cries.

"Yes, we do. And our house by the sea." Charles told her, in efforts to make her smile.

"Well, sir, my life story is not one of happiness." Kristen sighed.

Rostron shook his head, "There are few that are entirely filled with happiness. What I didn't tell you is my father was a very strict man. He beat my backside raw for eating all of those tomatoes."

Kristen nodded at his words.

"You must've been something in order to go through the academy and become an officer. Men wash out all the time, it must take some inner strength for a woman to make it through."

"We'll also have our three children," Charles said. "We'll name them what ever you want."

"James, let me assure you Mister Rostron has no romantic interest in your Kristen," Mayda said. "I can tell, it's a woman thing."

"James, honestly?" Harold asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well....you never know! Plenty men think she's beautiful!" James insisted.

Mayda and Harold both laughed.

"What?"

"It took a lot of guts, yes." Kristen nodded.

"How were you so sure of yourself though? A supportive father?"

"He wasn't alive. He died when I was a little girl." Kristen sighed.

The thought of their children and their home by the sea made Josie smile.

Harold laughed again, "James, look at Mayda. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I can live with men thinking she's beautiful as long as they don't try to harm her."

"And this coming from the man who's eyes also turned green?"

"Boys!" Mayda cut in. "You're both pretty. Now calm down."

Harold grinned evilly at James, "So…when's the wedding?"

"When's yours?"

"As soon as we reach New York."

"Wasting no time, are you?"

"Are you?"

"Nope."

"Men!" Mayda exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your father," Rostron said. "What about your mother? Surely you must've had a supportive figure in your life."

Josephine continued to hold Charles to her as her tears gradually began to subside.

"Relax, I just want to call her mine!"

"She already is! She loves you, James!" Mayda exclaimed.

"My Mother rather disapproved of my dream. My Uncle was a Chief Officer of White Star. My Mother wanted me to sew, cook, and find a nice, rich husband." Kristen said, rolling her eyes.

"If you forgive my prying, have you found one?"

"Perhaps hearing something funny would make me feel better." Josie suggested.

"Well, earlier today, Kristen beat up a steward, that was pretty funny." Charles told her.

Josie cracked a smile. "That woman never ceases to surprise me."

"That's her job. She certainly got him well, too. He's with the Master-At-Arms."

Josie covered her mouth in order for her laughter not to disturb the whole ship.

"No, she doesn't, does she?"

"Reginald Jessop DID have it coming to him though," Charles said. He tilted Josephine's head up towards his and gently kissed her lips. "I love you Josie."

"I love you too Charles."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you."

Kristen looked to Rostron who promptly blushed, "I'm sorry! I'm a happily married man! I assure you!" He produced a small picture from a pocket and handed it to Kristen, "That's my wife and my son. I had that photograph taken three months ago."


	40. Chapter 41

Mayda looked to James and shook her head, "Excuse me gentlemen. I'm goin' to retire to my cabin."

"What a day," Harold commented.

"Indeed," James agreed.

"You have a beautiful family, sir." Kristen smiled warmly.

"Thank you. Now about my question."

Kristen debated whether or not she could trust Rostron with her secret.

"A few hours is all it takes." Harold commented.

"Yes, indeed. God, I was so worried."

"I know you were. I was as well. We all love her, James. She'd be a pity to lose."

James smiled. "As we all love Mayda. She'd be a pity to lose as well."

"Oh, you know it."

"Jeez, I hope he's done soon." James said, annoyed.

"Why, did you have plans?" Harold grinned.

"Perhaps. But unlike you I am a perfect gentlemen."

Harold snorted a laugh.

"I am going to be nothing but a perfect gentleman to Kristen after Rostron leaves."

"I'm not married," Kristen admitted. "I am quite close to a man."

Rostron nodded. "I need to get back to work. It was pleasant talking to you Miss. Good day."

"Good day Captain."

Both Harold and James saluted when Rostron emerged from Kristen's cabin. He returned the salute and left the hallways.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to my fair lady," James said while Harold laughed.

Harold watched as James knocked on the cabin door and then let himself inside.

"Might as well go find Mayda," Harold said to himself. He found her in her cabin, lying on the bed, and looking at a small book.

"Reading?"

"What does it look like, Harold?" Mayda asked, placing the book on her stomach.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." Harold replied, laying down next to her.

Mayda turned her head to face him.

"Did you talk to Kristen about the wedding yet?"

"No. Have you talked with James?"

"Oops. I forgot. Just talked to him though."

"What did he have to say?"

"Oh, nothing." Harold asked.

Kristen smiled at James when he entered.

"What did he have to say?" James asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Nothing really, just wanted to know my life story, I guess."

"Why would HE want to know your life story?"

"I don't know. He did ask if I was married though."

James' eyes grew wide.

"Relax. I told him I wasn't, but that I was very close to a man."

James sighed in relief. Silence ensued as he just looked at her. "I can't stand it anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Take what anymore?" Kristen half-demanded.

"This hiding our relationship! It's madness! We shouldn't have to hide our feelings for one another fearing that one or both of us are going to be dismissed! I want to marry you Kristen."

"And we will be married."

James smiled at that, "I'll count the days until I can make you Missus Kristen Moody."

"I look forward to it."

Mayda rolled over onto her side so that she was facing Harold and smiled, "They seem about as talkative about their relationship as we are."

Harold smirked at her words and kissed the back of her hand.

"They have to keep it even quieter than ours. They are both Officers! If they get dismissed, well, maybe Cunard would hire Kristen, but I don't know about James."

"And why wouldn't they hire him?"

"Because if Kristen uses her married name, it would be quite the scandal."

"She's smart, she wouldn't use her married name when it comes to White Star! She couldn't say she's his sister, they look nothing alike!" Mayda smiled.

"You are right."

James sat down on the bed, and beckoned for her to come to him. She sat next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, finally, he bent in and kissed her forehead.

"You need to stop being such a gentleman with me."

"But I like being a gentleman with you," James said. "You deserve nothing less--"

Before James could say anything else Kristen kissed him firmly. James' arms went around her middle as he kissed her back. Gradually one of his hands moved it's way up her back.

"But they're smart, they'll come up with something," Mayda said.

She rolled away from Harold long enough to set the book on the nearest stand and then turned back towards him.

Smiling almost shyly she removed her white cap and pulled out her hair pins enough to let her hair fall free around her shoulders.

"It isn't our home but it's as close as we can get for now," Mayda said.

"So far I'm liking home." Harold smiled. Mayda laughed as she kissed him.

"I am liking home as well, if this is what it's going to be like."

"Oh, if I can help it, it will be." Harold smirked, kissing her back.

When James realized what he was doing, he stopped.

"Why did you have to stop?"

"I love you, and I won't take you too far if you don't want me too. I just can't stand it anymore." James told her, looking at her with a menacing gleam in his eye.

"Can't stand what?"

"The way you've been treated! Just because you're a woman! I know it's extremely unusual to have a woman officer let alone a captain. It's nothing against you personally but sometimes it's difficult for me to be given my orders by a woman. Society is or was very structured a certain way and it's been turned upside down. It's just something I'll have to get used to."

Mayda smirked at Harold, "Keep in my mind my brothers and sisters will be around too."

Harold rolled his eyes, "You just HAD to mention that."

"Yes I did. Ack! No tickling!"

"Charles?"

"Yes Josie?"

"Would it be alright if we go up on deck?"

"Of course," forcing a smile Charles offered Josephine his arm. He knew how upset she had been and thought a walk would do her some good.

They wandered up on deck, and talked.

"So, when are we going to get married?" Josie asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Good question. Do you want to wait until we get back to England, or New York. It's your choice."

"I don't want to waste any time." Josie told him. Charles smiled at her.

"Why not? It's fun!" Harold smiled, continuing to tickle Mayda.

"Harry! Stop!"

"Why?"

Mayda rolled her eyes, and began to tickle Harold back.

"What do you mean you'll have to get used to it?!" Kristen asked, incredulously.

"Having to get used to taking orders from a woman! All my life I've been ordered about by men! I'm not used to taking orders from a woman. It takes time," James responded.

Harold grinned evilly at Mayda, "I'm not ticklish."

"Oh," Mayda responded. "No, don't you dare Harry! I'll run out of this room to keep you from tickling me."

"You wouldn't dare," Harold laughed.

"Oh yes I would."

"I'm starting to believe you would."


	41. Chapter 42

Josephine stayed close by Charles' side.

"Fleet and Lee have been quiet lately."

"That they have. This might not bode well. I'm almost afraid to ask what they're planning for the Carpathia look outs."

"Now there's a trick to it," Fleet said to the older of the Carpathia look outs. "You've got to try to AIM."

"And not be like Fleet here and miss your target half the time," Lee joked.

"Hey, shut up."

"It seems Titanic brought together many couples," Josephine remarked.

"Indeed. I hope Kristen and James are well."

Kristen stood up and walked away from James, her mouth slightly open. "I thought you respected me enough to take orders from me!"

"I would imagine they are. What could James have possibly done to make her angry again?" Josie replied, with a bit of a laugh.

"Knowing James, he could say anything the wrong way."

"I think you are finally understanding me, Harold." Mayda smiled.

"Well, I hope so. I am marrying you, aren't I?"

"That you are. I seriously need to talk to Kristen."

"I'm sure she'll say yes, you don't have to worry about it."

"What about James?"

"Well, he should say yes, if he knows who the maid of honor is." Harold smirked.

"Let me pin my hair back up and we'll go find them," Mayda said.

"Always with the hair."

"We're going back outside. It's not our little home out there."

"I think the rules can change."

"So do I but until then I don't plan on makin' anyone think I'm a prostitute."

"Uh, no. That would not be good."

"You can't always go walking away when we have a disagreement!" James shouted after Kristen.

He followed her up onto the decks where Kristen went to Charles.

"Mister Lightoller, since Mister Moody seems to have difficulty taking orders from a woman; would you kindly tell him to go jump overboard?!" Kristen said.

James opened his mouth to say something but Charles cut them both off.

"I am NOT your babysitter!" Charles shouted. "No, you two are going to solve this on your own! If you two cannot agree to disagree and get along then maybe you shouldn't get married! Come with me, Josie."

Josephine quickly glanced over her shoulder as Charles led her away.

Kristen continued her stroll about the deck before deciding to go into the wheelhouse. She was welcomed in, and went to speak with Rostron.

"Captain, is it okay if I stay up here for awhile?"

"Of course. You are always welcome."

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything I could do to help?"

James watched as Kristen walked away. "How could you have been so stupid, Moody?" he asked himself, turning to watch the ocean.

Once Mayda was done with her hair, she and Harold went up on deck to find a rather lost-looking James.

"James!" Harold shouted, waving a hand.

"Harold." James replied, flatly.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, just me and my big mouth."

"It's not that big!"

"That's not funny."

"Sorry."

"What happened?" Mayda asked.

"I told Kristen that taking orders from a woman will take some getting used to," James said.

"Well, it does. Everyone we've had boss us around have been men," Harold added.

"Exactly! But Kristen thought I didn't respect her enough."

"Do you know what I think?" Mayda asked.

"What?" James asked.

"I think both of you need to take a good hard look at one another. …And you both need to learn how to lighten up and accept one another."

"Never argue with an Irish woman, James," Harold said.

Charles sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that to them."

"You could have phrased it better, yes," Josephine said. "But you're right, you can't baby-sit them all the time. In order for their relationship to work they need to see one another and accept one another."

"Well, I had no problem in saying it to Moody, because it's the truth, but to Kristen, I shouldn't have. She's a good woman, Josie!"

Kristen went over to the temperature reading station, and tried to make herself look busy.

"Kristen?" she head a familiar voice ask.

She turned around. "Drew?"

He nodded, and she ran into him and hugged him. "I missed you! You never wrote to me!"

"You're at sea too often! Look at you! Chief Officer!"

"And a Captain. I was offered a post on the Britannic."

Drew smiled. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy to see that you've accomplished what you wanted!"

"It was quite the excitement, yes." Kristen smiled, happy that she had found an old friend.

"I do accept her!" James exclaimed.

"Well, by what you said, it made it look as if you didn't!" Harold exclaimed.

"Oh, so it's my fault now? Am I always the terrible person?!" James demanded.

Mayda sighed. Men! They were impossible.

"I'll be up on the bridge," Mayda deadpanned. She walked away from the two men shaking her head. She opened up the door and stepped inside, "Kristen, are you in here?"

"Over here!" Kristen said.

"Who's your pretty friend?" Drew asked.

"This is Mayda O'Brian. She's engaged to my Fifth Officer Mister Lowe."

"A pleasure Miss," Drew said.

"They're both good people," Josephine said. "They're opposites of one another but then opposites do attract. Look at us!"

"Pleasure to meet you as well, I've heard so much about you! Kristen knew you when you went into the Naval Academy, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. As she might have told you, I had to leave a short while after. We were always close though." Drew replied, giving Kristen a hug.

Mayda smiled at the two best friends. "I just stopped in, I'll see you later."

"Bye!" They both said.

Drew looked to Kristen, and held her chin up with a finger. "Ah, look at you. Just as beautiful and just as young as the day I first met you."

"If that isn't the truth." Josie laughed. Charles did as well.

"I think I should give Kristen a little advice on James. And I think I should give James a bit of advice on Kristen."

"That could be good."

"It's not your fault, James. It's no one's fault. You just need to learn how to control your mouth a bit." Harold told his friend.

James folded his arms and looked at Harold, "It's always ME, isn't it? It's not society, it's now how people take what I say, it's ME. It's always MY fault and I'm always the one who needs to change."

"You know that's not what I meant," Harold said.

"First Lights lectures me and now this," James' voice was dripping with sarcasm. "It always seems to be ME that's causing the problems. Maybe I should take Kristen's advice and jump overboard!"


	42. Chapter 43

"You do that and I'll jump after you."

"What?"

"I'm not going to let the man she loves drown himself. If you ask me you both need to talk."

"I can try," Josephine said. "I don't really know what to say though as I don't know her as well as you and Mister Lowe do."

"I'll talk with her." Charles told Josie. "And him as well."

"You're using flattery, Drew." Kristen smiled.

"I just don't know how! Last time we tried to talk we got into a fight!"

"Give her time to cool down."

Charles and Josie had just gotten up to the deck to see Harold talking to James.

"James! Can I talk with you a moment?"

"Sure, Lights." he responded, walking over. Josie went by Harold, as the men took a little walk.

"Now, I'm going to give you advice on Kristen based on my observations."

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me to shut up?" James said.

"I know you're in a bad mood and I am too. Josie just found out she lost her parents and I'm in no mood to put up with your remarks!" Charles snapped.

James' face fell upon hearing the words, "I had no idea! I'm sorry! Listen, I'm not trying to get out of this, I'm really not, but she needs you right now. I can talk to Kristen once she's calmed down."

Harold looked to Josephine, "How're you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected, Mister Lowe."

"Lights told me what happened. I'm sorry to hear about losing your parents."

Josephine managed to nod as she found herself forcing back the tears again. It felt cruel, really. Her moments of happiness had been snatched away so suddenly.

She was safe with Charles, true, but she would never hear the voices of her parents again.

She was surprised when Charles came back so soon.

"Already done?"

"He let me go when he heard about you. The boy said he'd talk to her when she calmed down, and it looks like he is going to fetch her now."

James was indeed walking up to the bridge. Kristen turned her head in surprise to see James.

"If you'll come with me please, Kristen." James motioned, sticking a hand out.

"I'm sorry, this is important, introductions later." she told Drew, while walking off the bridge. James lead her back to the cabin, and they began to talk.

"We need to talk about us," James said. "I was wrong to question you, I shouldn't have done it. I respect you, I honestly do. I think it's quite brave to be the first woman Chief Officer of a ship. Hell, the first woman Captain!"

Kristen looked at James who blushed.

"I apologize for my language."

Kristen gave a small nod.

Harold found himself stepping out of the way to avoid a small child running into him. "There are times I wish I could so easily be amused," Harold remarked.

"Me as well." Charles smiled.

"Oh no. We don't need that." Josie laughed.

"I wouldn't be climbing out windows, relax."

Josie laughed, as did Harold.

James exhaled as he shook his head.

"I don't know why it's so hard with you!"

"Why is it so hard James, I love you, you can tell me anything."

James sighed, "I was always raised that men don't show emotions, we don't complain, and we only communicate on a certain level." He looked to her as tears began to appear in his eyes, "I thought that was the way things were done until you walked into my life and suddenly I'm finding I've got this heart in my chest that beats differently than I was told." He placed his hand over his chest leveling it at his heart, "It's difficult for me to speak of how I feel. I've never had to before and now I am. It's uncharted territory for me and in all honesty it's a wee bit scary."

"Oh my Lights, were you a little trouble maker growing up?" Harold laughed.

"Oh no, I only got myself smacked with a leather belt when I misbehaved."

"At least your aunt never chased your closest friend down the street with a bottle of brandy while only wearing her nightdress!" Josephine blurted out.

To say that captured the attention of the two men would've been an understatement. Harold and Charles stared at Josephine with eyes as big as saucers.

"You never told me that before!" Charles finally said.

"I had my reasons not to!" Josie exclaimed, as the men laughed.

"I'm sure it was a good story, though."

Kristen smiled a gentle smile at James. "And you think YOUR society was turned upside down."

"That is true."

"James. I never had anyone there for me! I had to pave my own life road with these two hands, and this heart. Without my will, I'd be nothing. All women looked down on me, they thought I was vulgar, and I can respect that."

"You are anything but vulgar!" James exclaimed.

"What I also had was my independence, and I am willing to give it up for you. If you don't want to marry me James, tell me."

"I do want to marry you!" James said. "And I want you to keep your independence! I want you to be happy. I'll do anything I can do to make you happy. I want to marry you if you'll have me."

Josephine shook her head, "It DID make Christmas day interesting."

That was all Charles could take as he burst into gales of laughter.

"And to think the worst I did was steal an orange from my uncle's collection for my sister!" Charles continued.

"My, my, I wish I had known you back then," Harold laughed.

"Oh, go find your lady Mayda."

"Perhaps I should go on the bridge and see what's going on. Mayda is on duty." Harold yawned.

"Or perhaps you should get some sleep." Josie suggested.

"That would be nice. See you two later."

Harold walked back to his cabin, yawning the entire way.

"I already said I wanted to marry you, James. If I didn't, I would be standing here screaming at you!"

"What is our problem then?!"

"I think we just need to learn more about each other." Kristen suggested.

James thought about that, "Where do we begin?"

"Good question. Where DO we begin?"

"I just asked you that."

Kristen looked at James and lightly smacked him across the chest.

"Hey, I'm like Harry! I'm fragile!"

"Mister Lightoller!" Captain Rostron called out. "Mister Lightoller, I wish to ask you about your experiences aboard the collapsible lifeboat."

"Of course, sir!" Charles called back. He turned to Josephine with a small smile. "Duty calls m'dear."

"Yes, it does," Josephine replied. She quickly kissed Charles and he went along his way to speak to Rostron.

Mayda gave a low sigh when she was relieved of duty. Her muscles ached and she was exhausted.

She had no idea where Harold had gone off to and decided to go to their cabin for rest. Along the way she removed her cap and once she was inside the door she undid the pins in her hair until her hair hung free. Turning around she was pleasantly surprised to find Harold already fast asleep on his belly. She couldn't help but smile to herself at the sight.


	43. Chapter 44

She decided to remove the cap that covered his eyes and place it on the table.

She went to the bed and laid down next to him. She draped an arm around him as she too found herself falling asleep.

"Yes sir?" Charles asked, while walking up to Rostron.

"What was it like aboard that lifeboat?"

"Nerve-wracking, sir. Miss Kristen and I were separated from each other, and I didn't know where she was or if she was okay. I knew Josie was in a lifeboat, but it was horrifying, knowing that one wrong shift of weight could send you plunging into freezing water." Charles finished.

"No, James, you are anything but fragile." Kristen smirked.

He smiled back. "Whatever you want to think, darling."

"I guess I will start then. My Father died when I was a little girl, my Mother disapproved of me being a sailor, I went anyways, was hired by White Star Line, and found myself moving up the ranks. Along the way, I got booted to Titanic, and fell in love with a wonderful man named James Paul Moody. Your turn."

"Ooooh, I was born into a family of three, an older brother and a younger sister. I surprised my family by going into the Academy when I was fourteen. I graduated, and bounced around from company to company until I found White Star Line. I was transferred to the Titanic and I met the fair lady sitting right next to me. It took me less than a minute to fall in love with her too. I saw her and thought to myself 'that's the lady I want to marry!'"

"I'm certain it was quite terrifying," Rostron responded. "That water and those little lifeboats." He shook his head, "One wrong move on anyone's part and they would've gone overboard."

"Josie didn't want to leave me but I made her go. It was hard but sometimes we husbands have to make difficult choices for the protection of our loved ones."

"If that isn't the truth." Rostron admitted.

"It's scary how overprotective we get sometimes." Charles laughed.

"Yes, I have walked that road. What else happened that night?"

"Well, besides me trying to push Miss Kristen into a lifeboat, nothing else really."

"And I take it that you failed?"

"Miserably sir." Charles admitted.

Kristen smiled at James, who smiled back.

"Honestly James, a minute? How did you know?" Kristen asked, leaning into him.

"Oh, there are some things a man just knows," James responded with a smile. "And what about you? Did you fall for me right away or did it take some time?"

"Miss Kristen is a very independent and strong woman," Charles said. "You don't come across them every day."

Rostron shook his head, "They certainly do make life much more interesting. What about you? How'd you meet your wife?"

"On a ship years ago. She didn't have her sea legs so I carried her everywhere."

Rostron laughed, "You should've seen me. It got to the point I crawled everywhere."

"Oh, you and me both. I joined up when I was thirteen. Ooooh, I could not get anywhere at first."

The two men burst into laughter at the statement.

"I'm not sure actually. It was sort of a mix with both. I first thought that you were a kind, good-natured man, and I assumed that you were married, or had someone." Kristen sighed. "What did you think when you first saw me?"

"That must have been rather amusing." Rostron laughed.

"It is rather funny to picture my fellow Officers crawling around, especially Miss Petronsky!"

"It was amusing, indeed." Drew said, joining the conversation.

Charles looked at him.

"Where are my manners? Drew Fannelly, sir. I am good friends with Kristen. We went thought the academy together."

Charles smiled and shook Drew's hand, "Ah, so you're the famous Drew Kristen mentioned. I'm Charles Lightoller but my friends call me 'Lights'."

"Except for your wife," Rostron laughed.

"Yeah, she calls me 'Charles' unless she's angry with me, then it's something entirely different!"

The men laughed again.

"I was thirteen when I joined up," Charles continued. "I was so happy that my aunts and uncles gave me permission. They were no doubt happy they'd be getting rid of me!"

"I don't know if they'd say that!" Drew exclaimed.

"We didn't get along."

"Ooooh. Never mind then."

Charles found himself glancing over his shoulder to see Josephine talking with another woman, "Ah, there's my wife! The one on the left."

James looked to Kristen.

"You want my honest opinion?" He teased.

Kristen looked like she was going to smack him again making James laugh.

"Alright! My first thought honestly was 'What a pretty officer's wife.' I had never encountered a woman officer before and when I found out you were I thought to myself, 'She has to be one special lady to become an officer. I'm going to marry that special lady.'"

"And you achieved your goal, I take it?" Kristen replied with a sly tone to her voice.

"Congratulations. She is very pretty." Drew nodded.

"So, what's this I hear about you and Kristen Irish dancing at the Academy?" Charles questioned with a bit of a smile.

"Oh, it's quite a long story. Would you like to hear?"

Both Rostron and Charles nodded.

"I remember it like yesterday. We had just gotten into the Academy a few days before, and already, the boys were constantly on her case. They wouldn't leave her alone! I have to admit, I did have a little bit of a crush on her back then, but we were best friends nonetheless. So one day, one of the boys really got to her, and she sat in her room all day, crying. I think it was about her Father, as she lost him so young. Well, I went in to comfort her, and I told her that there was a party outside. He agreed to go, and everyone was Irish dancing. She didn't know what she was doing, so I taught her, and pretty soon she was a natural!"

Charles smiled at that, "I'm impressed. Irish step dance isn't easy."

Rostron shook his head, "I tried but I couldn't get the hang of it."

"I can't say I ever learned any dancing other than the ones we learn when we're aboard ships. I got pretty good at some of them." Charles began to laugh, "Would you believe some of those dances were invented so people can move from one end of the room to the other without spilling their drinks?"

James grinned at Kristen, "I think I'll consider it achieved when you're my beautiful bride." Reaching out a hand he brushed some of her hair back, "You'll be the most beautiful bride the world's ever seen."

Kristen laughed as she put her head against his chest.

"I didn't know that, but I'll sure believe it." Drew remarked.

"Indeed, you should have seen Miss Kristen and Miss Mayda on Titanic in the Third-Class General Room. Miss Mayda is Irish, but Kristen isn't. They both danced as well as the other. Our Mister Moody and Mister Lowe, who were with them, were rather surprised."

"That sounds like Kristen." Drew laughed.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, duty calls. Pleasure talking with you both, I shall see you soon." Rostron nodded, before walking away.

"So, Miss Kristen tells me that you recently got married."

"I was supposed to, but it fell through." Drew sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Maybe I have a shot with my best friend."

Charles gulped as he heard that.

Charles felt himself begin to squirm, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Kristen is getting married."

Drew looked surprised at the news, "To whom?"

Charles thought about it for a second and then realized he had to tell Drew the truth. He deserved at least that. "She's marrying Mister Moody."

Drew looked disappointed, "Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I guess I already knew. She's too kind, and much too pretty to stay an unmarried woman!" Drew exclaimed.

"Are you tired, darling?" James asked as he held Kristen to him.

"No, not really, why?"

"Just wondering. I would be if I was you."

"Well, you aren't, and let's keep it that way."

James smiled, as he took one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers.

Drawing Kristen in James gently kissed her.

Lights nodded, "There's bound to be a fine lady out there for you. Look at me, I'm thirty-eight! I was thirty-four when I met Josie."


	44. Chapter 45

Josephine continued to quietly talk to one of the women passengers. Near her a few others were sitting and talking, trying to comfort one another.

Coming up to them was a man with a newsreel. He began to crank it to get footage of the survivors. A few tipped their hat in his direction but most didn't respond to his actions.

Charles folded his arms and shook his head, "Figures."

"What?" Drew asked.

"The news of the Titanic hasn't yet reached around the world and people are already trying to get souvenirs and footage!"

Drew sighed and shook his head. "Horrible."

"Yes, the inquiries will be worse. No one wants to recall the memories, especially me and Miss Kristen, We will be prime witnesses!"

"Same with Ismay there."

"Oh please, Our Chief Officer should have gone down in that lifeboat instead of that......"

Drew looked at Charles questioningly.

"Man." Charles finished, although he knew he wanted to say something else.

Drew and Charles both broke out into laughter.

Kristen smiled up at James after he kissed her.

James smiled back, "I love you miss Kristen."

Charles shook his head again, "We are creatures of survival. I can't say I blame him for wanting to get into a boat, I would too if that were me. I was hanging on by my fingernails when Titanic was sinking. It would've been so easy to just jump into a boat but I wouldn't do it. Instead I jumped into the water and was knocked against an upturned lifeboat."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes. How I survived it I don't know. I got lucky, I suppose."

Mayda shifted and turned over onto her side. In her half awake state she cracked her eyes open and then closed them again.

"You did. You were lucky not to lose any limbs."

"I'm surprised Miss Kristen didn't! She was found almost dead, and was hauled into Boat 14 by Mister Lowe."

"Oh, where was her knight in shining armor?" Drew asked with a tone of jealousy.

Kristen didn't respond, she just kissed him again.

James' arms went around Kristen as he pulled her closer to him. He wanted nothing more than to hold this amazing person in his arms.

"I don't know if I'd say knight in shining armor," Charles corrected. "Mayda's the one that did all the work. If it weren't for her and her quick thinking Kristen wouldn't be with us."

"The stewardess?"

"Yes. Poor Kristen was suffering from such terrible hypothermia it's only a miracle that she survived."

The Master-At-Arms left Reginald handcuffed to a large beam with enough room that he could sit down if his legs got tired.

After watching the prisoner for so long the Master-At-Arms left the room leaving Reginald to his own devices.

Since the Master-At-Arms left him with so much room, Reginald could stretch out and move as much as he wanted. He caught sight of a key on the desk. Grinning evilly, he grasped it with his foot, and pulled it over to him. Taking it in his mouth, he tried to unlock the cuffs that bound his hands together.

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done with myself if she had died." Drew sighed, looking at the deck.

As James kissed her, he managed to remove her hat, and the pins from her hair, allowing it to free fall across her shoulders.

James slid his hat off and ended the kiss just long enough to see Kristen with her hair down.

"I had no idea your hair was so long," James remarked. "You look so lovely with your hair down."

For the first time in a while Mayda actually felt safe. Reginald was locked away and couldn't hurt her.

Her eyes opened and focused in on Harold who was still dead to the world. She cracked a smile at the sight of him and wondered if anything on earth could wake him from his slumber.

Thinking several curses but not daring to speak them Reginald finally got the key into the lock. He used the closest hand he had to turn the lock until the springs popped and one hand was set free.

With his one free hand he managed to grasp the key and get the other cuff off rather quickly. Wasting no time, he threw the cuffs away, and got up. He put the key back where it belonged, and left the room.

"Thank you." Kristen smiled. It only seemed like a moment before James kissed her again.

Mayda decided to get up and walk around for a bit. She quietly crept out of the room, shutting the door quietly as not to wake Harold.

James smiled at Kristen, "Captain Petronsky and Chief Officer Moody. I rather like that. Of course being Chief Officer I have to make sure my Captain has the best accommodations possible. Perhaps even a Captain's cat."

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" Kristen giggled.

"You're right, I am getting ahead of myself. I should think about the here and now with us. All I want to think about is the lovely Chief Officer in my arms," James said pulling her in for another kiss.

Upon hearing footsteps Reginald ducked into a room and waited for the noise to pass. He watched until he noise to pass until he saw it was Mayda who was taking her time in walking by.

Right as she passed his arms snatched out and grabbed her from behind. His strong hand clamped over Mayda's mouth to keep her from crying out for help. He shut the door behind him and pushed her against the wall.

Mayda's heart began to pound as Reginald pinned her against the all and pressed his hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare scream," Reginald warned as he continued to pinned her against the wall with his weight.

Mayda only stared at him.

"You know how I've fancied you," Reginald said. He brought his face close to her and kissed her cheek.

Mayda's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to get away from him. Without warning, she kicked him, hard in the gut. He gasped in surprise, and as a result, pulled his hand away from her mouth. Her kick was strong, but it wasn't enough to bring him down.

"Feisty? Perhaps I should move on to your pretty little officer friend!"

"Ah, a man in love." Charles sighed.

Drew shook his head.

"You know Mister Moody, right?"

"No." Drew replied.

"I will have to introduce you later. I think you two will get along rather well." Charles nodded.

Without thinking, James pushed Kristen down so she was laying on the bed, and he supported his weight off to the side with his elbows.

"You're so beautiful, Kristen," James murmured. He kissed the tip of her nose followed by her cheek.

Charles grinned at Drew, "James is a character if you will."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Drew asked.

"Good way."

"Kristen will kill you!" Mayda shouted at Reginald. She hoped that her shouts would attract attention and scare him off.

Reginald only smirked at her.


	45. Chapter 46

Mayda tried kicking him again but this time he was prepared. When that failed she punched at his shoulders and chest.

"Let me go this instant or I swear I'll scream loud enough to bring the entire deck crew down on here!" Mayda ordered.

She continued to punch and kick. As she got angrier, her punches got stronger. She knew she wasn't only protecting herself, but Kristen as well. Reginald was still holding up, so she tried what she thought would work. Square in the face. After she punched him, his head went down sharply, and taking advantage, she got him with the heel of her shoe. He screamed, and sank to his knees on the floor. She was frozen for a moment, until she realized that now was the time to run. She did what her gut told her, and before she knew it, she was speeding down the hall back to Harold.

Drew smiled. "Is Kristen around? I wish to speak with her."

"Well, I believe she is with Mister Moody at the moment."

"Oh." Drew sighed.

Charles put a hand on Drew's shoulder, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You are very handsome as well James."

James stopped kissing her for a moment to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through this this?" James asked softly.

James' response was Kristen grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and pulling him in closer.

"You never know where the lady of your dreams is," Charles said. "You might walk around a corner and find her. I found Josie because she was having difficulty walking aboard a ship."

Charles clapped Drew on the shoulder, "What do you say we walk around the deck and talk man-to-man?"

"I suppose," Drew said.

"Have more spirit!"

Drew found himself raising two fingers making Charles burst into laughter.

"That's the spirit! Come on!" Still laughing Charles turned Drew towards the door and stepped outside with him.

"Harry!" Mayda shrieked in fear. She ran into their cabin, slamming the door behind her.

The noise caused Harold to snap awake. His brown eyes focused on Mayda's disheveled appearance and he was on his feet in less than a second.

"My God, Mayda! What happened to you?!"

"Reginald. He got me, and said he'd move to Kristen!"

Harold's eyes turned cold. "What?!"

Mayda just ran into him. He hugged her close to him in his arms.

"He won't ever hurt you again! I promise! If he comes within ten feet of you I'll pound him!"

"Harry, please."

Charles sighed as he felt the fresh air fill his lungs. "So, what's this about you, and Miss Kristen?"

"Oh, Lights, it was a stupid schoolboy crush that turned bigger!" Drew said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"What happened to make you want to marry her?"

"You know how they say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'? It's true! She was so pretty, so perfect, everything I ever wanted in one package!"

"As sure as I'll ever be." Kristen smiled.

James nodded and bent in to kiss Kristen again.

"Ah, perfect woman are boring! I like mine interesting," Charles grinned. "But I know what you're saying, I really do. Josie was the perfect woman to me and I would've done anything to have her. We even plotted running away together to some far off place. We would've gone to New York together had our plan not been discovered. Her father had her literally carried off the ship. He threatened to report me for things I didn't do. Said I wasn't a gentleman, said he'd destroy me. You know what I think you need?"

"What?" Drew asked.

"I think you need to talk to my Josie."

"No, I couldn't…"

Charles nodded, "I think you need a woman to talk to. Someone who could help you better than I can."

"I can't unload my problems onto your wife!"

"Why not? I've been doing it since Titanic set sail. She really is an understanding woman and might be able to help you."

Harold held the crying Mayda to his chest as he felt a deep anger well up inside of him. He walked with her to the door where he saw the back of Rostron.

"Captain!" Harold called out.

"Yes, Mister Lowe…what happened?" Rostron half-shouted.

"Captain, please keep an eye on my wife. I need to go settle the score with someone. I don't know how he did it but that Reginald escaped and so help me I'm going to crush his skull with my hands!"

Mayda half hugged herself as Rostron put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Mayda tried repining her apron but it was no use and instead she tried holding it in place.

"Josie!" Charles called.

Josie excused herself from her current conversation, and walked over to Charles. "What is it?"

"Josie, this is Officer Drew Fannelly, Drew, this is my wife Josephine."

"Pleasure, Miss." Drew nodded, tipping his hat.

"I think he should talk with you about our very own Miss Kristen for a bit. You are a woman, you know what it's like inside those crazy minds of yours."

Josie laughed as Charles walked away.

"I'm sorry. Miss Mayda." Rostron nodded.

"There is nothing you can do. He is in Harold's hands now."

Mayda felt the blood drain from her face, "Harry will kill him! Can you call the Master-At-Arms?"

"I can…you! Find someone to fetch the Master-At-Arms! Quickly!" Rostron yelled at a passing passenger.

Harold calmly walked into the room where Reginald was. "It wasn't enough that you flirted with my wife, it wasn't enough that she told you to stop but you had to go and try to force yourself on her not once but twice?"

Harold's voice remained calm though it was his eyes that were cold.

"It's not MY fault that you picked a pretty one," Reginald responded.

"The difference is I don't hurt her," Harold responded and threw the first of many punches.

Drew offered Josephine his arm and began to escort her around the deck.

"I don't really know where to start," Drew admitted.

"Start at the beginning then," Josephine answered.

"Kristen has always been amazing. I was too shy to ask her to marry me when we first met. I wish I had now since she met that James Moody. I'm sure he's a fine man but I'm still upset that I lost her.

"You didn't lose her if you're still friends with her."

"Tell that to my heart."

Josephine looked at Drew, "My sister drowned when I was seven. I was in love with this sailor and my sister decided to teach me how to swim. All I remember of that is being pulled into a lifeboat. What I'm saying is even if they're not a part of your life physically they're always there in your heart. You still have the chance to be friends with Kristen, you can laugh, you can catch up on stories, things like that. Enjoy the time you have now with her."

Harold was still launching punches when the Master-At-Arms came back. Once he saw the two men, he immediately took Reginald in cuffs, and Harold went back up to Mayda.

He found her with Rostron.

"Ah, Mister Lowe. It looks as if the problem was dealt with."

"More than dealt with, sir. Thank you."

Rostron let Mayda go to Harold, and he gave them a quick nod before exiting the room.

"Yes, I agree, but there is always the pain and the longing when you see her." Drew sighed.

"What type of pain?"


	46. Chapter 47

"Well, the more 'you stupid man' pain than anything else. I don't know Moody, but every time I picture her with another man, it just seems so wrong!"

"You need to forgive yourself," Josephine said. "Believe it or not you've shown a great deal of character. How many other men would've stood by stoically watching what you've seen? It's like Charles said, don't cut yourself short and cut yourself off to the rest of the world. There might be someone else around the corner, someone to be friends with."

"I'm not gong to say 'easy for you to say' because it must not be. Your husband gave me the abbreviated version of what happened to you and him."

"It's true, I never did forget him. Nor did I ever forget that first sailor that I fell in love with as a child. Time doesn't heal our wounds but rather buries them. It's up to us to help heal them and close that gaping cavern."

Mayda held onto Harold as the door shut behind them. She pulled away from him long enough to undo her apron.

She felt a single tear slip down her cheek followed by Harold's arms wrapping around her.

"I won't ask you if you're all right because I know you're not," Harold said softly. "But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Mayda sank down on the bed, and Harold followed, still holding onto her.

He stroked her hair as she cried into him. "Everything will be fine. I'm here."

Drew nodded. "Yes, there will always be a place in my heart for her. Even if it is nothing more than a friendship."

"That's the spirit. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go. If you need anything, advice, anything, fined me. I'll help out."

"Thank you, Miss Josephine." Drew nodded as she walked away. He looked to the sea and sighed to himself.

Rostron stood by Charles as he watched Josephine, "That face your wife has. She reminds me of someone I once knew when I was far younger, maybe seventeen, eighteen. There was this little girl that would follow me everywhere. It was rather amusing, I would show her the way around a ship and I even carried her books for her a few times. She was an adorable child."

Charles smiled, "Sometimes I believe we sailors do attract the ladies. What was her name?"

"I don't remember."

Mayda continued to cry into Harold's chest, "I never wan, wanted any of this to ha-happen."

"I know," Harold said softly. "I'm here and I'll protect you."

"All I wanted to do was provide for my brothers and sisters."

Harold kissed the top of her head. "Once we're married and settle down we'll send for them. You'll never have to work aboard another ship again if you don't want to. I'll take care of you and provide for you and them."

"How could you not remember?!" Charles asked.

"Well, I'm old, our minds lose things like that." Rostron laughed.

Charles laughed as well. "I pray that it doesn't happen to me."

"Oh, it will. You just wait. Maybe you'll be a Captain by that time."

"Hopefully, if Josie ever lets me sail again. Kristen got offered the Britannic, maybe I'll be her Chief Officer." Lights said.

"The Britannic, really? I've heard of that. I thought it was just a dream to create another super-liner." Rostron remarked.

"Well, Ismay made it into reality. I'm sure the inquiries will have an effect on ticket sales."

"Maybe it won't, if the inquiries make new laws." Rostron suggested.

"That's the truth. I hope we don't have another accident with that one. Everyone would think we were all cursed or something!" Rostron laughed, after Charles' comment.

James reluctantly ended his last kiss to Kristen before smiling at her.

Kristen smiled back at James as he lightly brushed her cheek with his finger tips.

"Charles! Captain," Josephine said good-naturedly. She walked up the steps as Rostron watched.

He still couldn't place where he had seen her face before.

"The good Captain has been telling me how in a few years my memory is going to start failing me," Charles said.

"It will! It's already failing me."

"Oh, it happens to the best of us," Josephine said.

"I suppose so," Charles answered. "I'm already thirty-eight, I don't want to know where my memory will be going in ten years."

"Oooh, robbing the cradle then Mister Lightoller," Rostron laughed.

"And like you didn't with that little girl that fancied you?"

"I didn't marry her."

"I've got to give you that. By the way, have you seen Harry or Mayda around."

"Ahh, yes, but I wouldn't bother them right now."

"Why?"

"That Jessop man managed to escape and attacked Miss Mayda again. It was a sorry scene, I'm afraid to ask what would've happened to the poor girl had she not fended him off."

"What about Kristen and James?"

"Haven't seen them in about an hour." Rostron commented.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry. Probably sleeping. She 's been through a lot in one day."

"Yes, we all have." Josie sighed.

James gave Kristen a short kiss before rolling off her and exhaling.

"Knowing them they're plotting against Fleet and Lee's water bombs. Thankfully they haven't got the right ammunition here," Charles said.

"Water bombs?" Rostron repeated. "There's plenty of water here! How can they not have the right ammunitions?"

"It's what they put the water inside."

"Oooh, I see. So you've got a pair of mad look outs too?"

"Too? What's this 'too' you speak of?"

"Mine are just as mad. But they don't use water bombs. They like to shout random things. It must be a look out thing, they have to be completely off their rockers to sign up for such a job."

Mayda's sobs gradually subsided until she sat upright and looked at Harold's face. "I want to go up on deck again."

"Okay. Maybe we'll run into Kristen and James." Harold smiled.

"I think our lookouts will get along quite well, then." Charles commented.

Josie and Rostron laughed. He recognized her laugh, her voice, her everything. He just couldn't place her.

"James?" Kristen asked.

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know, I always hoped that we'd be here someday."

James grinned evilly at Kristen, "You mean on a ship after being rescued from a ship that sank?"

Kristen lightly smacked him, "You know what I mean."

"Indeed. I only wish the great Titanic hadn't sank. It's almost surreal. I'm so grateful that you survived and are here with me."

"You know, you remind me of a little girl I knew," Rostron commented.

"Do I?" Josephine asked.

"Yes. She was an adorable little mite of humanity. Curious, too. She'd come up on the decks and ask me questions. Didn't go to any of the other sailors, just me."

Josephine smiled, "When I was a little girl there was a man I was in love with. I believe I was seven when I first met him."

Mayda nodded and removed her torn apron. Slowly nodding she waited for Harold to escort her out of the room.

They went up on deck, and found no James and Kristen anywhere. Mayda sighed as she looked for her friend.

"They'll be up later, I'm certain." Harold said, trying to sound reassuring. Mayda just nodded in response.

"Same with you, oh, and a question." Kristen remarked, still smiling.

"Anything."

"Do you want children?"

"Really, what did he do?" Rostron questioned, looking at her.

"He was a sailor, I remember. Oh, I loved him. He was handsome beyond imagination. I wanted to see him everyday, and was heartbroken when he left."

"I'm sorry you lost him."

Josephine nodded a little, "I was a small girl. He must've been eighteen or nineteen. His friends called him 'Art.'"

Rostron raised an eyebrow at that, "My name is Arthur. My fellow sailors called me 'Art' as well."

Charles watched the two interact from a distance smiling to himself.

James looked to Kristen, "I'd love to have children one day. Do you want children?"


	47. Chapter 48

Mayda continued to hold onto Harold's arm. She was angry that she had to feel the way she did. She felt she shouldn't have to and should be allowed to roam freely without fear.

"Seriously? You are lying!" Josie exclaimed.

"No, I'm not." Rostron smiled.

"I can't believe it!" She jumped and hugged him, Rostron hugged her back.

"I would too. How many? And boys or girls?" Kristen asked, smiling.

Harold tried to keep a smile on his face in an effort to comfort Mayda, and to keep her spirits up. He knew that if she saw Kristen she'd feel better, but he had no idea where she was.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't really know. Take me anywhere." Mayda said, trying to get her mind off of anything that would trigger bad memories.

Harold slowly nodded. He placed his hand over Mayda's as he walked her along.

"What happened isn't your fault," Harold said. "Reginald is the one with the problem, not you."

"Then why did he attack me?" Mayda asked.

"I don't know. But I promise once we reach New York you don't have to be a stewardess again if you don't want to. I won't force you into anything."

James thought about Kristen's question and shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose we'll get what we get. No matter if we have sons or daughters I'll love them all just the same."

Charles laughed as he saw Josephine and Rostron embrace. He HAD to find out what brought this on and went to them.

"Captain Rostron, what exactly are you doing to my wife?" Charles asked as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Remember that little girl I told you about? The one that I knew all those years ago? Well, it turns out your wife was that little girl."

"Really?"

Josephine nodded while smiling.

"I see you've picked yourself out a good one," Rostron said. "It's a pity I couldn't have married you two."

"I know, oh, that would have been wonderful!" Josie exclaimed.

"Well, if I had known, then I would have!"

The three people laughed together on the bridge.

"I would want boys that looked just like their Father." Kristen decided, the smile never fading off her face. "And I really hope you don't want five, six, or some insane number!"

"If Kristen gets Britannic, then I'll go to be with her." Mayda insisted. Harold smiled.

"Okay then. I suppose I'd have to go with you then."

Mayda laughed at Harold's remark.

"My brothers and sisters would wreck lots of havoc," Mayda added.

"Plenty of entertainment!"

James laughed, "Fear not! I won't ask for five children like Charles did! That man had better sleep with one eye open in case he tells Josie that again."

"I have an idea," Charles said. "Captain Rostron, have you heard this practice of renewing wedding vows? How would you like to do that for Josie and I? It won't be the same but it'll be something."

"Yes, I have heard of it, and would be honored." Rostron smiled.

Charles and Josie both smiled at each other, and decided to go tell their friends.

"Poor Kristen would have a crazy bridge!" Mayda exclaimed, laughing at the thought of her best friend running around after a bunch of kids.

"Poor James as well. I don't think he's quite ready for children running amok! I think he just wants his wife right now."

"That's the truth. I would have to keep things in order as well."

"Harold, you and order, don't fit together." Mayda smiled sweetly.

"They don't?" Harold questioned, trying to be innocent.

"No," Mayda answered. "I've seen you, you're too strong willed. You're not a follower but a natural leader. James and Kristen with children, they'd make great parents for them. Fleet and Lee would be an...interesting influence."

"I'll hold the ceremony tonight!" Rostron called after them.

"Let's go find Kristen and James, they'd like to hear about it," Charles said. "I don't know where Harold and Mayda have run off to."

Harold barked a laugh. "That they would be!"

"But you know what I want?" Kristen asked.

"Hm?"

"Boys that are handsome like their father."

Charles and Josie wandered around the deck, looking for James and Kristen, yet found Harold and Mayda instead.

"Hey!"

"Hey Lights!" Mayda called back.

"Wonderful news! Rostron's decided to marry us, tonight!" Josie exclaimed, happily.

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

Harold smiled and put his arm around Mayda's shoulders, "I'm marrying this one in New York."

Charles chuckled at that, "Gonna make James your best man?"

"If he refuses you're next in line."

"Ooooh, perhaps I should get a nice suit ready."

"Men!" Josephine said and laughed.

"Indeed. Why do we marry them?" Mayda joked.

"Because we said 'yes!'" Charles shot back. "Oh yes, did Josie tell you that Captain Rostron was her childhood love?"

Josephine smacked Charles across the chest, "I was seven and in love with a sailor."

"My first childhood love was a neighborhood boy," Mayda added.

"But I have her now," Harold added as he hugged Mayda to him.

Mayda smiled and shook her head, "My hero is a Welshman."

Harold laughed.

"Have you seen Kristen or James around? I'd like to tell them," Charles said.

"Haven't seen them," Harold said while shrugging his shoulders. "They'll turn up eventually."

James rolled over onto his side, "But what if we have girls? I'd like them to be as beautiful as their mother. What about one of each? A boy and a girl? Let's start with two and work our way up."

"That sounds perfectly fine." Kristen smiled.

James kissed her lightly and said, "Come, let's get ourselves looking decent, and pay a visit up to the deck, I'm sure we are missed."

"Greatly." Kristen agreed.

"Sounds like James. Hardly ever on time. This is a marriage that is going to be interesting. We all know that Kristen expects nothing less than punctuality, and James, well, he's on a different page." Charles laughed.

Harold and Mayda laughed as well.

"You lot are impossible!" Josie added.

"Oh, you know it!"

"I can see what I missed by not having grown up around sailors."

Charles burst out laughing, "Oh, like bad food, brutal discipline, and ship wrecks?"

"I once went on top of the mast to tie some rope together. They needed someone up there and I said, 'I'm going to die eventually so I had might as well go up'. I did and I came back down," Harold added.

"I've been shipwrecked twice in my lifetime and have had two ships sink beneath me. I'm afraid to ask what the second of anything is going to be."

"Our second child would be a good thing," Josephine said.

"What about our fifth?" Charles laughed.

"Third! We're only having three! Unless you're the one delivering them we're only having three!"

"Why not compromise?" Mayda asked. "Have four."

Charles and Josephine looked at one another before answering in unison, "No."


	48. Chapter 49

The small group burst out laughing again.

James mumbled something to himself about having to put on ties. He hated the wretched things and before had kept it secret.

Kristen looked at him. "What?"

"Ties! I have always hated them, and always will!" James exclaimed. Kristen laughed before turning around and continuing to brush her hair. After she was satisfied, she walked over by James and leaned against the wall. He looked at her strangely.

"You're going up like that?!"

"Why not?"

"That's the spirit! Come on." James smiled. The two of them eventually made their way up to the deck.

"Hey look, it's James and----" Harold began, yet stopped because of shock. Mayda looked to see what was going on and she smiled.

"Kristen with her hair down! Oh, it's so pretty!" Mayda exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Upon hearing her response, Charles and Josephine turned around as well. They both gasped, as James and Kristen walked over to them.

"Trying to scandalize society aren't you?" Harold laughed. "Come on, James! Try harder! You can't have Kristen outshining you! Like the time you--"

"Don't you dare tell that story!" James shot back. "Or I'll tell them about the time that a passenger walked in on you--"

Still laughing Harold stuck out his tongue at James who couldn't help but snicker.

"Tell me, Kristen, HOW old are they again?" Mayda said.

"No wonder they all get along," Josephine added.

"So you just think we're here to provide you with entertainment?" Charles asked.

"It sure appears so."

"Okay, you've got me there."

Half skipping over to Kristen Mayda quickly began to pin her hair up.

"The Cap'n might be watchin'," Mayda explained while pulling some of the pins out of her hair. "I had no idea yer hair had so much color to it. You always have it pinned up so that we never notice."

In the process Mayda forgot which pins she had used to keep HER hair pinned up as it began to unravel.

"There!" Mayda exclaimed, happy with the quick job she had done.

"Uhhhh…" Charles began as he saw Mayda's hair was now mostly free.

Mayda's hand reached round to the back of her head and she realized most of her hair style had become undone.

No sooner than she had realized that Harold plopped his hat down on her head.

"I give up!" Harold said.

"Excuse me," Drew's voice quietly said. "May I borrow Kristen for a few moments?"

To conform with Mayda, Kristen took the pins out of her hair, letting it free-fall. It shined reddish in the setting sun.

James turned around to see a man he did not know, yet one who obviously knew his bride. "That would be Officer Petronsky to you, sir.

"Nah, I knew her when we were teenagers. We went through the academy together. Fun years."

"Oh, I didn't know."

Harold, Mayda, Charles, Josie, and Kristen watched as a potentially dangerous scene unfolded before them.

"May I borrow her, sir?" Drew politely asked again, reaching his hand out.

Kristen began to move to take it, but James stopped her. "May I ask as to why?"

"A friendly chat. Relax, come on Kristen."

She walked over to him, and took his outstretched hand.

"What?! Who says?!"

"I do, she does, and we both rank you." Drew smiled before he and Kristen walked away.

Charles smacked his palm to his face.

"What?" Harold asked.

"It's YOUR turn to talk with him!"

"Hey! That's the bad job!"

"And it's one a junior should do for another junior."

Harold rolled his eyes. "I guess so."

Pulling James aside Harold seized his shoulders and shook him firmly, "For the love of everything control your jealousy man! Do you want to lose her?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then learn to control it! You are lucky she's so forgiving otherwise she could've walked away by now! How else do we get it through that thick skull of yours?!"

"Sooo…" Charles began. "How have things been for you since you came aboard the Carpathia."

Mayda smiled pleasantly though could not form an answer.

"Mister Lightoller told me that you were engaged," Drew began half-heartedly. "I offer my congratulations."

"Is there something wrong?" Kristen asked.

"Why would there be?"

"I know you better than that, Drew. What is it?"

"Well, I…"

"Something wrong, Mayda?" Charles asked.

"Well...' she began.

"It's alright, you can tell us." Josie said comfortingly.

Mayda leaned in close to her friends and whispered: "That steward tried to take advantage of me, as well as Kristen, he almost had me! Oh God!" she exclaimed.

Josie pulled her into a hug, and started soothing her. Charles just stood there in disbelief.

"I don't know, and I don't have a thick skull!" James retorted.

"Yes you do! I haven't seen thicker!"

James scowled, yet began to laugh at the look on Harold's face.

"Yes?" Kristen asked.

"I'm sorry for hurting you all those years ago."

"It wasn't that long ago. And don't sound so sad, because I know for a fact that you aren't."

"Oh, Kristen, where did the lovely girl I used to know go?" Drew asked, almost pleading. "Bring her back, for me."

"Why should I? That lovely girl doesn't exist anymore."

"I know she does, come on. And aren't you going to accept my apology?"

Kristen looked at him with piercing eyes that would be enough to launch anyone overboard.

"What's that look for?"

"Time doesn't heal everything." she hissed.

"This healed, didn't it?" Drew asked, pulling the collar of her shirt off her right shoulder to reveal a long, deep, yet healed scar.

She quickly smacked his hand off, and fixed the material.

"It's not my fault that you fell a long way! You got cut on some rocks!"

"That means nothing! As angry as you were, you didn't have to push me off the edge of the dock!"

"I didn't mean to! It was a moment of anguish and I lashed out. You know how ill my mother was and I didn't mean to--" Drew exclaimed. "Had I been in my right mind I would've NEVER done it!"

"And that's supposed to make this heal?"

"Listen, I can't make you accept my apology but I hope you'd at least listen to it."

Harold's confusion made James laugh more.

"You should see your face!" He exclaimed. "Oh, my!"

Harold released James while shaking his head.

Mayda's shoulders shuddered from held in sobs. She wiped at her eyes as Charles looked at her sympathetically.

"Excuse me!" Mayda suddenly said and walked away from them.

Josephine looked to Charles sadly, "I wish there was more we can do."

"This is something she's got to work out by herself," Charles said.

Quickly walking to her cabin before the tears could come Mayda stepped inside and locked the door behind her. She stretched herself out on the bed as the tears finally did come. She missed her family terribly and was still hurting from what happened. She hugged the pillow close to her as she wept into it.


	49. Chapter 50

Releasing James Harold walked back to Charles and Josephine.

"Where's Mayda?" Harold asked.

"Cabin, I believe. She ran off." Charles sighed. Without response, Harold raced after her.

The three left all sighed.

"Of course I'm listening! I have to listen!"

"Well, I suppose you do! If you knew how hard things were for me!" Drew exclaimed.

Kristen opened her mouth slightly in shock. "How difficult things were for YOU? You pushing me off a dock didn't make anything easier!"

"I was a lovesick, heartbroken, boy!"

"Oh, and who were you so in love with to make you push your best friend off a dock, almost killing her in your own fit of rage!?"

"My best friend! Okay?! I've loved you since the first day I saw you! So pretty, so perfect!"

"And I don't see any reason why I should love you back! You hurt me! You made me wish I could've died when I hit the rocks!" Kristen retorted, now crying. Drew bent in to hug her, but she pushed him back, and began to walk away. "Oh, and by the way! Apology not accepted!" Without another word, she ran, sobbing, back to the cabin.

James jumped back when he saw someone run past him. It took him a second to realize it was Kristen.

"Kristen!" He called out after her. "Kristen, wait up!"

When she didn't respond he raced after her calling out her name. He caught up with her right before she could enter her cabin. He opened the door so that both she and him could enter.

"Kristen, sweetheart, what is it?" James asked her. He cupped her face in his hands, "What happened? Tell me."

Kristen shook her head. Without warning she hugged him tightly as the hot tears poured down her cheeks.

Not knowing what else to do James held her while gently rocking her and stroking her hair.

Josephine held onto Charles who looked upset.

"I pray God damns this day," Charles muttered under his breath. His only response from Josephine was her taking his hand in hers.

"Mayda? Can you open the cabin door for me?" Harold asked though the door.

Mayda reluctantly opened the door, and fell into Harold. He struggled to get inside, and get the door closed, all while holding Mayda.

"What happened?"

"I told Lights, and Josie. Just an emotional overload."

Harold nodded in understanding, as he continued to hug her.

"I'm sorry, James." Kristen said.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, surprised.

"I lied to you!"

James immediately became concerned, as he thought it was a big problem.

"About what?"

"About Drew. He didn't leave because his Mother was sick! He got thrown out!"

James looked at her.

"He pushed me off a dock, and I fell on some rocks, almost dying. He got thrown out because of that." Kristen cried.

James noticed that the collar on her right side of her uniform was slightly stretched out. He pulled it back to reveal a long, deep scar. He gasped.

James looked stricken, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I couldn't!"

"Yes, you could. You can tell me anything. I'm so sorry, Kristen," James pulled her to him as anger began to flow through him. "I'm going to go have a word with Drew."

"No, James."

"I promise I won't hurt him. I'm just going to tell him if he ever hurts you again I'll personally put him in his grave."

"No, Moody! That's an order!"

James leaned in close to Kristen, "Would you not have me defend the woman that I love more than life itself?"

"James, don't. Don't pick a fight aboard the _Carpathia_."

Drew stormed past Josephine and Charles looking like a thunder cloud.

"What's--" Charles started.

"Nothing!" Drew snapped.

Charles and Josephine were forced to exchange confused looks.

"Maybe we should go back down below decks and find Kristen and James," Charles said.

Pulling away from Harold Mayda looked up into his eyes, "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Sorry for what?"

"For all that's happened. I wish none of it had."

"It's not your fault. No one is to blame for it. Look at me, Mayda," Harold tilted her head towards his. "You did nothing wrong and I'll never blame you for any of it."

Bending down Harold kissed her forehead.

Josie nodded as she and Charles went down below decks. The wandered to Kristen and James' cabin, and they heard muffled cries from behind the door.

"James, it's Charles and Josie. Can we come in?"

"I'll be back." James told Kristen as he went to answer the door.

"What's this all about?!"

Drew stormed up onto the bridge, vowing to himself that he would get Kristen back. No matter what it took. Even if it meant breaking her and Moody up, he would do it.

"Thanks, Harry." Mayda mumbled.

Harold just smiled at her.

"Moody, wait!" Charles called out after James. It was no use, James had already gone around a corner and was gone.

Josephine saw Kristen's tear streaked face, "What happened, Kristen? What's wrong?"

James stomped upstairs to the bridge where he found Drew standing several feet away from him. His jaw was clenched in anger as he pointed an accusing finger at Drew.

"You!" James shrieked as loudly and as shrilly as his vocal cords would allow. "If you EVER harm my Kristen again so help me I'll crush your skull with my own hands!"

Mayda half buried her face in Harold's chest listening to his steady heart beat.

Harold gently stroked her hair as he continued to smile down at her.

"Well, Drew Fannelly and I used to be best friends. He got angry at me one day, and pushed me off a dock where I fell onto some rocks. He almost killed me. He wants me back."

"Oh...." Josie trailed, as she hugged her friend.

Charles' eyes grew wide. "James!" he shouted before running after the boy.

Josephine continued to hold onto Kristen as Charles raced up towards the bridge.

"What's that racket?" Harold questioned.

Mayda shook her head, "I have no idea."

She let Harold take her hand as he lead her outside of their cabin. He spotted Josephine and Kristen standing near the hallway.

"What happened, ladies?" Harold asked.

"Long story short, Charles is tryin' to keep James from killin' Drew Fannelly," Josephine said.

"Oh, for--excuse me ladies!" Harold exclaimed. Without any warning he released Mayda's hand and tore after the path Charles took in order to stop James.

"I'm warning you Fannelly," James continued. "You lay one hand on her and I'll break every last bone in your miserable body."


	50. Chapter 51

"I loved her first--" Drew began.

"I haven't tried to kill her unlike you!"

James had little reaction time as Drew pounced upon him. The two began to scuffle and fight, throwing punches and kicking in every which direction.

Charles came close to running over both James and Drew when he made it up to the bridge.

"Both of you, stop this madness! That's an order!" Charles shouted. His efforts were in vain as they fell upon deaf ears.

Cursing loudly Charles ducked out of the bridge to seize a pistol he saw on his way up. He ran back into the room praying both men hadn't killed the other.

They were still yelling and throwing punches.

"I swear I will pay for this damage," Charles said. He raised the pistol high above his head and shot a round into the air.

A small beam of sunlight from the bullet hole hit him squarely on his cap. Either way it got the desired effect as both Drew and James stared at him with large wide eyes.

"That was just a warning," Charles narrated. "The next bullet goes into which ever of you idiots decides to be stupid! You and you! Start talking!"

"Well, we got into a fight over Kristen."

"What's new?"

"I swear it, she told me the whole story! He hurt her when she was young! He almost killed her! What am I supposed to do, just stand here?!" James half-yelled.

"I do agree, but honestly, does this involve killing one another?!" Charles demanded, blue eyes turning to ice.

"Sir, I want her back." Drew stated.

"Well, you're going to have to do without. Come on James." Charles scoffed, pulling the younger officer away.

He tugged Moody down to Kristen's cabin, and they both went inside. As soon as Kristen saw James, she ran over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Perhaps we should leave them...."

"Well, I need a word with him...."

"Charles, it can wait, come on." Josie said, pulling at his sleeve. Eventually, heart won over mind, and everyone left.

"Josie…" Charles began.

"Charles, they need their time together. Remember how we were when we vowed to get off that ship together? You wouldn't leave my side for that entire day."

"But this is different--"

"A traumatic event is still a traumatic event."

"Someone should stay near them," Harold offered.

"Josie and I will. You sleep like the dead, Harry," Charles said.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again," James said, not letting go of Kristen.

She nodded as she buried her head into James' chest.

Without warning, he swooped her up, and carried her over to the bed, where he sat down and continued to hold her. She finally opened her blue eyes and looked at him.

"I don't see why we need to stay near them?? And why on earth do you have a pistol?!" Josie shouted.

"Shhhhh!" Charles exclaimed, quieting her down. "In case Drew comes back. That's why we need to stay near them!"

"He wouldn't do anything!"

"Oh, you want to bet? He's the one that started the fight, James didn't."

"I'm sure he wanted to kill him though."

Harold and Mayda began the long walk to their cabin.

"This day will certainly go down in the history books." Mayda sighed.

"Oh yes. Too bad they won't ask any REAL stories." Harold replied, rolling his eyes making Mayda laugh.

"Come on, I'm tired, open the door!"

"No." Harold smirked.

Mayda smiled, and pushed him out of the way to open the door. Once she was inside, she threw her hat off and flopped on the bed.

"Where'd you get that pistol anyway?" Josephine asked.

"I…kind of stole it…and blew a hole in the ceiling of the bridge."

Josepine's eyes went round, "You didn't?!"

"I did. And thank you for not shouting at me."

"Oh my goodness, the stories we'll have to tell our children," Josephine placed her face in her hands.

Charles grinned at her.

James smiled kindly at Kristen when she looked up at him.

"Is there anything I can do?" James asked.

Harold stretched out on the bed next to her. He rested on his side while Mayda laid on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"Quite a few days," she remarked.

"Yes, it has been."

Mayda looked over to Harold and chuckled, "Ye look pretty well for a man who's been put through a terrible nightmare."

"They will be good stories. Hey, at least they won't be sad when it is bedtime!" Charles exclaimed, laughing.

It was too much for Josephine. She burst out laughing as well, and she managed to sneak out: "Isn't that the truth?"

"There is something you can do." Kristen replied.

"What? I'll do anything?" James responded, never breaking his gaze.

"And you look better for a woman that was almost....you know." Harold sighed.

"Oh, please don't remind me." Mayda sighed.

"I won't! I promise! All this in one day, gosh."

"I know. I don't think we will ever see a time like this again."

"I agree, so let's enjoy it while we can." Harold smirked, leaning in to kiss her.

Mayda rolled onto her side to face Harold as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back as her hand slid up to his shoulder.

"Stay with me tonight," Kristen said.

James smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way…Captain."


	51. Chapter 52

"Captain?"

"I like calling you 'Captain'. I like even better being a Captain's husband. I believe it's the first of many steps for us. But enough about that. We'll worry about that tomorrow. Tonight is for us."

Josephine continued to chuckle at Charles' words, "Goodness, three children and…" Her face paled, "We forgot Captain Rostron!"

Charles looked to her desperately as they raced, hand in hand, up to the bridge.

They were both panting when they reached Rostron.

"Sorry sir! We got a little, hung up." Charles panted.

"I see." Rostron said, glancing up towards the ceiling.

Charles gulped, as a smile started to from on Josie's face.

"Do you have any idea how this got here, Mister Lightoller."

"Ummmm...no idea, sir." Charles lied. He was rewarded with a slight elbow from Josie.

"Then by all means, will you help me make it a good one?" Kristen asked, a smirk forming across her face.

"Whatever my bride-to-be wishes," James answered with a grin.

Once the kiss ended Mayda looked up at Harold and smiled at him. Her brown eyes shined with the warm feelings she had for him.

Rostron's eyes glanced back up towards the ceiling, "Either we have the termites from hell or something happened. Excuse my language, Missus Lightoller."

"Quite forgiven, Captain," Josephine responded.

"Well, it lets a little air in," Charles cracked.

"I prefer my bridge without holes in it."

"I'll bet you do sir."

"And what do you think this alleged termite might look like?"

"Like a termite, sir."

"Did you ever have to deal with these termites, Mister Lightoller?"

"Termites, rats, roaches…nasty little buggers they are."

Rostron sighed, "I'll get to the bottom of this tomorrow. I don't want to distress your wife."

Josephine shook her head, "I'm quite alright."

"Well, the chapel is below decks or would you rather have the ceremony in a termite infested bridge?"

"I think I'll leave this one for you to decide, James." Kristen smiled, blue eyes turning soft.

Without stopping to speak, Harold kissed Mayda again.

"Why don't we go down to the chapel?" Charles suggested, anxious to get out of the situation as soon as possible.

"Of course, if you'll follow me."

Charles and Josie nodded, as they followed Captain Rostron.

"Quick thinking, Charles."

"What? Am I supposed to admit that I am the termite?"

Rostron stopped, and turned around, giving Charles an odd look. Charles laughed nervously, and Rostron smiled.

"Phew, I thought he would have gotten you!"

"Honestly, I thought he did too!"

Rostron entered a room through double doors, and Charles and Josie were admitted into the small, yet beautiful chapel of Carpathia.

James kissed Kristen's cheek first as he drew her in closer to him. He removed her cap and kissed her again.

"It's lovely," Josephine commented on the chapel.

"Indeed it is," Charles added. "It reminds me of _Titanic's_…chapel."

Rostron nodded sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't have seen it. She looked like an engineering marvel."

"She was indeed. Where do you wish for us to stand, Captain."

Motioning for them to follow Rostron stood at the head of the chapel. "I can't say I've ever performed a ceremony for already married couples but I hope this is the first in many."

Rostron continued to smile as he began the ceremony.

As a reward, Kristen smacked James' cap off his head. He stopped kissing her for a moment to smile down at her.

Charles and Josie glanced around the altar. It was small, yet beautiful, with flowers, candles, and colors galore. A small window was in the back, allowing some outside light to enter.

James tried to look serious at first but it was too much for him. In vain he tried keeping his lips sealed but the laughter came out his nose as a snort. That was all he could take as he started laughing as his head bent down and rested on Kristen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped out.

Mayda ended a kiss just long enough to look up into Harold's handsome face.

"I do have the great honor of perhaps reuniting a man and his wife," Rostron began as he had no idea where to start. "I'd like to say 'dearly beloved' but I can't. I wish I knew where to start. I'm not doing a very good job of this."

"Keep going," Charles said with a smile.

Rostron smiled that lop sided smirk of his again, "Charles Lightoller, do you promise to continue taking care of your wife Josephine? In sickness and health, for richer for poorer, until death parts you both?"

"I do," Charles said.

"Josephine Phillips, do you promise to continue taking care of your husband Charles? In sickness and health, for richer for poorer, until death parts you both?"

"Yes, I do," Josephine responded.

"Then by the powers invested in me I am happy to announce you both husband and wife. Charles, kiss your wife."

Removing his cap Charles pulled Josephine into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

Once the kiss ended Rostron spoke up again, "Oh, Josie, there's one vow I forgot to ask."

"What's that, Captain?"

"Do you vow to nag your husband into helping me find what kind of termite ate a hole in my bridge?" After a few seconds Rostron grinned at them. "I'll worry about it tomorrow morning."

Charles found himself laughing, "Thank you Captain. It was an interesting ceremony but a nice one."

"Enjoy your evening together. It's not every day a couple becomes husband and wife for a second time."

Rostron proceeded out of the chapel, leaving those two alone. Josie sank into her husband's arms.

"Are your sea legs in good shape?" Charles asked Josie.

Knowing what he was pointing to, she said: "No, I do believe they are quite weak today."


	52. Chapter 53

Charles laughed and picked her up in his arms. He carried her all the way back to the cabin, where he shut and locked the door.

"If you must know, I first fell in love with you the day we met Kristen." Mayda smiled. "James answered a question for you, and you told him that you had a voice. It was then I knew."

"Hm...I began to love you when I fell on you after Kristen chased me. Oh dear, that was quite the race!" Harold exclaimed.

Mayda and Harold both laughed as they remembered that first day.

"Believe me James. It's fine. I would have started if you didn't do anything soon." Kristen laughed as well.

In an effort to make it up to her, he turned his head in and kissed her neck.

Mayda smiled up at Harold. Lifting up a hand she lightly brushed his cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm lookin' forward to that day in New York when we're married," Mayda remarked.

Harold lifted his hand so that it encased Madya's, "As am I. Oh, I could get lost in those dark eyes of yours forever."

Lightly blushing Mayda glanced away from Harold and then back to him.

Harold responded by bending in and kissing Mayda once again.

The next morning Josephine woke up to find herself not feeling so well. As far as she knew it hadn't been something that she ate but…

Her stomach began to revolt and she raced for a spot to throw up in private.

She gasped. She didn't know what was wrong, but...could it be...no, impossible! She thought to herself as she cleaned up. She cleaned herself up, and prayed that she didn't wake Charles up. She sighed of relief when she saw her husband sleeping peacefully. Careful not to wake him, she climbed back into bed.

James woke up with a yawn to see light pouring through a porthole. He smiled when he saw Kristen, still sleeping, in his arms.

Mayda woke from a horrid dream. She didn't scream this time, yet she was breathing hard.

Placing her hand over her chest Mayda waited for her pulse to return to it's normal rate. She had dreamed that there was another ship wreck that resulted in a loss of life.

_It's just the memories of Titanic that are haunting ye_, Mayda told herself.

Glancing to her side she saw Harold was still asleep.

James didn't have the heart to wake Kristen as she slept in his arms. She looked so beautiful, like an angel on the earth.

Josephine frowned to herself when she felt a light headache forming. She rubbed her temples lightly in hopes of the pain would go away.

Josephine watched as Charles shifted in bed though he remained asleep.

Mayda laughed quietly upon seeing Harold. He looked dead. Of course the poor man was tired, who wouldn't be! She didn't expect any of the Officers to make an appearance outside before noon, especially Kristen and James. Kristen would with no doubt sleep until late, and she was sure James would wake up, yet let Kristen sleep.

James smiled as he just held onto her, never wanting to let her go.

In a few minutes, Josie's headache had gotten worse. She felt as if she were about to faint, so she got out of bed, and sat down in a chair. She continued to rub her head, although it didn't seem to help anything. She felt her stomach rumble, and knew at once that she was hungry. Of course she would be, it was time for breakfast, but she didn't want any other breakfast food. She wanted...fruit.

She climbed out of the chair and got dressed in the dress she had worn when escaping the sinking Titanic. It still smelled of the sea.

Quickly pinning up her hair she continued to glance at Charles making sure she hadn't woken him up. Once she was done with that she picked up her shoes and walked out of the cabin.

Mayda watched as Harold turned over onto his back and began to snore…loudly. She quietly listened to him for a few minutes until the noise became too loud.

Gathering up a pillow in her hands she whacked him over the head with it.

Harold's eyes snapped open like that of a fish under attack by a kitten. He focused on Mayda who was still holding the pillow.

"What'd you do that for?" Harold demanded.

"Ye were snorin'," Mayda informed him.

"You could've found an easier way to wake me up."

"True but this was more entertainin'."

Mayda shrieked first in surprise and then laughter when Harold's strong arms grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed.

Josephine had found her way to the dining saloon where it was sparely populated. In fact the only person she found was a baker.

"Sammy, I've told you-oh…" The baker stopped and laughed. "I thought you were my apprentice. What can I do for you?"

"I was wonderin' if you had any fresh fruit?"

"Any particular kind?"

Josephine shrugged, "Whatever you have is fine."

The baker nodded and returned a few minutes later with a bowl full of assorted fruits.

"Enjoy Miss…?"

"Lightoller. Josephine Lightoller."

"Miss Lightoller."

Josephine began to eat the items as Captain Rostron came in.

"Good Morning Missus Lightoller," Rostron said good naturedly.

"Mornin' Captain."

"Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Josephine shrugged, "It's been a peculiar mornin'."

"How so?"

"I woke up not feelin' well, had a headache, and then I decided I wanted nothin' but fruit for breakfast."

Rostron considered that, "Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"If you're going the same way my wife did you're with child."

Josie's face broke out into a smile. "Really?"

Rostron nodded with a smile on his face.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, looking down at her stomach, still smiling. "I must go tell Charles!"

"If he's not sleeping, go ahead."

"Who cares if he is?" Josie asked before picking up the fruit bowl and walking back to the cabin.

She found Charles, still sleeping, and shook him lightly.

"Huh? What is it Josie? Is everything alright?"

Harold looked to her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What's that look for?"

"What look? I don't have a look." Harold replied.

"Oh yes! You've got the 'I'm going to cause trouble' look!"

"Who knows! Maybe I will, and maybe I won't."

"I don't trust you," Mayda said. She tried to climb out of bed only to have Harold take hold of her shoulders and pull her back. "Yer impossible, ye know that?"

Harold grinned. Without warning he hit Mayda with his pillow, "That's for hitting me with one!"

Mayda laughed, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"How old are we again?"

"Eh, does it matter?"

"I suppose not," Mayda turned towards Harold who still had that evil gleam in his eye. "And what exactly are ye still plottin'?"

Josephine smiled at Charles, "Eveythin's fine, I have somethin' wonderful to tell you."

"Couldn't it have waited until I woke up?"

Shaking her head Josephine said, "Charles, you're going to be a father."

Charles' eyes grew wide at the news.

"I'm going to be a father?"

Josephine nodded.

Taking the bowl of fruit away from her so he wouldn't crush it Charles grabbed Josephine in a tight hug.

"A father, my wife is going to have a baby!"


	53. Chapter 54

Josie was almost crying she was so happy. A child! Her life was finally starting to become complete. She had the man she love, and was soon to have his child. "Yes, that's what I said, isn't it?"

Charles kissed her excitedly, and said: "We MUST tell everyone! James, Kristen, Harold, Mayda. Come on!" Charles exclaimed, happily.

After he got dressed, the two raced down to Mayda and Harry's cabin first. Charles pounded on the door, and Harold reluctantly answered.

"What? It's too early..." he mumbled.

"Josie's going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father!"

Harold smiled widely. "Congratulations to both of you!" he exclaimed, giving each one a hug.

"What's all this racket?" Mayda asked, getting up off the bed.

"Josie is going to be a mother." Harry told her. Mayda squealed, and hugged her. The two men exchanged smiles.

"Would you like to come with us to tell Kristen and James? I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"Of course, you think I would miss it?" Harold asked. The four of them climbed up some stairs until they reached James and Kristen's cabin.

Charles knocked on James' cabin door.

"Go 'way! Too early!" James half-yelled.

Straightening his back Charles bellowed, "On your feet sailor!"

Harold burst into gales of laughter upon hearing his friend's words.

Had Harold seen the inside he would've found James standing on his feet saluting before his eyes were even open.

Kristen opened her eyes to find James doing that and smiled.

"Argh! I am going to get him for that!" James announced. "Just a minute Lights!"

"Josie's pregnant!" Charles said.

"That's very exciting and congratulations to you both! But right now I'm very tired and would like to get back to sleep! I'll get excited about it later!"

"Mayda's showing off her ankles!" Harold yelled in hopes of getting a reaction.

"I am not!" Mayda exclaimed, not knowing if James and Kristen heard her.

"I don't care! It's too early!"

"Oh please, it's only seven!" Charles exclaimed.

"That's my point! I'll come out later! Now go before you wake Kristen!"

"Fine, be that way." Harold huffed.

James rolled his eyes, and looked to Kristen to find her eyes open. "Did I wake you up?" he asked, getting back into the bed with her.

She shook her head no before yawning.

"Well, I'm tired, try to get back to sleep, it's only seven, we've still got a few hours." James smiled before taking her into his arms again.

"Kristen, Kristen, Kristen. That's all I've heard lately!" Harold exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, and letting them fall to his sides.

Charles began to feel awkward about the situation. "Ummm, excuse Josie and myself. We'll meet up with you for lunch."

Mayda smiled and nodded at the couple. She looped an arm around Harold's and asked, "Where would ye like to go? Just ye and me."

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," Charles said.

"You were excited," Josephine responded. "You sailors are usually up by seven but we've all had a long and difficult few days."

"You didn't wake Kristen up, so he's not going to care." Josie smiled, trying to reassure her husband.

"True. He's like a torch when it comes to her, boy."

Josie laughed and leaned into Charles.

"Well, with all due respect, I think I need to just talk with James." Harold smiled.

"Alright, I'll talk with Kristen."

Harold nervously knocked on the door.

"What do you want Harold?"

"I need to speak with you, and Mayda wants to speak with Kristen."

"Fine. Let us get ready, we'll be out in a few minutes." James huffed.

They both donned their uniforms, and came to the door.

"Let the girls have the cabin." James nodded.

"Okay, see you two later." Harry smiled.

"Bye!" Kristen exclaimed before retiring into the cabin with her friend. James and Harold went up to the boat deck.

"Now why do you drag me out of bed at seven in the morning? This better be important."

"I take it James is not a mornin' person?" Mayda guessed.

"Nope. I take it Harry isn't either?" Kristen responded.

"Ohhh, no. Harry also snores."

Kristen giggled at that admission, "Does he really?"

Mayda nodded, "Quite loudly too."

Josephine continued to walk with Charles as he escorted her to the decks.

"Perhaps some fresh air will do us both good," Charles said.

"Well I think it is," Harold said firmly. "James, all you talk about is Kristen. Don't get me wrong, I love her as a friend but she's all you talk about lately. What about the rest of the world?"

"James doesn't. At least I haven't heard him. Of course, I could sleep through almost anything!" Kristen said.

"Could you?" Mayda asked.

"Oh yes, a lot of Officers could. Sleep is a luxury we often can't afford, so when we can, we definitely use it."

Mayda laughed. "I have to say that I didn't get a lot of sleep on ..._Titanic_ because of Harold." Mayda said the last words fast.

Josie breathed in deeply, allowing the fresh, morning sea air fill her lungs. She loved the smell of the sea, just like Charles did.

"Nice morning, huh?"

"Absolutely! I haven't been up this early in awhile!" Josie exclaimed.

"Harold, you just don't understand." James sighed. "She is my world! I almost lost her!"

Harold looked to James, "James, you're not the only one who almost lost someone. What if Mayda hadn't been able to get through the gates? She would've drowned! Dammit, man! Don't tell me I wouldn't understand! Reginald almost raped her yesterday!"

James' eyes locked on Harold's, "What?"


	54. Chapter 55

Kristen giggled at Mayda's words. She laughed more when Mayda began to blush crimson.

"Perhaps you could give Harry some more dancing lessons."

"You could teach James."

"I had always wanted to see New York," Charles admitted. "I just didn't think I'd see it this way. I've seen 'Frisco once, crazy place it was. I hadn't any money to me when a tall man came up behind me. I thought he was going to rob me but instead he took me inside and ordered lots and lots of good food for me until I couldn't eat anymore."

"You've had quite a life, Charles."

"…Then there was that time with that porcupine."

"Porcupine? What's a porcupine?"

"A nasty little critter with claws about that big," Charles motioned with his thumb and fingers. "I was out panning for good with three friends when I came across it. I didn't know what it was so I shot it. We boiled the wretched thing for three days and worked our teeth loose trying to eat it. We were forced to give up and abandon it."

"Mhm, Kristen went down and beat him up! He almost got her as well!" Harold exclaimed.

James gasped when he heard about Kristen. "Harold, Kristen was behind those gates too, don't you remember? She would have died as well! She almost got thrown overboard by Boxhall, and jumped back onto a sinking ship! Did you?"

"That would be harder than it sounds." Kristen laughed.

"So, how was last night?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question." Kristen answered slyly.

"Well, if you really MUST know, it was fine."

"Same here. I can't believe Josie is going to be a mother! So soon!"

"I know. We'll probably be in the same boat soon though, if I know Harold and James well enough." Mayda answered.

Josie laughed at Charles' story. "Those claws, oh!" Josie exclaimed.

Charles smiled. 'It was even more of a chore lugging it back to our fire. Those quills were sharp! I got stabbed with a few. You can still see the scars."

He showed her his hand, and indeed, there were a few circular shaped scars.

"Ouch." Josie grimaced.

"Ouch is indeed the least of what I said," Charles laughed. "Though I did learn something very quickly…don't carry a porcupine over your shoulder."

"Ummm…no. Oh my, Charles, you are goin' to have plenty of stories to tell our children."

Charles smiled, "All five of them."

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Maybe."

Charles laughed again making Josephine laugh.

"Indeed I haven't forgotten!" Harold snapped. "Have you forgotten that Mayda risked her life to save Kristen? She could've gone overboard too! She hit her head quite badly on the railing as well. If it weren't for Lights' quick thinking odds are none of us would be here. You need to know you can't stand guard over Kristen all of her life. You need to trust her enough to let her go out and about. If you stand over her all the time you'll only push her away."

Mayda smirked at Kristen, "Who do ye think will be next?"

"Pardon?"

"The next wife who's expectin'?"

"Well, considering the fact that James and I aren't really married yet, probably you."

"I doubt it." Mayda replied.

"No, I have faith. I think it will be you."

"Do ye want boys or girls?"

"Well, I don't know. I think James wants one of each." Kristen sighed.

"At least he doesn't want five! Poor Josie!" Mayda laughed.

Kristen laughed as well. "Well, he's already going to get one, so I think he'll be happy for a year, if not a few."

"Charles, I thought we had a compromise. Three." Josie said.

"Fine, fine, fine." Charles grumbled.

"I do trust her, Harold!" James exclaimed. "And I know Mayda risked her life to save her! She didn't have to go through the academy! Her best friend didn't almost kill her! She didn't almost die of hypothermia! Kristen is the one clinging to me, and don't you dare tell me I'm wrong in loving her!"

"I never said you were!" Harold shot back. "Right now she's leading the dance and when she feels comfortable don't try dragging her back out."

Without another word Harold walked away leaving James standing there. There were times that man was impossible to get through to!

Mayda looked to Kristen, "Do you ever think men are impossible? Sometimes it's hard gettin' through to them."

"Oh, yes! But we women are worse!"

"No argument here," Mayda laughed lightly, "Neither of us are married and yet we're pretendin' to be aboard a ship! Wasn't there a book on this idea once?"

Josephine laughed at Charles' face, "My grandma used to say after the second one having the others is like shellin' peas."

"I wouldn't know for myself."

"You still want it to be a girl, don't you?"

"Oh yes."

Josephine slipped her arm around Charles' shoulders. She knew how much Charles wanted five children and decided she'd agree to at least TALK about it, "Maybe after this one is born we can talk to her about how she feels about having two…or more siblings."

"It could be a boy you know." Charles commented.

Josie smiled. "Indeed, it could."

James shook his head solemnly. Harold walked back to Kristen's cabin and knocked.

"Come in Harold!" Kristen called. He was shocked that she knew it was him.

"Mayda, if you'll come with me. Kristen, James is up on the deck."

"Thank you Harold. See you two later." Kristen replied. She wandered up onto the deck to see James , leaning on a rail, looking out towards the sea. She crept up behind him, and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

James promptly looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Kristen's pretty face. "Hello again, fair maiden."

"Morning, James. How'd things go with Harold."

"Horribly. The man is impossible to get through to!"

"Just like you."

"What? No!"

"James, you are just as stubborn as he is. You just had it different than Harold did, you went to the academy, he learned through the school of hard knocks."

James frowned out over the sea until he looked back at her, "Kristen?"

"Yes?"

"Am I looming over you too much? I'm not pushing you or smothering you am I?"

"How'd yer talk go?" Mayda asked as Harold led her along.

"It didn't. I couldn't get through to him!"

"And ye say we women are impossible."

"Come again?"

"When it comes to certain things ye and James butt heads more than goats do! You can't go into a situation expectin' to win if you come across as attackin' the person. You men have emotions! Why not use them?"


	55. Chapter 56

Harold could only stare at Mayda as the wheels in his head began to turn.

"Maybe we'll have a boy just like his father," Josephine said.

"I'd prefer a girl like her mother. Ah, these nine months are going to be a torture to wait," Charles said.

"My only regret is my parents can't see this," Josephine said sadly.

"I know Josie," Charles said softly. "I know."

Kristen looked at James oddly. "That was what your talk was all about?"

"Pretty much." James sighed.

"Well then, you could ease up a bit, but otherwise, no."

"Alright, that's all I needed to know."

"James, something else is troubling you. I know. Tell me?" Kristen smiled up at him.

"I didn't attack him, Mayda. I told him. There is a difference you know."

"Even telling. You two are both equal in each other's eyes! Am I going to have to bring Charles down on you, or worse, Kristen?"

"Well, no, it's just that all he talks about is her!" Harold exclaimed.

"I'm sure he gets tired about me as well. You both need to learn how to talk with one another civilly."

Josie hugged Charles, who stroked her hair.

"For goodness sake yer both grown men!" Mayda exclaimed. She pulled Harold close, "Harry, I don't want any bad blood between ye and James. Yer both friends and have been for a long time. When we are married I still want Kristen to be my Maid of Honor and I know you still want James to be yer best man."

James sighed, "It's not you, I assure you. It's Drew. He said he wanted you back and wouldn't let anyone stop him. Not me, not Harry or Lights, not even the Captain. Call me paranoid but I don't feel safe around him. Look at what almost happened to Mayda. I thought Harry was going to break his neck. If that were you that Drew tried to take advantage of you I don't know if I'd be able to stop myself."

Kristen hugged James. "I wouldn't ever leave you. I love you too much. And he wouldn't try to take advantage of me."

"I know you do, but how do you know? I didn't seem to get through to him very well." James sighed.

"I assure you. I'll be alright, Drew would never do that."

James listened, but he wasn't so sure. "By the way, I have to go speak with Harold, I need to tell him something!"

Kristen smiled as James walked away. No sooner than James walked away, a hand dropped on Kristen's shoulder, making her jump. She turned to see Drew.

"I do want him to be my best man. And I am telling you, there is no bad blood. We just don't agree sometimes."

"Sometimes? Harry, lately it has been all the time." Mayda sighed.

"I know, and I know James and I both need to grow up and talk to each other like men. Neither of us have seen the other's point of view," Harold said. "We're both wrong and we both need to settle this like the men that we are." He bent in and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to talk to James."

"Harry!" James called out while waving his hand high above his head.

"James! Just the man I wanted to see!"

"I need to talk to you."

"As do I," Harold smiled and motioned, "Shall we?"

"Don't expect me to offer you my arm," James cracked.

Harold smiled at that, "Deal. C'mon you. To your cabin for talking!"

Mayda walked off in search of Kristen.

"Drew!" Kristen exclaimed in surprise.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Drew began. "I want you to walk with me."

Kristen shook her head, "Sorry, I'm busy."

"I've got things I've got to say!"

"Then say them!"

"In private."

Kristen shook her head again, "You can say them out here or you can't say them at all."

Drew frowned at her, "I said come with me. I don't want to have to use this. Don't even think about screaming."

Kristen's blue eyes flicked downwards to see a small knife Drew as holding. Her eyes flashed with anger and fear, "You sick-"

"Now," Drew instructed. He pulled her across the deck and into a small room. He bent in to try to kiss her.

Kristen turned her head to the side and pushed Drew away, "I'm with James."

"Kristen…"

"That friendship we shared was a long time ago. It's long since passed. Now let me go."

Kristen cried out in surprise when she felt Drew's strong hand wrap around her tie and jerk her towards him.

"Let me go!" Kristen ordered. She pulled away from Drew with all that she had. The sound of tearing fabric told her that her sleeve was wrenched free from it's seam. She felt the looseness of fabric around her shirt.

"James, let me start," Harold said. "I was wrong to go after you the way I did in regards to you and Kristen. I apologize for my behavior."

"And I was wrong for yelling at you," James added. "Maybe our ladies are right, maybe we are too much alike."

Harold laughed and rolled his eyes skyward, "Ohhh, heaven help us all if they're right."

The remark made James laugh. He stuck out his hand, "Friends then?"

Harold took James' hand and shook it, "Always."

Mayda continued her search for Kristen even calling out her friend's name.

A scream captured Mayda's attention. She knew she had heard that shriek before and raced off in it's direction.

Shoving open a door she was horrified at the sight before her.

Drew was standing over Kristen with a blood stained knife in her hand. Kristen was bleeding from a cut on her shoulder.

"My God!" Mayda shrieked.

Drew's head snapped in Mayda's direction. "You!"

Mayda's first instinct was to run and to run fast but she couldn't leave Kristen standing there helpless.

Drew was already advancing towards her and was almost on top of her. He raised his arm and she feared he would stab her. Mayda did the last thing she thought she'd do in a situation like that. She squeezed her eyes shut and punched him in the throat followed by a firm kick to where ever she could get to. She would never again complain about the dance lessons her mother made her endure.

Drew fell to the ground gasping and cursing. Along the way the knife cut open Mayda's sleeve though through her fear she did not know if she was bleeding.

"Mayda!" Kristen shouted.

It was as if Mayda's senses had been brought back to her as she ran from the room shrieking for help.

Along the way, Mayda noticed that she was not bleeding. She sighed of relief as she continued to call.

Soon enough, Drew grabbed for Kristen. She jumped to avoid his grasp, only to hear the sound of more ripping fabric. She glanced down quickly to see her skirt, ripped diagonally just below her knees.

"Oh look. Such pretty ankles." Drew remarked.

"You sick bastard!" Kristen screamed. Her shout did nothing, as he rose to his feet again. He backed her up against the wall.

"Did I ever mention how pretty you are when you are angry?"

Kristen's breathing got faster and faster, as she thought he was going to try and cut her again. Instead, he undid the top two buttons on her uniform. As much as Kristen tried to push him away, he wouldn't go.

"Get off me!"

She was answered by Drew kissing her. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she kneed him in the gut. He jumped back, and when he was down, Kristen ran. She darted back to her cabin, yanked the door open, and went inside. She slammed the door quickly, panting.

James and Harold looked up in horror at Kristen's form.

"What happened?" Harold and James exclaimed, their eyes growing as wide as saucers.


	56. Chapter 57

Mayda continued to shriek until she ran into the arms of Captain Rostron.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Rostron asked.

"Drew! He tried to kill Kristen! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Rostron immediately turned to two officers who stopped to stare, "You both! Fetch the Master-At-Arms straight away!"

The two officers saluted before running away.

Rostron noticed how Mayda was trembling in his arms. "It's all over," he tried to sooth. "My men will lock him up and make sure he doesn't see the light of day again." He pulled her in close and she buried her face in his chest as memories of her own experience came flooding back. "It's okay Mayda. It's all over now," Rostron gently continued as he lightly stroked her hair.

Mayda remembered Reginald and how he tried to hurt her, and how Kristen came in and fought him off.

"Drew..." Kristen trailed.

"That bastard! What did he do?" Harry asked, rushing over and placing his hands on Kristen's shoulders. She cried out in pain, and he quickly pulled away to see a long knife gash on her shoulder.

"He...well..."

"I'll kill him!" James shouted.

"I didn't let him get that far!"

"What do you mean 'that far'?" Harold asked urgently.

"I couldn't get him off me. He threatened me with a knife if I didn't talk to him, and I went. He tried to kiss me, but I told him I was with James. He just couldn't take 'no' for an answer. He cut me on purpose! Mayda came running in, and she went for help."

With every word, James got even more furious.

Harold's eyes flicked to James. "I'm going to find Mayda. Stay here with Kristen."

"You think I'd leave?" James exclaimed, not angrily, almost jokingly.

Harold nodded, before leaving James and Kristen.

"I'm also going to get Lights!" Harold called out before shutting the door behind him.

Harold's blood continued to boil as he stormed up the steps to the decks. It took him less than a second to find Mayda with Captain Rostron.

"Captain!" Harold called out. He ran to them both and watched as Rostron released Mayda into his arms.

"I've been keeping care of your lady, Mister Lowe," Rostron said sadly. "I honestly just-I-I can't put into words how I feel! I'm so furious and worried right now. I'm mad that Drew would dare try something and worried about Mister Moody's lady. Is she alright?"

"As well as can be expected," Harold answered.

"Does she want to see a doctor?"

"I'll ask her."

Rostron nodded, "If she says so I'll have him sent to her cabin."

"What's going on?" Charles asked as he trotted up to the small group. "An officer thought I was an officer and told me to fetch the Master-At-Arms." Charles paled, "Did that Jessop steward escape again?"

"Worse!" Rostron spat. His normally smiling face contorted to one of contempt, "It was one of MY own men! I'll have him court-martialed and sent to jail for so long even his bones won't see the light of day!"

"Josie? Could you go to Kristen?" Charles asked softly.

"Of course Charles," Josephine responded. Reaching out she gently took Mayda by the hand and led her down stairs to Kristen's cabin.

She gently knocked on the door, "Kristen? It's Josie and Mayda. Can we come in?"

"Come in," James said glumly.

Gently pushing the door open Mayda went past Josephine and next to Kristen. Without a word exchanged between them Mayda immediately pulled Kristen into a tight hug and wouldn't let her go.

"I'm going to ask one of the lady passengers if they have a dress they could spare for you," Josephine said quietly. She ducked out the door and down the hallway knocking on various cabin doors.

When asked why she'd need a dress Josephine simply answered, "For a _Titanic_ passenger whose dress was ruined."

Once again Charles' face paled, "We need to find James right NOW!"

"He's with Kristen," Harold said.

"That may be but what happens afterwards when and if he leaves?"

"Oh my," Harold and Rostron said in unison.

"Excuse me," Rostron said as he saw the Master-At-Arms. He barked out some orders before returning to the group. "Please tell Miss Kristen when she is feeling up to it I would like to personally apologize and speak to her."

"I will do that, sir. You could come with us, I'm sure she'd like to see that you were on her side." Harold replied, saddened.

"Of course, Mister Lowe." Rostron nodded, following Harold and Charles back to Kristen's cabin. They knocked, and James answered.

"Mister Moody. I am terribly sorry for what happened to your lady! If she wishes to see a doctor, I'll have him sent up. Also, could you tell her that when she is feeling up to it, I would like to personally apologize."

James nodded sadly. He went back over and whispered in Kristen's ear. Kristen whispered back, and James returned.

"She said she will be fine without a doctor. And she also said thank you for your concern, and she will have you called when she is ready to talk with you."

"Thank you, Mister Moody."

All of a sudden, Josie came rushing back from the hall and through the door with at least five dresses.

"Formal, it's all I could get."

"That's alright. Thank you Josie. I owe you, both." Kristen sighed.

James shook his head sadly before walking out of the room to join the men.

Mayda finally let go of Kristen, as they began to leaf through the dresses. They were all extremely beautiful, and expensive, yet all had extremely low necklines.

Both Mayda and Josephine frowned at the selection.

"Which one do you like?" Josephine asked.

"The deep burgundy one is pretty," Kristen mumbled.

"Burgundy it is!" Josephine announced, picking up the gown.

"Josie…" Mayda whispered.

"Trust me," Josephine whispered back and winked. She held the dress up saying, "What do you say to some of that pretty lighter pink dress trim?" She handed the dress to Kristen telling her to try it on."

"I…"

"Go on!" Mayda encouraged.

"You do the same. You need a new dress as well," Josephine said. She went to the door and stuck her head out. "Charles, could you bring me some scissors and thread please?"

"Of course," Charles said and jogged away.

"Josie, what are you planning?" James asked in a low voice.

"Mayda and I are going to make Kristen a new dress," Josephine responded.

Mayda managed to laugh a little as she helped Kristen get into the gown, "At least you won't need a corset!"

Kristen managed to crack a smile at that. She felt Mayda go around to her back and begin to button up the dress.

"It's a good length too," Mayda continued. "That lady and you must've been the same height though she is…"

"Bigger," Kristen finished.

"Yes." From behind Mayda wrapped her arms around Kristen in an awkward hug. "You know, if you need someone to talk to I know what you're going through."

At the moment Mayda sounded more like a sister than a friend.

"I know Mayda," Kristen said gently.

"Here!" Charles gasped as he handed Josephine the items.

"Thank you," Josephine responded. She took the items and shut the door behind her.

Kristen and Mayda watched as Josephine held up the light pink dress and then began to cut into it without fear, "My mother taught me how to sew. She couldn't afford dresses for us growin' up so she'd have us make our own dresses."

Once she was done cutting up one piece she went to Kristen and gently draped it around her neck. It made for a good high collar, "This'll work nicely. Perhaps some gathers here so that it won't bunch up on you."

Still mumbling to herself Josephine immediately set to work as Mayda looked on. She knew Josephine was working as quickly as possible and being very careful not to accidentally stick her friend with the needle.

She instructed Mayda to cut out some of the pink dress for under sleeves and to start stitching.

Mayda did as she was told as quickly and as neatly as she could.


	57. Chapter 58

Time seemed to tick by for the men at an abnormally slow pace.

Harold yawned swearing he had ended up in another dimension. Some dimension out of that science fiction novel Pitman had loaned him aboard the Titanic.

Josephine's hands were sore by the time she was done attaching on the trim and experimenting with drapery.

The deep burgundy dress was trimmed with lace and more beads than Kristen could count. The new neckline covered her chest and the cut on her shoulders. The long sleeves were decorated with lace and covered her arms nicely to protect her from the cold.

"Wait one minute!" Mayda announced. She raised her arms behind her head and undid a gold locket. She removed it from her neck and placed it around Kristen's, "My Ma told me before she died that a lady gave it to her when Da died. She said to pass it on to the next woman who was havin' a difficult time in life."

Without warning she then began to style Kristen's hair much to Josephine's amusement. Kristen had no time to protest as Mayda wouldn't have any of it. Mayda undid the pins from her hair and placed them in Kristen's.

"Sometimes I think I've gone into the wrong profession, I should've stayed a lady's maid," Mayda laughed.

"There!" She gently turned Kristen towards the nearest mirror. In the mirror's reflection Kristen could see the dress and what Josephine had done.

"What do you think? Should I change anything?"

Kristen smiled, and shook her head no. "It's beautiful, Josie. Thank you, both of you." she said, hugging each one of them.

Mayda and Josie smiled proudly at their work. The dress was indeed beautiful, and Kristen looked lovelier than she had when she went to dinner with Captain Smith on Titanic.

"Now come, I'm sure James wants to see you." Mayda winked before leading Kristen over to the door.

James' jaw dropped when he caught sight of Kristen. He had expected anything but a vision of loveliness before him.

"Josie, you're making every one of your dresses and the dresses of our girls," Charles admired.

"Perhaps you two should find suitable dresses as well," Harold reluctantly said.

"So yer sayin' our gowns aren't fine enough for the likes of you?" Mayda said.

Josephine laughed as Harold blushed, "Excuse us gentlemen. We humble ladies must get changed."

Still laughing Mayda had to be pulled back into the room.

"You look beautiful," James marveled.

Charles and Harold nodded.

Josephine looked over the three remaining dresses as did Mayda.

"Ye take the green one to match yer eyes," Mayda said.

"Are you certain?"

Mayda nodded, "I'll take the dark pink one. After wearing black for so long it's nice to wear something with a little color."

Josephine did as she was told and soon emerged wearing a deep green velvet dress that was trimmed with satin. Lighter embroidery decorated the front of the dress as well as the skirt.

Mayda's dress was the only one with the short puffed sleeves. The square neckline was trimmed with embroidered trim as was the empire waist. The front of the skirt split to reveal an underskirt that matched the trim.

"I'm going to see Mayda," Harold quietly told the group. "I'll find you all later."

Mayda looked down at her torn stewardess' uniform. She had never wanted any of this and feared over what would happen to her now. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

She hadn't noticed Harold entering the room. She jumped a little when his strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt warm lips kiss her cheek.

A single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Mayda, what is it?" Harold asked.

"Nothing, just, remembering."

"Oh, about Reginald?"

Mayda nodded as she turned around and threw her arms around Harold. He sat down on the edge of the bed with her, and comforted her.

"I never wanted any of this. After Reginald I thought all of this would be done, I never wanted it to happen to her! He used a knife, Harold! A knife!"

"I know. None of us ever want anything bad to happen."

"You look lovely, Josie." Charles smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you two alone." Charles whispered to James before walking away with Josie, who had already caught on.

James closed his mouth, and smiled at Kristen.

Reaching out James gently touched her cheek and traced her jawline with his finger tips.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Kristen," James said kindly. "If there's anything I can do let me know and I'll do it."

Kristen took in a breath and let it out, "You can take me to Captain Rostron."

James offered her his arm, "With pleasure."

Charles smiled as he lead Josephine along, "What do you say to we see what's going on up on deck? I hear people are making bets on how long it teaches us to reach New York. As for me, I don't gamble with my money, only with my life."

"Since we are husband and wife you best go back to gambling only with your money. I'm going to be very put out with you if you risk your life."

Charles smirked at that, "As my wife wishes."

Mayda shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, "I don't understand it Harry! I really don't!"

"If I had an answer I'd give it to you Mayda but I don't. All I can say is I'll protect you. Me, Charles, James, we'll all watch after you."

"I was always so used to striking out on my own, doing things myself. I'm not used to needing a rescue."

Harold smiled at that, "Sometimes we've got to accept one."

Kristen took his arm, and they wandered up to the decks, to find just the man they were looking for.

"Ah! James! May I borrow Kristen, please?"

"Of course, sir. That is actually why we came up here. She wanted to speak with you."

"Thank you. If we could be alone, please."

James nodded, leaving Rostron with Kristen. He glanced over his shoulder to find Josie and Charles laughing.

"What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing. What's going on now?" Charles asked.

"I just sent Kristen off with Rostron. I think they'll have a good talk."

"I do as well. Poor girl just got scared out of her wits!" Josie sympathized.

"She seems to be holding up quite well." Charles commented, surprised.

Rostron offered Kristen his arm, and took her back up to the bridge, and into his office.

Rostron quietly closed the door behind him after they entered, "Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," Kristen said.

Rostron took a seat across from Kristen. "First, I want to apologize first for my behavior towards you when we first met. I was wrong to treat you so poorly and I ask that you forgive me. Second, I also want to apologize for what Fannelly did to you. I intend to have him punished to the full extent of the law once we return to England. In the meantime he can spend time with that Jessop character." Rostron smiled that lopsided smile of his, "And finally third, my friends call me 'Art'."

Kristen nodded.

"How are you feeling? Do you need a doctor?"

"Not right now, thank you."

Rostron nodded, "If you change your mind I'll have one summoned for you right away."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's it like being a woman Chief Officer?"

"I hope inside she's holding up as well as she looks outside," James said. "I can't imagine how terrifying that would be for a person. Especially if it was someone you knew and were supposed to trust!"

"I know! He was her best friend, all she had back then." Charles sighed.

"I don't mind you asking at all. I get that question a lot. Well, where to begin is the real question. I started in the Academy when I was fifteen, graduated, and worked my way up White Star. This past year, I got my break, and was put on Titanic as Chief Officer. I didn't expect any respect at all. I met Lights, Harry, and James, and we immediately became friends. Pitman and Boxhall, well, they were sort of distant, and now I know why."

"Boxhall was the one that...well, you know...right?" Rostron asked.

"Dangled me off the ship? Yes, he was."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue."

"Ismay told me that I got _Britannic_, and I was ecstatic. I don't know if I'm going to take it though."

"Why not?" Rostron asked, surprised at what he heard.

"Well, I don't know if I could handle it."

"Oh, sure you could! Believe me, you've been through a lot more than I have, and I'm doing fine, aren't I?

"Yes, but you're a man!" Kristen exclaimed.

Rostron smirked and leaned in close, "My being a man didn't stop me from being beaten up or tormented. I can recall more than once being kicked in the ribs by a bigger man who outranked me. Oh yes, I've ended up with a few broken ribs in my time but I didn't let it stop me."

He leaned back and continued, "If you don't take this position because you don't think you can handle it then you're only proving your critics right. Being a Captain of a ship has it's risks, yes. You're going to go right sometimes when you should've gone left, there's no escaping it. If you don't want to take the position make sure it's because of YOU; not because you're worried about what someone might think or say. So here's my question Miss Kristen, all critics and that nonsense aside, what do YOU as Kristen Petronsky want?"


End file.
